Fate Century
by SignalHunter
Summary: (Now a story.) Months have passed ever since the Laplace Conflict and the Axis Incident. While the world was recovering, in the shadows, a secret war is about to begin...
1. Prolouge

**Hello people, this is SignalHunter and today I bring what possibly can be a story, but is a one-shot right now in the form of a crossover between the Fate series and the UC Gundam series. The Fate series that I most specifically based this story off is Fate Apocrypha, but don't worry, it won't be entirely based off it as I would be borrowing a few elements from it like, 2 factions, the reasons why characters like King Arthur or Gilgamesh won't be appearing on either side, and 14 Servants and Masters, yes you heard me right, 14 Masters and Servants, so it's another Great Holy Grail War. Anyways, onto the prologue of Fate/Century.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Rebirth**

 **[Unknown Location]**

Darkness covers the room before a single light shines on a human-sized capsule with an open view on the front facing towards the ceiling as it starts flicker to show a view of the stars in space. Inside the capsule lies an old man with a large beard and is wearing what seems to be a headset that is connected to capsule. He watches the stars with no emotion before he begins to hear footsteps heading towards, but he chooses to ignore it as he continues to watch the stars.

"I assume you are here to know about the "Relic"?" The old man questioned the unknown person as they stopped walking.

"..." Was the only response from the unknown person.

"I understand that there is a "Relic" here, but it is not the one you seeking, so you come to me to learn about what exactly this "Relic" is." The old man said as he got silence in response.

"Before we discuss about the location, I wish to explain the state of the world right now." The old man continued as several large blank holographic screens start to circle around him.

"It all began when we humans begin to govern the space colonies we created…" The old man trailed off as one of the holographic screens starts to play a video.

* * *

 ** _[Video]_**

 _"_ _Spacenoids, the names given to people who were born in colonies...wanted independence from the Earth Federation for the sake of their colonies." The video shows a crowd of Spacenoids with protest signs trying to break through an Earth Federation blockade._

 _"_ _Zeon Zum Deikun, the man who preached independence for the colonies dies by unknown causes and his motives were "continued" by the Zabi family." Scene switches to Zeon Zum Deikun passing out during his final speech._

 _"_ _The Zabis begin to adopt more violent tactics for the independence of the colonies and named themselves the Principality of Zeon." Scene switches soldiers loyal to the Zabis gunning down civilians who followed Deikun's ideals._

 _The scene switches to a warehouse with several Zeon engineers working on a large humanoid machine frame as it begins to move it legs as it walks out of the warehouse. While it was humanoid in appearance, its head had a glowing pink mono-eye as it looks at its surrounding. The unit grabs a very large machine gun from truck carrying it as it takes aim and open fires on dummy targets as the bullets shred right through them._

 _"_ _The Mobile Suit, Zeon's trump card in their fight for independence."_

 _"_ _The Federation thought little of it as claimed the unit was a joke." Scene swaps to several Federation officers laughing at the demonstration of the MS._

 _"_ _However, this would be their downfall." Scene switches to outer space were several flashes of light were around a moving colony._

 _The camera zooms in on a MS that was designed similarly to the original MS, but sported a shield on the right shoulder, a spiked left shoulder, a vent on the face with tubes connecting to the body, and a green paint job with full armor. The unit was carrying a machine gun as it starts to fire at several small space fighters as they try to avoid the shots, but failed as the bullets hit their engines and they crash into each other. The same unit heads to a different section of the colony as a large space battleship equipped with several large beam cannons as it tries to shoot down the incoming MS. The shots miss as the unit retaliates by fire its machine at the turrets as it destroys them, but the battleship fire back with CIWS as the bullets tore right through the unit's right arm and leg. The MS starts to break apart, but the pilot decided to finish the fight as it crashes the unit into the bridge of the battleship as the entire ship is engulf in explosions. Time passes by as the moving colony starts to crash land towards Earth. The Federation forces try to stop it, but nothing could destroy it as it crashes into Sydney, Australia, destroying a good portion of the continent._

 _"_ _Zeon started a Colony Drop by gassing an entire population and drop the large station to Earth for destroying Federation chain of command, however, that failed, but still dealt a fatal blow to the Federation._

 _"_ _While all hope was lost for the Federation, they had a secret weapon."_

 _Scene switches to one of Zeon's MS as it was attacking the inside of colony, but was interrupted as a mobile suit was getting up from transportation. The Zeon pilot stops to look at the new machine. It was red, white, blue, and yellow in color, it had dual eyes with open holes on the head, but what was most notable about this MS was the V-fin on the head. The unit shoulder charged the Zeon MS as it falls back, but quickly gets up and fires its machine gun. In a surprising turn of events, the bullets didn't even stagger the Federation MS._

 _"_ _The Gundam, the Federation's secret weapon, turned the tide of the battle in favor of the Federation as it boasted superior power than Zeon's Zaku II." The Gundam grabs a handle from its backpack as it ignites to create a beam saber._

 _The scene transitions to the Gundam swinging its beam saber at a Red Zaku II as it uses a heat axe or heat hawk to block the strike. Both suits exchange fire as the red MS fires a bazooka at the Gundam, which was using a shield and a beam rifle. The scene then switches to the Gundam in space with no left arm as it was fighting a Zeon MS that didn't use legs, but boosters as they continue to fight on a large asteroid base._

 _"_ _The war ended in favor of the Federation, however, amongst the peace treaties made by both factions, Zeon was not about to give up on their independence. Scene switches to a squad of damaged Zaku IIs as they armed their weapons._

 _"_ _They still fight for independence to this moment right now."_

* * *

 **[Present]**

"That's the history we always know of, but you aren't here for that history lesson...You are here for the hidden side of history." The old man said as the most of the holographic screens disappear expect for one, which shows nothing.

"Deep in the shadows of history, lies a secret kept from the general population of history...magic." He said as several glowing blue lines start to run down his body with the most notable scene is on his face.

"Us "mages" keep secrets from the people as we all fight for the "relic" you seek." He continued as the single holographic screen began to play a video.

* * *

 ** _[Videos]_**

 _"_ _The Holy Grail. The relic us mages seek as it could grant the user any wish they wanted." In the black background of the video shows a glowing golden chalice._

 _"_ _However, it would not be easily obtained as 7 chosen masters and their servants must fight to the death for it." The background shows 7 human figures with different runs next to them as a few of them disappear._

 _"_ _The mages can choose to fight, but if they refuse, they will call upon their servants." Screen switches to a stats of servant named King Arthur, classified as Saber._

 _"_ _Heroic Spirits...spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds during their life, becoming part of the Throne of Heroes, a place existing outside of the world and time."_

 _"_ _You may find it odd when summoning a servant, they are the opposite gender of what you expect them to be." The stats of King Arthur swap to show a picture of King Arthur, which turns out that he is a she as she was a rather young woman with green eyes and blond hair and was wearing shining armor with an old styled dress made from old-fashioned blue cloth._

 _"_ _These servants would be used to fight in the Holy Grail War for themselves and their masters." The scene transitions to a large city during the night as in the shadows, Servants and Masters were fighting against each other._

 _"_ _There were a total of 7 standard servant classes with subclasses in the mix and there would be usually a total of 7 per Holy Grail War with no copies. However, there is always a chance that an 8th servant would be summoned by the Holy Grail to observe these battles, they are known as Rulers." Scenes switches with Saber fending off several blades launched like bullets from a unknown person as on the rooftop of a skyscraper is a Ruler class servant watching the battle, but something seems off about the person as the person was wearing black armor and had a black flag as this person was smiling sadistically as the fight was going on._

 _"_ _However, not all Holy Grail Wars had an extra Servant or Ruler, while that is true, there one Holy Grail War that nearly ended everything." As "Ruler" was watching the battle between Saber and the unknown Servant, a bright beam of light shoots into the sky above as "Ruler" turns to face it as Saber and the other unknown before a bright ball of light consumes all of them._

 _"_ _The Holy Grail vanished, without a trace to where it has gone, leaving a desolated city with no survivors." The light dies down as the city was nothing but rubble and any sign of human life had disappeared._

 _"_ _Time passed after the disappearance when "new" Holy Grail Wars start to appear."_

 _"_ _Those wars...were proper with the Servants and battle, but the prize wasn't the Holy Grail, but rather a false one." Scene switches to a Master with blue hair and his Servant who had a blindfold on her as they begin to claim their prize._

 _"_ _Those False Grails didn't bring miracles and wishes, but rather chaos and despair." The chalice of the Holy Grail starts to black and spew out a black smoke as the master's servant starts to emit a dark aura as she suddenly plunges a knife into her master's chest as he coughs up blood looking shocked at the betrayal before dying with his wide open._

 _"_ _These false prizes caused havoc amongst the mages as they corrupted surviving Servants and killed any humans who stand in their way." The servant throws the False Grail chalice down as black mud seeps and starts to spread into the city it was taking place in, creating monsters, abominations, and corrupting any Servants remaining._

 _"_ _It took many years to finally end these terrible wars with hidden mages amongst the government destroying any evidence of it even taking place with others finding any False Grails and destroying them." Scene switches a U.N. official in a room as he presses a red button as Magic Circuits run down his hand as he is engulfed in a bright white lights as outside a city was destroyed in a bright white light too as the camera becomes disoriented before shutting down._

* * *

 **[Present]**

"Ever since, there hasn't been a Holy Grail War and the mage population became steady or is rather increasing." The man said as he heard footsteps leaving the vicinity.

"You only came to me because I could sense the Grail...am I correct?" He asked as the footsteps stopped as he scoffs.

"It seems I was correct and in truth, I can feel it, the energy radiating from it, waiting for a wish to be granted and Servants waiting to be summoned, go forth and find the Holy Grail, as you "are" part of the Holy Grail, aren't you?" He said was his capsule turns to face the unknown person, only to see a fallen cloak on the ground.

"Heh, as expected of the Holy Grail, it doesn't even know where it is itself…" The man trailed off as he decides to take a rest again while he watches the stars again.

* * *

 **[Small research vessel, Near Earth's orbit]**

Meanwhile near the orbit of Earth is a small research vessel that bears the insignia of the Earth Federation Space Forces as near the small ship was a MS that oddly looked like the Gundam, but wasn't as it was a bit more bulkier with a larger backpack, a bit more boosters on the legs, the face had a upside down short fat T visor instead of dual eyes, and other than that, it was painted mostly white with the chest having a darkish green color to it. The unit was guarding the ship as inside, the crew were all wearing bulky white space suits with obscured visors as most of them were using scanners as they seem to be waiting for something. It hit them pretty quickly as one of the operators gets a reading on his scanner as he gets off from his station and heads towards the captain's quarters. The crewman doesn't fully open the door to meet the captain but instead slip a data tablet inside as it floats in the captain's room as the door closes. The data tablet lands on a desk as the details in confirmation of "Command Seals or Spells" appearing unknowns individuals. On the right side of the data tablet was a folder labelled **"Einzbern Homunculus Deployment"** with a few photos slipping out of the folder showing a set of 2 young men and 3 young women in pilot suits, but was most notable is that they all have white hair, red eyes, and show little emotion as all of them were lined up in a row, saluting. While on the left side of the data tablet was another folder labelled **"Homunculus with Crest Worms (Matou Division)"** with a report slipping out saying that one of the homunculus they were granted suffered extreme pain and torture, but gained powerful magical abilities and a dangerous bloodlust, the subject was terminated with a "Core" being purged from a chosen MS.

 **[Asteroid, near an unknown colony]**

While it may look like a regular large asteroid that was just floating near a colony, upon closer inspection, it was artificial with hidden hangers as Zaku II's were flying in and out of the man-made asteroid. Inside the asteroid are several Zeon personal in slim green space suits as most of them were engineers as they were swapping out armor plates and rearming some of their unloaded weapons. Meanwhile in a communications room is a lone Zeon officer as he was downloading data into a tablet and once he was finished, he disconnected the tablet and headed off to find the captain. In a hanger labelled NO.4, a single MS pilot was watching his suit being when the communication officer tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, was handed the tablet as the officer saluted and went away. The visor of the pilot slightly slides up, only to reveal the mouth and as he reads the data on the tablet, he smiles as he takes a look at the folder contents he was reading. The folder was labelled **"Tohsaka"**.

* * *

 **[Unknown Location, Space]**

The area was pitch black, but several Federation and Zeon MS and battleships littered the area. It was a graveyard with skeletons in Zeon or Federation space suits float around the place. Amongst the debris is a lone destroyed Zaku II with no arms or legs, however, the cockpit looked forcibly opened with no damage to the inside. However, what was most strange was the message on the screens of the MS. It was yellow in color with several errors, but a clear message was given.

 **Command Seal Confirmation: 14**

 **Holy Grail Location:** **Unknown**

 **Request to deploy Ruler "Core": Granted**

 **Request to deploy Agent with Ruler: Granted**

 **Status of Agent: Sent to observe new Masters and Servants**

 **Servant MS Status: In progress**

 **Universal Century Holy Grail War: Underway**

* * *

 **So that's the end of the one-shot or prologue. I apologize to the UC fans for possibly butchering the One Year War, I was trying to make a simplified version of it so that it would make sense. I also apologize to the Fate fans for maybe messing with Fate stories, but to be fair, there's alternative AUs in the Fate series itself, meaning anything can happen.**

 **To those who were wondering what is going in the Fate side of the crossover, here is an explanation. The Holy Grail Wars actually started earlier than canon, with more battles and the first through third Fuyuki Grail Wars actually happening elsewhere in another city, but during the third one where an Avenger was summoned, the Grail disappeared and was replaced with False Grails that deliver chaos and despair. The 3 families didn't know about and thought that during the third war was that they didn't have the proper requirements to summon the Grail. So the fourth Grail War (Zero), which does take place in Fuyuki City actually does happen, but with a False Grail as the prize. During this war, an Avenger was summoned as an extra and actually released the False Grail on the people of Fuyuki City, killing many, before being suppressed by the combined efforts of the remaining masters and servants. The fifth (Stay Night) officially ended the Grail Wars until the current one, in which DIPSHIT Shinji won and got himself killed by his servant after releasing the False Grail on the city again, in which a U.N. official, who was part of the Mage's Association, destroyed Fuyuki City completely, leaving no survivors. Thankfully, characters like Emiya and Rin weren't actually part of the war and was far away from the city, allowing them to continue their lives, or in Emiya's cause...you know what I mean.**

 **For the UC side of the crossover wondering for era in UC does the story take place in, here's the answer. The prologue takes place a few months before the Laplace Conflict (Unicorn) while the actual story (If this gets popular.) takes place after the Axis Incident (Twilight Axis) with a Federation and Zeon group who are mages in disguise seeking the Grail as a observer that works for the Grail watches them.**

 **Now if this story gets plenty of follows or favorites, I will write the story, I promise. If it is story, the 14 Masters will be OCs written by you, the readers or fellow writers, BUT, do not submit them until I get the greenlight so that that next chapter will be Faction information, rules of what will be accepted and not, and the template of the OC and MS, yes MS, you will be using a MS.**

 **If anything else, I think that is it. Send a review if you like, are interested, or want to discuss some things.**


	2. Information

**Hello people, this is SignalHunter and today I bring good news regarding Fate Century. In a change of heart, I decided to make this oneshot a full story! If no one was going to do this type of story, fuck it, I'll give it a shot. As for how the story will play out, I'll see what OCs were submitted and start from that.**

 **Regarding the OC submissions, I will have 7 slots for male and female OCs. Why? It's because I usually see lots of male OC submissions while reading stories that has OCs submitted by different people. No offense, but I would like to see some female OCs.**

 **This entire chapter will be information on the 2 factions, rules for servants, masters, and the MS they will using along with the template and an example OC. Without any delay, here is everything you need to know about Fate Century.**

* * *

 **Factions**

 **-35th Technical Evaluation Research Army: Also known as TERA, they are a research division in the Londo Bell Special Forces that are in charge of evaluating experimental MS, new mass produced units, or Newtype units. They are comprised of several former scientists who worked on Cyber-Newtypes as part of the Titans, allowing the group to produce Cyber-Newtypes if needed. In secret, they were also comprised of members of the former Einzbern and Matou families, 2 of the 3 founding families of the Holy Grail War. The families dissolved after the events of the 5th Holy Grail War when realizing the Grail went missing. They provided the group with homunculus that can be modified to become Cyber-Newtypes if needed with the addition of Crest Worms that forcefully activate the Magic Circuits if needed. Their purpose for the Grail is to not use it for wishes, but rather study it and find out if they can harness its energy for something else. Their emblem is similar design to the Silver Phoenix Knights emblem from Knights and Magic with the words being replaced with their group name, the whole name on top and the shortening on the bottom and is colored azure. They are known as the Azure Faction. Most of their forces consisted of noncombatants, but should they fight, they have homunculus deployed in mobile suits and attack in mass while deliver close range support along with real pilots as commanders or squads.**

 **-104th Joint Tactical Forces: Also known the Beowulf Corps, they are a former Neo Zeon division that carried out several suicide missions or undercover battles, making them experienced veterans. They are comprised of members of the former Midnight Fenrir Corps along with several surviving Zeon Remnants. The group is also supported by the Newtype Research Institute as they provide personal, Newtypes or Cyber ones; Newtype used MS, and unknown to everyone else except for a certain groups, Mages. In secret, they also had members of the Tohsaka family, the 3rd founding family of the Holy Grail War. They went into hiding after the 5th war and blended into society. They provided the group with the powers of Jewel Magecraft that were incorporated into their MS. This amplifies a MS's power in terms of beam usage, engine, and defensive measures, allowing old units such as the old Zaku 3 to engage with more advanced units such as the Jesta. Their purpose for the Grail is to preserve the independence of Zeon and prevent the Federation from using to destroy them. Their emblem is the Wolfdog emblem from Closers that had the same colors with the group name on the bottom and the emblem of Zeon in the middle. They are known as the Onyx Faction. While most of their forces consisted of veterans and combat personal, they lack a large number of them or non-combatants. In order to counter this, they rely on using the Familiar system to create a dummy OS that acts like the puppets or Automatas using magic. As for non-combatants, the Institute would usually provide them.**

* * *

 **Important Information**

 **-Servant Core: A combination of science and magic, it allows the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. These cores are used for when a servant is piloting a MS, allowing an AI-like control. This core also allows the preservation of a servant should the current master die, basically handing it down to the next master. They don't trap the servant, but rather it sets up a type of home for them to return to. Servants are free to leave the core, but their essence will remain until they die, meaning that a servant could be fighting another servant outside of a MS while the master pilots it while retaining the abilities of that servant. There are also Pseudo-Servant Cores, in which a MS can gain the abilities of a Class, not the servant, meaning that they would gain the class skills, but no extra servant stats. There are mobile Servant Cores, which can take an appearance depending on the master. It allows the master to carry their servant without causing suspicion. Servants retain their spirit form and can choose to stay in the Servant Core and take the appearance of a small hologram for conversations.**

 **-Summoning System: Once again combining science and magic, it was based off of the prototype FATE summoning system created by Chaldea, but with better control over what will be summoned. Modeled using the Heroic Spirit summoning ritual, it allows the summoning of Heroic Spirits as servants. Usually the choice will be random, but if they have an item of importance to certain Heroic Spirits, it will guarantee the summon of that servant. Once the servant is summoned, they will be converted into data and placed into a Servant Core.**

 **-Mage usage of MS: Using the same process of making puppet familiars, it makes the MS a type of puppet controlled by the master. To allow controls, masters wear a Mystic Code pilot suit that connects to the MS controls.**

* * *

 **Master Rules**

 **1\. Common ground rule, no one too overpowered, BUT, must be able to fight with servant or combat enemy masters. (Fate Apocrypha did this, I mean; a disabled girl was able to fight.)**

 **2\. Must not be related to any known characters in the Fate world or associated with them.**

 **3\. Can be a freelancer or mercenary if you don't actually want to be part of the faction.**

 **4\. Not everyone will be a Newtype or Cyber-Newtype, there will be some Oldtypes.**

 **Servant Rules**

 **1\. Currently right now these servants will be unavailable due to reasons. Gilgamesh, Emiya, Arthur (Both genders), Altera, and Karna. (May add Giles because I say fuck that guy.)**

 **2\. You can have Lily Saber since she is not as powerful as Saber. Other Lilies are fine.**

 **3\. You are not limited to just their most used class; you can summon them as different classes. EX. Cu Chulainn aka Lancer can be summoned as a Caster, but once you lock in on that class, no one else will summon his other classes.**

 **4\. No Alters, I have plans for them.**

 **5\. No special class change servants for example Saint Martha in her swimsuit. (In simple terms, no special event servants that change class like Santa Alter aka Saber Alter.)**

 **6\. If you want a specific appearance for combat, look at Fate Grand Order stages or original concept art.**

 **7\. OFFICIAL Servants, meaning no OC servants.**

 **MS Rules**

 **1\. You are limited to your faction MS, meaning that Zeon pilots won't be using Federation suits, however there will be some loop around for it.**

 **2\. While you may be limited to faction MS, certain MS like the Hizack can be used by Zeon due to similar design to a Zaku.**

 **3\. For god sakes try not to use a Gundam, give the Non-Gundams a chance, I may deny it unless it is really detailed.**

 **4\. For Zeon OCs, you're going to have to make a type of reason why does the faction have a Gundam. EX. Stolen unit, secret project, etc., just make it interesting.**

 **5\. Any MS that has any powerful systems like the NTD will be rejected, but systems like HADES or EXAM will be accepted because they come with major problems. (In short, systems that have major problems will be accepted. Psychoframe cockpit is fine and you may have to use HADES since EXAM is gone.)**

 **6\. Don't try your luck with any weapon systems like Dendrobium or Neo Zeong, it will be a no.**

 **7\. Remember, only UC units and nothing past Twilight Axis, so no F91.**

* * *

 **OC Template**

 **Name:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Age:**

 **Sex:**

 **Race: (Human, Spacenoid, or Homunculus)**

 **Genetics: (Newtype, Oldtype, Cyber-Newtype. Newtypes only for Spacenoid while Cyber is for human or homunculus.)**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Sexuality: (Optional)**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Faction:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Weapons: (Not too much weapons, like maybe 2 to 3 types of weapons.)**

 **Combat Style: (How they fight.)**

 **Command Seal Design: (Can create own, but must explain how each seal fades once it is used.)**

 **Wish from the Grail:**

 **Servant:**

 **Servant Core Design: (Can be a watch, phone, or any sorts of small electronic device.)**

 **MS Template**

 **Unit Serial Number:**

 **Namesake:**

 **Unit Type:**

 **Noble Phantasm Connecter: (A weapon or object that allows the activation of the servants Noble Phantasm.)**

 **Main Weapons:**

 **Optional Weapons:**

 **Special Equipment and Features: (Servant Core is a must.)**

 **Pilot:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Colors:**

 **Info:**

 **Variants: (Optional)**

* * *

 **Example**

 **Name: Subject Beta**

 **Nickname: Rat**

 **Age: 16**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Race: Homunculus (Einzbern Strain)**

 **Genetics: Cyber-Newtype**

 **Ethnicity: None due to being a Homunculus**

 **Personality: Created to be a test master for an Assassin Servant, he never speaks and the only form of dialogue happens when he is pain from the Crest Worms or during "Shift", which turns him into a violent psychopath. Never questions orders and doesn't care what happens to him or his allies.**

 **Appearance: A young lad like young Sieg from Fate Apocrypha, he has short white hair that covers his red eyes with a sideways scar on his nose. He has a skinny frame with his command seal on the right hand and several bruise were on his back due to implant of Crest Worms. He wears a standard uniform used by male Yggdmillennia homunculus as a casual and combat wear with a standard Federation pilot suit for space.**

 **Faction: Azure Faction**

 **Backstory: Created by the Azure Faction, he was meant as a test and wasn't expected to complete a master's ritual. The scientists used Crest Worms to create false command seals while giving Rat lots of pain when in usage. He managed to barely survive and become a temporary master an Assassin Servant. However, the effects of the Crest Worms already destroyed his mind and started to make him go mad. When he received his MS, he attempted to kill everyone near him, but failed due to the unit being faulty. He was terminated on site and the Servant Core was purged.**

 **Likes: None**

 **Dislikes: None**

 **Weapons:**

 **-Combat Knives: Using standard military combat knives, Rat carries around a total of 12 with 6 on each side of his waist in holsters. These knives were enhanced and coated with poison to take out his targets along with thin, but durable wires to allow him to throw and recall them.**

 **-Pistol: Carries a modified Glock 17 with a suppressor and is loaded with modified AP bullets that can damage Golems.**

 **Combat Style: Prefers hit and run tactics to gain enemies attention and then trap them with his knives to deal the final blow.**

 **Magecraft:**

 **-"Shift": Allows parts of Rat's body to temporarily become a spirit by exchanging a body part with his servant. It drains Mana at a fast rate the longer the body is kept in spirit form. Also has a gimmick that enables high bloodlust in exchange for high combat abilities.**

 **Command Seal Design: Male Protagonist's Seal (Fate Grand Order)**

 **Wish from the Grail: None due to being a test subject**

 **Servant: Assassin: Hassan of Serenity (Original concept design)**

 **Servant Core Design: A wristwatch.**

 **MS**

 **Unit Serial Number: RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II Beta**

 **Namesake: Beta GM**

 **Unit Type: Custom Mass Production Night Operations Mobile Suit**

 **Noble Phantasm Connecter: Using a modified I-Field around the body, it generates a type of field that will vaporize any nearby mobile suits.**

 **Main Weapons: x1 Beam Saber, x1 Custom Beam Rifle, x2 4-Tube Wrist Rockets, x5 Smoke Grenades in each satchel, x2 beam daggers**

 **Optional Weapons: x1 Mega Particle Cannon, x1 Net Launcher**

 **Special Equipment and Features: Assassin Servant Core, Modified Me-Field Generator, 360-Degree Cockpit, Night Vision, Extra Thrusters, and Reverse Joints.**

 **Pilot: Subject Beta**

 **Appearance: Based on the GM Night Seeker II, the sensors on the face were remodeled to look like the Hassan's mask and a metal hood that covers the head. The chest armor has an additional set of thrusters underneath the first set with vents on sides of the armor. The arms remain the same other than the addition of a 4-tube wrist rocket on each arm. The side waists mount a pair of satchels that contain smoke grenades and the back waist mounts the custom beam rifle. The legs are reversed joint with additional thrusters on the back. The thrusters on the backpack were enlarged for more speed with a beam dagger hidden inside each thruster.**

 **Colors: Black with grey accents.**

 **Info: A prototype unit made for an Assassin Servant, it exchanges durability for mobility. It carries weapons made for close range encounters and escape. However, despite this, the unit wasn't actually designed to actually fight, so it had faulty parts used. The faction knew that their subject would try to kill them once he got into mobile suit. The unit started up and Subject Beta began his attacks. The unit proved to be useful despite using faulty parts as it disabled 5 Jegans before it was stabbed in the cockpit from beam spears by a squad of GM IIIs. Subject Beta died and the unit was scrapped along with its Servant Core. However, it did bring useful data on how to develop proper Servant MS.**

* * *

 **That is pretty much it, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Other than that, good luck and bring out your best master and MS.**

 **Opened Azure Faction Servants (Federation): Saber, Archer, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, Caster, Lancer**

 **Opened Onyx Faction Servants (Zeon): Saber, Archer, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, Caster, Lancer**


	3. Onyx Faction Master: Atlas

**REVAMP!**

* * *

 **Name: Tsubasa Feuerfuchs Altissia  
Nicknames: Atlas (personal & preferred nickname), The Solar Tempest  
Age: 25  
Sex: Female  
Race: Spacenoid  
Genetics: Oldtype  
Ethnicity: Japanese/German  
Sexuality: Straight**

 **Hidden Attribute: Human**

 **Personality: Around most people, Atlas is very strict and professional, possessing a very soldier-like demeanor. Behind closed doors and with Caster, however, Atlas demonstrates a much softer and more analytical demeanor befitting an aspiring engineer and budding tactician. When off-duty, Atlas can usually be found either in her room, tinkering with some new contraption or running maintenance on her Gunblade, or around whatever ship/settlement she's presently at, nose buried in a book or performing various physical exercises to stay in shape. Deep down, however, Atlas is scarred by the death of her parents, and knows that all of the conflict and bloodshed over the years is to blame. Knowing that, even with the secret of Laplace's Box revealed and the Spacenoids' independence finally won, there would still be people that would rather fight than accept peace, her ambition, her only reason for joining the Onyx Faction as a Master in the Holy Grail War, is to realize a world without war, where technology is used solely to help rather than harm. After summoning Caster, Atlas developed a newfound fascination in his unfinished prototypes, and began taking time out of her schedule to study and work on the incomplete machines in the hopes of understanding what her Servant meant by wanting to realize "a world powered by steam".**

 **Appearance: Atlas stands 5'11" with a slim, yet muscular build, with dual-tone, spiky hair, the fringe being a vibrant orange, while her hair itself is brown, and piercing red eyes. Her typical attire consists of a short, zipped up, bright orange vest jacket with a yellow collar overtop a black, long-sleeved muscle shirt showing off her athletic build, white jeans held in place by a brown belt, orange, armored boots with yellow ankles, and orange, boxing glove-like gauntlets over dual-tone gloves that are black with white fingers. She typically carries the quiver for her Yumi's arrows across the back of her belt when she has her bow on her person, and is seldom seen without her Gunblade in a special sheathe attached to her belt on her left waist. Should she need them, she also typically carries a smaller quiver strapped to her right pant leg for her Flashbang Arrows. As her MS is one she's had since the conclusion of the first Neo Zeon movement, and is merely augmented by Jewel Magecraft, it uses conventional controls, so a Mystic Code-type Pilot Suit to control it is not utilized. Atlas' Pilot suit is identical to Rezin Schneiders' from Char's Counterattack, but is Orange on Black with the Beowulf Corps emblem positioned over her heart.**

 **Faction: Onyx Faction**

 **Backstory: Born in Side 3 on December, UC 0071 in the years leading up to the One Year War, Atlas grew up amongst Zeon patriots and moved to Axis with other Zeon Remnants following the end of the War, her parents having died at the mid-point of the war and not wanting the Earth Federation to take anything else away from her. As she grew older, Atlas began learning about Mobile Suits and engineering in June of UC 0088, after the conclusion of the Gryps Conflict. By the time of Char's uprising, Atlas had already been scouted by what would become the Beowulf Corps as an engineer, having repaired a destroyed Zaku III to a factory-fresh state four years prior and perfected her signature Gunblade three years after the Mobile Suit was operational. During Char's Uprising and the following Laplace Conflict, Atlas was training as a pilot and operative in the future Beowulf Corps and performing assignments for them, both with and without the Zaku III that she'd repaired and outfitted.**

 **It was during what the world knows as "The Axis Incident" that Atlas would get her first look at the hidden truths of the world. During an assignment to spy on a research group within the Earth Federation's Londo Bell organization, Atlas was caught by a Magus and subsequently cornered by Homunculi. Using a Flashbang Arrow, Atlas incapacitated her adversaries long enough to make a getaway, but not before narrowly avoiding a gruesome fate as the Magus that caught her began attacking with his Magecraft, as he had seen that she bore the emblem of the Beowulf Corps when he'd first spotted her. After her escape, Atlas was debriefed on what she had seen, and shown the full story of what the world had hidden under the surface when she stated that what she'd seen and witnessed wouldn't deter her from fulfilling her duty as a member of the Beowulf Corps, her determination subsequently leading one of the Corps' Magi taking her as an apprentice to teach her the ways of Magecraft in order to better protect herself from Magus that sided with either the Federation or their own ambitions. It is during her 3rd month of training in the ways of Magecraft that her childhood desire for the realization of a world without war caught the attention of the Holy Grail, and she was subsequently chosen as a Master of the Onyx Faction for the Universal Century Holy Grail War. From there, her training evolved to learning of the nature of the Holy Grail War and how to summon a Heroic Spirit to fight as a Familiar. When the time came for the War to commence, Atlas was given her relic: the original, unfinished prototypes of Charles Babbage's Difference and Idea Engines.**

 **Likes: machines, engineering journals, science fiction, helping people, a gentle breeze, music (any genre), her Zaku, her Gunblade**

 **Dislikes: war, terrorism, firearms, stubborn people, perverts, people that fight for selfish reasons**

 **Weapons:  
-Gunblade: One of Atlas' crowning achievements as an engineer and her weapon of choice for melee combat is her Gunblade. Essentially a .357 Magnum revolver that has had the barrel replaced with a broad, single-edged sword blade, the Gunblade's main gimmick is the pistol action used as the hilt. By pulling the trigger, a blank round is fired, causing vibrations along the blade that greatly enhance its damage potential, which Atlas has previously demonstrated by cutting clean through the armor of a scrapped Geara Doga after pulling the trigger once. The Gunblade is not without fault, however. The precision engineering used to ensure the weapon doesn't break down or explode after a single firing renders maintenance long and difficult, and Atlas must remain in top physical form to use it, as great arm strength is needed to fire the gun action and still retain the accuracy of a swing, as well as use of her arm afterwards as the gun action's recoil is, otherwise, capable of popping a person's arm out of its socket at best, and completely breaking the arm itself at worst. The ammo wheel allows the gun action to be used up to six times before a reload is necessary and can be swapped out with a fresh ammo wheel on the fly for quick reloads, while the blade itself is roughly 4'10" in length. Perverts beware: Atlas' Pervert Revenge Mode involves this weapon.**

 **-Bow: contrary to what most would consider for a ranged weapon, Atlas' ranged weapon of choice is a Yumi, a traditional Japanese asymmetrical bow. Atlas, specifically, uses a metal-crafted daikyū, the longbow version, allowing for greater range and power at the expense of draw speed due to possessing a draw weight of 150. Using this kind of weapon is actually a good compliment for Atlas' choice of melee weapon, as her ability to use the bow proficiently helps her retain the arm strength needed to properly wield her Gunblade. Atlas' quiver is mainly filled with more traditional arrows for use against infantry, but she also carries a small number arrows with hollow shafts filled with double the amount of explosive powder one would typically find in grenades and pressure trigger-rigged arrowheads for groups and lightly armored targets. The metal construction of the bow also allows it to double as a polearm should an opponent close to melee range before she has a chance to draw her Gunblade. The handle also incorporates a targeting laser to help Atlas line up her shots. Her primary quiver can carry a maximum of 30 arrows at any one time, and her ratio for regular and explosive arrows is one explosive arrow for every two to five normal arrows. She also has a secondary quiver, which she straps to her right pant leg, filled with a different kind of explosive arrow, which uses a blunted arrowhead and sees the hollow shaft filled with the ingredients used in Flashbangs, which Atlas will use to stun a room of hostiles before moving to engage or as a quick escape. This secondary quiver can carry up to 10 Flashbang Arrows.**

 **-Anti-Armor Charges: Atlas also carries around 4-6 special Anti-Armor charges at any one time. Each Charge can be either time or remote detonated and, once primed, have a dual-stage detonation. The first stage is a Heat Charge that melts through thick metal, while the second stage is a Shaped Charge explosive that uses the weakened metal to cause critical damage to the target.**

 **Combat Style:  
-Personal Combat: While using her bow, Atlas will stick to the shadows and time her shots so as to avoid drawing attention, using standard arrows to pick off defensive personnel that could witness her attack before using an explosive arrow or an Anti-Armor Charge to take out strategic targets. Atlas' preferred range, however, is melee combat, showing herself to be an expert in the use of her prized Gunblade, a weapon capable to cutting through Mobile Suit armor with little trouble after triggering the gun action. She has recently begun to tie this in with some basic Magecraft, reinforcing her body to use her weapon with maximum effectiveness.**

 **-Mobile Suit Combat: When using her Mobile Suit, Atlas takes a very analytical approach to combat, using feints and defensive play during initial encounters to gauge an adversary's capabilities before pulling back to analyze her data and prepare for future engagements. Once she has her data and completed analysis, Atlas plays the part of a trapmaster, using her tower shield ward off enemy attacks while luring them into an environment where her opponent is at a disadvantage, which she'll have rigged with Hide Bombs beforehand before moving to engage in full. Like with personal combat, Atlas primarily uses her Gunblade in melee combat, though she will use her Beam Sabers against more agile opponents due to their lighter weight. While using the Beam Sabers, Atlas use them in a dual wield style, holding the weapons in reverse grip to optimize her defense while allowing her to set opponents up for a counterattack.**

 **Magecraft: Atlas' experience with Magecraft is incredibly recent and, as such, limited to the absolute basics when compared to dedicated Magi. Having an affinity for Wind and Fire with an Origin focused in Refinement and Innovation, however, she has displayed great natural talent with what Magecraft she can use.  
-Reinforcement  
-Basic Rune Spells**

 **Command Seal Design: A large, two-handed sword with three spikes along the back edge superimposed over a gear with tiny spikes along the top of each of the gear's eight square "teeth". As Command Seals are used, the blade of the sword fades first, followed by the hilt, and ends with the gear itself.**

 **Wish from the Grail: A world without war**

 **Servant Core Design: A gunmetal grey MP3 Player. The back of the player has a gold cog decal.**

 **Servant: Caster: Charles Babbage (Final Ascension)  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Sex: Male  
Height: 250cm (including armor)  
Weight: 500kg (including armor)**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: B++  
Endurance: B++  
Agility: D++  
Mana: A  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **Class Skills:  
Item Construction (False): A – Item Construction (False) is a Skill that acts as an equivalent of Item Construction due to the user's lack of magus aptitude. Babbage does not obtain the Item Construction Skill because he was not a magus. However, by the unification with his Noble Phantasm, he obtains an ability equivalent to this Skill. Basically, his steel armor can produce weapons and elixirs.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Single-Mindedness: C – Single-Mindedness is the ability to immerse oneself in something, exhibiting a superhuman degree of focus. In Babbage's case, it is demonstrated when performing actions like calculations, planning, and building. Also improves his Item Construction Skill.**

 **Mechanized Armor: EX – Mechanized Armor is an armor crafted using steam-engine technology that covers Charles Babbage's entire body. His outward appearance looks like an enormous steel gentleman. It cannot be removed. His STR and END parameters are improved by one rank, and the various steam-powered machinery within allows for an additional temporary boost of two plus modifiers (++) to three parameters. While boosting, his AGI characteristic falls one rank. Since he was 8 years old, Babbage was deeply attracted to automata. It is said that the first automaton he met was a female-design, which he met in the workshop of an inventor family with the name of Merlin.**

 **Overload: D – Overload is a Skill that grants an additional boost while the user accepts the fact that it inflicts damage upon him or herself. In Babbage's case, he allows the steam machinery to go wild, boosting its output and increasing the attack power of his Noble Phantasm. The wild machinery inflicts damage to itself, and since Babbage has become one with his armor, it inflicts damage to him as well.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Dimension of Steam: Gorgeous World of Ashes, Type: Anti-Army, Rank: EX – Dimension of Steam: Gorgeous World of Ashes is the Noble Phantasm of Charles Babbage. The "Difference Engine" and "Analytical Engine" that was designed before in his lifetime; had it been truly completed, the brilliant steam engine he had strived for would have finally arrived in the civilized world. In other words, this Noble Phantasm is the sublimation of Babbage's craving and reverie for his dreamed of future carried in his very heart and the mechanical armor that wraps his body. It is a Reality Marble that allows for the creation of various smaller machines modeled after Caster's armor, and takes the form of an infinite dimension of steam where, oddly, anyone and anything that is bound to the ground will float. In addition, thanks to the fact that Caster was summoned in the Universal Century as well as the fact that the Caster Servant Core is equipped to the AMX-011D Zaku III Atlas Custom, the Reality Marble is also capable of creating machines that share the basic shape of the Zaku. A continuously active-type Noble Phantasm. It is designated as a high ranked Noble Phantasm because of its special characteristics and rare nature, but its firepower aspect is only equivalent to the level of a C~B ranked Noble Phantasm. In addition, when its True Name is released, its internal steam engine becomes fully operational and he conducts a ranged attack with high power behind it. He will never release the armor because he is manifesting a special steam engine that is powered by the continually deploying Reality Marble inside the sealed armor. If he releases it even once, the Reality Marble will be eliminated from the world and only a lump of steel that cannot speak will be left behind.**

 **Mobile Suit  
Unit Serial Number: AMX-011D Zaku III Atlas Custom  
Namesake: Zaku A  
Unit Type: Custom Defense Mobile Suit  
Noble Phantasm Connector: Due to the exact nature of Caster's Noble Phantasm, the Zaku itself is Onyx Caster's Noble Phantasm Connector, enhancing its durability and allowing Caster to manifest his Reality Marble to swarm opponents with Steampunk-styled Zaku IIs of various types.**

 **Main Weapons:  
-Gunblade: Atlas' signature melee weapon replicated on the scale of a Mobile Suit - all of the mechanisms used by Atlas' personal Gunblade are retained with this upscaled version, and its power is such that not even Gundarium can protect against it when the gun action is triggered. The blade is treated with an Anti-Beam Coating, allowing it to parry enemy Beam Sabers. After the summoning of Onyx Caster, it becomes Atlas' Noble Phantasm Connector, allowing her Servant to manifest their Reality Marble by using the weapon as a focal point. Due to whom her Servant is, the sword's power has been amplified even further, allowing it to clash with the Noble Phantasms of enemy Servants without running the risk of breaking.**

 **-CHOBHAM Tower Shield: A custom-commissioned tower shield similar to the Guardian Shields used by the GM Guard Custom units initially fielded by the Federation for defensive deployments during the One Year War. The shield covers most of the Zaku III Atlas Custom, and is made from five layers of Gundarium Alpha alloy treated with Beam Resistant Coating, making the weapon incredibly durable against both projectile and energy weapons, as the multiple layers and Gundarium composition greatly mitigates the power of shell-type weapons while the Beam Resistant Coating applied to each layer of the shield provides resistance to both beam and laser fire. Atlas typically carries this shield with the Zaku III's left hand, and can discard the shield if needed for some extra speed. Due to whom her Servant is, the Shield's durability is amplified to a level similar to a defensive Noble Phantasm, allowing it to defend against all but the strongest of Noble Phantasms.**

 **-Beam Spray Guns: In a similar manner as its template, the CHOBHAM Tower Shield has two openings at the sides of its face equipped with ranged armaments to allow a degree of ranged combat capability. Whereas the Guardian Shields equip shell-firing Vulcans, however, the CHOBHAM Tower Shield equips a pair of Beam Spray Guns with an alternating fire setup. These guns are rated at 1.7 MW, and their cheap focusing coils reduces their effective range and gives them a shotgun-like "splash" effect that increases their power at close range. The alternating fire setup for their fire link and low power makes these Beam Spray Guns more of a defensive weapon to discourage an opponent from entering melee range before the Zaku has a chance to ready a melee weapon.**

 **-8-tube Missile Pod: The Zaku III Atlas Custom, like the Zaku III's Type F variant, equips the MS-14J ReGelgu's backpack in place of the Zaku III's standard one, equipping it with an 8-tube Missile Pod loaded with AMS-11S Small Missiles for anti-Mobile Suit bombardment. Due to the nature of Atlas' Servant, the firepower of the missiles themselves is enhanced such that they can even deal a good amount of damage to capital ships.**

 **-Beam Cannon/Beam Saber: A standard weapon of the Zaku III. These weapons are mounted on the suit's front skirt armor and are hand-operated when in use. The barrel units of these weapons can eject and be used as Beam Sabers of equivalent power to the Cannon itself for melee combat. These weapons possess a base power rating of 2.8 MW. Due to the nature of Atlas' Servant, the power of these weapons has been increased by 50%, and the strengthened I-Field allows the Beam Saber function to parry Noble Phantasms with skillful application of swordplay.**

 **-Vulcan Gun: The Zaku III Atlas Custom mounts the Zaku III's alternate head, which replaces the Head Beam Cannon with a pair of shell-firing Vulcans. What these weapons lack in damage potential against Mobile Suit armor, they make for with a high rate of fire, making them perfect for defending against fast, soft targets like missiles and fighters. Due to the nature of Atlas' Servant, the weapons' power is brought up to the level of Machine Cannons, allowing them to deal critical damage to Mobile Suits at close range.**

 **-Optional Rack Shield: Another standard piece of the Zaku III. While the shield is technically considered optional equipment, it is a standing tradition for Zaku III pilots to have it equipped, and Atlas is no exception. This shield is mounted on the right shoulder and expands the Mobile Suit's combat capability with a pair of Beam Sabers and three spare ammo wheels for the Gunblade. The nature of Atlas' Servant has strengthened the Shield's durability, allowing it to resist attacks more readily than before.**

 **-Hide Bomb Dispenser: The Zaku III Atlas Custom also equips an alternate Left Shoulder Armor that mounts a Hide Bomb Dispenser, which Atlas use on repeat encounters to booby trap an area to put foes at a disadvantage when she moves to engage. Due to the nature of Atlas' Servant, the Hide Bombs themselves have been empowered by his magical energy, effectively doubling their explosive power and adding a smokescreen effect that can disorient enemy sensors.**

 **Optional Weapons:  
-Beam Rifle (R-Jarja): As a standard ranged weapon, Atlas' Zaku III Atlas Custom can be equipped with the R-Jarja's Beam Rifle, which, as the name suggests, is a high-powered energy beam weapon that fires condensed Mega-Particles. This weapon is rated at a base power of 3.1 MW, and is powered by a rechargeable E-Cap. A Heat Bayonet can be mounted under the barrel. Atlas has modified this weapon with an alternate firing mode, allowing it to be used as a Beam Machine Gun.**

 **-Heat Bayonet: Typically mounted beneath the barrel of the Beam Rifle, the Heat Bayonet has a blade length equivalent to a Beam Saber, and conducts thermal energy through the blade to increase its cutting power. Though less powerful than a Beam Saber, it can still damage Mobile Suit armor, making it an effective emergency-defense weapon while Atlas readies a more suitable weapon. The Heat Bayonet can also be detached and used as a separate weapon. Due to the nature of Atlas' Servant, the weapon can also be used to parry melee-type Noble Phantasms with minimal damage.**

 **-Beam Rifle (Doven Wolf): For attacking hardened targets like battleships and bases, Atlas' Zaku III can alternatively be equipped with the Doven Wolf's famous Beam Rifle. Rated at 12.5 MW at base, the weapon is easily the most powerful weapon in Atlas' MS arsenal, and can destroy more heavily armored targets more easily than most of the other weapons at the Zaku's disposal, matched only by the Gunblade. As she is a Zaku pilot, Atlas is unable to utilize the Beam Rifle's Mega Launcher configuration, but just having the weapon as a standard Beam Rifle is plenty for her needs. Atlas has modified this weapon with enhanced targeting sensors and a power cycler, increasing the weapon's accuracy at long range and allowing for a charge to be built up, allowing the weapon to fire with power similar to the Mega Launcher at the expense of rate of fire as the cycler needs time between shots to build up power. The Power Cycler is considered a secondary firing mode, allowing it to be turned on and off as needed. When engaging with the Doven's Beam Rifle, Atlas will usually lead with a Charged Shot, and then use the standard firing mode while looking for another opportunity to set up a Charged Shot.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:  
-Caster Servant Core: The Caster Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Caster Servant Core is Charles Babbage, a Caster-class Servant. When Caster is within the Servant Core, the Zaku III Atlas Custom gains the abilities and stats of Charles Babbage, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **-Prana Converter: A device formed from a combination of technology and jewel Magecraft built into the cockpit of Atlas' Zaku III not long after she began training as a Magus. The decision to have such a device built and installed was made due to a combination of the unit still having the traditional cockpit setup due to Atlas' preference, and her inexperience with Mystic Codes. The Prana Converter allows Atlas to channel her Prana through the Mobile Suit to utilize the enhancements granted by the Beowulf Corp's utilization of Jewel Magecraft. This can exhaust Atlas to the point of collapse during protracted engagements, but after the Servant Core was added following her performing the Summoning Ritual, the drain on her Magic Circuits was rendered a non-issue due to her summoning the class that specialized in Magecraft.**

 **-Anti-Beam Coating: Similar to the Hyaku Shiki used by the AEUG during the Gryps Conflict and First Neo Zeon War, Atlas' Zaku III has had Anti-Beam Coating applied to its armor. This coating is made of several layers of high specific heat material that evaporates at high temperatures, functioning as an ablative coating that offers sacrificial protection against beam weaponry. Due to its nature, however, Anti-Beam Coating loses its protective qualities after a certain number of shots, prompting Atlas to rely more on her Zaku's Tower Shield, with its multiple layers of armor and Beam-Resistant Coating, for defending against ranged attacks of any form. Because of the nature of Atlas' Servant, the specific heat of the Anti-Beam Coating is doubled, allowing it to take double the normal amount of beam fire before it loses its protective qualities.**

 **-Skirt Extension Booster: In addition to the ReGelgu backpack, the Zaku III Atlas Custom is equipped with the Skirt Extension Boosters seen on the Type G variant. These boosters are ejected during close combat and recovered after the battle for future use due to the costs that would come with having to replace them. Due to the nature of Atlas' Servant, the Boosters' durability is enhanced, allowing them to take considerable punishment before being destroyed.**

 **-Sub-Flight System: When deploying on long-distance missions, Atlas will have her Zaku ride atop a custom Sub-Flight System. The outer casing is largely based on the Principality of Zeon's Dodai II Sub-Flight System, but the majority of its internals are repurposed from a scrapped Type-89 Base Jabber, making it both space and atmospheric flight capable, though the device itself lacks atmospheric reentry capability. It uses a pair of drop tanks on the main wings to help maintain its considerable flight range, and will usually be dismounted and hidden by Atlas to prevent the derailment of her exfiltration plan during these types of missions.**

 **Pilot: Tsubasa Feuerfuchs Altissia**

 **Appearance: The Zaku III Atlas Custom, being a Zaku III with multiple option parts equipped, resembles a highly customized version of the base unit. Aside from the combination of optional parts seen on two recognized Zaku III variants, those being the ReGelgu backpack from the Type F configuration and Skirt Extension Boosters seen on the Type G configuration, the left shoulder armor and head are the same alternate parts first seen on the AMX-011S Zaku III Custom. That aside, the only stand-out differences between this Mobile Suit and its base are the tower shield carried in its left hand, the Gunblade, and its modified Beam Rifles.**

 **Colors: The Zaku III Atlas Custom uses a midnight blue for its base with gold on its shoulders, forearms, legs, head, feet, skirt armor, and backpack, as well as gold accents on the torso, with a midnight blue decal of a Zaku being pushed by a solar flare (Atlas' personal emblem), and the Beowulf Corps emblem highlighted in gold on the top left of the Mobile Suit's torso. Its Mono-Eye Sensor glows an azure blue.**

 **Info: A Zaku III that has been used by Atlas since the interlude between the first and second Neo Zeon movements. Atlas' intimate knowledge of the machine's inner workings has led to her keeping the machine in excellent shape despite its age. It was modified with Jewel Magecraft by the Beowulf Corps after Atlas was exposed to the world of Magecraft, bringing its capabilities in line with Mobile Suits of the current era. Equipped with various pieces of optional equipment for the Zaku III, Atlas has specifically geared her Zaku for defensive combat, even custom commissioning her Tower Shield during Char's uprising for optimal defensive power. Because of the nature of Onyx Caster's Noble Phantasm, the Zaku III itself has become Atlas' Noble Phantasm Connector, further amplifying its combat capabilities by supercharging its durability and enhancing its physical and built-in equipment and armaments.**

* * *

 **... . .-. / ... -.- .. .-.. .-.. ... / .- - ..- .-.. -.. / ... .- ...- . / -... . . -. / ..- ... . ..-. ..- .-.. / - - / - ... . / -. . -..- ..- ... / -..- / -... ..- - / ... ... . / ... .- ... / ... . .-. / .- .-.. .-.. . -. .. .- -. -.-. . / .- ... / -.. - / ..- ... .-.-.- / .-. . .-. ... .- .-. ... / .. ..-. / .- . / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / ... .- ...- . / ..-. - ..- -. -.. / ... . .-. / ... - - . / - - ... . .-. / - .. - . .-.-.-**


	4. Flagships

**Hello people, this is SignalHunter with not another submitted profile, but details on what Flagship the faction masters will be on for the story. Each Flagship will not be commanded by an OC captain and other side OCs, but rather characters from different "places" I have chosen to man the ship. I won't reveal who will be on the ships other than their captains and just to note, the Flagship won't be always alone, they usually fly with a small group of carriers, battleships, and other smaller crafts. Since this is a Great Holy Grail War, we are going to need a larger force. Anyways, let's get onto the Flagships for the Azure and Onyx Faction.**

* * *

 **Azure Faction**

 **Ship Serial Number: MSC-013EX Terra Nova**

 **Namesake: Terra Nova**

 **Classification: Experimental Pegasus-Class Assault Carrier**

 **Appearance: Using a fusion of a few Pegasus-Class ships, its uses the** ** _Blanc Rival_** **as the body for the ship as it was equipped with a total of 30 triple-barreled Anti-Air machine guns turrets placed on the front, underside, sides, the back, and top with 6 on each of them. The ball-like sockets make room for a pair modified double-barreled Mega Particle Cannons that can rotate 360 degrees if needed. There are also mobile suit sized slots placed around the ship with 3 on each section for defensive MS teams along with addition of 2 30-tube missile launchers on the outer sides of the engines. The pads on top were converted into MS hangar bays that open up to shoot the MS upwards while still being a landing pad with the frontal launch bays being equipped with modified I-Field generators that protect the unit as it launches and a launch bay behind and between the engines. The wings have the ability to fold inwards if needed, but these wings can be used for ramming by their slimmer and sharper front. The ship uses containers seen on the** ** _Spartan_** **on the frontal top and on top of the corners of the engine. Extra rudder wings from the** ** _Albion_** **were placed on the engines for stabilizing and the addition of twin-barreled secondary gun turrets on the front. The bridge also carries from the** ** _Albion_** **with the ability to dive to a lower compartment if needed with a sub-bridge on the back. Main gun turrets were placed on the outer sides of the frontal and engine part of the side with 1 on each side. For the last pieces of armaments, it has double-barreled laser gun turrets placed on blindsides of the Anti-Air machine gun turrets with 2 on each compartment along with a modified Hyper Mega Particle Cannon on the front of the main body. Around the body of the ship are smokes and flare dischargers along with defensive shields on the pads.**

 **Fixed Armaments: x30 Triple-Barreled Anti-Air Machine Guns (6 each on different sides.), x2 Modified Double-Barreled Mega Particle Cannons, x2 30-Tube Missile Launchers, x2 Wing Blades, x4 Secondary Gun Turrets (1 on each of the** ** _Albion's_** **wing binders.), x4 Main Gun Turrets (1 on the outer sides of the frontal and engine parts.), x10 Double-Barreled Laser Gun Turrets (2 on each different sides that cover blindsides.), x1 Modified Hyper Mega Particle Cannon**

 **Optional Loadout: x15 Defensive MS Slots (3 on each different sides.), x2 Nuclear Missile Launchers**

 **Special Equipment and Features: I-Field Generators (Frontal hangar bays.), x7 MS Catapults, Minovsky Craft System, Mobile Factory and Refinery, x6 Mobile Containers, Foldable Wings, Bridge Lowering Mechanism, x20 2-Tube Smoke/Flare Dischargers (Placed around the ship.), Defensive Shields (On the pads.), Bridge Blast Shielding, Magical Energy Supply Tanks, Homunculus Labs**

 **MS Capacity: 15 (Standard without containers and usually 3 squads of 5.), 45 (With containers and 9 squads of 5.)**

 **Crew Capacity: 350 (Standard without containers.), 470 (With containers.)**

 **-x50 Security**

 **-x50 Gunners**

 **-x75 Engineers**

 **-x25 Medical**

 **-x25 Bridge**

 **-x25 Sub Bridge**

 **-x75 Scientists/Mages**

 **-x25 MS and Backup Pilots**

 **-x120 Container Crewmen (20 for each container.)**

 **Captain: Karan S'jet**

 **Colors: First color is in fact Azure with secondary colors being grey and yellow and the lights are white.**

 **Manufacturer: EFSF (Pegasus-Class), 35th Technical Evaluation Research Army (Upgrades)**

 **Info: Created from the original Pegasus-Class ships from scratch. TERA used combat data and records from previous Pegasus-Class ships from the** ** _White Base to the Albion_** **to create a ship of their own design. While Londo Bell would use Ra-Cailum-Class for deploying their MS, TERA needed a ship that can act as Mothership that can produce Mobile Suits on the go, get materials to make the units, and a lab to help create new weapons, thus,** ** _Terra Nova_** **was born. The mages installed the Homunculus lab to create new Homunculus for pilots and magical energy that runs around the ship. This ship is not fully complete, but has most of its systems up and ready. The ship also uses the first of its kind known as the "Unbound", people who undergo experimental cybernetic surgery to allow full control of a ship. This idea was proposed by a neuroscientist known Karan S'jet and allowed herself to surgically altered to allow her brain to connect to the ship and its systems. She became** ** _Fleet Command_** **and her main body is stored in the heart of the ship while a hologram version of her commands the vessel from the bridge.**

* * *

 **Onyx Faction**

 **Ship Serial Number: CV-107BC Mirai**

 **Namesake: Mirai**

 **Classification: Custom Dolos-Class Heavy Mothership**

 **Appearance: Using the Dolos-Class Heavy Mothership, it was upgraded to have massive engines that allow the ship to actually move at normal ship speeds on the back with the majority on the bottom blocks, replacing some weapons on the back. The MS catapults on the front were given I-Field generators to protect the unit when launching. The top front area of the ship was converted into a storage area for 2 Komusai II transport ships on each block and the front bay opens up to launch them. The top of the ship was given 2 pairs of double-barreled Mega Particle Cannons seen on the Gwazine-Class. The top back part of the ship was modified so that it can become a landing pad or launch bays with 2 MS catapults on each one. The sides on the top back have the twin-barreled main guns modified so that it would fire solid rounds instead of beams. Underneath the top blocks are 6 slots that open up for deploying MS forces to the ground by shooting them downwards, but can be refitted to be defensive MS slots. The underbelly of the ship can be detached if needed and also armed with a modified Hyper Mega Particle Cannon in the middle. The engine blocks were given 36-tube missile launchers and 3-tube large spreader missile launchers on the front. In the middle of the top block of the ship is a fixed cannon based on the** ** _Jormungand_** **plasma gun and the bridge is located on the front of the block with the ability to transfer if needed. Around the ship are double-barreled Anti-Air machine guns with a total of 45 with 5 on different compartments such as the outer sides of the engine, top of the upper blocks, sides of the underbelly block, and one set underneath that one. On the blindsides of these AA weapons are single-barreled laser gun turrets with a total of 21 with 3 on each block.**

 **Fixed Armaments: x45 Double-Barreled Anti-Air Machine Guns (5 on each different sides.), x4 Gwazine-Class Mega Particle Cannons, x6 Twin-Barreled Main Guns (Solid and 3 on each side.), x2 36-Tube Missile Launchers, x2 3-Tube Large Spreader Missile Launchers, x1 modified Hyper Mega Particle Cannon, x21 Single-Barreled Laser Gun Turrets, x1 QXC-76A Jormungand Fusion Plasma Gun**

 **Optional Loadout: x6 Defensive MS Slots, Ballute System**

 **Special Equipment and Features: I-Field Generators (Frontal hanger bays.), x11 MS Catapults, Minovsky Craft System, Mobile Factory and Refinery, x4 Komusai II Transport Ships, Automata Lab, Drone Control, Bridge Transfer System, x1 Large Mobile Container, x6 Orbital Drop Units, Adaptive Camouflage System**

 **MS Capacity: 100 (Standard without container and usually 5 platoons of 20.), 180 (With container and 9 platoons of 20.)**

 **Crew Capacity: 150 (Skeleton Crew without container.), 250 (Skeleton Crew with container.)**

 **-x15 Security**

 **-x25 Gunners**

 **-x35 Engineers**

 **-x10 Medical**

 **-x10 Bridge and Sub Bridge**

 **-x20 Scientists/Mages**

 **-x10 MS and Backup Pilots**

 **-x100 Container Crewmen**

 **Captain: Matt Horner**

 **Colors: Painted in Onyx black with secondary colors being dark red and green when adaptive camouflage is not active**

 **Manufacturer: Principality of Zeon (Dolos-Class), Neo Zeon (Repairs), 104th Joint Tactical Forces (Upgrades)**

 **Info: First created by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War, it was largest MS Carrier ever seen with it carrying 182 MS into combat, but lack proper propulsion and was left as gun emplacements during their service. Only two of these ships were only produced and saw their end at the Battle of A Baoa Qu where both ships were destroyed. The wreckage of one of these ships were recovered by Char's Neo Zeon forces and went under repairs and modifications to accommodate it that it is a relic of the past by using other Zeon ships and some parts of the** ** _Grey Phantom_** **to help speed up the process. The ship was nowhere near completion by the time the Second Neo Zeon War started and ended. The ship was fully repaired by the end of the Axis Incident and was taken in by the Beowulf Corps in which it received upgrades to be able to create new mobile suits and gather materials for it. The mages installed drone controls and labs for Automatas to make up the fact that they lack in personal and have to run on skeleton crew. While these upgrades allowed the ship to fully move regularly, it had to get rid some of the MS capacity to allow other systems to be added on. The ship is equipped with the experimental Adaptive Camouflage that BENDS Minovsky Particles to allow the ship to blend in with their surroundings, however, this has some serious drawbacks. First, it generates massive amounts of heat that can be detected from a far distance if the ship is moving at max or standard speeds, second, while it does give stealth abilities, the system is not perfected and can sometimes reveal parts of the ship during cloaking, and finally, it doesn't allow the usage of any beam weapons as it would open a hold in the cloaking field, but solid rounds can bypass and can still fire. Weakness of the ship includes slow speed, lack of defensive equipment, and the dangerous reactor used to power it. The ship is commandeered by Captain Matt Horner who is a veteran of the Laplace Conflict, but shortly after the attack on Torrington Base, he left the movement in disgust and watched the end of the conflict from a nearby station. He was approached by the Beowulf Corps to help them persevere the independence of Zeon and in which he agreed to do so. It is noted that he is a former Federation officer and Earthborn.**

* * *

 **This is my attempt to create a sort of home base ship to use for the masters to stay in rather than stay at base where the war might reveal itself to the public. I apologize if the ships seem rather powerful and odd, but I tried to make it a sort of home base. Anyways Karan S'jet is from the game Homeworld while Matt Horner is from Starcraft, I used these characters based on personality and tried to make it work.**

 **Opened Azure Faction Servants (Federation): Archer, Berserker, Caster**

 **Opened Onyx Faction Servants (Zeon): Saber, Archer, Rider, Assassin, Berserker, Lancer**

 **Male OC Slots: 4**

 **Female OC Slots: 5**

 **I forgot to mention this in the OC rules, but you can also have your OCs be defectors if you want to and you are exempt from MS limitations if you plan to do this.**


	5. Azure Faction Master: Ezekiel Knights(R)

**Do I even have to explain? It's another revamp.**

* * *

 **Name: Ezekiel Knights  
Nickname: The Dancing Soldier  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Age: 22  
Sex: Male  
Race: Human  
Genetics: Cyber-Newtype  
Ethnicity: British American  
Sexuality: Heterosexual**

 **Appearance: A tall fair-skinned man with a muscular body-type with chocolate brown eyes and short black hair in his early twenties. He has surgical scars all over his body from the experiment done to him at the Oakland Newtype research Facility. He has a 3 claw scar across his face from a battle confrontation from a Neo-Zeon soldier with a fondness for claws. He is also covered in tattoos from every battle that he has participated to date with all of his tattoos having meaning. In his casual wear, he has a fondness for wearing black to brown business suits with a dark overcoat, black fingerless gloves, brown loafers, and a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses and a grey scarf. On official meetings, he wears a standard Earth Federation Force Londo Bell uniform with a Kevlar Vest, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a sidearm in his holster. In the battle, he wears a custom Pilot Suit with Kevlar and ceramic plating to help increase suitability with a jetpack on the side for Zero-G operations and carries with him an assault rifle and pistol for Zero-G Combat and a dark blue bullet and shrapnel proof visor. It is to be noted that all of his clothes are magically reinforced and Rune Enhanced to make it tougher for Magecraft and conventional weapons to kill him as well as increasing his performance on the battlefield.**

 **Faction: Azure Faction (Mercenary but does have some loyalty to Londo Bell)**

 **Personality: Regarded as an oddity and eccentric by other pilots. Ezekiel believes that the entire world is a play and that all the humans that exist are but mere actors that are to continue each act of the play of the History of Mankind seen in its most primal state, with a bad habit of kleptomania. Despite the fact that he sees himself as but an actor on a stage that would soon discard him as soon as he serves his purpose. He chooses to see the glass half full and sees the possibility for what could be better in the future, even if he must die to ensure that reality. This personality trait allowed him to remain mentally stable for the most part when he was all but a prisoner and test pilot at the Oakland Newtype Research Lab. As a former research subject, he despises people that have experimented on others for their own greed or purpose and annihilates them with immense abhorrence. However, underneath his eccentric and somewhat cheerful disposition lies in his soul the heart of a man who truly hates the world itself. he hates Zeon for costing him his biological family and destroying his hometown and sees them as nothing more than monsters and has accepted any contact to kill any form of Zeon Remnants and blames them for why the state of humanity as it is as twisted as it became with Zeon's mad ambitions, and blames Zeon Zum Deikum for the Newtype theory, which has caused him nothing but pain and agony in the Newtype research lab. He also despises the Earth Federation for looking away when he was tortured and experimented on by the Titans and blames them for the rise of Neo-Zeon, he only works with the Earth Federation out of his sheer rage and hate for Zeon and cares nothing for the political agenda but the battles before him. He does, however, hold loyalty to Londo Bell, due to many of them being formed from the basis of AEUG, the organization that saved him. He holds considerable respect for the legendary Bright Noa himself, being a man that he wished all of humanity could be like in principles and in strategic thinking.**

 **Background: Ezekiel is a survivor of the North American Colony Drop and was able to survive and endure in a situation that would break most people. His undying will to live interested Newtype Researchers and desires to see if his will to live could make him a suitable Cyber-Newtype. And when he was experimented on and mentally tested, he was, to the pleasure and happiness of many scientists, one of the most mentally stable and strongest Cyber-Newtype that they have created. However, as a result of the experimentation done to his psyche, he developed an unhealthy habit of kleptomania and was eventually ignored in light of his capabilities. He would eventually become the test pilot for many Newtype usage Mobile Suits and next-generation Mobile Suits as well. He would eventually be saved and rescued by AEUG, who saved him from the experiments and all but worship the very ground they walked upon. He would join up with AEUG, despite the protests of many members due to him being a kid, and would pilot the ORX-008 Gundam [Gullinbursti] recovered from the Oakland Newtype Research Facility. As one of the few pilots capable of using the Mobile Suit to its maximum potential. However, despite the fact that the Gullinbursti served Ezekiel well during the course of the Titans Conflict, newer and more powerful Mobile Suits were being produced and used by both the Earth Federation and Neo-Zeon. So Ezekiel started his habit of scavenging whatever Mobile Suit parts and pieces he can get from more advanced Mobile Suits to upgrade his Gullinbursti. He would later become a decorated Veteran of the Gryps Conflict, the First Neo-Zeon War, the Second Neo-Zeon War, Sleeves Conflict as well as many other battles against remnants of Zeon and pirates, mercenaries, slavers, and Mages. He only managed to rediscover his Moonlit Heritage during a mission as a bodyguard for a Mobile Suit Scientist and encountered his relatives from the British Isle during a party. After he reconnected with his cousin, he was later brought into the family and was taught of his Moonlit Heritage and helped him study and understand Magecraft. But with a specialty focusing on the family's usage of Runes. Eventually, he became a skilled Hunter of both Mundane and Supernatural prowess that he eventually earned the same fame that he did during the Mundane Conflicts and was one of the first recorded humans to have ever taken on a Dead Apostle Ancestor and won in single combat. He would later be approached by the Azure Faction for his combat prowess and experience and was uninterested till he learned the foes were Zeon Remnants and quickly took up the opportunity to join up and demanded they upgrade his Mobile Suit as he fought for them.**

 **Likes: Londo Bell, AEUG, Karaba, Jazz (Specifically Groovy Duel after being introduced to it by a Jazz loving couple in Londo Bell), books, sleeping, reading, cooking, Mobile Suit upgrades, Science Fiction, and his remaining family.**

 **Dislikes: All forms of Zeon, Anyone from Zeon, People who support Zeon, Titans, Newtype Researchers, Earth Federation Government, Cruel Magus, Dead Apostles, pointless war, Seaweed, selfish people, and Terrorists.**

 **Weapons  
2 x Desert Eagles – Both guns have been upgraded to use 20 round clips, laser sights, and silencers, as well as being made from Lunar Titanium Alloy to prevent degradation of said guns. He would later have it Rune enchanted to cause elemental damage as well as causing an effect similar to that of a railgun for incredibly tough foes. They were a gift from Gun Enthusiast from AEUG as a welcoming gift and were as sentimental as they were practical.**

 **Bō Staff "Butterfly Effect" – An extendable metal staff crafted for him by his family due to Ezekiel's preference of long-range attacks. His family had it enchanted and created from Lunar Titanium to enhance its durability. The staff has multiple runes carved on it, with each Rune having a special attack such as one Rune turning the staff into a flamethrower, another allowing a lightning gun being formed, with another shooting water at a high enough speed to cut through metal, and a rune that causes a blade to form at its end to allow for more effective killing prowess. It's affectionately referred to as "Butterfly Effect."**

 **Combat Style: Ezekiel prefers a long ranged type of attack in both melee and in combat, so he studied and uses a mixed CQC combat style from multiple schools of martial arts and staff martial arts and adds in a mixture of spells and his guns to keep his options open while always going on the aggressive front to prevent enemies from catching their breath.**

 **Magecraft: Being somewhat new to Magecraft, Ezekiel is rather limited, but thanks to his combat experience, his good Magic Circuits, and determination, he forged all of his simple Magecraft into something special. He prefers to use Rune enhancements in combat with Reinforcement, but he has a perfect understanding of elemental conversion and uses his Rune conjuncture of limited world alteration to change the environment to his liking. He does have a preference for using Ice-type Runes for Magecraft assault and creates many Ice-based Runes to attack his foes from afar.**

 **Command Seals: A three petal flower with each petal wilting away as it is used**

 **Grail Wish: Desires to see a world with peace, but is realistic and accepts the fact that his wish may be nothing more than a sham**

 **Servant Core: A Bluetooth earpiece**

 **Servant: Lancer: Scáthach (Final Ascension)  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
Hidden Attribute: Star  
Sex: Female  
Height: 168cm  
Weight: 55kg**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: B  
Endurance: A  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: D  
Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skills:  
Magic Resistance: A – Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. At Rank A, the Skill cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a 'Magus Killer'.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Primordial Rune: – Primordial Rune is the possession of and knowledge about Runes that came from an older era. Those with possession and knowledge of Primordial Runes can also make use of the classic Rune Magic. Scáthach has Runes hailing from Scandinavia, almost known as Scandinavian Magic Crests. These runes are different from the Runes modern magi use. These are Primal Runes with the power of the Age of Gods. Because of the Norse chief god Odin, they had spread throughout the world. She, who granted Cú Chulainn 18 Primal Runes, is as strong in Magecraft as she is a warrior.**

 **Wisdom of the Haunted Ground: A+ –Wisdom of the Haunted Ground is the intellect of the abyss, acquired as a consequence of surpassing humanity, killing gods and being left behind in the outside of the world. With the exception of those particular of certain heroes, almost all Skills can be displayed with a proficiency level of B~A Rank. Also, only towards those she has recognized as true heroes, it is also possible to teach such Skills. During combat, a Skill that she often employs is foresight of battle conditions by means of 'Clairvoyance'. Even in Ulster mythology, she often predicted the future with such foresight, even the final moments of her beloved pupil Cú Chulainn.**

 **God Slayer: B – God Slayer is whereas the demonic realm's, [The Shadow Realm's], gatekeeper, Scáthach's continual slaying of multitudes of Divine Spirits has become a Skill. This Skill is super effective against Divine Spirits. A 'plus' modifier is gained when attacking Divine Spirits, wraiths, and Servants with the Divinity Skill.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Gáe Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death, Type: Anti-Unit, Rank: B+ – Gáe Bolg Alternative is a spear possessed by Scáthach. Although their shapes are similar, this is actually something different from the spear that Cú Chulainn possesses, Gáe Bolg. A specialized weapon one-step older, but of the same model as Gáe Bolg that has been used since earlier. There is not only one, but many copies of them which Scáthach made using the "branches of Tonelico". When the True Name Gáe Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death is activated, its capabilities combine the two functions of Cú Chulainn's Noble Phantasms, "Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death" and "Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death". First, a close-ranged attack from the first demonic spear would rob the enemy's movement by "pinning them in a spot in the air", and the second demonic spear would strike through everything if either thrown or, more famously, kicked with her full might. Obviously, any enemy caught in the line of the thrown/kicked spear would be killed.**

 **Gate of Skye: Gate to the Magical Realm Brimming with Death, Type: Anti-Army, Rank: A+ – Gate of Skye: Gate to the Magical Realm Brimming with Death is a Noble Phantasm possessed by Scáthach, related to the gate of the Land of Shadows. When it is activated, Scáthach temporarily summons a massive gate to her shadow realm, and it sucks in all life forms in range. If the target fails to resist it with one's Mana or Luck stat, they're sucked into the gate and are instantly killed. Scáthach can choose specific targets on whether to allow them access or not. Even if resisted, the targets' mana is rapidly drained and they take major damage.**

 **Mobile Suit  
ORX-013 Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita  
Namesake: Gullinbursti  
Unit Type: Custom Limited Production Mobile Suit  
Noble Phantasm Connector: When the Pilot activates Scáthach's Noble Phantasm in combat, the curse of the Gáe Bolg is applied to both of the Gullinbursti's halberds, allowing the weapons to target the "heart" of enemy Mobile Suits and warships.**

 **Main Weapons  
• High-Frequency Halberd – The High-Frequency Halberd is one of the signature weapons of the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita. As its name implies, the halberd incorporates high-frequency technology on its bladed parts, allowing the edges to vibrate at a rate of over a million oscillations per second. This allows the HF halberd to slice through heavy enemy armor and shields that have been treated with an anti-beam coating, which would have otherwise blocked the beam halberd. In addition, the Azure Faction has upgraded the halberd and have given it the ability to form an I-field around the bladed parts of the weapon as well as giving the shaft an anti-beam coating to allow it to block beam sabers without being immediately destroyed. While the I-Fields themselves are not capable of cutting through armor due to a lack of superheated Minovsky particles, they are vital in protecting the blades from enemy beam weaponry, allowing them to be used to parry beam sabers and similar weapons. When not in use, the HF halberd is stored on the left side of its right wing for easy access.**

 **• Beam Halberd – The Beam Halberd is the other signature weapon of the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita. Just like a beam saber, the beam halberd utilizes an I-Field to hold superheated Minovsky particles in place, and when the I-field comes into contact with a solid surface it breaks at the point of contact to allow the particles to rush out and melt the material, essentially "cutting" through whatever the beam halberd has come into contact with, with the I-Field reforming as soon as the weapon completes the cut. This allows the beam halberd to slice right through heavy enemy armor and shields, so long as they haven't been treated with an anti-beam coating. When not in use, the beam halberd is stored on the right side of its left wing for easy access.**

 **• Beam Dagger – The Beam Dagger is one of the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita's emergency weapons. The beam dagger utilizes a more concentrated beam than regular beam sabers to allow it to block weapons such as the ZZ Gundam's Hyper Beam Sabers and is also capable of burning through anti-beam coatings much faster than a regular beam saber. When not in use, it is stored in a slot within the right shoulder armor.**

 **• Heat Dagger – The Heat Dagger is one of the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita's emergency weapons. Unlike the Mobile Suit's other weapons, the blade of the heat dagger can be superheated using excess heat from the Gundam's reactor. The heated blade can melt the enemies' armor on contact, and the heat itself can cause significant damage to an enemy unit's internal components. The heat dagger is normally stored in a slot within the left shoulder armor, but it can also be shot out as a form of surprise attack in close quarters engagements.**

 **• 2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun – Mounted in the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita's head, the Vulcan guns are a pair of 60mm Gatling Guns and have a high rate of fire, but are relatively lacking in power. They are primarily used to intercept missile and light aircraft as well as to destroy enemy tanks, but they are also capable of damaging the sensors of enemy Mobile Suits at close range. The Azure Faction has upgraded these Vulcans with their Magecraft to allow the shells fired to damage the armor of most Mobile Suits in close-quarters combat; however, heavy armor will only receive scratch damage.**

 **• Custom Beam Rifle – The Custom Beam Rifle is an upgraded version of the ORX-008 Gundam [Gullinbursti]'s beam rifle. Its firepower has been enhanced, allowing it to cause even more damage than normal beam rifles, and is also changing its firing mode into either auto, semi-auto, or single shot, and when equipped with an additional scope and barrel extension is capable of long-range attacks. It can also mount the beam dagger as a bayonet, and can even be used as a makeshift beam halberd if need be.**

 **• Anchor Shot – The Anchor Shot that is equipped to the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita's right arm is a magnetic grappling device used to capture enemy Mobile Suits and reel them into striking range of the unit's two halberds. The magnetic claw can also be used as an anchor to allow the Gundam to cling onto or slingshot around ships and asteroids for rapid changes in trajectory in the vacuum of space while conserving propellant, or can be used to suspend itself from suitable overhanging structures while under the pull of gravity in Earth's atmosphere.**

 **• 2 x Decoy Launcher – The two Decoy Launchers that are equipped to the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita's left arm are a form of deception device that shoot out inflatable decoys that are nearly perfect copies of the Gullinbursti. Should any of the Mobile Suit-shaped decoys be shot, the explosive gas that is used to inflate them will detonate in a bright and violent explosion meant to temporarily blind both optical and thermal sensors; however, the blinding flash can also potentially reveal the Gundam's position if it is in the open, making it important that the Mobile Suit hides behind solid cover before the explosive decoys detonate. The decoy launchers are also loaded with dummy asteroids, which are inflated with a non-explosive gas. The launchers are loaded with enough gas to inflate five decoys each, with the left launcher being loaded with five Mobile Suit-shaped Decoys and the explosive gas, and the right launcher being loaded with five dummy asteroids and the nonexplosive gas.**

 **• 4 x 5-tube Rocket Launcher – The four 5-tube Rocket Launchers are the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita's answer to defeating units equipped with heavy enemy armor with physical ordnance. The four rocket launchers are located on the lower legs and on top of the shoulders and are meant to be used against targets such as warships. The launchers are normally loaded with High-Explosive warheads, but these can be swapped out with other warhead types depending on the combat situation before the Mobile Suit is deployed. When depleted, the launchers can optionally be purged to shed the excess dead weight or be retained to take advantage of their anti-beam coating to help protect against enemy beam weapons at the cost of a slight decrease in the Gundam's speed and maneuverability.**

 **• 8 x Miniaturized Fin Funnel – Based off of the Nu Gundam's famed Fin Funnel weapon system, the design has been refined and enhanced to be able to reduce the scale of the fin funnels by 30% without sacrificing their performance. Unlike normal funnels, these fin funnels are equipped with their own generators, making them much more expensive to construct but also giving said Fin Funnels a much longer operating time. Circling the battlefield on their own, the fin funnels could be utilized in far more creative and strategic ways than standard funnels. The actual beam fired by the fin funnels is also more powerful, given that they are emitted by a generator instead of an E-cap, allowing for better performance compared to Zeon's funnels. The fin funnels also have the ability to generate a unique beam shield, known as a "fin funnel barrier", to protect against both beam weaponry and solid projectiles. Although the fin funnels proved incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they are also much larger than the standard funnel, making them easier targets to shoot down; however, this problem has been partially mitigated due to the fact that the fin funnels that are equipped to the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita are 30% smaller than the Nu Gundam's fin funnels. When the fin funnels are equipped to the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita, they are kept in their folded form and mounted in two groups of four, with one group located on the left side of the left wing and the other on the right side of the right wing. The miniaturized fin funnels are a part of the upgrade package that Ezekiel was able to gain from the Azure Faction to make him much more powerful.**

 **Optional Weapons:  
• Mega Beam Cannon – The Mega Beam Cannon is an optional weapon that can be equipped to the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita. The weapon is primarily meant for anti-warship combat, but the settings can be altered to allow it to shoot a much wider beam that is ideal for shooting down formations of Mobile Suits that are grouped closely together; however, this wide area of mega particle distribution is a double-edged sword, as it decreases the total amount of power that is fired against each individual enemy, allowing shields that are equipped with anti-beam coating to weather the blast with little to no wear on the shields' integrity depending on how tough the anti-beam coating is. This does, however, make the mega beam cannon a very effective area-denial weapon against enemy Mobile Suits, and when used in such a manner against enemy warships it can potentially rake the entire surface on one of its sides, with the distribution weakening the beam to the point that it's just powerful enough to destroy anti-air turrets, missile tubes, and potentially the main guns, allowing for capture operations to be carried out much more easily. A noticeable drawback of the weapon is that it can only be fired up to five times before its particle reserves run dry, making it a strategic weapon that must be used sparingly, and only when the situation warrants its usage.**

 **• Beam Gatling Gun – The Beam Gatling Gun is an optional weapon that can be equipped to the Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita. The weapon is a Gatling-style beam weapon with a high rate of fire, it can be either handheld or be mounted on one of the forearms. While each individual shot from the beam Gatling gun is relatively weak in power, the fact that the weapon is capable of unleashing a torrent of beam fire means that it can still rip apart an enemy Mobile Suit in short order. Because of the sheer number of beams that can be fired, the weapon is ideal for use against swarms of enemy Mobile Suits as it can deal damage to a large number of enemies in a very short amount of time and force them to break their formation and scatter.**

 **Special Equipment  
• Lancer Servant Core – The Lancer Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Lancer Servant Core is Scáthach, a Lancer-class Servant. When Lancer is within the Servant Core, the Gundam Gulinbursti Rinascita gains the abilities and stats of Scáthach, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **• 360-degree Cockpit – The 360-degree cockpit is the standard cockpit of all Mobile Suits in the modern era.**

 **• Bio Sensor – The Bio-Sensor is a variant of the Psycommu system that was developed by Anaheim Electronics in U.C. 0087 that allows Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes to interface with their Mobile Suits more easily via mental commands. The Bio-Sensor also possesses a rather strange and surprising side effect in which when the pilot is mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset), the bio-sensor is capable of amplifying the power, speed, and strength of the Mobile Suit for a short period of time, with some cases allowing the pilot to utilize the amplified psychic power as a weapon in itself.**

 **• "NITRO" Psycommu System – The Newtype Injection Trace Reformed Oldtype (NITRO) System is a new version of the Psycommu System. The system projects large amounts of data into the pilot and allows for better response time with the unit and enhanced attack capabilities. Because the system has been modified and optimized to "strengthen humans", the brain of the occupant is forcibly rewritten when the system is functioning. As a result, the personality of the pilot becomes more aggressive.**

 **Pilot: Ezekiel Knights**

 **Appearance: The Gullinbursti Rinascita has been enhanced and upgraded that the body, for the most part, looks like the modern Jesta used by the TriStar team. The beam rifle is mounted on the back where most beam rifles are mounted. With various thrusters packed behind the legs and in the shoulders for increased maneuverability. On the back of its chest piece are wing binders in which the Fin Funnels are attached and give the wings power allowing it increased speed through Space and Atmospheric Flight in the Earth's Atmosphere. The Gullinbursti still retain its Gundam type head to use as a psychological weapon against Zeon Forces.**

 **Info: The ORX-013 Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita holds a long story with its Pilot Ezekiel Knights. Originally made in the Oakland Newtype Research Labs, the original Gullinbursti models were retrieved by AEUG when they assaulted the Lab. it would later be given to Ezekiel, as he was one of the few pilots who could use the Mobile Suit to its full potential as its test pilot and would serve him well through many battles and wars he would be involved in. However, Ezekiel knew that technology could advance and grow in the blink of an eye and as a result, he would start scavenging advanced Mobile Suits he encountered and would incorporate their technology into his Mobile Suit if it proves compatible. As a result, the Gullinbursti would see many upgrades over the years as it adapted to the rapidly changing technology period. And through help from AEUG, Londo Bell, Anaheim Electronics, and his own family resources, was able to get his hands on Mobile Suits that were regarded as too costly and powerful for usage by the Earth Federation. Scavenging parts from such powerful Mobile Suits such as the Delta Kai, Mass Production Type ν Gundam, Mass Production Type Psycho Gundam, Silver Bullet, Döven Wolf, and Jesta. The Gullinbursti is more than a match for even some of the most advanced Mobile Suits of the modern times. Despite being a relic and more than five years out of date, the amazing care, upgrades, and love that the Pilot put into it, prevents from the Mobile Suit from slowing down.**

* * *

 **.- . / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. .-. ...- . / .-. . ... -.-. ..- . -.. / ... .. - -..- / -... ..- - / .- . / -.. .. -.. -. .-. - / -.- -. - .- / ... . / .- .- ... / - ... . .-. . -..- / ... - .-. . / ... . / ..-. - .-. -. .. ...- . ... / ..- ... .-.-.-**


	6. Azure Faction Master: Ken Advent (R)

**Revamp**

* * *

 **Name: Ken Advent  
Nicknames: The White Flash; Second Coming of the White Devil  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Age: 18  
Sex: Male  
Race: Spacenoid  
Genetics: Newtype  
Ethnicity: Japanese American**

 **Personality: Cold and rude to people he doesn't value, especially his own teammates. However, he has a gentle heart and is willing to help as long as he sees a reason to do it. Doesn't play well with others though since he considers them a liability. He's also timid around girls, no matter who or what they are.**

 **Appearance: A young man with a tall, lean build. Has long dark brown hair in a low ponytail with a few dark red fringes dangling near his bright green eyes. Light skin. His Command Seals on his left hand. He wears a black muscle shirt, a blue long-sleeved jacket, white pants, black/white sneakers, and black gloves as his casual wear. His pilot suit is a heavily modified Newtype-oriented suit designed specifically for his mobile suit.**

 **Faction: None (Mercenary)**

 **Backstory: Born on Side 7, Ken was taken by a Mage to be used as a Prana Battery, but managed to escape after utilizing a mysterious pulse of energy which killed the magus and destroyed the research. After being picked up by a mercenary ship, he lived his life fighting and killing for money. It didn't matter to him which side he picked, both the Federation and Zeon aptly named him 'The White Flash'. A killer that appears so fast that all his victims would see was a flash of white then nothing.**

 **During the Second Neo Zeon War, Ken had piloted a custom white-painted Jegan to fight against Char's Rebellion. Aptly earning him his latest nickname, 'The Second Coming of the White Devil'. A title he took with great pride, especially when it came to striking fear in the hearts of his targets.**

 **In the 'Laplace Incident', he had been hired to capture the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. However, his contractors failed to mention that they would be terminating him if he failed. So instead, he went after all of them, silencing each of his former employers without them even knowing he was there.**

 **When the Command Seals were bestowed upon him along with his Servant, the Azure Faction paid him quite handsomely to fight on their side. However, he left them a warning: "If the other guys make me a better deal, I'll be fighting you instead."**

 **Likes: His mobile suit, the color white, girls, his freedom, and sleep.**

 **Dislikes: Bad contractors, not being paid, mages, and being told what to do in battle.**

 **Weapons: None**

 **Combat Style:  
-Personal Combat: Fights hand-to-hand with an improvised street fighting style that could be mistaken for Kung Fu, Taekwondo, and Capoeira.**

 **-Mobile Suit Combat: He prefers to attack at mid-range, hounding his opponents, then getting in close to savor the kill. Close combat is his specialty. Many who dared face him had only ended up dead.**

 **Magecraft: None**

 **Command Seal Design: Shirou Emiya's Seal**

 **Wish from the Grail: None (Doesn't believe in wishes)**

 **Servant Core Design: A navy blue cellphone**

 **Servant: Saber: Miyamoto Musashi  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Sex: Female  
Height: 167cm  
Weight: 56kg**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: B  
Mana: E  
Luck: B  
Noble Phantasm: B**

 **Class Skills:  
Magic Resistance: A – Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. At Rank A, the Skill cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a 'Magus Killer'.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Fifth Form: A – A stance that instantly maximizes on power, the main advantage of using two swords. The Niten Ichi-ryuu is a style that fights while going along with the circumstances, letting the sword fight as it wants to, but in exceptional situations, when she is facing against a powerful opponent; when she is facing against destiny, she calms herself down, turns her sword's heart into Zero, and takes the stance.**

 **Empyrean Eye: A – Empyrean Eye is a Mystic Eye ability that permits the resolution of a desired result as 'inevitable' by way of committing the entirety of the user's existence to the act of achieving the outcome. At Rank A, Musashi's application of the Empyrean Eye generally defines that "such and such location should be cut"; for example, seeking that "the opponent's right arm should be sliced off" effects, of the set of all possible methods and means available to her, the most efficient path toward this particular outcome - "without waste, a single slice that inevitably falls" (** **『無駄のない、時間と空間をねじ伏せる一刀』** **, lit. "Without waste, a single slice that pins down time and space"; that is, the ability defines that a particular movement through a particular space at a particular time is the only permissible outcome). To rephrase, this is an ability that focuses "the means to an end" to "a single solution"; an ability that affects the restriction of all possible futures to a "single outcome."**

 **Nothingness: A – Nothingness is the highest order a swordsman can attain. The ultimate mental state. It corresponds to the concept of Suigetsu of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū. One is nothing, thus invincible. Only a swordsman who has reached the infinite mental state can perceive this. At Rank A, Not even a slash that uses the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon can reach someone voiles.**

 **Battle Continuation: EX – Battle Continuation is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. It is also one of the powers of a vampire. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this Skill. At Rank EX, Musashi tries every dirty trick in the book to survive. Playing dead not to lose a fight is one of her fortes. She confuses the enemies with her speeches and pulls off amazing comebacks from disgraceful escapes. She is a shameless realist to the core and seems to use "If I win at the end, I'm the winner, right? That's why I have to run away now! After all, if I'm dead, I can't win at the end, can I?" as a convenient excuse for it. This is who Girl Musashi is.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Six Realms Five Planes - The Divine Figure of Kurikara, Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Fate, Rank: A – Six Realms Five Planes - The Divine Figure of Kurikara is the Noble Phantasm of Miyamoto Musashi. A sword-roaring battou. Still wielding two swords, she takes a firm stance and: Lesser Celestial Thrust… then after overpowering the opponent with her swords' energy to damage their spirit; Greater Celestial Phenomenon… Musashi lets out her final blow with all her might. The Niou appearing behind her is just a side-effect of her swords' pressure. It can be considered an embodiment of the sword of "Zero", the concept of "Void" Musashi has yet to master. It's called an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, but it is actually an Anti-Fate Noble Phantasm. A Buddha sword that wards off all forms of untimely deaths, karmic damage, curses and tragedies in a single sweep. "After you scraped off something's existence to the extreme, to the point you could say it no longer has any, "something" still remains." The extreme "One" they say "no two of" can be found. The "Zero" that is beyond it… the concept of**

 **「 」** **. The Flower of Tengen keeps striving to reach this throne. When she draws her sword for the Greater Celestial Phenomenon, she mentions Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin's name. The historical Musashi Miyamoto was a devout of Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin, and he can be considered his guardian deity. Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin is the name given to the heavenly god of the Dazai Prefecture's Tenmanguu Shrine; in other words, the amalgamation of the thunder god and Japan's most prominent vengeful spirit Sugawara-no-Michizane and Dai-Jizai Ten Mahesvara (also known as Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction). Additionally, Dai-Jizai Ten is also considered an avatar of Guanyin. In reality, before Sugawara-no-Michizane started to be worshipped as the heavenly god of scholarship at the end of the Heian Era, he had already been conferred the divine name of Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin, so, putting it bluntly, Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin is Sugawara-no-Michizane's aspect as a wrathful god traced over to Shiva. It is speculated that the reason Musashi chose the thunder god as the object of his devotion is because most kenjutsu practitioners before him and their schools were devout to the Kashima Shrine, and the god Takemizuchi worshipped there was said to be the thunder god's ancestor. Takemizuchi, the god of thunder-turned-god of kenjutsu. In response to that, since Musashi chose to perfect himself on "the art of the sword" instead of "the technique of the sword", he did not devote himself to the same god of thunder or kenjutsu, but to Tenman Dai-Jizai Tenjin, who also has an aspect as the god of scholarship. Or so it is speculated. Additionally, at the time (and even now), Dai-Jizai Ten was often confused with Ishana Ten, the king of a place named Take-Jizai Ten, due to their similar names. Ishana Ten is considered to be on the same god as Izanagi, the ancestor god of Japan. And, due to how its name is pronounced, he is associated with Shana-ou (Minamoto no Yoshitsune). Since Yoshitsune was, even at the time, considered the originator of the samurais' militarization, Ishana is implied to be connected to both Japan and the origin of samurais.**

 **"I place my trust in Tenjin of the Tenman Shrine, Deity of Absolute Freedom. Nioh Kurikara, Shotenshou! Sever the spirit in the sword! Exterminate every kind of evil with rage, Hayagriva! This single stroke is surely my path of the void, my way of life! Ishana Daitenshou!"**

 **Mobile Suit  
Unit Serial Number: RX-1 'Alpha' Gundam  
Namesake: Alpha  
Unit Type: Prototype Newtype-use Close-Quarters Assault Unit  
Noble Phantasm Connector: A modified Psycoframe built around the unit's core allows it to manifest a crystalline weapon if it is unable to use its other weaponry**

 **Main Weapons:  
2 x MS Katana – The two Mobile Suit-sized Katanas are the Alpha Gundam's trademark weaponry designed specifically for Ken. These swords are coated with a special Anti-Beam Coating that prevents it from being cut in half from beam sabers. When not in use, they are stored in sheaths mounted on the left hip.**

 **2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun – Mounted in the Alpha Gundam's head, the Vulcan guns are a pair of 60mm Gatling Guns and have a high rate of fire, but are relatively lacking in power. They are primarily used to intercept missile and light aircraft as well as to destroy enemy tanks, but they are also capable of damaging the sensors of enemy Mobile Suits at close range. The Azure Faction has upgraded these Vulcans with their Magecraft to allow the shells fired to damage the armor of most Mobile Suits in close-quarters combat; however, heavy armor will only receive scratch damage.**

 **2 x High-Frequency Arm Blades – The Alpha Gundam's arms are equipped with a pair of High-Frequency Arm Blades. These blades have been equipped with High-Frequency technology, which allows the edges to vibrate at a rate of more than a million oscillations per second to allow the weapons to slice through heavy enemy armor with little resistance. When not in use, the blades are stored within the forearm armor and are ejected when deployed.**

 **Custom Beam Rifle – The Beam Rifle that is equipped to the Alpha Gundam has been custom-built for its own use. The overall shape of the weapon was based on the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam's Hyper Beam Magnum, but sacrifices the magnum's high-powered shots for more available ammunition, with the rifle's replaceable E-cap being large enough to store 50 shots before it is depleted. In addition, there are two extra E-caps, with two mounted on the right hip. When not in use, the beam rifle is stored on the back of the waist.**

 **2 x Beam Saber – The two Beam Sabers that are equipped to the Alpha Gundam are its emergency reserve weapons, unlike most other Mobile Suits which utilize them as their primary offensive melee armament. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam sabers are stored in the E-cap within the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the Gundam's reactor when the saber is returned to its shoulder compartment. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion.**

 **Optional Weapons:  
Hyper Bazooka: The Hyper Bazooka is an optional weapon that can be equipped to the Alpha Gundam. This specific hyper bazooka is one of the weapons that were utilized by the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam and was recovered near where Industrial Seven was once located before it changed location at the end of the Laplace Conflict. The hyper bazooka can fire various types of rounds, with the default being the scattershot type. Each of the bazooka's magazines can carry up to six rounds, and two additional magazines can be stored on the rear skirt armor.**

 **Beam Gatling Gun: The Beam Gatling Gun is an optional weapon that can be equipped to the Alpha Gundam. The weapon is a Gatling-style beam weapon with a high rate of fire, it can be either handheld or be mounted on one of the forearms. While each individual shot from the beam Gatling gun is relatively weak in power, the fact that the weapon is capable of unleashing a torrent of beam fire means that it can still rip apart an enemy Mobile Suit in short order. Because of the sheer number of beams that can be fired, the weapon is ideal for use against swarms of enemy Mobile Suits as it can deal damage to a large number of enemies in a very short amount of time and force them to break their formation and scatter.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:  
Saber Servant Core – The Saber Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Saber Servant Core is Miyamoto Musashi, a Saber-class Servant. When Saber is within the Servant Core, the Gundam Gulinbursti Rinascita gains the abilities and stats of Scáthach, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **Modified Psycoframe Crystal Core Weapon System – A special system designed specifically for the Alpha Gundam prototype. By utilizing specially constructed Prana batteries and mana conductors, the Mobile Suit can theoretically craft any weapon that the pilot imagines or projects. The mana conductors are built into the palms of the Gundam.**

 **360-Degree Cockpit**

 **Core Block System – A central block which houses the Mobile Suit's cockpit, control systems, and main power source. This core block can eject in case of emergency and unfold into a small Core Fighter.**

 **Pilot: Ken Advent**

 **Appearance: Based on the Huckebein from Super Robot Wars. Head, arms, legs, and body remain the same. However, a sort of dark blue kimono is wrapped around its torso with the two katanas hanging on the left side of its hip. The beam sabers are hidden in its shoulders. The arm blades are able to be ejected out from the forearms and resemble thin, long swords. The beam rifle is mounted on the back of the waist.**

 **Colors: White is used as the base with red accents at the feet, cockpit covering, chin, and headpiece; blue at the shoulders, wrists, ankles, and wing stabilizers; yellow around the cooling vents and on the v-fin antenna horns. On the left shoulder is a picture of three claw marks with white devil wings spreading wide (Ken's personal emblem). The Sensor Eyes are topaz yellow.**

 **Info: A prototype mobile suit that the Azure Faction had made for a Saber Servant. However, it was given to the mercenary, Ken Advent, as a show of good faith for his duty as a Master, despite his misgivings on Mages in general. It was constructed from the combat data of the late Amuro Ray, aka the White Devil. Despite being designed for close combat, Ken redesigned it for close quarters and mid range fighting. It utilizes its modified Psychoframe Crystal Core to fashion additional melee weapons if it loses any of its armaments. However, the drawback of using the system is that it will burn through the pilot's Magic Circuits at a breakneck pace. Ken can only do it for a total of three before exhaustion kicks in. This unit is one of the Azure Faction's Vanguard for the Grail War.**

* * *

 **\- . .-. -.-. ... / .- .-. . / .- .-.. .- .- -.- ... / -.. .-. .. ...- . -. / -... -.- / - - -. . -.- -..- / -... ..- - / - ... .- - .-. ... / - - ... - / - ..-. / - ... . / - .. - . -..- / .. - / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / -... . / ..-. - .-. / .- / -. .-. . .- - . .-. / -.-. .- ..- ... . -..- / .-.. .. -.- . / ..- ... .-.-.-**


	7. Onyx Faction Master: Koyomi

**TRACE ON!**

* * *

 **Name: Koyomi Rin Tohsaka  
Nickname(s): Rin (Personal Preferred nickname), The Crimson Rose  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Age: 18  
Sex: Female  
Race: Spacenoid  
Genetics: Newtype  
Ethnicity: Japanese/European  
Sexuality: Bisexual**

 **Personality: Rin is a perceptive, serious, resourceful and very competitive person. At times, she acts kindly to others, but if someone makes her mad then she'll go into a full-on rant that's quite similar to her ancestor. She's also got a bit of a crush on the fabled 'White Flash' even if she's never seen what he/she looks like, nor would she admit it. She values her family's Magus History, especially her Jewel-based Magecraft.**

 **Appearance: Rin stands a good 5'3 with a lithe, yet firm build fit for combat and piloting. She has neck-length black hair, aqua eyes, light skin, ample breasts, an hourglass figure, and a small beauty mark beneath her left eye. Her casual wear consists of a red long-sleeved sweater, a black skirt, dark grey stockings, brown shoes, and a ruby hairpin behind her head.**

 **Faction: Onyx Faction**

 **Backstory: Born during the time of the One Year War, Rin has always been a child of Magi. Her parents trained her in their family's noteworthy magic in Jewels. Over the years she trained, Rin had developed a unique penchant for creating jewels out of other materials that were synthetic. In fact, her Magecraft could revolutionize the economy for the mundane if she so chose to.**

 **When she was a freshman in high school, her parents had been killed during the Londo Bell attack on Palau to recover the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Since that day, she's never forgiven the Federation and hates anybody that pilots a Gundam.**

 **After the 'Laplace Incident', Rin had been selected by the Grail to be a Master of the Onyx Faction. She saw this as her chance. A chance to fulfill the dream her ancestors had been seeking for many generations: To obtain the Root.**

 **Likes: Teasing clueless people, polishing jewelry, her secret crush**

 **Dislikes: The Earth Federation, Londo Bell, Gundam-type Mobile Suits, people who disregard Magecraft**

 **Weapons:  
-Azoth Sword: An heirloom of the Tohsaka family that had been thought to be lost in the 21st Century. It is a Mystic Code used as a tool for performing Magecraft, amplifying the user's magical energy to assist with spells and strengthen them. When Rin channels her Origin 'Jewel', the blade grows to the length of a broadsword with the durability and sharpness of diamond.**

 **Combat Style:  
-Personal Combat: She uses martial arts for close quarters combat along with her Azoth Sword. For range combat, she battles by channeling her mana into different jewels and throwing them that, once they make impact, detonate with the force of dynamite or a grenade.**

 **-Mobile Suit Combat: Prefers using range weaponry to keep her opponents from getting close and will only engage in close combat if she has no charge in her beam weaponry or her enemy gets too close.**

 **Magecraft:  
-Jewel Magecraft: The Tohsaka-inherited Magecraft. Rin's affinity with this particular brand of magic is greater than all of her previous ancestors. She could mold and create with various jewels with hardly any use from her Magic Circuits. However, prolonged use of it has been known to burn her Mana Reserves quite a lot.**

 **-Gandr: A Finnish offensive curse that Rin uses to fire from the tip of her index finger.**

 **Command Seal Design: Rin Tohsaka's Command Mantra design**

 **Wish from the Grail: To reach Akasha**

 **Servant Core Design: A silver bracelet with several red gemstones**

 **Servant: Archer: Nameless (EMIYA)  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Sex: Male  
Height: 187cm  
Weight: 78kg**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: C  
Mana: B  
Luck: D  
Noble Phantasm: ?**

 **Class Skills:  
Independent Action: C – Independent Action is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they cannot supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them is by utilizing Command Spells. At Rank C, it is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for one day without a Master. By becoming 'Nameless', Strength and Luck have improved somewhat.**

 **Magic Resistance: D – Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. At Rank D, this Skill cancels Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy. Although NAMELESS was a magus during his life and possesses unusual Projection sorcery, his affinity with 'sorcery' is much worse compared to Heroic Spirits of ancient times who saw sorceries and True Magics as commonplace. The level of Magic Resistance is a result of this.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Eye of the Mind (False): B – Eye of the Mind (False) is a natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. The ability also grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions. The difference between Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) lies in that the former is an ability that humans can obtain through the accumulation of experience. The 'False' version is superficially similar, but in fact, represents a natural instinct that cannot be obtained regardless of effort or experience—even though experience can refine its accuracy. At Rank B, Nameless is capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

 **Magecraft: C- – Magecraft is knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy. At Rank C-, Nameless is capable of using orthodox Thaumaturgy, such as 'Reinforcement' to temporarily increase the essence of the tool and 'Projection' to grasp the structure of the substance and temporarily replicate it. During his lifetime, the sorceries learned by Nameless are unremarkable. Before becoming a Heroic Spirit, even 'Reinforcement' was quite difficult. However, the 'Projection' sorcery he wields is quite special, as it is able to duplicate weapons, including all the components, to near perfection. In addition, during duplication, he can even read the wielder's skills, which allows him to gain all kinds of Noble Phantasms and combat skills.**

 **Clairvoyance: C+ – Clairvoyance is a visual ability that is also called 'Eagle Eye'. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this Skill have acquired abilities such as precognition ('future vision') and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). It is a Skill furnished on the flesh. Nameless is capable of attaining the plus modifier with an instantaneous application of Magecraft.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords, Type: ?, Rank: E-~A++ – Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords is the Reality Marble of the Heroic Spirit Nameless. Nameless does not have a true Noble Phantasm that is the crystallized embodiment of a hero's existence like many demonic or holy swords, but if a Noble Phantasm is considered to be a symbol of the Heroic Spirit, then the Reality Marble is his Noble Phantasm. It is a high-class thaumaturgy that embodies his internal world and imprints it upon the World as a Bounded Field for a short amount of time. It is his one true specialization of Magecraft, the result of "Sword" being both his Origin and his Elemental Affinity, and the basis of his projection and reinforcement skills. It is the definite answer obtained by someone whose life was saved by a sword, actually merged and lived with a sword, and acted as a sword all of his life. A magus who specialized in forging swords over one's entire lifetime while struggling to arrive at this one land very far to them. Archer uses an incantation to facilitate the invocation of the Reality Marble. It is close to a "Ten-Count" aria, using a poem about the caster as the basis, a sorrowful elegy in Nameless' case, used to activate High-Thaumaturgy. The lines of the incantation can be said at any time without requiring preparation, and Archer is able to stop between lines to speak and then resume without issue. The first line is often used in order to strengthen a projection. Once the incantation has been completed, an illusionary fire that does not emit any heat spreads out to form a boundary and wall for the Bounded Field. The bright light fills the vision of those present, and manifests an open, barren desert with monolithic black gears gyrating in the distance. It is a kingdom of rubble littered with thousands, perhaps a countless number, of swords anchored in the ground like grave markers in a wasteland, yet are well preserved. It is a world likened to a steel mill, filled with weapons, flames, and giant gears. The basis for the world in the Reality Marble is a hill of swords that spreads infinitely in his mind. The Reality Marble's purpose is a steel manufacturing factory that produces the countless famous swords that are without their owners, extending into the horizon. It contains all of the raw materials and sorcery needed for the formation of the weapons, and it records and analyzes all weapons and defensive armaments encountered by the user. The number of unique weapons encountered and recorded by Archer exceeds numerous thousands, most of which are Noble Phantasms each possessing deadly powers. Their entire histories, compositions, and designs are all perfectly recorded, allowing for instant proficiency with the weapons by inheriting all combat skills and techniques utilized by their original owners. This allows for the reproduction of Noble Phantasms, which would generally be impossible for a faker. They can also be modified to the user's taste with reinforcement as shown by Archer's Caladbolg II and Kanshou and Bakuya. Close combat weapons such as swords, spears, and halberds are the main focus of the Reality Marble in accordance with Nameless' Origin of "Sword", which also makes it impossible to record or reproduce modern weaponry like guns and other mobile weapons. Shields and defensive armaments can be reproduced with a much greater struggle as the cost in magical energy is high, two or three times greater than a sword, and the effects are merely transient compared to the originals. Weapons encountered are immediately analyzed with a single glance, enabling them to be projected immediately afterwards, and once projected, they are stored within the Reality Marble for later use. The analysis of weapons is limited only to the direct use of human senses, meaning that blueprints and materials will be unable to provide the necessary information for a proper analysis. The quality of projected weapons will always be degraded by one rank due to humans being unable to fully conceptualize the existence of an object through only one sense, and they will never equal the originals without a technique such as detonating them as Broken Phantasms. Without being deployed, the Reality Marble allows for projection and reinforcement in the real world. Weapons are produced within Unlimited Blade Works and then brought into the world, greatly lowering the cost of reproducing them and allowing for numerous weapons to be prepared at once to be projected. Weapons can be summoned directly to the user's hands, or they can be summoned to levitate within the air and fire upon the enemy as arrows. Once the Reality Marble is deployed, all of the weapons are available for use without the need to project them from scratch as they are physically there in the Reality Marble, and any weapon can immediately be called to the user's hands, pulled from out of the ground, or levitated even while the user is in direct combat. The weapons reproduced once the Reality Marble is first activated will not consume magical energy, but those used or destroyed within it will add to the cost of maintaining the Bounded Field. The amount of energy used to reproduce weapons that did not exist after the Bounded Field was expanded and the amount of energy used to recreate weapons destroyed while it is activated is extremely costly. Nameless has access to a large number of Noble Phantasms that he has encountered during his lifetime, which includes Caladbolg II, Durandal, Hrunting, Kanshou and Bakuya, Rho Aias, and numerous weapons from the Gate of Babylon. Divine Constructs, such as Ea and Excalibur, are unable to be replicated, though there may be degraded Noble Phantasms with similar abilities stored within the Reality Marble. Archer claims that it is possible to reproduce an imperfect version of Excalibur likely to drain him of all of his magical energy in a suicide attack. The aria that is needed to activate the Reality Marble is as follows:  
I am the bone of my sword  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood  
I have created over a thousand blades  
Unknown to Death,  
Nor known to Life.  
Have withstood pain to create many weapons  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything  
So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works.**

 **Mobile Suit  
Unit Serial Number: YAMS-132(A) Rozen Zulu Archer  
Namesake: Zulu Archer  
Unit Type: Custom Anti-Pshycommu Assault Mobile Suit  
Noble Phantasm Connector: Due to Archer's Noble Phantasm, the Zulu had to be outfitted with a special combat frame that allows mana to flow through a set of conductors on specific parts of the Mobile Suit's body. When activated, solid projections of various blades can be created along with a bow for added range combat.**

 **Main Weapons:  
INCOM – Mounted on the forearms, the pair of wire-guided devices are the main weaponry of the Rozen Zulu and each is equipped with triple mega particle cannons of adjustable output as well as three claws that can be used to pierce enemy units. Controlled by the Quasi-Psycommu system, each INCOM also has three relay INCOMs, which are thinner disc-shaped objects that are used to help the main INCOM change direction during attacks.**

 **Mega Beam Shield – The Rozen Zulu Archer is equipped with an offensive shield to increase its defense. However, unlike most other shields, the Rozen Zulu Archer's mounts an independent power generator which is used to power the shield's mega particle cannons.**

 *** 3 x Mega Particle Cannon – Three mega particle cannons are mounted in the mega beam shield around the central I-Field Generator, which besides improving the shield's defensive capabilities against beam weaponry, is also used to scatter the beams fired from the three mega particle cannons, increasing the attack area or to deflect the beams so that they can hit enemy units in other directions.  
Wired Sword Unit – The Wired Sword Unit is a blade mounted on the left arm that can be launched like a rope dart. The blade is laced with hidden beam emitters to deal maximum damage and can return to the Mobile Suit at the command of the pilot.**

 **Optional Weapons:  
4 x Rose Funnel – Hip-mounted Newtype weaponry that can be deployed at the pilot's command. Each Funnel possesses a single pin-point beam barrel that when shot can burn through thin armor.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:  
Archer Servant Core – The Archer Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Archer Servant Core is Nameless, an Archer-class Servant. When Archer is within the Servant Core, the Rozen Zulu Archer gains the abilities and stats of Nameless, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **Psyco Jammer – A unique feature of the Rozen Zulu Archer which disrupts the connection and function of enemy Psycommu-guided weapons. Psyco jammers are stored in the two back containers and resemble rose buds that can expand to jam psycowaves. They function similarly to bits/funnels, except they are not equipped with offensive weaponry. However, they can generate an octahedral Psyco-Field around enemy units for capture/jamming purposes much like the Nu Gundam's Fin Funnel Barrier.**

 **Quasi-Psycommu System – To effectively control the forearm mounted INCOMs, the Rozen Zulu has been equipped with a Quasi-Psycommu System, which utilizes a mix of remote-control and computer-guidance systems to help remote weapons act like they're controlled by an actual Psycommu System.**

 **External Propellant Tank: Mounted on the back, the pair of tanks increases the amount of fuel the suit can carry, thus increasing its operational flight time. When the fuel is depleted, the tanks can be ejected to decrease mass.**

 **Pilot: Koyomi Rin Tohsaka**

 **Appearance: Based on the original YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu, but with the Wired Sword Unit mounted on the left arm and the Rose Funnels placed separately on its hips. The armor is a bit exposed at the arms, legs, chest, shoulders, and feet to reveal various NP Conductors. It also has regular humanoid hands and fingers which can only be used by purging the INCOM.**

 **Colors: The Rozen Zulu Archer uses crimson red as its base with dark grey at the arms, legs, feet, and the head. The Rose Funnels are colored crimson as well. On the left shoulder is a picture of a diamond being stabbed by the Azoth Sword (Rin's personal emblem) while the right shoulder bears the Beowulf Corps emblem in gold. The Mono-Eye Sensor glows emerald green.**

 **Info: Utilizing the damaged remains of the YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu, the Beowulf Corp had fashioned this Mobile Suit to be the personalized unit for Koyomi Rin Tohsaka, the Onyx Master of Archer. Because of her Servant's Noble Phantasm, the MS can summon various Projections, including a bow by utilizing the mana conductors constructed into the frame. However, the conductors are also weak points that, if struck, can shatter the frame and disable the Zulu Archer's use in activating the Servant's Noble Phantasm.**

* * *

 **..-. - .-. -. .. ...- . / ..- ... -..- / .- . / -.. .. -.. -. .-. - / . -..- .-. . -.-. - / -.-. .. ...- .. .-.. .. .- -. ... / - - / .-.. . .- ...- . / - ... . / -.-. - - -... .- - / .- .-. . .- / -.. ..- .-. .. -. -. / - ... . / -... .- - - .-.. . -..- / ... - .-. . / ... ... . / .- .. .-.. .-.. / ..-. - .-. -. .. ...- . / ..- ... .-.-.-**


	8. Onyx Faction Master: Sasha Raukoff

**I'm running out of things to say, soooo, MIKON!**

 **Name: Sasha Raukoff  
Nickname: Purple Haze  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Age: 22  
Sex: Female  
Race: Spacenoid  
Genetics: Oldtype  
Ethnicity: Russian/German  
Sexuality: Heterosexual**

 **Faction: Onyx Faction (Though she holds no loyalty to them)**

 **Appearance: Sasha would have long flowing hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, ample breasts, an hourglass figure, a white wolf tattooed on her back, cigarette burns on her hands, and a Zeon symbol branded onto her right shoulder. In combat, she wears a custom dark purple with black lining pilot suit with a black visor, Kevlar vest, and jetpack. In civilian setting, she wears a burgundy blouse with a brooch, a white skirt, thigh-high white boots, and black tights; in cold weather, as well as an elegant fur-trimmed white coat, white silk gloves and a white fur cap with her hair flowing freely. In formal settings or work settings, she wears a custom dark purple Sleeves Royal Guard uniform, with brown leather work gloves.**

 **Backstory: Born to a Zeon Pilot by the name of Nikolai, her father would become an Ace Pilot that managed to shoot down nine Earth Federation Mobile Suits during the One Year War. Sasha however had low regard for her father as he constantly got drunk and abused her and her mother and constantly got angry and bemoaned the fate of the Principality of Zeon and soon after her mother passed away. Nikolai got more and more abusive and tried to indoctrinate her to Zeon Ideals. And this eventually culminated her with Nikolai branding her right shoulder with searing hot iron of Zeon's symbol. Eventually Sasha ran away from home and found herself in the hands of Neo-Zeon, who wanted to recruit her father but found her instead. During her time with Neo-Zeon, Sasha was disillusioned by the fact that they were supposed to be led by a child for their organization and correctly deduced that Haman Karn was the true leader and Minerva was a puppet ruler. She would see for a time the corruption within the Earth Federation, specifically the Titans and wanted to fight them. She would become shocked that Haman Karn attacked the AEUG organization that was trying to stop them and become horrified over how Neo-Zeon ruthlessly condemned lives during the Dublin Colony Drop. She would eventually try to find a way to escape Neo-Zeon and managed to do so by joining the Glemy Faction and took with her an AMX-014 Döven Wolf Mobile Suit. Once she managed to get away from Neo-Zeon forces led by Haman Karn, after destroying a good thirteen Zaku III Mobile Suits, she would go back into hiding among the civilians of Side 2 Colony. However, she would be forced back into Neo-Zeon when her father ousted her as a Zeon Remnant among the populace of Side 2. Much like Haman's reign, she would see Char as nothing more than an egomaniacal fool, who is willing to kill humanity over a theoretical process of evolution that would take over hundreds of years in her opinion. She was stuck with them and managed to fight Earth Federation Forces to a standstill for the most part and aided in stopping the Axis Colony before she witnessed the light of humanity that was born from Amuro Ray. After seeing this miracle, she would leave Neo-Zeon and hide among the populace once again and refused to fight anymore. During this time, she would find a Magus that was tracking her, due to having awakened Magic Circuits from the Axis Shock incident and would explain to her the Moonlit World and spent the majority of her time learning and understanding Magecraft. Eventually she would be found by the Onyx Faction and learned of the Grail War, seeing it as a chance to upgrade her Mobile Suit and perhaps be rid of Zeon, she accepted to do so.**

 **Personality: Sasha is a sweet and gentle woman who would not rather fight but finds herself being pulled into combat all the time. She is very disillusioned by the ideals of Zeon, in due to her own father being an abusive drunk and seeing the countless atrocities committed by them during the entirety of her life. She holds little love for the organization and their countless spawns as each and every last one of them affected her sensibilities. Throughout over the years, she would get more and more disillusioned by the idea that humanity is just not worth salvaging due to how both the Earth Federation and Zeon acts. But by the time of Axis Shock, she was a witness to the light of the human heart and felt the kindness, earnest hope that the Earth Federation and Neo-Zeon forces did to protect the Earth. She would regain her own faith in humanity as she had helped pushed back Axis and wanted to know how such a light could have existed within humanity. During the events of Axis Shock, she would be shocked at one pilot that would use an old Gundam type Mobile Suit that has been upgraded countless times and took it upon herself to take care of her Mobile Suit just like him. She would study the pilot known as the Dancing Soldier and tried to learn all she could about him, and what she could find, made her admire him from afar and made her believe that Zeon was truly beyond salvation after learning that he was a survivor of the North American Colony Drop.**

 **Wish: A world without Zeon.**

 **Likes: Reading, writing, teaching, The Dancing Soldier, spending time with children, being out in the sun, swimming, and caring for her Mobile Suit.**

 **Dislikes: her dad, Haman Karn, Char Azanble, Zeon, seaweed, abusive parents, rude people, snitches, the brand on her right shoulder, and the Onyx Faction in general.**

 **Combat Style; She prefers to remain at range combat and fights with a modified Ar-15 rifle with hollow points, armor piercing, and explosive rounds. In close combat, she prefers to use her Beretta 92fs and has little CQC combat experience save for knife usage.  
Magecraft; She is skilled in Magecraft as a user of fire wind blade styled Magecraft in which she manipulates wind currents to cover herself, air with high enough vacuum to drill through stone walls, air blades, and flying somewhat.**

 **Command Seals: Three Lightning Bolts that fade away with every usage.**

 **Servant Core: An Apple Watch device.**

 **Servant: Rider: Francis Drake  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Hidden Attribute: Star  
Sex: Female  
Height: 162cm  
Weight: 55kg**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: D  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B  
Mana: E  
Luck: EX  
Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skills:  
Magic Resistance: D – Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. At Rank D, this Skill cancels Single-Action spells and can be considered to be Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.**

 **Riding: B – Riding is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. At Rank B, most vehicles and animals can be handled with above average skill, even vehicles that did not exist in the time period one was alive in, for they are no exception. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts. Also, if limited to ships, the Riding Skill of Francis Drake will improve by one rank.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Voyager of the Storm: A+ – Voyager of the Storm is the talent to sail vessels recognized as ships. Because the ability as a group leader is also necessary, this unique Skill also has the effects of both Charisma and Military Tactics.**

 **Pioneer of the Stars: EX – Pioneer of the Stars is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".**

 **Golden Rule: B – Golden Rule is a Skill that refers to the measurement of one's fortune to acquire wealth. Drake herself was not from an affluent lineage, but the talent of collecting money appears to not be missing.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Golden Wild Hunt: The Night of the Golden Hind and the Storm, Type: Anti-Army, Rank: A+ – Golden Wild Hunt: The Night of the Golden Hind and the Storm is a Noble Phantasm where Francis Drake summons an expanding ghost fleet of countless ships lead by her command during her lifetime. It is a symbol of her everyday life and it contains attributes of the anecdotes of the fire ships that defeated the Spanish Armada and the anecdotes of the "Night of the Storm" that is transmitted throughout Europe. With the lead ship and her other Noble Phantasm, Golden Hind, acting as the core, it expands countless small crafts and exterminates the enemy with overwhelming firepower. Including the fire ships at the time of maximum deployment, its attack will overrun all those that the fleet faces in the areas of the ocean that lies in front of them, appearing to be a decisive victory for Captain Drake. Rider stands on the figurehead of the Golden Hind and attacks with three large floating cannons as the rest of the ships provide supporting fire. Although it is an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that has a high rank, it possesses an unusual special characteristic where its power fluctuates according to the amount of wealth Drake possesses at the time she is using this Noble Phantasm. The Wild Hunt is a personification of storms, such as rainstorms and blizzards, which takes on the form of hounds and goats, horses and armed soldiers, or even monsters. Generally, malevolent heroes, celebrities, or even ancient deities are considered to have become the leader of the Wild Hunt. While the most widely believed commander is Francis Drake, legends depict various other leaders of the Night of the Storm, including King Arthur having turned into a demon, especially in the folklore of Scotland, the god of ancient times, Odin, or even Cain, the first murderer.**

 **Golden Hind: Golden Hind is Francis Drake's beloved ship during her lifetime, sometimes deploying it as her Noble Phantasm as a Rider so that she can embark on the ship. In addition to possessing four artillery cannons at the bow and stern, it is equipped with fourteen cannons on both sides of the boat with a span of a little less than 37 meters. Back in the days, the mainstream naval battles would be boarding battles where a ship would crash into another ship. However, this ship was already reflecting the tactics it would take in the later Spanish Armada naval battle; it was a practicable specification that allowed for long-distance bombardment battles. To suit the boarding battles, the most pirate-like act would be not punishing their opponent's ship during these battles with their superior bombardment capabilities. In similar situations where the enemy would not surrender under their bombardment threat, they would commence boarding anyways due to their honor as pirates. Although it was a galleon ship given the name "Pelican" at its time of departure, Francis Drake changed its name to Golden Hind because its "appearance was badly suited" for such a name (or, the ship's genetics was bad for such a name). ... So, if one utters this ship as the name "Pelican", this adorable yet foolish elder sister will get truly angry.**

 **Mobile Suit  
Unit Serial Number: AMX-014 Döven Wolf Custom Reuse  
Namesake: Döven Wolf Custom  
Unit Type: Custom Enhanced Mass Production Quasi-Psycommu Assault Mobile Suit  
Noble Phantasm Connector: When Rider's Noble Phantasm is activated, the Golden Hind and countless ghost ships are summoned to the battlefield, and upon firing one or both of the Mobile Suit's pistols as a signal, the entire fleet opens fire on everything in front of them.**

 **Main Weapons:  
2 x Beam Pistol – The two Beam Pistols that are equipped to the Döven Wolf Custom Reuse are modified variants of those that are utilized by the RMS-099 Rick Dias, and are similar to the Rick Dias's own in that despite their compact size, they are powerful enough to destroy an enemy Mobile Suit with a single well-placed shot at a vital component such as a fuel tank in the torso or the reactor itself. The E-cap that are in each pistol can contain enough mega particle to allow each pistol to be fired up to fifteen times before its ammunition is depleted, allowing for a total of thirty shots before they need to recharge. When not in use, the two beam pistols are stored in the section of the torso armor between the head and shoulders within specialized recharging holsters.**

 **2 x Mega Particle Cannon – The two abdominal-mounted Mega Particle Cannons are one of the main weapons for the Döven Wolf Custom Reuse. These powerful beam weapons each possess a power rating of 6.2 MW, more powerful than the mass-production-type Döven Wolf's own, and are ideal weapons for inflicting heavy damage to enemy battleships or destroying a Mobile Suit in a single shot. They can also be connected to the Döven Wolf's long mega buster to form the mega buster cannon.**

 **Long Mega Buster – The Long Mega Buster is a specialized Beam Rifle with a power output comparable to a beam cannon and was developed from the Mega Bazooka Launcher. The beams that are fired from this weapon are capable of destroying a Mobile Suit with a single direct hit. Due to the weapon's exceptionally long range, it can also double as a beam sniper cannon that is capable of punching through the armor of capital ships from beyond normal sensor range. The Long Mega Buster that is equipped to the Döven Wolf Custom Reuse is an upgraded variant that was created after Sasha recovered the original weapon from the area surrounding the lunar industrial city Epsilon and had it upgraded with spare parts from a different Döven Wolf's beam rifle/mega launcher, allowing it to connect with the abdominal mega particle cannons to increase the weapon's output to the point where it can destroy a capital ship with a single well-placed shot; however, the Long Mega Buster was never meant to handle this amount of power all at once, and will overheat quickly should it be fired in this manner too often, restricting the long mega buster's alternative firing method to a more strategic role.**

 **2 x 30mm Vulcan Gun – The pair of 30mm head mounted Vulcan guns are likely inspired by the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V, one unit of which ended up in Axis Zeon's hands and was used to develop the Döven Wolf. These shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but are little in power, so they are ideal for shooting down missiles or other small, lightly armored targets. The Döven Wolf's Vulcan guns are loaded with 300 high explosive rounds each.**

 **2 x Beam Cannon – The Döven Wolf features a pair of beam cannons mounted in its backpack booster binders. Each cannon has a power rating of 5.4 MW, which is greater than that of the regular Döven Wolf's beam cannons.**

 **2 x 12-tube Missile Launcher – The Döven Wolf features a pair 12-tube missile launchers in its backpack booster binders. The missile tubes are loaded with AMS-01H Heavy Missiles.**

 **2 x Giant Beam Saber/Beam Tonfa – The two Giant Beam Sabers that are equipped to the Döven Wolf Custom Reuse were originally a pair of spare beam sabers meant for the NZ-000 Queen Mansa and were installed after the Döven Wolf had lost both of its original beam sabers in the first Neo Zeon War, and now serve as one of the Döven Wolf's primary weapons. Due to the fact that they are larger than most other beam sabers, the hip-mounted sockets had to be transferred to the forearms, with the old sockets being refitted as an additional pair of Vernier thrusters. The blades that are emitted are broader than most other beam sabers, which allows them to cover a wider surface area and potentially be capable of slicing through multiple enemy Mobile Suits at once. When mounted on the arms, the giant beam sabers can be utilized as either handheld weapons or, more commonly, as a pair of giant beam tonfas with a power rating of 1.8 MW. Due to their size, the two beam hands had to be enlarged by 20% to allow them to be wielded effectively.**

 **2 x Beam Hand – The Döven Wolf's forearms can be launched and controlled via a guide wire, similar to the MSN-02 Zeong and the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II, and maneuvered by built-in verniers and small-scale thrusters. The beam hands are controlled through the Quasi-Psycommu system and can be employed to grab and hold enemy Mobile Suits, as a mid-range melee weapon, and possess an electrical shock ability that allows electricity to flow through the cable and arm into a captured enemy machine. This electrical attack is severely painful to the enemy pilot but is not immediately lethal. Each arm also has a built-in beam gun inside in its palm which has a power output of 7.8 MW. Due to the fact that the giant beam sabers were not originally meant to be wielded by Mobile Suits that were smaller than the NZ-000 Queen Mansa, the beam hands had to be scaled up by 20%, with the internal beam gun being kept at its original size.  
2 x Grenade Launcher – The Döven Wolf is equipped with a pair of chest-mounted Grenade Launchers that are ideal for surprise attacks against enemy Mobile Suits in close-quarters combat.**

 **2 x INCOM – The INCOMs that are equipped to the Döven Wolf Custom Reuse are a pair of remote weapons designed for use with the Quasi-Psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and are controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent Mobile Suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. Each INCOM mounts a beam gun with a power rating of 2.0 MW. Because of limitations, the wires cannot supply enough power to allow the beam gun to be fired continuously. After approximately fifteen shots, the INCOM must be recalled so that the beam gun can be recharged.**

 **Custom Secret Shield – The Custom Secret Shield that is equipped to the Döven Wolf Custom Reuse is a modified version of the shield that was originally used by the AMX-103 Hamma Hamma. Just like the original, it is equipped with its own internal generator along with an assortment of weapons. However, these weapons have been upgraded so that the beam saber now has an output of 0.97 MW, the beam gun's output is now 2.2 MW, and the space mine launcher can now fire up to twelve rounds instead of the previous eight.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:  
Quasi-Psycommu System – The Quasi-Psycommu system was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-Newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. Using the Quasi-Psycommu, even non-Newtypes can control simple wire-guided remote weapons such as INCOMs. INCOMs, unlike funnels or bits, still have to be tethered to their control unit by wires because the electrical signals to the INCOM would be otherwise disrupted by Minovsky Particles. The Quasi-Psycommu used in the Döven Wolf is based upon the Quasi-Psycommu built into the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V and tested in the AMX-103 Hamma Hamma before being perfected and mass-produced.**

 **2 x Hidden Arm – Salvaged from a commander-use variant of the Döven Wolf, the two Hidden Arms that are equipped to the Döven Wolf Custom Reuse have been modified to be compatible with the Reuse's wired beam hands. These hidden arms are simple in design, possessing only three claw-like manipulators, but allow the Döven Wolf to use handheld weapons such as beam sabers, the beam pistols, or the beam rifle while the beam hands are deployed.**

 **Base Jabber – The Base Jabber is a sub-flight system which helps the AMX-014 Döven Wolf Custom Reuse to fly in the earth's atmosphere, reduce fuel usage and takes advantage of the Rider Servant's Riding Skill. It is also capable of providing limited fire support thanks to its single mega particle cannon.**

 **Rider Servant Core – The Rider Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Rider Servant Core is Francis Drake, a Rider-class Servant. When Rider is within the Servant Core, the Döven Wolf Custom Reuse gains the abilities and stats of Francis Drake, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **Appearance: The AMX-014 Döven Wolf Custom Reuse looks very similar to its standard counterparts with the addition of new weapons as well as a purple color scheme and a blue monoeye.**

 **Pilot: Sasha Raukoff**

 **History: One of the finest Mass Production Mobile Suits of its time, Sasha has rarely used the Mobile Suit since she managed to escape the Neo-Zeon Civil War and was kept in relatively tip-top shape. It was only during the Axis Conflict in which the Mobile Suit started to suffer damage and Sasha took parts from a lot of destroyed Mobile Suits to help repair it and through workmanship with Beowulf Corps, was able to fix and repair the Mobile Suit as well as add a Prana Gem Generator to allow an extended usage of its Noble Phantasm Connector. The AMX-014 Döven Wolf Custom Reuse was upgraded with more powerful tech and weaponry of the modern era, allowing it to keep up with Mobile Suits of that time. Sasha would also have a large thermal hiding black cloak to give it some form of invisibility that can be detached to show full usage of the Mobile Suit's armory.**

 **-.. .. ... .. .-.. .-.. ..- ... .. - -. . -.. / .. -.. . .- .-.. ... / .- .-. . / .- / -.-. - - - - -. / - ... .. -. -. -..- / -. - - / -... . .. -. -. / .- -... .-.. . / - - / - . .-.. .-.. / .- ... .- - .-. ... / .-. .. -. ... - / - .-. / .- .-. - -. -. .-.-.- / ... - .- . ...- . .-. -..- / . ...- . -. / .-. . .-. ..-. . -.-. - / .. -.. . .- .-.. ... / .- .-. . / .-. .-. - -. . / - - / -.-. - .-. .-. ..- .-. - .. - -. .-.-.-**


	9. Azure Faction Master: Celaeno Ravenstar

**Belka did nothing wrong! Oh shit, wrong saying.**

* * *

 **Name: Celaeno Ravenstar  
Nicknames: Unknown birth name, Seven Murasame (Formerly), Thunderbolt Raven (most famous), Lightning Raven, Slipstream Raven, Shooting Star Raven, Shoal Zone Raven, Raven the Raider  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Age: 21  
Sex: Female  
Race: Human  
Genetics: Cyber-Newtype  
Ethnicity: Greco/Nordic  
Sexuality: Bisexual**

 **Personality: Celaeno carries herself with an aloof, calculating demeanor. Slow to trust anyone working for the Federation or Zeon, and the factions of the UC Holy Grail War by extension, she is only part of the Azure faction by virtue of her background as an ex-Federation soldier, preferring to operate with her independent pirate fleet, instead of with those she is, technically, allied with for the Holy Grail War. Seeking only the welfare of her crew, Celaeno looks at things through a lens of objectivity and prefers picking and choosing her own battles with the ultimate goal of ensuring the continuing survival of her crew. A surprisingly good judge of character, Celaeno can single out people who are unhappy with their circumstances out of a crowd with ease and will often test such individuals to see if they would make good, and above all, willing, additions to her pirate faction, be they from the Federation or Zeon.**

 **That being said, Celaeno is deeply loyal to the ship crews of her pirate fleet, and while she does her best to remain impartial around citizens from either faction, she does not easily forgive a slight against her fleet and repays any attacks on her fleet in kind. Because of this, Celaeno has built up a reputation as a fair, but vengeful individual when it comes to the topic of pirate factions, an assessment that she has openly admitted to being unable to refute.**

 **Appearance: Celaeno stands 6'2" with waist-length black hair done up into a fashion reminiscent of wings, somewhat pale skin, and red eyes, and keeps her breasts out of the way with chest wrap. Her attire consists purely of her black, skin-tight mesh bodysuit, made from an experimental Kevlar/Ceramic weave, making the suit as effective as flexible as clothing and as strong as body armor. Outside of combat, she wears an opened vest, a belt with holsters for her cutlass and revolver, and black, thigh-high, steel toe boots. When preparing in combat, she keeps the belt, but now dons armored boots, the more armor-like elements of a pilot suit, and her grenade bandolier. Her personal symbol (a Raven holding a lightning bolt in its talons) is emblazoned on her vest and pilot's helmet.**

 **Faction: Azure Faction (theoretically), Pirate (functionally)**

 **Backstory: Born in May of UC 0079, the same month Zeon began rolling out the first combat units of the Zaku line, Celaeno was born in Europe, but moved to the Colonies with her family as the days drew closer to the commencement of the One Year War, living in Side 7 as one of Amuro Ray's neighbors, though she didn't know the future Gundam pilot at the time due to his shut-in nature. Celaeno watched the aftermath of Operation: British on the news with her parents, and ended up a war orphan when Zeon raided the colony due to it housing the V Project machines. After the war, Celaeno was eventually picked up off the streets by the Murasame Newtype Research Labs. It was there that Celaeno (who had been renamed from her birth name (now lost to time) to Seven Murasame) would receive training and conditioning to become a Cyber Newtype. Seven engaged with the AEUG a couple of times under the banner of the Titans, but eventually deserted around the time Gryps II was completed and vanished to parts unknown.**

 **In the interim between the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo Zeon War, Seven resurfaced, now going by her current name, Celaeno Ravenstar, as the leader of a small pirate band, using whatever Mobile Weapons they could get their hands on or cobble together. As time passed, Celaeno's small band of pirates grew, slowly, but steadily, gaining more and more members from disillusioned pilots and ship crews from the Federation and Zeon alike, though when asked if she would join AEUG during the First Neo Zeon War, she politely declined, stating that, while she supported what they stood for and would bail them out if they desperately needed assistance, she would prefer to do things her own way, allowing her to be on good terms with the group, even if she'd fought them in the past. Celaeno and her pirate fleet did, indeed, end up assisting AEUG at one point during Neo Zeon's civil war between Haman and Glemy, engaging a group of Mass-Production Qubeleys that were advancing on the Argama and managed to capture all of the Newtype-use Assault MS for her fleet's use with minimal damage to the Qubeleys and not a single pilot dead, as ZZ Gundam pilot Judeau Ashta had explained that the machines were all being piloted by Cyber-Newtype clones of a little girl he knew. Sympathizing with the cloned children as she, herself, was a Cyber-Newtype and knew what it was like to be conditioned into a living weapon, Celaeno broke the captured Ple clones of their conditioning and offered them a choice: either join her fleet, be transferred to the AEUG's care, or be dropped off at the nearest colony with some money and new identities to live how they see fit. The Ple clones all agreed to join her fleet, something that made Celaeno smile, knowing these girls chose to do so of their own free will.**

 **Sometime after the first Neo Zeon War, Celaeno's perception of the Earth Sphere would be flipped on its head as, in a raid on a cargo ship headed towards Granada, she and her crew had their first encounter with a Magus. After a long fight, in which many of Celaeno's boarding crew were seriously, but, to her relief, not fatally, wounded, the Magus was subdued and brought aboard Celaeno's fleet for questioning. After some… persuasion, Celaeno got the Magus to spill everything about the hidden history of the world. She then gave the man the same choice she presented to the Ple Clones she'd captured during the First Neo Zeon War. Realizing he would suffer a horrible death at best if the Clock Tower ever got wind of him revealing the existence of Magecraft to a Space Pirate and managed to track him down, the Magus also signed on for Celaeno's pirate fleet. Now intrigued, Celaeno began learning Magecraft under this Mage's tutelage, long enough to learn Reinforcement and the basics of Runes and Elemental Manipulation before started to develop her own style. Despite learning that she apparently had an Affinity for three elements, Celaeno focused primarily on Wind for her elemental abilities, as she had chosen her name based off one of the three named Harpies of Greek lore, and began experimenting on combining Magecraft with firearms, a venture that lead to her discovering Gun Magecraft, a practice which she soon began devoting a lot of what little spare time she has to mastering.**

 **About a month after the Laplace Conflict, Celaeno noticed the Command Seal appearing on her hand. Bringing it up with the Magus she'd first captured, who by that time had become her agent within the Magus Association to recruit Magi wanting to break away from the Association into her ever-growing pirate fleet, he explained to her about the Holy Grail War, and was able to arrange for her to meet with the head of TERA to become part of the Azure Faction. Celaeno was skeptical of the Azure Faction all throughout the meeting, though, and made it clear that she was fighting for the security of her fleet, that she would operate as she deems fit, and that her new "allies" would not be spared the pirate queen's wrath if they tried to take any sort of action against her or her fleet. With an understanding reached, Celaeno was given the Relic the pirate queen would use to summon her Servant: an antique revolver chambered for .41 Long Colt rounds.**

 **Likes: Her pirate fleet and the people serving in it, going where she pleases, basic human decency, raiding convoys, the AEUG, people that choose for themselves what they believe rather than simply accept propaganda and "bandwagon" mentality**

 **Dislikes: propaganda, bigots, people who are "sheep", anyone who disrespects, threatens, and/or openly attacks her, her subordinates, or her fleet, the Earth Federation and Zeon as a whole, people applying labels like "good" or "evil" to something**

 **Weapons:  
Colt M1877 "Thunderer" – The Colt M1877 "Thunderer" is an antique double-action revolver pistol chambered for .41 Long Colt rounds that Archer/Gunner convinced her to acquire after his summoning. Celaeno keeps the ancient, pre-UC firearm in good condition and uses it as her ranged weapon in CQC. This was actually the "Relic" supplied by the Azure Faction for Celaeno to use as her Catalyst for summoning Archer/Gunner, and was promptly swiped at her Servant's recommendation when no one was watching, something which earned Archer/Gunner his Master's respect for so readily proving that he truly was the outlaw gunslinger that came to define the American Wild West. Part of the weapon's initial maintenance included completely disassembling the gun and putting it back together with a better Double-Action mechanism and components that had been tempered with Arcane energy to allow the use of her Gun Magecraft.**

 **Cutlass – The cutlass is a short, broad, saber-type weapon originally used commonly during the Age of Sail. It is Celaeno's primary weapon in melee combat. Forged from scrapped Dom armor, the weapon is built with Heat Blade technology, allowing it to be superheated for anti-armor capability. Celaeno often wields this in tandem with the "Thunderer" for combat flexibility when fighting indoors.**

 **Tactical Grenades – Celaeno also wears a bandolier of grenades meant for tactical use rather than direct combat. Flashbang, Smoke, Tear Gas, Concussion, and EMP Grenades are common, as well as the occasional Anti-Tank grenade for targets larger and more durable than a human being.**

 **Combat Style:  
Personal Combat: Celaeno focuses primarily on close range combat, and it shows in her expert use of her Cutlass and "Thunderer". A combat pragmatist, Celaeno will use anything and everything about the environment and her opponent's fighting style to her advantage, using trip-ups, low blows, and the nature of her surroundings to throw off her opponent's rhythm and overpower them by forcing them to fight on her terms instead of their own. She'll use her tactical grenades as the situation requires to keep her opponents from finding their footing against her.**

 **Mobile Suit Combat: While flying her Gundam Raven, Celaeno fights with the same cunning and pragmatism she shows in personal combat, using her Raven's mobility and power in unorthodox ways to keep her opponents from getting their rhythm set up, and favors the use of ambush tactics, having her subordinates launch surprise attacks from concealed and/or far-off locations to keep her opponent(s) pinned down and unable to retaliate. Once more emphasizing close-range combat, Celaeno will often use both Gundam Raven's Beam Saber and "Thunderer" Bolter Pistol in tandem, but will otherwise use whatever weapon is best suited for the engagement type.**

 **Magecraft: After her exposure to Magecraft in the First Neo Zeon War, Celaeno's been training as a magus on the side. While she hasn't dedicated as much time as most Magus to the craft, she is still decent with it, and is one of the few that combines Magecraft with modern weaponry. Earth, Wind, and Water affinity with an Origin in Tactics and Subterfuge.**

 **Reinforcement – A basic among Magi, Celaeno can reinforce her body to enhance her physical capabilities.**

 **Gun Magecraft – A relatively new style of Magecraft combining Rune Spells with Firearms. Celaeno discovered this form of Magecraft mostly through luck and experimentation and has devoted the most time to refining and mastering it out of all of her Magecraft after she had Reinforcement down. Infuses a gun's bullets with runic energy to grant a wide array of different aspects what can be mixed and matched per bullet however the caster sees fit within, essentially making a skilled Gun Mage's firearm a veritable arsenal of arcane effects. It does induce a lot of arcane stress upon the firearm in question to use, however, and requires both the bullets and gun to be made using metal that's been subjected to Arcane tempering to prevent lasting damage. Simple runic effects, like enhancing a shot's accuracy or power, take little Prana to apply to a shot, while more complex runic effects, like briefly freezing a target in place or applying a homing aspect to the shot, have a much greater Prana cost.**

 **Elemental Manipulation – The ability to apply one's elemental affinities to offensive and defensive Magecraft. Despite her triple affinity, Celaeno specializes in the use of Wind as her elemental Magecraft of choice, shielding herself with howling gales and wind shields, enhancing her mobility with tailwinds, and attacking enemies with wind blades in combination with her sword and gunplay. Celaeno seldom uses her other affinities in her elemental manipulation, and even when she does, it's to enhance her wind barriers and wind blades with sand and/or ice.**

 **Command Seal Design: A Cowboy hat and two revolvers (Colt M1788 Double-Action Revolvers, to be more precise) arranged in a skull and crossbones fashion. As Command Seals are used, the Revolvers fade one at a time, followed by the hat.**

 **Wish from the Grail: The guaranteed welfare of her pirate fleet**

 **Servant Core Design: A USB flash drive**

 **Servant: Archer/Gunner (Billy the Kid (Fate/Grand Order Stage II))  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Sex: Male  
Height: 158cm  
Weight: 49kg**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: D  
Endurance: E  
Agility: B  
Mana: E  
Luck: D  
Noble Phantasm: C+++**

 **Class Skills:  
Independent Action: A – Independent Action is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they cannot supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them is by utilizing Command Spells. It is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. At Rank A, it is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for about a week without a Master.**

 **Magic Resistance: - – Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Because Billy the Kid is a modern Heroic Spirit, he has no resistance to magic.**

 **Riding: C+ – Riding is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. At Rank C+, Billy the Kid can only handle horses with above-average skill.**

 **Double Summon: B – Double Summon is a rare Personal Skill possessed only by a few select Servants, it permits a Servant to simultaneously possess Class Skills from two distinct classes. It is limited only to some of the extra classes, the cavalry classes, and 'modern classes' like Gunner. At Rank B, Billy the Kid possesses the Class Skills of both the Archer and Gunner classes.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Marksmanship: A++ – Marksmanship is a Skill representing all-around shooting techniques, which includes quick drawing and trick shooting by means of small arms. At Rank A++, Billy the Kid is a once-in-a-century genius.**

 **Quick Draw: A+ – Quick Draw is the specialization of the quick draw shooting technique. At Rank A+, Billy the Kid can see his opponent draw, draw himself and have time to spare.**

 **Eye of the Mind (False): C – Eye of the Mind (False) is a natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. The ability also grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions. The difference between Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) lies in that the former is an ability that humans can obtain through the accumulation of experience. The 'False' version is superficially similar, but in fact represents a natural instinct that cannot be obtained regardless of effort or experience—even though experience can refine its accuracy.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Thunderer: Thunderbolt of Broken Sound, Type: Anti-Unit, Rank: C+++ – Thunderer: Thunderbolt of Broken Sound is the Noble Phantasm of Billy the Kid. The Colt M1877 double-action revolver (a.k.a. Thunderer), whose use Billy the Kid said to have favored, coupled with his signature counter-like triple-burst shot, are sublimated into this Noble Phantasm. Strictly speaking, the Noble Phantasm is not the gun, but "this gun being fired by Billy the Kid", so it is more like a Personal Skill than a Noble Phantasm when viewed in such a comprehensive manner. The most unique characteristic is that a large part of this Noble Phantasm is incorporated into the greater section called "Billy the Kid's techniques", greatly reducing the mana cost to the point that it is equivalent to an E-rank Noble Phantasm. As one who has the perceptions of a Servant, time slows down for Billy's senses and his surroundings and he completely grasps the situation before countering his opponent's attack before it has reached him. Whether it is an Archer's sniping or a Saber's slash heading towards him, he fully grasps his opponent's location and their attacks, before making a maximum of three consecutive shots at their vital points. As a Servant, the range of this technique is several times greater than in life. However, this is a counter that is understood only as a means to an "avoidable attack", attacks that he can actually dodge in other words, and would not work against attacks that cannot be avoided.**

 **Mobile Suit  
Unit Serial Number: RGMS-06R-2/D Gundam Raven "Desperado"  
Namesake: Raven, Desperado  
Unit Type: Prototype High-Mobility Assault Mobile Suit  
Noble Phantasm Connecter: The Mobile Suit's hand plugs, which Archer/Gunner can use to recreate the unique trait of his Noble Phantasm - that being "This gun being fired by Billy the Kid". While most commonly used with the "Thunderer" Bolter Pistol supplied by the Azure Faction due to its resemblance to the Servant's preferred firearm, which results in the (intentional) misconception that the "Thunderer" is the Noble Phantasm Connector, the ability itself is compatible with any handheld ranged weaponry the MS uses.**

 **Main Weapons:  
60mm Vulcan Gun – Built into the head of the unit, these shell-firing weapons are a standard defensive armament in many Mobile Suits. Used primarily for their high rate of fire, they're of little use against Mobile Suit armor, instead used primarily against soft targets like missiles and sensors. Celaeno's pirates load their Vulcans with flak rounds, increasing their all-around offensive capabilities.**

 **Chest Wire-Guided Missiles – A weapon granted by the Blue Destiny components used to form the core of the Gundam Raven's frame, and retained even after the parts were trimmed down to allow for a sleeker profile. They're mounted in the abdomen, and because of their wire-guided nature can track targets without fear of jamming from outside sources.**

 **Chest Beam Vulcan Gun – As the torso for the Gundam Raven originally came from a Blue Destiny unit, the 60mm Chest Vulcans were ripped out and replaced with Beam Vulcans salvaged from a Rebawoo. While the Beam Vulcan's output is only enough to deal light damage to Mobile Suit armor, their high rate of fire, which is comparable to standard, shell-firing Vulcans, allows them to destroy most Mobile Suits through sustained fire at near point-blank range. This also allowed for more bulk to be trimmed off of the torso section compared to if the original shell-firing Vulcan guns were retained.**

 **"Thunderer" Bolter Pistol – A unique armament added to the Gundam Raven's arsenal as incentive pay from the Azure Faction alongside the revisions made to allow Archer/Gunner to operate within the pirate Mobile Suit's systems to assist Celaeno. Modeled after Archer's favored firearm, the Colt M1877 Double-Action Revolver, the weapon is essentially a pistol-shaped rocket launcher, using a magnetic coil to add greater range and power to small missiles. Each round in the revolver is an anti-air Bop Missile that has been upgraded with a sabot ring and a new "Photon Warhead", which is essentially an overcharged E-Cap in the shape of a missile's payload, creating a weapon that combines the anti I-Field reliability of a projectile weapon with the close combat strength of a handgun and the power of a Beam Rifle. The ammo wheel can be detached and swapped on the fly for quick reloads in combat. Stored on the Mobile Suit's rear skirt when not in use.**

 **Optional Rack Shield – A Zaku III's optional shoulder shield, which is equipped to the Gundam Raven's right shoulder. Celaeno uses it to store extra ammo wheels for the "Thunderer" Bolter Pistol and to carry her Mobile Suit's Beam Saber.**

 **Spiked Shoulder – The Mobile Suit's entire left arm, shoulder armor included, comes from the Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device). As such, the armor is equipped with three spikes that allow it to be used for ramming attacks. The Azure Faction applied an Anti-Beam Coating to the armor and spikes, allowing it to parry Beam Sabers.**

 **Shield – A ReZEL shield stolen by Celaeno's pirates at some point during the Laplace Incident. A streamlined, multipurpose defensive armament, Celaeno mounts it on the Gundam Raven's left arm. Equipped with a burst-firing Beam Cannon in front and a ramming blade in the back, the shield has offensive use in both ranged and melee combat.**

 **Beam Cannon – As the Gundam Raven features a Döven Wolf's backpack, it also possesses the Beam Cannons mounted in the backpack booster binders. Each Cannon has a rating of 4.0 MW**

 **12-tube Missile Launcher – As the Gundam Raven features a Döven Wolf's backpack; it also possesses the 12-tube Missile Launchers built into the backpack booster binders. Each launcher is loaded with AMS-01H Heavy Missiles.**

 **INCOM – Another pair of weapons introduced to the Gundam Raven's arsenal by the Döven Wolf backpack, it is a remote weapon designed for use with the Quasi-Psycommu System. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal Beam Guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny Relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to the parent Mobile Suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. The beam guns that are equipped to the INCOMS possess a power rating of 2.0 MW. Because of design limitations, the wires cannot supply enough power for the beam gun to be fired continuously. After approximately fifteen shots the INCOM must be recalled so that the beam gun can be recharged.**

 **Beam Saber –A Jagd Doga Beam Saber salvaged from the aftermath of Char's uprising. It comes equipped with a Heat Knife.**

 *** Heat Knife – An unusual attachment for a Beam Saber, the Heat Knife uses old Heat Blade technology to heat the superhard metal core of the blade, allowing it to cut through armor more easily by partially melting it. While less powerful than the Beam Saber, it's effective as a handguard and for when the Beam Saber loses power in melee combat.**

 **Optional Weapons:  
Beam Machine Gun (Gelgoog Jäger) – A rapid-fire beam weapon originally fielded by the Gelgoog Jager. Instead of a single, coherent beam, the Beam Machine Gun fires a burst of smaller, less powerful beam shots compared to contemporary Beam Rifles, but a Beam Rifle's base power nonetheless renders this drop in raw damage output a non-issue. Because the burst allows for a spray of beams in a manner similar to a Beam Spray Gun, it has a greater chance of hitting a moving target than a standard Beam Rifle. Due to possessing the same effective range as a Beam Rifle, this makes the Beam Machine Gun an effective sniping tool and one of the go-to Weapons of Celaeno's MS forces for long-range combat.**

 **360mm Gun Launcher – A Bazooka-type armament modeled after the Giant Bazooka IIs fielded by a number of Zeon's late One Year War Mobile Suits. Instead of relying entirely on conventional ballistics, the weapon is a multi-stage Coil Gun that provides a high burst of initial acceleration to the rockets before their own engines kick in. Carries 10 High-Explosive rockets in a box magazine attached to the back. Can also load more conventional shells for dedicated armor penetration. The Azure Faction's engineers scaled down the technology used by Celaeno's pirate fleet in this weapon's creation when building the "Thunderer" Bolter Pistol. Because of its greater size and the larger number of magnetic coils, it has greater range and anti-fortification power than the "Thunderer".**

 **Beam Rifle (ReZEL) – A ReZEL Beam Rifle stolen at around the same time as the ReZEL Shield. Powered by a replaceable E-Pac, the weapon has three uses in combat: standard beam shots, a sustained, high-output beam known as the 'Guillotine burst', and a Beam Saber for melee combat.**

 **Beam Rifle (Blue Destiny) – A Beam Rifle salvaged with the Blue Destiny parts used in the Gundam Raven's frame. It is unique among One Year War Beam Rifles in that it has an underbarrel Rocket Launcher with a Box magazine that can carry up to 3 rockets. The weapon itself is powered by an internal E-Cap with an average charge of 15 shots. Has an effective range of 2 Km and a swiveling forward grip and a narrow sensor for precision shooting.**

 **MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun – A late OYW weapon developed by the Zeon as an upgrade to the earlier MMP-78 Machine Gun. Designed with Mobile Suit combat in mind, it is a shell-firing weapon that features a 32-round box magazine and an underbarrel grenade launcher. It is one of the standard-issue ranged weapons of Celaeno's MS forces.**

 **Beam Machine Gun (Geara Doga) – Celaeno's pirate faction also makes extensive use of the Geara Doga's two Beam Machine Gun models. Powered by replaceable E-Pacs, one model uses a Bullpup construction better suited for close quarters and enclosed spaces like ship hangers, while the other can optionally equip an underbarrel Grenade Launcher for additional firepower. Unlike the MMP-80, this weapon is often reserved for squad leaders due to the higher upkeep cost of beam weapons.**

 **135mm Anti-Ship Rifle – An anti-ship sniping weapon originally developed early in the OYW and fielded by a number of Zeon Mobile Suits. Celaeno's pirates reverse engineered its design from salvage and now use the rifle as one of their go-to Weapons for long range combat. Due to its massive recoil, the weapon requires both of the Mobile Suit's hands to wield it effectively.**

 **Sea Serpent – A handheld, grappling wire-type weapon originally fielded by the Hambrabi team in the Gryps Conflict. It's a favorite among Celaeno's MS force, who use the weapon to incapacitate and capture a convoy's Mobile Suit escorts using the weapon's electric shock function. Vernier engines in the tip help guide the weapon to its target and multiple Sea Serpents can be used simultaneously to form a net called the "Spider Web".**

 **Special Equipment and Features:  
Archer/Gunner Servant Core – The Archer/Gunner Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Archer/Gunner Servant Core is Billy the Kid, an Archer/Gunner-class Servant. When Archer/Gunner is within the Servant Core, the Gundam Raven "Desperado" gains the abilities and stats of Billy the Kid, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **Quasi-Psycommu System – A variant of the Psycommu System that is usable by Oldtype pilots. Instead of relying entirely upon a Newtype pilot's brainwaves like normal Psycommu and Psychoframe, the Quasi-Psycommu system offers computer assistance. Incidentally, this limits the system's usage of remote weaponry to wire-guided weapons like the INCOM.**

 **Guarding Mantle – A unique, experimental defensive armament conceived by Celaeno's engineers, it is a Kevlar/ceramic cloak treated with Anti-Beam Coating, allowing it to defend against beam and projectile attacks alike. The ABC can only handle five standard Beam Rifle shots before the cloak disintegrates, however, so its short-lived battlefield endurance is extended only by the pilot's ability to evade enemy attack. The cloak also offers little to no protection against physical, bladed melee weapons like a Zaku's Heat Hawk, which would effortlessly shred the cloak, but the proliferation and widespread use of Beam Sabers and similar weapons in melee combat following the One Year War has reduced the severity of this glaringly obvious and exploitable flaw to the point of almost being a non-issue.**

 **Modified Type 89 Base Jabber – When deploying on long-distance missions and the incredibly rare base/colony raid, Celaeno and her pirates' MS forces will deploy riding atop stolen Type 89 Base Jabbers. These Base Jabbers bear distinct modifications compared to the Earth Federation's standard issue ones: namely the inclusion of a universal, double-barrel turret equipped with fire-linked Beam Spray Guns underneath the nose and vertical-launch anti-air missile tubes along the upper and lower sides. Each missile tube is single-use and loaded with flechette missiles.**

 **Pilot: Celaeno Ravenstar**

 **Appearance: The Gundam Raven "Desperado", true to its nature as a Mobile Suit originally built using stolen and salvaged parts, resembles a Frankenstein's Monster of MS components. The torso and skirt armor are those of a Blue Destiny unit (unknown which one, exactly, but presumed to be Unit 1's due to the parts bearing that particular machine's colors), slimmed down to allow for a sleeker profile. The left arm and lower legs come from the Psycho Zaku while the backpack comes from a Döven Wolf. The head is originally a Silver Bullet's GM head, with the visor concealing the new monoeye sensor used for the main camera. GM-series parts are used for the rest of the machine's overall frame.**

 **Colors: Dark blue for the torso and skirt armor, everything else is black with dark blue accents, while the visor (and concealed monoeye in kind) glows a scarlet red.**

 **Info: Originally a Mobile Suit built by Celaeno's pirate faction using stolen and scrap Mobile Suit parts called the Raven, the machine was overhauled by the Azure Faction's engineers, refining its framework and power systems to better accommodate the power granted by the Döven Wolf reactor and replacing its armor universally with Gundarium Gamma while also including the systems necessary to allow a Servant Core for the pirate queen's participation in the UC Holy Grail War. While the Azure Faction made it clear that they had already prepared a machine specifically designed for her to use with her Servant, Celaeno was unyieldingly adamant in her refusal to abandon the crown jewel of her fleet's MS engineering, and so TERA was forced to settle for merely overhauling her MS. Outside of the reinforced frame, power systems, and new armor, there wasn't much that needed to be done with the overhaul, to the surprise of the Azure Faction's engineers. Because of the enhancements, the Mobile Suit is more universally durable than before, and its speed and reaction times are superior to the original build Celaeno's pirates had made, which was already a powerful High-Mobility Assault-type MS.**

 **Variants:  
RGMS-06R-2 Raven – The original form the Gundam Raven "Desperado". Manufactured by Celaeno's pirate fleet using various stolen and salvaged parts, with parts from the Blue Destiny series and the Living Dead Division's destroyed MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) comprising most of the latter category. Only the Zaku's lower legs and left arm were intact enough to salvage, and were recovered, repaired, and later used in the Mobile Suit's construction, while the torso and hip sections of a Blue Destiny unit were salvaged, trimmed down, and used to form the core of the unit's frame. Much of the parts used for the unit's outer frame come from Federation MS, but enough Zeonic components were used for both the exterior and internals for the model number of the "Psycho Zaku" to serve as the basis for the model number of the Raven. Among the stolen parts used were a Minovsky Reactor and backpack unit meant for use with the AMX-014 Doven Wolf, granting the MS a considerable power grid, as well as the firepower and mobility augmentations that come with the Doven's Assault Binders. The only notable differences between the Raven and the Gundam Raven "Desperado", outside the obvious inclusion of "Gundam" into the name for reasons Celaeno doesn't quite understand, are baseline performance and the presence of the "Thunderer" Bolter Pistol. Because of the surprising (to the Azure Faction's engineers) quality work done with the unit's base design for its patchwork nature, there wasn't too much that needed to be done when the Raven was overhauled into the Gundam Raven "Desperado".**

* * *

 **\- - / - ... .. -. -.- / - ... .- - / - ... .- - / .-.. .- -... / .. ... / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / ... - .- -. -.. .. -. -. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .. - / .- - -. .-. - / -... . / ... - .- -. -.. .. -. -. / - -. -.-. . / .- . / .- .-. .-. .. ...- . .-.-.-**


	10. Onyx Faction Master: Marcus Burne

**Nep nep**

* * *

 **Name: Ryan Jimba Ral**

 **Alias: Marcus Burne**

 **Nickname: The Second coming of the Blue Giant**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 23**

 **Race: Spacenoid**

 **Ethnicity: American/European**

 **Sexuality: Heterosexual**

 **Faction: Onyx faction (as a Mercenary/Freelancer)**

 **Appearance: He looks like a younger version of Rambal Ral (Origin) in his mid-twenties, but with blond hair and blue eyes, and no mustache. While on the base or ship, he wears a zipped up dark-blue color version of the ATX team uniform with the Onyx faction insignia on both of his shoulder sleeves. His flight suit is based on the Judges uniform from the Dredd (2012) movie with the eagle insignia and badge being omitted from the right shoulder pad and left breast pad respectively. The flight suit doubles as BDU/tactical gear with reinforced the fabric of the suit is interwoven with Kevlar (outer layer), RhinoPlate (core material), and made of seventh generation Gore-Tex (inner layer), allowing it to reduce damage caused by bullets with relatively low velocity, such as pistol rounds and assault rifle rounds fired from long range (Source: Splinter Cell Wiki - Mk V Tac Suit), with a TacPad attached on the left forearm. The original yellow scheme color part of the uniform is replaced with dark blue color, and the helmet resembles the flight helmet worn by the Seric Abis (Gundam Age) with a black and blue color scheme and with a HUD system.**

 **Personality: He is a calm and resourceful man that shows a caring personality that he sometimes shows occasionally. Like his father, he's not one for caring about politics and ideas he does things because it is his duty as a soldier but has some morality. He also has some sense of honor and a man of his word. He also inherited some of his Father's personality during his younger days (aka during Gundam the Origin) and his mother's mischievous and caring nature. However, he has no loyalty to Zeon or its remnants as it was Zeon that got his parents killed during the One Year War leaving him an orphan.**

 **Backstory: Ryan is the secret son of Ramba Ral and Crowley Hamon and was born on November 3, UC0073, and although the two never gotten married, they still raised him to live love and caring as any other parents should be along with the help employees of the bar his parents work/hang out. About a year before the One Year War was declared, it was decided that he would be put into an orphanage in order to protect him and to keep him and feeling that war was inevitable and they would surely be pulled to the front line and they might never come back. And they were right because both of his parents were KIA on November 0079. When he was told of this by the people who knew his parents, he was distraught and heartbroken that he locks himself in his room to grieve for a week he decided to come out. After the war ended, a small private memorial service and funeral for his parents was held with friends and those that served under them. Soon afterward, he was adopted two nice couple named the Gordons and he became Ryan Gordon and moved to Side 1.**

 **For 5 years, he finally starting to feel like he has a family again and starting to see the Gordons as his parents until tragedy had struck as the protest had become riots on Side 1 against the Titans, he said forces decide to uses the G3 gas to kill the population. Ryan's adopted father James Gordon managed to save him by putting him in a space suit and sealed him a pressurized container but at the cost of his life. Feeling the loss of another family, he went into depression and had been cooped up in the container for weeks, until he was discovered by a Titans pilot, at first he panicked and picked up the first thing as a weapon and tries to kill the pilot fearing that he would kill him. But Ryan was knocked back and the pilot was revealed to be a younger and then Titans member Koji Himura, who was sent to Side 1 as part of a sweep team in order to be sure that all the inhabitants are killed by the gas, and Koji knows that if he were to report this, Titans would have no doubt ordered him to kill Ryan in order to silence him. And so, he managed to sneak him off of the colony and to the Green Noah 1 Space colony under the guise that Koji found him lying on the street and with no family, he decided to take him in as his ward since he knew what it was like to lose his parents during the One Year War.**

 **For a year now, he had been living with Koji on Green Noah before he was transferred to Earth and took Ryan with him as he was still a minor and he doesn't trust the Titans. During his stay on Earth, he started to take boxing lessons in order to pass the time and for self-defense while continuing his education. A year prior to the Gryps Conflict, Koji was approached by the Quattro Bajeena into joining the AUEG and it's sister Organization Karaba as a double agent, he agrees, but on the condition that they take Ryan somewhere safe like their base, if things go south Quattro also agrees and Koji gave him the data of the earlier design and specs of the Gundam Mk. II and the completed specs of Proto Gundam Mk. II since he himself was one of the test pilots, and location of where it is being tested. Because of this, Ryan has been staying in Karaba base while learning some mechanical skills and maintenance and interact some of the personals and even staying with the Director Hayato Kobayashi's home and formed a friendship with the Kobayashi orphans. He does keep in contact with his surrogate brother making sure he's alright on an encrypted channel. When the Gryps Conflict came around, he followed with Hayato and Katz and joined the resistance, much to Himura's disapproval when he fully joined up with AEUG and Karaba after his cover was blown and had return with former Titans that decided to defect.**

 **Since Ryan won't change his mind, Koji reluctantly gives in and decides to train him as a mentor figure on everything he knows in hand-to-hand combat, weapons training, and MS training and have him put on the Reserve roster. During that time he had met many of the OYW veterans and even Bright Noa, Quattro Bajeena, Amuro Ray, and the new Gundam Pilot Kamille Bidan. When he heard about the story of Amuro fought against Ramba Ral, he went berserk and punched and beat the living crap out of Amuro since he was there when his father was killed and blamed him for his father's and Mother's death and reveal who he really is. It took Koji and Kamille to calm him down. His first deployment was when the base that AEUG and Karaba were stationed came under attacked by Titans when the base was under an evacuation to move to a new location. When the base came under attack, he had taken a spare updated MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, now designated the MS-07B-RII Gouf Revised II, and manages to take out at least one-fifth of the forces before AEUG reinforcement showed up. After that battle, the Gouf had become his primary MS and repainted blue in honor of his father.**

 **Throughout the Gryps Conflict, he had participated in many of Karaba's campaign such as the attack on the Titan's base in Mount Kilimanjaro and the seizing of Federation's Congress Building in Dakar and even the Cyber-New Type facility. After the Gryps Conflict ended and the start of the First Neo Zeon War, he along with most of Karaba was sent into space to resupply the AEUG and later pilot a blue color RMS-099 Rick Dias. During the campaign against Neo Zeon in space, he had met and befriended with the Nahel Argama's Gundam Team and was even went on missions together with them, all the way to Earth, during a mission to Earth, he was injured in battle with injuries that would left him grounded for a least 5 months to recover and another 5 months of rehab and counseling, making him sit out of the rest of the war. He had been sent to a hospital in Japan where he had been regularly visited by the Kobayashi's. During those time, he had been started to develop feelings for Kikka Kobayashi, and after the war ended, the two started dating and even went to the same school together, with Koji rejoining the Earth Federation and stationed in Japan in order to be his legal guardian.**

 **During the Second Neo Zeon War, he helps the EF forces evacuate every civilian into the bunkers in the events the Axis might drop. After the Axis Shock, and the war ended, with the disappearance of both Amuro and Char. A year after the war ended, he was approached by a banker, telling him that he has come to a will and testament left behind by his parents that on his 21st birthday he would receive the fortunes and possession left behind by the Ral family and the life insurance of his parents in the events of their death.**

 **During the 3 years leading up to the Laplace and Sleeves conflicts, he had been working as a freelance agent for the Earth Federation gaining any info on the Sleeves. One of his missions was on Palau undercover as a bartender, where he goes by the alias Marcus Burne, and encountered and recognized Mineva Zabi, as they had encountered each other before during her time hiding on Earth. When she told him about the Laplace Box and she wants to prevent its transfer to the Sleeves, he helped her stowaway on aboard the Garencieres and told her to avoid being recognized using the name Audrey Burne. When Londo Bell and ECOAS started to attack Palau after he relays the information on where the Unicorn Gundam was located, he made his escape using his now MS-07R-III Gouf RIII. He later participated in the final battle against the Sleeves alongside the Nahel Argama and the Garencieres' crew member, and after the broadcast of the Laplace Box, he decided to retire and settle down. When he decided to return to Side 3 to visit his parents' graves after so many years, he thought back and asked: "what would've happened if the One Year War never came to be?" It was that question that caused him to be chosen to be master and was approached by the Beowulf Corp., who recognized him as a Ral. They told him that if he joined them, not only they are willing to pay him handsomely, that the Grail could possibly grant his wish, and that he's a Ral and that it is his duty to carry on Zeon Zum Deikun's Ideals. So he reluctantly took up on their offer.**

 **Wish: For the One Year War to have never happened.**

 **Likes: His Family, AEUG, Karabas, Kikka Kobayashi, smooth jazz, boxing, painting, and sketching.**

 **Dislikes: Neo Zeon, Principality of Zeon, Titans, war, terrorism, corruptions, bureaucracy and politics.**

 **Weapons:  
Bal-27 (Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare): The Bal-17 is an advanced gas-operated assault rifle that was developed by Karaba during the Gryps Conflict. It is fed by either 30-round box magazines or 48-round extended magazines situated behind the trigger in a bullpup configuration, and the rounds fired are .50 in caliber. Along with the normal Armor-Piercing rounds, the weapon can also fire specialized " Black Key" rounds, named as such due to possessing properties that are similar to the Black Keys used by the Church, and are capable of harming and killing supernatural entities such as ghouls, necro summons, vampires, Dead Apostles, and potentially even True Ancestors. The weapon is also equipped with a 40mm grenade launcher underneath the barrel which is capable of firing standard low-velocity high-explosive grenades as well as an ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight) scope that provides mid-range magnification for precision fire over long distances. In addition to this, the weapon has been enhanced through the use of Magecraft, which serves to not only increase the Bal-27's durability but also allows the assault rifle's rate of fire to increase from the standard 666 rounds per minute up to 857 rounds per minute after the first six rounds have been fired as long as the trigger is held down, with the RoF resetting after each time the trigger is let go.**

 **Morita Assault Rifle (Starship Troopers): The Morita assault rifle is a weapon that was developed by the Beowulf Corp shortly before the Laplace Conflict. It is fed by a 75-round clip magazine situated behind the trigger in a bullpup configuration, which is loaded with either standard 7.62x51mm (.308 caliber) ammunition or "Black Key" .308 ammunition, and the weapon can be set to either semi- or fully automatic fire. Mounted underneath the main barrel is an 8 gauge 3.5" 8 round semi-automatic shotgun, and there are two Picatinny rails located on the sides of the barrel for mounting accessories such as laser sights and tactical flashlights. This particular Morita is also equipped with a tactical scope that has been enhanced through the use of the Onyx Faction's Magecraft to provide long-range magnification, allowing the weapon to double as a semi-automatic sniper rifle.**

 **2 x MR6 (Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare): The MR6 is a sidearm developed by Karaba during the late stages of the Gryps Conflict as a weapon for Mobile Suit pilots to defend themselves with when while on foot. The pistol fires .40 R &K ammunition from a 20-round clip in semi-automatic, and the grip has been modified to end at a point to increase the lethality of pistol-whipping. The weapon is equipped with a standard laser sight underneath the barrel to help improve the shooter's accuracy, and can also be optionally equipped with a suppressor to reduce the report of each round that is fired. Ryan normally keeps two of these pistols when entering combat, with one serving as a sidearm and the other can either be used as an emergency fallback weapon or as a spare pistol for any allies nearby should they need it.**

 **A Special Trench Knife: It is similar to Asuma Sarutobi's special trench knives that is a combination of a trench knife and spike brass knuckles, that Ryan uses for Close quarters combat and utilizing his boxing style and is reinforced to be very sharp.**

 **Fighting Style: Ryan is specialized in CQC, combining with his Out-Boxing style, and kickboxing. He had advanced weapons training that he can use any type of firearms, but he mostly favors pistols and assault rifles as well as mid-to-long range attacks. He also uses guerrilla warfare tactics.**

 **MS Combat: Being trained at the age of 15 he is shown to be proficient to the point of ace pilot level and inherited his father's piloting skill, that is what causes to people to see him as the second coming of the Blue Giant especially when combining with his CQC training. His piloting skill is similar to Mr. Ral GBF and he can fight on the same level as Non-Newtypes Gundam Pilots.**

 **Magecraft: Due to Koji being his guardian and accidentally saw him used Magecraft, he taught Ryan some basic Magecraft (properly, not some half-ass training Kiritsugu Emiya did for Shirou).  
Reinforcement  
Structural Analysis**

 **Command Seal: Waver Velvet's command seal**

 **Servant Core: A small smartwatch that doubles as a TACPAD when displaying a Holographic computer screen.**

 **Servant: Berserker/Lancer (Double Summon): Kiyohime (Ascension Stage 2)  
Alignment: Chaotic Evil  
Hidden Attribute: Earth  
Sex: Female  
Height: 158cm  
Weight: 41kg**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: D  
Endurance: D  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: D  
Noble Phantasm: EX**

 **Class Skills:  
Magic Resistance: D – Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. At Rank D, this Skill cancels Single-Action spells and can be considered to be Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.**

 **Mad Enhancement: EX – Mad Enhancement is the Class Skill that characterizes a Berserker, raising basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange of hindering mental capacities and/or in exchange for their sense of reason. In some cases, it also affects and/or seals away some techniques, Personal Skills, and Noble Phantasms. At Rank EX, communication is perfectly established between Kiyohime and her Master, but she will treat her Master as a 'loved one' and prohibits him/her from lying. If one lies and Kiyohime definitely saw through whatever lie was said, one Command Spell is automatically consumed.**

 **Double Summon: B – Double Summon is a rare Personal Skill possessed only by a few select Servants, it permits a Servant to simultaneously possess Class Skills from two distinct classes. It is limited only to some of the extra classes, the cavalry classes, and 'modern classes' like Gunner. At Rank B, Kiyohime possesses the Class Skills of both the Berserker and Lancer classes.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Shapeshift: C – Shapeshift is a Skill that refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change. It is a method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae. It is also one of the powers of a vampire. Kiyohime possesses this Skill due to the legend of her transforming into a Dragon; however, as she was not born as a Dragon or supernatural being, the Skill's Rank is lowered to C.**

 **Pursuer of Love: A – Pursuer of Love is the powered-up version of the Stalking Skill. Howling entrails, accelerating lungs, a breath in which the scent of nitro hangs; no matter in which place the other party is, she tracks down Anchin no matter how far the distance. When enemy Servants engage Kiyohime in battle, this Skill lowers their Endurance Parameter by 1.5 Ranks (for example, an Endurance Rank of B would become a C-); however, this is offset by the fact that the Skill also raises the enemy Servant's Strength Parameter by an entire Rank.**

 **Flame-Colored Kiss: A – Flame-Colored Kiss is what Kiyohime wishes from her Master. If it means she would be able to join her lips with her Master's, she would be willing to push aside every obstacle and become Super Kiyohime-chan. The compensation would be that the future of the Master would be fixed (as a groom), but that is just a trivial risk. When this normally passive Skill is activated, Kiyohime's Strength Parameter increases by a single Rank for a short period of time while simultaneously removing any negative status conditions.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
• Samadhi Through Transforming Flames, Type: Anti-Unit (Self), Rank: EX – Samadhi Through Transforming Flames is the Noble Phantasm that represents Kiyohime's act of changing into a dragon like in her legend. Transforming into a great fire-breathing serpent, a constricting or fiery attack is performed every turn. The strength of a dragon's breath is extremely potent, with its fire being a ranged, mass attack with a maximum range of 10. Meanwhile, its constriction attack is a direct single target attack. However, this does not mean she has inherited the blood of a dragon. Kiyohime cannot recall having ever mixed with the blood of dragons, so such an event could only have been a "wild delusion born of a deep yearning for her beloved." The transformation was the result of a pure obsession that "can be considered a representation of her sheer tenacity" and a "relentless, mistakenly-held obsession towards the man who lied to her."**

 **• Dojoji Bell, Method 108 - Fire Dragon Mower, Type: Anti-Unit, Rank: A – Dojoji Bell, Method 108 - Fire Dragon Mower is the second Noble Phantasm of Kiyohime and is one that would be normally unavailable for use, but the successful Double Summoning her as a Lancer has provided access to this technique. When activated, Kiyohime summons a large bell and uses it to trap a single opponent within, after which the bell ignites to inflict Fire elemental damage to the trapped enemy. A split second later, dozens of naginatas are summoned to impale both the bell and the enemy trapped within to inflict additional damage.**

 **Mobile Suit  
Serial Number: MS-07R-III5 Gouf RIII5  
Namesake: Gouf Revised 3.5, Gouf R35  
Unit Type: Custom High Mobility Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit  
Noble Phantasm Connector: When spun at high speed by either twirling the wrist or spinning the entire unit, the Gouf R35's Heat Rod can be used as the focal point for Kiyohime's first Noble Phantasm, Samadhi Through Transforming Flames, to engulf multiple enemies within the resulting fire dragon  
Appearance: basically the MS-07R-35 Gouf R35  
Armor: Gundarium γ alloy**

 **Main Weapons:  
• Heat Rod – The Heat Rod is a close-range weapon stored in the suit's right forearm. The weapon consists of a thick flexible cable that can be used to deliver a high-voltage electrical shock when it comes into contact with an enemy Mobile Suit, capable of damaging its internal systems and stunning its pilot, and can also be superheated to allow it to slice through lightly-armored Mobile Suits; however, due to the cable's bulk, it only has a maximum reach of 50 meters.**

 **• Heat Wire – Otherwise known as the heat rod (anchor type), the Heat Wire is a close- to mid-ranged tactical weapon that is mounted on the left forearm. The weapon replaces the thick tentacle heat rod with a magnetic grappler mounted on a thin cable, allowing the right forearm to store a much greater length of heat wire and giving the weapon a much greater reach, with the wire reaching a total of 500 meters in length. The heat wire can release an electric charge to disable an enemy Mobile Suit, and in the hands of highly-skilled pilots, it can be utilized for hanging onto buildings or enemy units to buy time for Gouf R35 to launch surprise attacks. The wire can also be used to grapple onto and reel in both weaponry for the Gouf R35's use and enemy Mobile Suits to force them into melee range.**

 **• 2 x Heavy Vulcan – The two triple-barrel Heavy Vulcans are the Gouf R35's primary means of defending against and shooting down enemy missiles and lightly armored targets such as fighters and missile trucks, and are not ideal anti-Mobile Suit weapons. The Vulcans are located within the clavicles of the Mobile Suit, and are loaded with a mix of Armor-Piercing and High-Explosive ammunition and are geared to fire at a rate of 2,000 rounds per minute each. As the Vulcans utilize 30mm ammunition, they can be loaded with up to two thousand rounds each to provide up to a total of 4,000 rounds. The firepower of these Vulcans has been enhanced through the use of the Onyx Faction's Magecraft, allowing them to punch through light armor and damage heavy armor of enemy Mobile Suits at close range.**

 **• 2 x High-Frequency Heat Saber – Based upon the Heat Sword Type-βIV of the MS-07B Gouf, the two High-Frequency Heat Sabers are the Gouf R35's secondary melee weapons. Unlike other thermal weapons, the sabers are equipped with High-Frequency technology, which gives the edges of the blades the ability to oscillate at a rate of over a million vibrations per second to allow them to slice through heavy enemy armor such as Luna Titanium with ease, making them ideal for use against heavy enemy armor that has been treated with an anti-beam coating. The Gouf R35 mounts two of these sabers in the new leg parts rather than its shields.**

 **• 2 x Armed Shield – Mounted on top of the Beam Vulcan Pods, the two Armed Shields are the Gouf R35's main defensive armament, with their physical design being similar to the shields used by the MS-07B Gouf. As their name implies, these shields are also equipped with a pair of beam broadswords for use in close-quarters combat.**

 *** 2 x Beam Broadsword – The two Beam Broadswords that are equipped to the Armed Shields are the Gouf R35's primary melee weapons when engaging enemy Mobile Suits. The beam broadswords are devices that are held in the Mobile Suit's hands when operated and are powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks in a manner similar to beam sabers, with the only difference being their larger shape. The beam broadswords use superheated Minovsky particle plasma held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material that has not been treated with an anti-beam coating. The beam broadswords are mounted near the bottom of the Armed Shields with their emitters pointed downwards so that the blades can be ignited and swung at a moment's notice. While mounted, they are directly connected to the Gouf R35's generator to allow for a near infinite deployment time. In addition, the weapons can be detached and wielded with the Mobile Suit's manipulators to allow for advanced swordplay should the situation require it; however, this cuts the time that the blades can be active before they require to be recharged down to approximately five minutes.**

 **• 2 x Beam Vulcan Pod – The Beam Vulcan Pod is a five barrel beam gun mounted on top of each forearm in a fashion similar to the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom's 3-barrel 35mm machine gun. It is based on the MS-07B Gouf's left hand, with the gun barrels shaped to look like fingers. Each pod can unleash a torrent of beam fire, though individual shots inflict relatively light damage to the target; their primary advantage, however, is that the five individual barrels of each pod allows the beams to cover a much greater area in comparison to a beam rifle, making it much more difficult for an opponent to fully evade the beams.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:  
• Berserker Servant Core – The Berserker Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Berserker Servant Core is Kiyohime, a Berserker-class Servant. When Berserker is within the Servant Core, the Gouf R35 gains the abilities and stats of Kiyohime, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **• Quasi-Psycommu System – The Quasi-Psycommu System was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-Newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. The Quasi-Psycommu System that is equipped to the Gouf R35 has been modified to translate the pilot's brainwaves into control inputs directly into the Mobile Suit's main drive system in a manner similar to a Psycoframe cockpit, but to a lesser extent.**

 **Optional Equipment:  
Custom Backpack – An optional backpack add-on to boost the suit's aerial and space mobility. It consists of a rocket booster, and an attitude control thruster unit. The backpack improves the suit's speed while the latter improves the suit's maneuverability.**

 **Color: Blue**

 **Pilot: Ryan Ral**

 **Information: The Gouf R3.5 is customized upgraded version of the original MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom that had been redesignated as MS-07B-R Gouf Revised and had been upgraded to the R2 when Ryan began piloting it and has been his primary unit when he was on Earth during the Gryps Conflict and has been in his possession after the First Neo Zeon War and have been upgraded to the R3 (Basically the default Gouf R35) during his time as a freelance agent. When the Onyx faction recruited him, they improved his MS by including Gundarium γ armor, adding High-Frequency technology as well as a pair of Heavy Vulcans to the chest, and converting the Vulcan Pods to act as beam weapons instead of firing physical rounds. The Gouf R35 has more than double the weaponry and vastly improved mobility in comparison to previous Gouf models. The latter is due to additional thrusters on its back and the modified leg units. The suit can also mount a custom backpack add-on to further improve its mobility. Unlike previous Gouf models, which are restricted to ground use, the Gouf R35 can be used in space. The MS also has improved flexibility and fluid movements that improve its CQC capability.**

* * *

 **. ...- . -. / .. ..-. / - ... . / .- .- .-. / .- .- ... / .- ...- . .-. - . -.. -..- / .. - / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -.-. - - . / . ...- . -. / - - .-. . / -... .-.. - - -.. .. . .-. / - ... .- -. / -... . ..-. - .-. . / -.. ..- . / - - / ... ..- - .- -. .. - -.- .-. ... / - .- -. / -. .-. . . -.. .-.-.-**


	11. Azure Faction Master: Chris Einz Watson

**Watch Fate Cero, gives the best berserker out there.**

* * *

 **Name: Christopher Einz Watson (Given Name), Christoff von Einzbern (Birth Name)  
Nickname: The Fallen Knight  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Sex: Male  
Age: 21 (Physically), 1 (Chronologically)  
Race: Homunculus  
Genetics: Cyber-Newtype  
Ethnicity: None due to being a Homunculus  
Sexuality: Heterosexual**

 **Faction: Azure Faction**

 **Appearance: Like all Einzbern-based homunculi, Christopher was born with albino features such as snow white hair and crimson red eyes. However, after being reconstructed into a Cyber-Newtype for the Azure Faction, his curly white hair turned dark brown with the eyes a matching color. He is tall and lanky, almost fragile-looking with a slight feminine facial appearance. His casual wear consists of an Earth Federation Londo Bell uniform with the Lieutenant tags on the collar of his uniform jacket. For MS Deployment, he wears a black/dark purple armored pilot suit with a red visor.**

 **Personality: When he was born, he had no human emotions. That is, until he was put through the Cyber-Newtype reconstruction program. Now he holds nothing but apathy and hatred to humankind. His mental conditioning makes him loyal to the Federation and the Einzbern family. In combat, he's cold, efficient, and vicious in battle, even willing to take out his comrades if it meant the destruction of the enemy.**

 **Backstory: Born from a test tube, Christopher never knew the warmth of a mother's love or the care of a father. All he had ever known was his training to be the Ultimate Soldier for the former Einzbern clan.  
Day after day, he went through surgeries and cybernetic implants. The pain he received and felt from the procedures only furthered his rage and hatred to his creators and all of the humans. Then came his combat training, which he excelled in through both MS combat and fighting against enemy mages or non-mages.  
When the Grail chose him to be a Master for the Azure Faction, he was given the latest in Mobile Suit technology to regain the Third True Magic for the fallen Einzberns. However, none of them ever knew that the young homunculus had a more... different goal in mind.**

 **Wish from the Grail: Reclaim Third True Magic (Einzbern Wish), Secret Desire (Personal Wish)**

 **Likes: Nothing**

 **Dislikes: Humans**

 **Weapons:  
-Kel-Tec PMR-30: A refurbished semi-automatic pistol from the 21st Century that's been outfitted with a red laser sight/tactical flashlight attachment with a red dot sight attachment.  
-KM2000 Combat Knife: The standard combat knife of the German Bundeswehr, mostly used by the German Army.**

 **Combat Style:  
-Personal Combat: Utilizes his pistol for range combat then uses his knife if his gun is knocked away. If he loses both weapons, he will use both his Magecraft and his military-trained martial arts to take down an opponent.  
-MS Combat: Prefers to use hit-and-run tactics to disorient his opponents then eliminate them with either close quarters or long-to-mid range attacks.**

 **Magecraft:  
Reinforcement  
Structural Analysis  
-Dead Face: A faux-Mad Enhancement that uses the caster's negative emotions to boost their strength, speed, agility, and reaction time. (Picture Hakuno Kishinami's 'Berserker' appearance from Fate/Extra: Last Encore)**

 **Command Seal Design: Kariya Matou's Design**

 **Servant Core Design: A black half-mask with a glowing red visor.**

 **Servant: Berserker: Lancelot  
Alignment: Lawful Mad  
Hidden Attribute: Earth  
Sex: Male  
Height: 191cm  
Weight: 81kg**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: A  
Endurance: A  
Agility: A+  
Mana: C  
Luck: B  
Noble Phantasm: A**

 **Class Skills:  
Mad Enhancement: C – Mad Enhancement is the Class Skill that characterizes a Berserker, raising basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange of hindering mental capacities and/or in exchange for their sense of reason. In some cases, it also affects and/or seals away some techniques, Personal Skills, and Noble Phantasms. At Rank C, this Skill provides a single rank up for all parameters except Luck and Mana, but in exchange, one can no longer think and speak properly.**

 **Magic Resistance: E – Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Lancelot possesses an amulet ring that rejects magical energy with a Magic Resistance value of D Rank, but it is ranked down due to Mad Enhancement. At Rank E, this Skill cannot cancel spells but is capable of somewhat reducing the amount of magic damage that is taken.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Eternal Arms Mastership: A+ – Eternal Arms Mastership prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. At Rank A+, mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body, and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance.**

 **Protection of the Fairies: A – Protection of the Fairies is a blessing from Elementals; the capacity to increase one's Luck in dangerous situations. Activation is limited to battlefields, where it is possible to perform feats of arms.**

 **Reverse Flow of Mana: A – No information available.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory, Type: Anti-Unit, Rank: B – For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory is a black fog materialized from Lancelot's tradition of winning fame and glory while disguising himself in a number of his endeavors, such as when he hid his name and disguised himself to enter a horse race for the sake of his friend's honor. Combined with his armor, which completely covers his body, this ability conceals Berserker's identity and personal status. His body is enveloped in a black fog with properties similar to Invisible Air which constantly shifts his outline like an off-focus photograph that obscures the discerning features of the armor. Even should he remove his helmet, it will be impossible to discern his face. The mist-like illusion also causes his image to double or triple randomly, making him appear to be a hallucination and prevents the use of a Master's clairvoyance to read the status of Berserker. The only information visible on official materials are the Servant's Master's name, height, weight, alignment, class abilities, and Skills. His True Name, sex, personal status, and Noble Phantasms are out of focus and unable to be clearly viewed. The true use of this ability is deceiving the eyes and ears of others by allowing Lancelot to take the form of other Heroic Spirits who won in various military exploits, but it has degraded to the ability of "imitation" that can only disguise his identity due to the application of Mad Enhancement. It is possible to make use of the true ability one single time with the use of a Command Spell, though the transformation still has the appearance of being under Mad Enhancement. The appearance is identical with the exception of Berserker's blood-red eyes radiating resentment. The ability is completely sealed along with Knight of Owner once Arondight is drawn by Berserker.**

 **Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands, Type: Anti-Unit, Rank: A++ – Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands is an ability that is the embodiment of the incident where Lancelot was forced to fight Phelot unarmed and proved his fighting prowess by claiming victory with an elm branch. Rather than an overt weapon, it manifests as a "unique ability" retained by his body. Once Berserker grabs a hold of anything that can be even remotely conceptualized as a weapon by his own recognition with his gauntlets and he recognizes that he wishes to wield it, it instantly gains the property of "becoming his Noble Phantasm." Even control of other Servants' Noble Phantasms will instantly go to him should he grab hold of them. It can only be activated for objects recognized as "this is a weapon", so he could use a steel chair if he happened to be skilled in wrestling. He cannot utilize military vessels such as aircraft carriers, as their role as weapon transportation is higher than that as a weapon, making it not count as such to him. The ability is completely sealed along with For Someone's Glory once Arondight is drawn by Berserker. The ability allows for something as worthless as a piece of scrap iron to be turned into a demonic spear or sword capable of damaging Servants and striking legendary weapons. He can make use of weaponry regardless of how it was created or its time of origin, allowing him to take control of anything from legendary weapons to modern weapons and machinery. Guns, while deadly to humans, are not a threat to Servants no matter their firing speed or the size of the caliber of the bullets. They are capable of evading them without difficulty, and some even have the skills necessary to deflect shots back with their weapons. Berserker, turning them into Noble Phantasms, makes them into fierce Magecraft military equipment that turns the balance in power. Upgrading them to the category of Noble Phantasm shows a great difference in power between the weapon types of "sword" and "firearm", making it difficult to attack. The bullets, soaked in his magical energy, are lethal to Servants, so even one hit would be able to spell the end for them. Bullets traveling faster than the speed of sound are unable to surpass the speed of a Servant's weapon, but their rate of fire leaves them only able to parry. The power of the bullets becomes unimaginably destructive compared to normal, allowing stray bullets to tear large holes in cement and concentrated fire to reduce a small truck into an unrecognizable mess of iron chips in a matter of moments. He also shows potential to corrupt more abstract weapons like Invisible Air, which is closer to Magecraft than a true weapon. The ability soaks the affected items with Berserker's Magical Energy, muddled with bloodthirstiness and hatred, that permeates from his hands. They slowly change as they are tainted with his black color as dark lines invade the item and multiply like the veins on a leaf. The items, covered in a spiderweb pattern of black veins, look alien and repulsive compared to their normal forms. The strength of the weapons is great enough that they can easily clash with Excalibur repeatedly despite normally being mundane objects that would be cut like butter by a Noble Phantasm, and modern weapons turned into Noble Phantasms will be greatly strengthened and have modified capabilities. He can give up the weapons at any time, returning them to their natural state, and immediately switch to another without any trouble. The weapons will stay under control for a brief moment after he lets go of his grip, allowing them to be used as deadly projectiles. When faced with a direct counter to his skill that can cut through magical energy circulation, like Gáe Dearg that can repel Berserker's magical energy and return the fake Noble Phantasms to nothing but bundles of iron, he shows the sense to cancel the ability and tear off an already affected part, and he can also pick up the remains of a cleaved weapon to once again utilize it. He is able to naturally control any weapon that he wields as if it were an extension of his arm and a favorite weapon with which he specialized in and polished his skills with for many years. The items will be advanced to D Rank Noble Phantasms, and if he takes another Servant's Noble Phantasm of a superior rank, its quality will be maintained while under Berserker's control.**

 **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake, Type: Anti-Unit, Rank: A++ – Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake is a holy sword wielded by Lancelot that is the counterpart of King Arthur's Excalibur. It bears a similar design to that of Excalibur, carved with Fairy Letters to show that it was a Divine Construct not forged by mortal hands. It is a limitless sword capable of receiving any attack without taking damage that shines much like the water of the Lake. It was given only to someone who could be exalted as the "perfect knight", the strongest, bravest and truest knight of an era, which signifies the unrivaled Lancelot out of all those who sat at the Round Table of Camelot. As a Saber, during the time this sword is drawn out, it increases all of Lancelot's parameters by one rank, and due to the legend in which Lancelot slew a dragon, Arondight deals additional damage to Heroic Spirits who have a "dragon" attribute like Artoria. As a Berserker, the sword has lost its status as a holy sword after Lancelot used it to slay several of his fellow knights who were acting as guards for the execution of Guinevere. His magical energy, filled with his madness and resentment, has dyed the sword pitch-black and caused it to fall to the state of a demonic sword of a mad warrior. It is Lancelot's true Noble Phantasm, which seals For Someone's Glory and Knight of Owner once it is drawn. Similar to his Saber self, it increases all of his parameters by one rank and deals additional damage to dragon-attribute Heroic Spirits. It also has the effect of doubling the success rate of saving throws.**

 **Mobile Suit  
Unit Serial Number: MSN-001XE Gundam Delta Kai Schwartz  
Namesake: Delta Kai Schwartz  
Unit Type: Prototype Transformable NITRO-use General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
Noble Phantasm Connector: Whenever the mobile suit grasps something in its servos, Lancelot uses his NP called 'Knight of Owner'. Once Berserker grabs a hold of anything that can be even remotely conceptualized as a weapon by his own recognition with his gauntlets and he recognizes that he wishes to wield it, it instantly gains the property of "becoming his Noble Phantasm." Even control of other Servants' Noble Phantasms will instantly go to him should he grab hold of them. It can only be activated for objects recognized as "this is a weapon", so he could use a steel chair if he happened to be skilled in wrestling.**

 **Main Weapons:  
60mm Vulcan Gun – Built into the head of the unit, these shell-firing weapons are a standard defensive armament in many Mobile Suits. Used primarily for their high rate of fire, they're of little use against Mobile Suit armor, instead used primarily against soft targets like missiles and sensors.**

 **Long Mega Buster – The Long Mega Buster is a specialized Beam Rifle with a power output comparable to a beam cannon and was developed from the Mega Bazooka Launcher. The beams that are fired from this weapon are capable of destroying a Mobile Suit with a single direct hit. Due to the weapon's exceptionally long range, it can also double as a beam sniper cannon that is capable of punching through the armor of capital ships from beyond normal sensor range.**

 **2 x Beam Saber – The beam saber is a small cylindrical device that is held in the Mobile Suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam sabers use superheated Minovsky particle plasma held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material that has not been treated with an anti-beam coating. The Gundam Delta Kai Schwartz is armed with two beam sabers, which are stored in the shield when not in use. The Delta Kai Schwartz's beam sabers are also capable of doubling as beam guns when stored in the shield and are capable of firing even when the Mobile Suit is in Waverider Mode.**

 **4 x Fin Funnel – Instead of the Proto Fin Funnels that the Delta Kai once possessed, it now has four functional Funnels for combat mounted on its back. Using the NITRO System, they may be deployed efficiently even by non-Newtypes, giving the pilot all-direction attack ability. However, their large size would theoretically make them an easier target on the battlefield should they ever be utilized in combat.**

 **Shield – The Delta Kai's shield has the function of serving as the unit's forward section in Waverider mode. Beside the Beam Sabers/Beam Cannons, it can mount a large variety of weapons. Laced with anti-beam coating. (Asterix means additional functions)**

 ***Burst Bolt – The Burst Bolt is an optional close-combat weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield. It produces a disruptive effect through a combination of explosive force and high voltage power using a built-in capacitor.**

 ***Mega Machine Cannon – The Mega Machine Cannon is an optional weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield, and is loaded with armor-piercing rounds to allow it to damage and destroy the armor of most Mobile Suits at medium to long range.**

 ***High Mega Cannon – An optional weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield, the High Mega Cannon can seriously damage a Mobile Suit with even a glancing hit, and in some case, total destruction. Has a lower output than a regular HMC.**

 ***Hyper Beam Saber – The Hyper Bean Saber is an optional weapon that can be mounted under the nose of the shield. Originally developed to be a weapon for the Alpha Gundam, the designers instead decided to fashion it as an attachment for the Delta Kai Schwartz's shield. The beam grows to a length longer than any beam saber in existence with a power output greater than a regular saber. However, continuous usage of the hyper beam saber runs the risk of draining the reactor faster than it can replenish both the saber's and the Mobile Suit's energy reserves, so caution is advised when using it.**

 **Optional Weapons:  
2 x Beam Pistol – The two Beam Pistols are optional sidearms that can be mounted on the skirt armor of the Gundam. Due to their size, they possess less power per shot in comparison to a beam rifle; however, this also makes them easier to maneuver and target enemies in close-quarters combat situations. In addition, they consume far less energy per shot compared to high-powered beam rifles and they are also semi-automatic, giving the beam pistols a much greater rate of fire than their larger counterparts.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:  
Berserker Servant Core – The Berserker Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Berserker Servant Core is Lancelot, a Berserker-class Servant. When Berserker is within the Servant Core, the Gundam Delta Kai Schwartz gains the abilities and stats of Lancelot, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **"NITRO" Berserker System – Activates a pseudo-Mad Enhancement in the pilot's neural interface that drives the user insane like a Berserker. Enhances spatial awareness and reaction time, especially when used in conjunction with the Funnels. Prolonged use can cause permanent brain damage.**

 **Appearance: Based on the original MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai but with four wing-shaped Fin Funnels instead of the Proto Fin Funnels. The armor is also remodeled to look more streamlined and sinister, giving it a sort of demonic appearance. When in Waverider Mode, it looks like a cross between an X-Wing from Star Wars (New Trilogy) and the original Delta Kai's WR Mode. When the NITRO System activates, the 'flames' are colored black and purple like Berserker's 'fog'.**

 **Colors: For a better description take the blue colors and replace it with red. The white with black. The yellow being replaced with dark violet. The eyes are red while the sensors are purple. Above the cockpit armor is a picture of a demon-looking bull head (The Berserker symbol from Fate/Grand Order and Christopher's personal emblem) while on the left shoulder is the TERA emblem.**

 **Info: A refurbished model of the Delta Kai that the Einzberns had fashioned for their 'super soldier'. With a remodeled "NITRO" System and outfitted with better weaponry, the Delta Kai Schwartz is one of TERA's most dangerous Mobile Suits.**

* * *

 **.- / ..- -. .. -.- ..- . / - -. . / .- - - -. -. / - ... . / - - ... . .-. ... / .- .. - ... / ... .. -.. -.. . -. / - - - .. ...- . -..- / .-. . .-. ... .- .-. ... / .- . / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / ..-. .. -. -.. / ... .. ... / - .-. ..- . / - . .- -. .. -. -. .-.-.-**


	12. Onyx Faction Master: Amelia Uvalaa

**Bets on how long Lancer will live?**

* * *

 **Name: Amelia Uvalaa  
Nickname: The Blue Huntress  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Sex: Female  
Age: 25  
Race: Spacenoid  
Genetics: Newtype  
Ethnicity: African/Irish  
Sexuality: Bisexual**

 **Faction: Onyx Faction**

 **Appearance: Amelia is a voluptuous woman that stood at five foot eight with mocha brown skin, long blood red hair in a ponytail with dark brown bangs dangling over her forehead, brown eyes, a heart-shaped face, full pink lips, and a birthmark on her left breast. Her casual wear consists of a white blouse with a blue jacket that's been magically reinforced with rune magic, a black thigh-length skirt, dark grey stockings, and white heeled shoes. For MS deployment, she wears a custom blue pilot suit with a violet visor.**

 **Personality: Flirtatious with handsome or beautiful people that she takes an interest in. Also acts quite motherly when it comes to her comrades. Though her Irish heritage does at times persuades her to have a drink of alcohol whenever she feels the need to relax. In battle, she likes to chat or taunt her foes to keep them off-balance, but if any of her teammates get hurt or killed, she becomes a force to be reckoned with.**

 **Backstory: Born from an ancient line of Magi from her father's side, Amelia had been conditioned to be breeding stock for an arranged marriage to continue the family line. Unfortunately, she didn't care about the world of Magi and promptly, ran away to the colonies, living on Side 3 during the time of the First Neo Zeon War.**

 **Naturally, she signed up as an MS pilot for Haman's Axis faction, but after her death, Amelia simply wandered through the colonies and taking work where she could get it. Even the jobs that were rather... unsavory.**

 **Luckily, her life changed when the Command Seals appeared on her hand and the Beowulf Corp offered her a chance to earn a large sum of money and to receive a wish if she fought in the Holy Grail War for them. Naturally, she agreed...**

 **Wish from the Grail: To have a healthy child**

 **Likes: Handsome men, beautiful women, alcohol, quips, the color blue, and children**

 **Dislikes: Losing, death, arranged marriage, and rejection**

 **Weapons:  
-Maxim 9 Suppressed Pistol: The world's first integrally suppressed 9mm handgun that is holster-able and hearing safe with all types of 9mm ammunition. The suppressor barrel is shorter and made from lightweight material.**

 **Combat Style:  
-Personal Combat: Proficient in small-arms combat. However, she can also fight in close combat utilizing Boxing, Judo, and Karate. She also uses runes to enhance her combat capabilities.**

 **-MS Combat: Likes to fight by going all out against large groups of enemies by using heavy armaments or attacking in CQC with beam sabers.**

 **Magecraft:  
-Runic Sorcery: A trait most Irish Magi utilized during the Age of Gods. Amelia's particular branch of runes can enhance the caster's body or the object with runes etched onto the surface. Can only be activated by speaking in ancient Gaelic.**

 **Command Seal Design: Bazett Fraga McRemitz's Design**

 **Servant Core Design: A set of teardrop-shaped earrings (Cu's earrings)**

 **Servant: Lancer – Cú Chulainn (Stage 3 Ascension)  
Alignment: Lawful Neutral  
Hidden Attribute: Heaven  
Sex: Male  
Height: 185cm  
Weight: 72kg**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: B  
Endurance: A  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: B+**

 **Class Skills:  
Magic Resistance: C – Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. At Rank C, this Skill cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Battle Continuation: A – Battle Continuation is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce the mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. It is also one of the powers of a vampire. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this Skill. At Rank A, Lancer never gives up no matter what. Legend tells that the dying Cú Chulainn tied himself to a tree before taking his last breath. For he who possesses such a legend, the dying struggle is particularly fierce. This is not living dirty, but rather it is the work of preserving a Celtic warrior's enduring fight until the very end.**

 **Disengage: C – Disengage is the ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions. At Rank C, this Skill provides a bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match.**

 **Divinity: B – Divinity is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels, one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster or Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. Those who have A Rank Divinity or above have reached the Throne of Gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Cú Chulainn possesses this Skill at Rank B because he is a demigod whose father was an almighty god who possessed every skill: Lugh, the god who governed over the sun and a member of the Danann divine family, and his mother was Deichtine, younger sister of King Conchobar.**

 **Rune Magic: B – Rune Magic is a Skill that denotes one having possession of Runes - the Magic Crest of Northern Europe. Cú Chulainn has the capacity to use the 18 original Runes (Norse Runes), granted by his mentor Scáthach from his studies with her, appropriately using them to respond in different situations. "The warriors of the Land of Shadows must be proficient in every martial art; a warrior that just swings a spear shall not be raised" - maybe because his teacher Scáthach had such a policy, Cú Chulainn is also well versed in Magecraft. A nearly first-rate magus, but since he himself sees it as a hindrance, it is not employed much. By making proper use of this, powerful and varied effects are mastered. Other than attacks, this is mainly employed for effects corresponding to the Skills Magic Resistance, Clairvoyance, for raising parameters to Rank A, etc. All of these applications are merely temporary and he cannot employ multiples of those simultaneously.**

 **Protection from Arrows: B – Protection from Arrows is the ability to deal with projectiles, an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. This is a power Cú Chulainn was born with. It's said that it's possible for him to avoid any long-range attack if he has made visual confirmation of his opponent, tracking down ranged weapons with his eyes and defend against them. He can deal with most projectiles even in conditions where the opponent cannot be visually seen. As long as the attack is a thrown type, he can avoid even Noble Phantasms, but he can't gain the effects of this protection with respect to wide range attack types where the attack range of the weapon explodes on impact or a direct attack by a weapon that has simply long reach.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death, Type: Anti-Unit, Rank: B – Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death is an attack focused on a single target, created by Lancer to suit his own style, which strikes a fatal blow that always pierces the opponent's heart and ruins their body from within with its thousand iron thorns. It literally freezes the mana in the air, and it can easily be perceived as a sure-kill technique by all those around simply from being charged with magical energy. Once Gáe Bolg's name has been called, the cursed spear reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the "spear being thrust" comes from the effect of the "opponent's heart being pierced" by it. It determines the opponent's fate simply through its use, an always fatal move that pierces the heart with one thrust. It is also possible for him to activate it without actively striking the heart. It is an attack on destiny itself, and while not a surprising fact due to its wielder's demi-god heritage, it is a top-notch power even with its seeming limitations in power due to being a step away from the Authority of the Gods. The actual action of the thrust is merely a formality, as the spear has already pierced the opponent's heart before the attack has even started. The "result" of "the heart of the opponent has been pierced" is created earlier than it is thrust, while the "cause" that "the spear has pierced through the heart" is generated later. Aside from great luck, it is a technique that determines "if it is released, the opponent is dead." Its range of effectiveness and power are weak compared to its other ability, but it has a low energy cost. Even with its nature of interfering with destiny and effect of "almost certainly will destroy the enemy's heart", the attack only utilizes magical energy in the double digits compared to a single spell from Caster costing hundreds of units of magical energy, and each activation is a sure kill, making it one of the most efficient Noble Phantasms with extraordinary usability that can be used up to seven times before Lancer must obtain more magical energy from his Master. The spear can move at impossible angles, signified by turning into a red beam of light, which always manages to reach its target. Even if he thrusts directly at the feet of the opponent, it will immediately point upwards towards the heart without growing or bending and without any movement from Lancer, and if it is thrown from a distance of ten meters, or rather than truly being a throw, "Lancer's own body is fused with his soaring spear", it will manage to reach the target without fail. This action looks completely normal to onlookers as if it were already piercing the heart because rather than truly changing its course, it changes the means to match the result simply as an action meant to prove the fact that the heart was pierced. It can only be used against living beings, so it would have no particular effect against inanimate objects like rocks or houses. The spear curses the target upon striking them, delivering wounds that cannot be healed while Gáe Bolg still exists in the world. While even a regular thrust through the heart would be hard to heal, being struck by the Noble Phantasm gives the greatest effect. As the "spear of cause and effect", it curses them, leaving them unable to change their fate without great luck. Those who are cursed will bear the wound until they die unless Lancer is killed or the spear is destroyed. The only way to effectively defend against the attack is to have a high enough degree of luck or divine protection as to be able to alter fate, which would be heightened by also having good reflexive instincts, an auto-resurrection ability, a shield that overwhelms the magical energy of the spear, or, as a countermeasure of knowing it will strike the heart, by quickly backing out of the attack's range before it is initialized. Even if the opponent manages to avoid it with luck, it will still leave a heavy wound on them that takes a long time to fully heal. The conceptual strength behind it is strong, so it will clash with something like Fragarach. Even if Lancer is killed and the attack is nullified by returning it to before it was activated, such as when going against Fragarach's unavoidable counterattack, the spear's curse will wind back to the moment "Gáe Bolg" was chanted in order to carry out its purpose of striking the heart. Fragarach alters the order of events, but Gáe Bolg reverses cause and effect. It has already pierced the heart as the result, so even its master's death will not impede it from fulfilling its duty.**

 **Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death, Type: Anti-Army, Rank: B+ – Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death, which is the true use of Gáe Bolg, is the largest and most powerful attack delivered using the spear. It is the "attack that unleashes countless darts at the enemy" that is spoken of in legends. It is the attack that made him a hero which utilizes the full potential of the spear's curse, converting all of Lancer's magical energy into raw energy and releasing the accumulated power after the spear is hurled, detonating on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies. Lancer prepares to use this ability by backing one hundred meters away from his opponent, taking a crouching position on all fours, and accelerating through an approach run by dashing fifty meters before taking to the skies. He arches his back as if drawing a bow and hurls it towards the ground with all his might. It distorts space to create a "tapestry of action" that splits into numerous spearheads that pours down over the enemy. It is said that it split into thirty in his legend, but it seems that the number has increased to fifty after Cú Chulainn became a Heroic Spirit. Compared to the very little usage of magical energy with the Anti-Unit technique, this ability has an intense consumption of energy. It does not carry the property or concept of "always pierces the opponent's heart", but both the power and the area of effect are increased. Rather than dispatching a single foe with absolute accuracy, its focus as a technique is to attack the enemies together with the surrounding area in a carpet bombing fashion to cause massive destruction. Due to being hurled with all of his energy, it cannot be dodged or blocked under normal circumstances. Even a resilient bulwark or an agile body are not immune to its power, so Gáe Bolg will send the enemy horde flying. If it were to also have the ability to directly strike the heart, it would be closer to the level of Lugh's power as a higher level version of Fragarach. The form and damage caused come close to Lugh's Brionac, but having the ability "No matter how many times it is dodged, it will strike the enemy" makes it a Noble Phantasm closer in nature to Odin's Gungnir.**

 **MS Template**  
 **Unit Serial Number: ARX-80BR-4 Blue Rider**  
 **Namesake: Blue Rider**  
 **Unit Type: Custom Prototype Mobile Suit**

 **Noble Phantasm Connector: When channeling Lancer's NP into a polearm-like weapon, the machine can perform a similar technique like the famous Hound of Ulster. The technique is capable of piercing directly into a Mobile Suit's 'heart' (the pilot in the cockpit), reversing causality to make sure nothing can avoid it.**

 **Main Weapons:  
2 x Vulcan Gun – The two 60mm Vulcans that are equipped to the Blue Rider are the same type that are found on many Federation Mobile Suits. These shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire, but are lacking in armor-penetrating power, and are therefore primarily used against lightly-armored targets such as tanks and aircraft as well as enemy missiles.**

 **2 x Beam Saber – The beam saber is a small cylindrical device that is held in the Mobile Suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam sabers use superheated Minovsky particle plasma held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material that has not been treated with an anti-beam coating. The Blue Rider is armed with two beam sabers that are stored on the hips when not in use. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion.**

 **Combined Beam Launcher "Shekinah" – The "Shekinah" Combined Beam Launcher is a weapon system that is comprised of three mounted armaments that can be carried with one arm and even fired with one as well. When not in use, it is mounted on the rear waist armor. (Asterix means additional features)**

 ***Giant Gatling Gun – The Giant Gatling Gun is one of the three weapons that make up the "Shekinah" combined beam launcher, and is of the same type as the weapon that was fielded by the RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05". The Gatling gun fires 75mm shells at a rate of approximately 3,000 rounds per minute and is fed via a link from a 600-round drum mounted on the bottom of the weapon, with two additional optional mounting points on the left and right side for another drum each to allow for a total of 1,800 rounds to be loaded at a time at the cost of slightly lowered speed and maneuverability, so this option is usually restricted to the ARX-80BR-4FA Full Armor Blue Rider which boasts increased offensive and defensive potential to make up for the lowered agility. These shells are capable of penetrating medium Mobile Suit armor with a short burst, and with a prolonged burst even heavy armor will be heavily damaged or destroyed depending on the point of impact and how long the burst can maintain contact.**

 ***Mega Beam Launcher – The Mega Beam Launcher is one of the three weapons that make up the "Shekinah" combined beam launcher, and possesses a power output that is similar to the High Mega Cannon that is equipped to the MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam. Due to its high output, the beam can seriously damage a Mobile Suit or destroy its shield with even a glancing hit, making it impossible to block the beam unless the shield has been heavily Reinforced with Magecraft; and even then, the beam will still cause heavy damage. However, despite being a powerful weapon, its power is also a weakness because, despite the Blue Rider's enhanced fusion reactor and generator, the reactor can be easily drained of energy with repeated usage, restricting its usage in a large-scale battle.**

 ***Micro-Missile Launcher – The combined beam launcher is also equipped with a four-tube missile launcher that fires HE micro-missiles which are equipped with heat-seeking properties. Due to the size of each missile, each tube loaded with four missiles, allowing for one initial salvo and three reloads in total per sortie before the tubes need to be reloaded.**

 **Optional Weapons:  
Hyper Beam Rifle – The Hyper Beam Rifle is an optional weapon for the Blue Rider that can be fielded in the event that the combined beam launcher is unavailable for any reason and is the same type that was fielded by Gundam Unit 4 "G04" and Gundam Unit 5 "G05". Powered by an E-Cap, it is an enhanced version of the beam rifle carried by the RX-78-2 Gundam, with improved output as well as accuracy. When equipped, it is mounted on the rear waist armor.**

 **Shield – The Shield that can be equipped to the Blue Rider is the same type that was utilized by Gundam Unit 4 "G04" and Gundam Unit 5 "G05". Because of this, it shares the unique feature of being able to collapse its form whenever the Blue Rider is utilizing a weapon in its left manipulator and can expand quickly whenever additional defense is required.**

 **Beam Halberd – The Beam Halberd is a weapon that was developed by the Beowulf Corps for use with a Mobile Suit that was equipped with the Lancer Servant Core. The weapon consists of two beam emitters, with one emitting a beam in the shape of a spearhead and the other in the shape of an axe, mounted on the end of a long collapsible handle in a design reminiscent of a halberd, hence the name of the weapon. Because of this, the halberd can be used as a double-edged weapon, and when not in use it is mounted on the backpack in a vertical position in its folded form.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:  
Lancer Servant Core – The Lancer Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Lancer Servant Core is Cú Chulainn, a Lancer-class Servant. When Lancer is within the Servant Core, the Blue Rider gains the abilities and stats of Cú Chulainn, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **High-Mobility Booster Pack – A specialized hard-point booster system that allows the Blue Rider to perform exponentially in either space or land.**

 **HADES – An acronym for HYPER ANIMOSITY DETECT ESTIMATE SYSTEM. It is a controversial system which seems to be similar to the earlier developed EXAM System. The HADES was created by the Augusta Newtype Lab with the data they requested from Chlust Moses regarding the EXAM system. As with the EXAM system, the HADES provides a temporary increase in equipped mobile suit's performance along with increased reaction times to the pilot. This strengthening of the pilot's abilities is done by forcibly increasing and speeding up the neurotransmissions in the pilot's brain. This process, however, leads to the side effect of gradual memory loss. Akin to the EXAM system's aggression and tendency to go berserk, the HADES can activate without the pilot's consent when it detects a perceived threat, regardless of it being an ally or foe. When under the influence of the system, the mobile suit's visor glows red and all of its exhaust vents glow yellow.**

 **Appearance: Based on the original RX-80PR-4 Pale Rider DII. The High-Mobility Booster Pack looks more like the Aile Striker Pack from the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. There are also runic markings etched in the skeletal frame of the mobile suit. When the HADES activates, the visor and the runes beneath the armor glow crimson red.**

 **Colors: Blue as the primary base with navy blue for the chest, feet, shoulders, and forearms with the tertiary being black. The visor is cyan blue with the eyes behind it being turquoise. On the left shoulder is a picture of a blue-furred wolf with a Kriss dagger in its maw (Amelia's personal emblem) while on the right shoulder is the emblem of the Beowulf Corps.**

 **Info: This machine was remodeled from the RX-80PR-4 Pale Rider DII, which had been 'borrowed' by the Beowulf Corps after a visit to the Titan-influenced Anaheim Electronics laboratory that the MS was berthed. For countless months, the engineers and mages outfitted the Blue Rider until it was ready to be used for the Lancer Servant Core. Its pilot, Amelia Uvalaa, greatly appreciated such a magnificent machine. (Especially the blue coloring)**

 **Variants:  
-ARX-80BR-4FA Full Armor Blue Rider: An armored variant of the Blue Rider with better defensive and offensive capabilities.  
-ARX-80BR-4FB Full Buster Blue Rider: A long-range variant of the Blue Rider that utilizes high energy-output beam cannons and a bigger energy reactor.**

* * *

 **.- / -.-. ... .. .-.. -.. ..-.. / - - ... - .-.. -.- / ..- -. ..- ... ..- .- .-.. -..- / -... ..- - / - .- -.- -... . -..- / .. - / -.-. .- -. / -... . / .-. - ... ... .. -... .-.. . -..- / - ... .- - / .. ... -..- / .. ..-. / - ... . / -. .-. .- .. .-.. / -.. - . ... -. .-. - / ..-. .- .-.. .-.. / .. -. - - / - ... . .. .-. / ... .- -. -.. ... .-.-.-**


	13. Azure Faction Master: Koji Himura (R)

…

* * *

 **Name: Koji Himura  
Nickname: The Second Magus Killer  
Sex: Male  
Age: 34  
Race: Human  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Sexuality: Heterosexual  
Genetics: Old-Type**

 **Appearance: He looks like he's in his Mid-to-Late twenties, with short hair that is mostly mid light brown with a mixture a little red in the color, while having dark-blue grayish eyes from his mother's. He has a single scar on his left cheek. (Based off the male playable character in Yu-Gi-Oh World Championship 2008, the default setting with face # 2). Well-defined muscles showing he trained his body every day whenever gets the chance just not too much muscle. On official meetings or briefings, he wears a standard Earth Federation Uniform, with the Londo Bell Insignia of the right breast of the Uniform, while the ECOAS insignia is on the right shoulder and the Azure Faction emblem is on the left shoulder. On duty or mission, he wears a BDU that resembles a dark grey version of the Starfleet survival gear uniform (Star Trek Beyond) but the insignia on the right breast is replaced with the Londo bell insignia and the shoulder patches are replace with the ECOAS insignia is on the right shoulder and the Azure Faction emblem is on left shoulder. The BDU is enhanced and reinforced to protect him from small to medium firearms, shrapnel, and small melee weapons; this also helps him blend into the shadows and mask his signature. He also wears standard tactical gears to carry his weapons with his BDU and a visor goggle that resembles the Jegan[ECOAS]'s visor but with the same function as Conrad's Jegan's visors as wells as the function of Fourth Echelon Goggles from the "Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell" games, the goggle is dark grey and has blue lens/lights. He also wears a custom Urban Black and Gray ECOAS pilot suit that resembles the ODST Battle Armor with the Jegan ECOAS' special visor attached to the helmet, it has same enhancements and reinforcement.**

 **Personality: Most of the time he's level-headed and has a good nature when it comes to friends and family, but shown anger when it comes to the said family if something were to happen to them and when something pissed him off. He is disciplined due to him learning swordsmanship and martial arts, along with his military training; he is able to keep a cool head when the situation gets tough. He sometimes feels sorrow regarding a certain past that he tries to forget and move on. As a soldier, he would lay down his life for his comrades. Though he mostly keeps it to himself, he shows his ruthlessness when facing the enemy and when it comes to interrogating an enemy, he would do whatever is necessary to get what he wants. He has some morals such as to never attack civilian populations or children but he must in order to complete the mission and neutralize the threat. Although he is against children participating in a war that is meant for the adults and that they live a full life ahead of them not to carry to burden and the sins of the adult. He has a deep hatred for Zeon for starting all the war in the first place and the events follow after especially toward Zeon Deikum for indirectly started this whole mess including the Titans for he sees them as Zeon in Federation skin/clothes. He also shows a bit of a sarcastic and cynical personality towards Zeon and the traditional Magus people who refuse to get with the modern time.**

 **Backstory: Koji is a descendant of a minor demon hunters clan that was branched off from the Aoyama Clan centuries ago, that sometimes help out local magus and Enforcers track down supernatural creatures, and he is also a veteran that fought in nearly every conflict and war the Federation or AEUG had ever fought. At 17, he lost his parents when Zeon dropped the colony Side 2 on Australia, as they were visiting friends there; this left him and his little sister orphans. He was fortunate that his sister was staying with his relatives, and he was abroad attending a private academy on a scholarship with a young Alberto Vist as his roommate. A few months after the war broke out and the death of his parents, he enlisted in the Earth Federation Forces at 18 to get revenge. During his cadet days, he has met Bright Noa when he was still his upperclassman before his transfer to Side 7 and had become friends with him. After basic training with him being the top of his class as a fighter pilot as well as MS training, his first deployment was with Southeast Asia Mixed Mechanized Battalion in the Jungles of Southeast Asia as a core fighter pilot as part of the 144th Air Battalion before being assigned to the 07th MS team. He first piloted an RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type and was later upgraded to an RX-79[G] Gundam Ground-Type around the time Shiro Amada was assigned as Team Commander of the 8th MS team. During that he and his team have been rivals with the 08th MS team when comes to kill counts, drinking contest and poker nights, though he gets along with Shiro and Terry Sanders. Before the operation to take the Zeon Mountain Base and destroy the Apsalus III, he was given an upgraded custom Gundam Ground type, the RX-79** **［** **G** **］** **SW Slave Wraith. After the campaign in Southeast Asia has ended and his team disbanded, he was transferred to space and participated in the final battle of A Baoa Qu, piloting an RGM-79/GH Gundam Head and was part of the team that stormed the section of A Baoa Qu that contains the Psycommu development facility.**

 **After the One Year War was over, he continues to serve in the Federation and was given a commission of Ensign in UC 0080 and was assigned to the Pegasus class carrier Spartanpiloting a RX-79[GS] Gundam Ground Type-S during its mission at the South Seas Alliance and was originally he was piloting the Corvette Booster for the Atlas Gundam while it was in transit to rendezvous with the Spartan as a stand-in since the original pilot was injured. During his time on the Spartan, he manage to make friends with some of the crew, with the likes of Bianca Carlyle, Io Fleming, Cornelius KaKa, and even most of the MS pilots and even catching up with some of the Core Fighter pilots as some of them were in the same unit before he became a MS pilot. In UC 0083 he obtained the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade, was part of the Federation forces during Operation Stardust try to stop the Zeon colony drop while piloting a RGM-79N GM Custom and witnessed North America getting hit, and causes him to remember the news of the Sydney drop and his parents death furthering his hatred for Zeon and him imaging the scream of millions and asked himself, "How many children that were there that day?" He then joined Titans to hunt down any rogue Zeon loyalist and sympathizer and was awarded the rank of Lieutenant.**

 **Originally during Titan's early years as a legit peacekeeper, he was a huge supporter of the organization's cause but as time went on he became disgusted on the actions of Titan including the use of MS based on Zeon designs and the use of the G3 gas on Side 1 is where he drew the line and adopted a survivor as his ward. He was for a brief while, was assigned to the Titan Test Team and was originally the test pilot for the RX-178-X0 Prototype Gundam Mk-II before he was transferred to the Titans' Green Noa 1 space colony and was then transferred to Earth. During his time on Earth, he was approached by a disguised Char named Quattro Bajeena and was asked became a double agent for AEUG and Karaba feed them information on Titan as well as assassination and sabotage, he agrees in exchange for the safety of his ward and even gives Quattro the completed data on the Prototype Mk-II, and even relay the rumors in regards to the new Gundam Mk-IIs on Green Noa 1.**

 **Since then, he has been secretly feeding information to Karaba and the AEUG, and has been undermining Titan's operation until his cover was blown and was forced to flee with other AEUG and Karaba spies as well as defectors. During the Gryps Conflict, he had been helping both the AEUG and Karaba while piloting a MSA-003 Nemo High Maneuver, as well as conducting covert ops with some of the Titans defectors. During one of his covert mission, he came across a piece of information in regarding Titan developing a fifth Gundam Mk. II unit that had been developed to counter the RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam. So he and his team had managed to infiltrate the facility that Gundam was kept and stole said Gundam, and since then, the unit 5 Gundam had been his personal unit throughout the Gryps Conflict to the mid-First Neo Zeon War. He soon joined up Amuro Ray's team and piloting a navy blue MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III, after Unit 5 was badly damaged beyond repair during the First Neo Zeon War and after the war was over, he rejoined the Federation and joined with Londo Bell.**

 **He was promoted to Lt. Commander and have been the piloting the Zeta Plus series to the Second Neo Zeon War. After the First Neo Zeon War, as well as his reinstatement back into the Federation, he was stationed in his home country of Japan and looking after his ward as his legal guardian. It wasn't until Char resurfaced and started the Second Neo Zeon War, that he was pull back into action and mobilized into space to rendezvous with the Londo Bell fleet at Londenion. After the Second Neo Zeon War, the Federation decided to create ECOAS, and he was handpicked to be part of the special forces, because of his skills in stealth, infiltration, assassination, sabotage and undercover prior to the Gryps Conflict and during the First Neo Zeon War, and so he was promoted to Commander and given command of the 501st Special Operation team he still wears the Londo Bell Insignia on his uniform as reminder of the blood, sweat, and tears that was shed to get to where they are now. Since then, he has been carrying out black-ops missions, taking out any Neo-Zeon remnants, supporters, and Magus in secret. Originally he piloted a standard RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS) Command-Type (aka Conroy use) until he called in a favor from his old roommate Alberto Vist to request an order for one of Anaheim's new experimental RGM-89GF Ghost Jegan F.**

 **Over the years, he still keeps in contact with his sister, even heard that she got married and had a son and living in the nearby city near Torrington Base with her husband. However, when Torrington was attacked by the remnants of the Principality of Zeon and his sister, brother-in-law and nephew were among the death tolls; he ordered his team to neutralized all stragglers and leave no survivors. After the broadcast of the Laplace Box and the real Universal Century Charter that ended the conflict, he had enough loss of family and war and resigned from the Federation and began working as a freelance mercenary and bounty hunter, killing corrupt politician, Zeon remnant followers, and warlords, all of whom were Magus and Dead Apostles, and because of this he was given the nickname Second Magus Killer. Another reason that he resigned is so that he can investigate into a Private Military Company that attacked a Federation Team on Axis, with an unknown Gundam and Mobile Armor. He also has been secretly building up a covert special mission, military counter-terrorism and intelligence organization composed of Magus, demon hunters, regular humans who are aware of the supernatural, as well as veterans of the OYW to the First Neo Zeon War and former Titans and T3 members. Most notable members are Beltorchika Irma, Kai Shiden, and surprisingly enough Sayla Mass. The purpose of the organization is to protect and preserve humanity's existence from both external and internal, whether it's mundane or supernatural, but it would not condone inhuman experiments. The organization is named after an organization from an old comic that he had read, called S.T.R.I.K.E. (Strategic Tactical Reserve for Integrated Key Entity) while for the covert black-ops and special units, are called S.W.O.R.D. (Special Weapons for Operations and Reconnaissance Division). Officially, the organization works in conjunction with Londo Bell and ECOAS, but they're actually working with TERA, providing them with actual pilots and combatants, and operate as a separate and independent entity with no civilian oversight.**

 **When He was chosen as a master, he was approached by the Azure Faction to come back and join them. At first he refused, but when he heard that the opposing faction are Zeon followers and wanted to use the grail to preserve their so-call independence, he changed his mind and agreed to join the Azure Faction, and even got his commission back.**

 **Likes: his family, Londo Bell, the Federation, AEUG, ECOAS, Karaba, jazz, smoking, training, and the peace and quiet.**

 **Dislike: all form of Zeon as a whole, Titans, politicians who uses a tragedy to further their own gain, arrogant magus who thinks they above normal people and experiment on people without thinking the consequences and is stuck living in the past, Dead Apostles, and attacking civilian populations that are of no threat and children fighting a war that are meant for adults. People who treat war or a battle like a game or play. Australia, because, he pretty much loss his family to that country, as it was practically the epicenter that leads to all of the Zeon conflicts such as the OYW, Operation Stardust which lead to the formation of Titans that resulted in the Gryps Conflict and then the First Neo Zeon War.**

 **Weapons:  
2 x FN Five-seveN pistol – with an Optically Channeled Potentiator or OCP from "Splinter Cell" and a suppressor with other attachments from the Splinter Cell games.**

 **SC-20K M.A.W.S. – The SC-20K M.A.W.S (Modular Assault Weapons System) is a modular bullpup assault rifle that was recently developed by the Earth Federation in U.C. 0094 for use in the ECOAS special forces unit. The SC-20K M.A.W.S. is equipped with a 1.5× magnified telescopic sight and an integral silencer. The first sight is computer-assisted with a reticle that enables use in low-light conditions, contained in a plastic housing above the receiver (mounted on the MIL-STD-1913 rail), and the second sight is a non-adjustable fixed notch and front blade, molded into the optical sight housing cover. The sight cover and sight module can be quickly removed to reveal the Picatinny rail. The SC-20K fires 5.56×45mm SS109 ammunition from a 30-round clip at a rate of over 850 rounds per minute, and the assault rifle's report is significantly diminished thanks to the suppressor that is equipped when the weapon is in its standard configuration. The SC-20K is usually equipped with a proprietary lightweight 40mm GL1 grenade launcher that can either use standard low-velocity 40×46mm grenades or a variety of less-than-lethal (LTL) ammunition such as Ring Airfoil rubber bullets and Sticky Shockers to knock out enemies with well-placed shots, Sticky Cameras for surveillance, Gas Grenades for knocking out groups of enemy infantry, EMP Grenades for shorting out enemy electronics, and even the All-Seeing Eye, which is a camera that, should it be fired upwards, can survey a large area while suspended on an aerogel parachute. The launcher is a single-shot breech-loaded pump action weapon, with a barrel that slides forward for loading and unloading (much like the M203 grenade launcher). It is worth noting that the weapon is fully ambidextrous, with the ejection port at the front of the weapon, allowing both left-handed and right-handed users to use it efficiently. It also serves a tactical advantage, as ambidextrous operators can use the weapon with either hand. As its name suggests, the M.A.W.S is a highly modular weapon and can be reconfigured to adjust to changing combat conditions in very little time, with configurations such as a 12-gauge shotgun and a 20mm anti-material sniper rifle equipped with a 6x electronically-assisted telescopic sight. Every configuration of the M.A.W.S is capable of firing either standard ammunition or specialized rounds that deal more damage against supernatural targets than modern weaponry should normally be able to inflict.**

 **Katana – The Katana that Koji Himura wields is a blade that has been passed down from generation to generation and has the power to cut through any mundane substance, even the toughest alloy. The katana is capable of vanquishing mystical beings that cannot be slain by conventional means such as Dead Apostles and is capable of inflicting damage on True Ancestors. The blade is of divine origin and is essentially impervious to harm; should the blade come into contact with anything that it cannot cut through, it will simply bounce off of the target instead of shattering upon impact. Because of this, the katana can be used to block or deflect virtually anything without suffering any damage.**

 **2 x Combat Knife – The two knives that Koji wields are a pair of Federation military combat knives that have been enhanced with Magecraft to possess both the same properties as Black Keys as well as reinforce their internal structure as well as to maintain their sharpness. Due to the fact that they share the same half-spiritual properties of Black Keys, they are capable of slicing through dense metals such as iron with little difficulty and are ideal for use against supernatural beings in confined spaces.**

 **2 x High-Frequency Katana – The two High-Frequency Katanas are a pair of bladed weapons that Koji keeps in reserve in the event that his primary katana is either lost or stolen. These twin katana have been enhanced with high-frequency technology which allows their edges to vibrate at a rate of over a million oscillations per second, allowing the katanas to slice through even Luna Titanium with ease. In addition, when the green switch on each of the handles is flipped, the swords transform into bladed tonfa which allows for a more defensive fighting style to be employed.**

 **Mobile Weapons:  
FFB-7Bst Jet Core Booster II: (first deployment for the 144th Air Battalion)  
RGM-79(G) GM Ground Type: (first MS for the 07th MS Team)  
RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type: (second MS before Shiro Amada was assigned to 08th MS team)  
RX-79**

 **［** **G** **］** **SW Slave Wraith: (later portion of the Southeast Asia Campaign)  
RGM-79/GH Gundam Head: (during the climax of the OYW at A Baoa Qu)  
Corvette Booster: (Temporary as a stand-in, mid 0080)  
RX-79[GS] Gundam Ground Type-S: (During the mid-0080, during the South Sea Alliance operations)  
RGM-79N GM Custom: (Operation Stardust)  
RX-178-X0 Prototype Gundam Mk-II: (As a Test Pilot with the Titans Test Team)  
MSA-003 Nemo High Maneuver: (First half of the Gryps Conflict)  
RX-178-5 Gundam Mk-II Unit 5 (aka Build Gundam Mk. II) (Second Half of the Gryps Conflict to the Mid-First Neo Zeon War)  
MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1 (Second Neo Zeon War)  
RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS)  
RGM-89GF Ghost Jegan F  
MSN-001C Command Shiki**

 **Combat Style: specialized in all range of combat, master in hand-to-hand combat, CQC, a master swordsman, expert marksman, and surprise attacks. Taking silent and quick kills when in the shadows.**

 **Piloting Skill: Being one of the longest-lived Mobile Suit pilots, his skill rivals that of the Red Comet and can be considered an equal to all Newtype Gundam Pilots. Out of all the Oldtypes Gundam Ace pilots, he is by far one of the most skilled as most of the older generation pilots are either retired, discharged, or dead.**

 **Magecraft:  
Reinforcement**

 **Mojikara (AN: Mojikara, translated as "Character Power") – Mojikara is a mystical internal energy that is used and manipulated for the creation of various "spells" by way of the kanji (Chinese characters) of the Japanese language. By writing out a character using the Mojikara, the actual character comes to life in the way that its manipulator can use it for assistance and combat.**

 **Mystic Eyes – Koji possess unique mystic eyes that allows him to find, pinpoint, and exploit a weak point within his enemy's defense, body, and fighting style. His eyes turned red when activated.**

 **"Armor" – This Magecraft is similar to EMIYA's Trace ability but instead allows him to create a suit of armor that resembles any Mobile Suit he has seen, including the functions and weapons, but only non-transformable MS and Non-MA. The armor can only take so many hits before it disperses, and each "Armor" only lasts for at best an hour. His mantra is "Armor On"**

 **Command Seal: Same as Kiritsugu Emiya**

 **Grail Wish: To see his dead comrades and family for one last time and say a proper goodbye.**

 **Servant Core: A high tech watch that resembles an Apple Watch.**

 **Servant: Assassin: Katō Danzō (Fate/Grand Order Second Ascension)  
Alignment: True Neutral  
Hidden Attribute: Earth  
Sex: Female  
Height: 165cm  
Weight: 45kg**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: D  
Endurance: D  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: B  
Noble Phantasm: C**

 **Class Skills:  
Presence Concealment: A – Presence Concealment is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common Class Skill of the Assassin class. At Rank A, this Skill hides one's presence as a Servant, making it suitable for spying. It is possible to disappear completely and become nearly impossible to be detected. The rank of Presence Concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Synthetic Limbs (Doll): A++ – Synthetic Limbs (Doll) denotes that one's flesh became a man-made mechanism - particularly, a wooden machine (karakuri). Bonus modifiers are added to action checks related to combat and success checks. At A-Rank and above, not only the limbs, but her entire body is an artificial "karakuri doll".**

 **Ninjutsu: A – Ninjutsu is the general term for the secret intelligence techniques, combat techniques, larceny techniques, torture techniques, etc., employed by ninjas. Its system differs between each school. Since Katō Danzō was loaded with the skills of (the First) Fuma Kotaro, her school would be that of the Fuma ninjas.**

 **Doll's Illusionary Arts: B+ – Doll's Illusionary Arts is a Skill unique to Katō Danzō. It allows her to create a solid illusion of either herself or a single ally while also making the target effectively invisible while the illusion is out, allowing for the affected target to either evade a particularly strong enemy and counterattack from an unexpected direction or escape from a desperate situation. However, the solid illusion can only last for up to a minute before it disperses, and a single hit is all that is needed to dispel it. Once the illusionary copy is dispelled by either method, the illusion that is hiding the affected target is also dispersed and their true position will be revealed.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Mechanical Illusionary Art - Bull Swallowing, Type: Anti-Beast, Rank: C – Mechanical Illusionary Art - Bull Swallowing is the Noble Phantasm of Katō Danzō. When the Noble Phantasm is activated, Assassin first puts her hands together and locks the base of her palms to each other. Once that is done, the locked palms begin to rotate at high speed around the axis of the joined arms to produce a vacuum blade that lashes out and, after drawing the target in, pulverizes them through compression. This technique is an application of the illusion technique of swallowing up a bull that was described in "Otogi Houko", put to practical use. Thanks to a Mystic Code that Kashin Koji himself included, this is endowed with demonic-slaying properties. Just like the anecdotes, it is also possible to employ illusions of "erasing objects from before people's eyes" and "making erased objects appear before their eyes again".**

 **Black Arts Decapitation Method - Moonflower, Type: ?, Rank: ? – Black Arts Decapitation Method - Moonflower is the second Noble Phantasm of Katō Danzō. Due to the fact that she does not seemingly wish to employ it due to it being too much of a murderous technique, all other information about this Noble Phantasm is sealed.**

 **MS  
Mobile Suit Serial Number: MSN-001C  
Namesake: Command Shiki  
Unit Type: Custom General Stealth Assault unit.  
Pilot: Koji Himura**

 **Noble Phantasm Connector: When the palms of the Command Shiki rotate at high velocity, they create a field that sucks in any enemies that are within its effective range, which then closes in and detonates once the palms stop their rotation and squeeze shut.**

 **Main Weapons:  
2 x High-Frequency/Plasma Dagger – The two High-Frequency/Plasma Daggers that are equipped to the Command Shiki are the Mobile Suit's emergency reserve weapons, and are usually only deployed when the situation gets desperate enough to warrant their usage. The daggers have been equipped with high-frequency technology, which allows the edges of the blades to vibrate at a rate of over a million oscillations per minute. This allows the daggers to slice and stab through heavy enemy armor with little difficulty; however, this is also a fatal flaw, as the high oscillation rates prevent any form of anti-beam coating from being able to be applied as the vibrations would simply disintegrate it in less than a second. To make up for this, the daggers have been equipped with the ability to generate a high-temperature plasma field that coats the blades. While this plasma is less effective against enemy armor than a normal beam saber, it allows the daggers to block enemy beam sabers and, with proper timing, deflect fire from enemy beam rifles. When not in use, they are stored in compartments in the forearm armor.**

 **SC-20K M.A.W.S. – The SC-20K M.A.W.S. that is equipped to the Command Shiki can be considered to be a Mobile Suit-sized version of the same assault rifle that Koji Himura favors, with the main difference appearance-wise being that the weapon uses the chassis of the Jesta Cannon's beam rifle as a base along with the fact that the weapon's main barrel is a beam rifle. This rifle can be either fired as a standard or in a three-round burst for a larger spread in exchange for slightly less power per shot. In addition, the weapon is equipped with an experimental "mecha-shift" frame, which allows it to transform into different configurations depending on the situation within a matter of seconds without the use of external attachments.  
• Launcher Mode – The SC-20K M.A.W.S's Launcher Mode is when the underbarrel weapon is a grenade launcher. This grenade launcher primarily fires high-explosive grenades that explode on contact, but is also capable of firing sticky shockers to temporarily disable enemy Mobile Suits and ships, EMP grenades that can short-circuit enemy systems that are within the effective range (so long as they haven't been hardened against EMP strikes), fragmentation grenades to deal damage across a wide area, and even specialized smoke grenades that can both blind enemy visual sensors as well as create a temporary anti-beam dispersal screen that can be used to block beams with power ratings up to approximately 32 MW. The grenades are loaded into 7-round clips which can be replaced when empty. Due to the fact that the grenades are propelled out of the launcher via electromagnetic rails instead of utilizing gunpowder, the rounds are fired in near complete silence in atmospheric conditions.  
• Shotgun Mode – The SC-20K M.A.W.S's Shotgun Mode is when the underbarrel weapon is a semi-automatic shotgun that is loaded with 7 Anti-Mobile Suit shells in an adjacent tube and is primarily used for close quarters engagements. The birdshot from each shell have enough momentum to punch through both hardened cover as well as the armor of most mass-production Mobile Suits.  
• Sniper Mode – The SC-20K M.A.W.S's Sniper Mode extends the barrel of the assault rifle via an internally stored extension and turns it into a form that dramatically increases the range of the rifle to allow it to hit long distance targets with high precision. Along with the extended barrel, a telescopic sensor also unfolds from the M.A.W.S's frame to assist in long-range targeting whenever the weapon is switched to sniper mode and folds back up when not in use in order to protect the sensor from any unnecessary damage. The sniper mode's firing output is at least 1.5 times that of the MSN-06S Sinanju's beam rifle, which comes at the cost of a slightly lower rate of fire to allow for optimum cooling, and when an optional barrel extension is equipped to the end of the weapon the firing range can be extended even further thanks to the additional targeting sensors and particle compression capabilities of the optional attachment; however, the optional barrel extension must be attached in a way that inhibits the mecha-shift frame from operating properly, and must be manually detached before the weapon can transform back into a form that is more suitable for medium-range firing. It is usually carried in the Mobile Suit's hands at all times, but when not in use it is mounted on the rear skirt armor.**

 **2 x MZM "Aran" Beam Pistol/Saber (Samus Aran's Paralyzer Guns) – The two MZM "Aran" Beam Pistol/Sabers are the Command Shiki's primary short-ranged weapons. They are normally operated as beam pistols with a power rating comparable to that of the RMS-099 Rick Dias's beam pistols but are also capable of functioning as a pair of beam sabers in the event that an enemy unit manages to close the range through the beam pistol fire. When not in use, they are stored in specialized recharging holsters on the side skirt armor.**

 **2 x Beam Saber – The beam saber is a small cylindrical device that is held in the Mobile Suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam sabers use superheated Minovsky particle plasma held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material that has not been treated with an anti-beam coating. The Command Shiki is equipped with two beam sabers for use in close-quarters combat, and are stored in the wing bonders when not in use.**

 **2 x High-Frequency/Plasma Arm Blade – The two High-Frequency/Plasma Arm Blades that are equipped to the Command Shiki are one of its two pairs of emergency weapons that are only deployed in the event that all of it other melee weapons have been either lost in battle or have been destroyed. These arm blades are equipped with high-frequency technology, which allows the edges of the blades to oscillate at a rate of more than one million vibrations per second. In addition, the blades are also capable of generating a plasma field that covers the weapons in their entirety, which while not as powerful as actual beam sabers allow them to block enemy beam sabers and protect the main body of the blades as they cannot be given an anti-beam coating due to the fact that the high oscillation rates would simply disintegrate it in less than a second. When not in use, the arm blades are stored within the gauntlets mounted on the forearms.**

 **2 x High-Frequency/Plasma Spiked Knuckle – The two High-Frequency/Plasma Spiked Knuckles that are equipped to the Command Shiki are one of its two pairs of emergency weapons that are only deployed in the event that all of it other melee weapons have been either lost in battle or have been destroyed. These spiked knuckles are equipped with high-frequency technology, which allows the spikes to oscillate at a rate of more than one million vibrations per second. This allows the spikes to punch through heavy enemy armor with little difficulty; however, this is also a fatal flaw, as the high oscillation rates prevent any form of anti-beam coating from being able to be applied as the vibrations would simply disintegrate it in less than a second. To make up for this, the spiked knuckles have been equipped with the ability to generate a high-temperature plasma field that coats the weapon entirely. While this plasma is less effective against enemy armor than a normal beam saber, it allows the knuckles to block enemy beam sabers and, with proper timing, deflect fire from enemy beam rifles. When not in use, the spiked knuckles are kept folded against the forearms so that they don't interfere with the handling of the Command Shiki's other weaponry.**

 **2 x Beam Submachine Gun – The two Beam Submachine Guns are the Command Shiki's secondary ranged weapons. The beam submachine guns utilize an unusual twin-barrel design that allows for a high rate of fire, albeit at the cost of a reduction in power for each individual shot. The weapons were designed to fill in a middle ground between beam rifles and beam Gatling guns; while they have a higher rate of fire than beam rifles it is lower in comparison to beam Gatling guns, and while each individual shot is more powerful than that of a beam Gatling gun it is weaker than a shot from a beam rifle. When not in use, they are mounted on specialized recharging racks on the wing binders.**

 **2 x Jegan ECOAS-type Handgun – The Command Shiki is also armed with a pair of Handguns that are the same type as those used by the RGM-89De Jegan [ECOAS Type], which are shorter versions of the Jegan's beam rifle but are still capable of penetrating Mobile Suit armor. They are typically used with the Command Shiki's Special Visor and Precision Firing Sensor for greater accuracy, and are stored within specialized recharging racks on the leg boosters when not in use.**

 **2 x 60mm Vulcan Head Gun – Built into the head of the unit, these shell-firing weapons are a standard defensive armament in many Mobile Suits. Used primarily for their high rate of fire, they're of little use against Mobile Suit armor, instead used primarily against soft targets like missiles and sensors.**

 **Optional Weapons:  
Beam Rifle (Sinanju) – The Command Shiki can be optionally equipped with a beam rifle in place of the SC-20K M.A.W.S. This beam rifle is the same model that was used by the Neo Zeon variant of the MSN-06S Sinanju, the data of which was recovered by ECOAS in U.C. 0096 during the strike and fade operation at Palau to recover the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam.**

 **Bazooka – In place of the SC-20K M.A.W.S, the Command Shiki can be outfitted with a bazooka. As with its human-sized counterpart, the bazooka fires explosive physical rounds at a high velocity that do significant damage on impact. Although it does not have the same penetrative power as a beam rifle, the bazooka does more extensive damage and is easily capable of destroying a Mobile Suit in one shot or breaking through the armor of a battleship with a single, well-placed shot.**

 **Mega Bazooka Launcher – The most powerful class of beam weapon used by Mobile Suits, the Mega Bazooka Launcher is a large mega particle cannon with firepower exceeding that of a warship's main guns, which draws its power from a built-in thermonuclear reactor. Though mega launchers are equipped with maneuvering verniers, their sheer bulk reduces the mobility of the Mobile Suits that carry them, and due to their high power requirements, they must spend a considerable amount of time charging up prior to each shot. To speed up this recharging process, additional Mobile Suits can be connected to a mega launcher to serve as energy tanks.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:  
Assassin Servant Core – The Assassin Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Assassin Servant Core is Xuanzang Sanzang, an Assassin-class Servant. When Assassin is within the Servant Core, the Command Shiki gains the abilities and stats of Katō Danzō, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **Weapons Rack – The Command Shiki's backpack has been modified to incorporate a Weapons Rack that is similar to the ones equipped to the RX-79[G] Gundam Ground Type and the RGM-79[G] GM Ground Type. Like its predecessors, the rack is capable of carrying a variety of armaments and munitions for both itself and the other members of its squad.**

 **Bio-Sensor (Modified) – A technological variant of the Psycommu system developed by Anaheim Electronics. Although its full capabilities are unknown, its primary purpose is to allow a Newtype pilot to more easily interface with his mobile suit via mental commands. The bio-sensor could also have a rather surprising side effect when the pilot is mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset) to cause the bio-sensor to amplify the power, speed, and strength of the mobile suit for a short period of time. The Bio-Sensor that is equipped to the Command Shiki has been modified to work in tandem with the unit's modified NITRO System to make up for the decrease in raw power.**

 **360-degree Cockpit**

 **NITRO System (Modified) – The Newtype Injection Trace Reformed Oldtype (NITRO) System is a new version of the Psycommu System. The NITRO System forcibly enhances a normal pilot into a Cyber Newtype temporarily, and causes the Mobile Suit to emit blue flames during the process. It improves the response time and allows the use of complicated fire control systems as well as remote weaponry such as Bits and Funnels. However, the process of forcibly turning the pilot into a Cyber Newtype involve "rewriting" the brain, and this causes the pilot's personality to become unusually aggressive and unstable. The version of the system that has been installed onto the MSN-001C Command Shiki has been extensively modified to lower the strain on the pilot's mind, and by extension lower the aggressiveness and instability of their personality when the system is active. In short, this particular variant of the NITRO System sacrifices some of the raw power of the original system in favor of a much longer operating time, making it much more favorable in battles of endurance. However, one of the modifications to the system was to give it the ability to work in tandem with the Bio-Sensor, allowing it to make up for the decreased power of the modified NITRO System.**

 **Special Visor – Mounted on the head, the special visor lowers and covers the normal visor of the suit when in use. This special visor is equipped with additional sensors, granting the suit better firing accuracy in mid to long range battle. The visor also improves the suit's ability to search and detect enemy units.**

 **• Precision Firing Sensor – The special visor of the Command Shiki has an additional precision firing sensor located in the center. This additional sensor further improves the suit's firing accuracy.**

 **Experimental Thermo-Optic Camouflage System – The Therm-Optic Camouflage, also known as Active Camouflage, is a special camouflage technology which enables the equipped unit to blend in with the environment, making it nearly invisible to the naked eye. It is an active stealth system which projects ambient conditions of the opposing side and thus rendering the masked object transparent by transmission. The system has not yet been perfected due to it still being in the experimental stage, as it is unable to compensate for sudden changes and physical impacts, nor is it impervious to close observation.**

 **Armor: Luna Titanium Alloy w/Anti-Beam Coating**

 **Appearance: A Custom redesigned version of a Delta-Plus, with elements from Cherudim SAGA Gundam and the Delta Plus in terms of the body frame, with the exception of the head unit being a hybrid of the Mega-Shiki's head and Optimus Prime's Head and face from the first three Bayformer films. Meaning the faceplate is a bit edger similar to Optimus along with Clavicle Antennas resembling the Cherudim's Clavicle Antenna. This doubles as communication receivers that allow it to work in any communication interferences such as Minovsky effects; it can also shield the sensors from external interference like radar and electromagnetic waves. he Shiki, retains its Image Directive Encode (IDE) system sensor on the left side of its head and on top of the visor is the Head Mounted Precision Targeting System visor, which is an improved and similar appearance to the RGM-89De Jegan [ECOAS Type]-Conrad. The visor itself is still black but with blue optics behind it.**

 **The legs remains the same, except with armor plating covering up the exposed area of the legs to the point it looks like any other EF mobile suits or Gundams, attached to the calf of the legs are additional leg boosters similar to the ones on the RX-80PR Pale Rider, it also doubles as a hidden holster for the beam pistols.**

 **The armor skirt remains the same, with the side skirts having holsters similar to GM Sniper K9, but slightly smaller. The Forearms of the suit are that of the Mega Shiki but has the two small attachments similar in appearance with the Strike Freedom's MX2200 Beam Shield Generator. The torso has been given more armor for more protection to the cockpit and it is a mixture of both the Delta-Plus and the Cherubim SAGA's torso, and the backpack remains the same for the Command Shiki but the backpack thrusters had been modified to incorporate additional thrusters.**

 **Also, the wing binders is that of the Delta-Plus with the empty slot/rack modified to hold rifles The shoulders are a cross between the Delta-Plus's original shoulder, and the Cherubim; meaning the shoulders can be used as a mount to store rifles if needed. Both Shoulders have small shields similar to the Cherudim SAGA's Small Shields but produce an I-Field powerful enough as the Unicorn Gundam when transforming to Destroy Mode.**

 **Colors: Black similar to the Cherubim SAGA's color.**

 **Info: Originally, the 35th TERA division was planning to have the Hyaku Shiki to pull out of Storage and have it updated with the latest specs as well as upgraded to give to Koji as part of the revival and restoration projects for all old MS that are in storage but decided against it. Instead, they decided to repair and upgrade a mostly intact Delta-Plus that was abandoned by Riddhe Marcenas though the transformation function was damaged beyond repair it was removed and the unit was redesignated as a Shiki unit. The unit has customized to allow Koji to perform solo stealth missions and heavy assaults as well as to utilize his combat style. The new color scheme allows the MS to blend more into the background at night or in space. The Suit is equipped with an experimental stealth tech, and the additional thrusters would allow the suit to go at high speed equal to the Unicorn and the Sinanju Stein. The suit's performances use the data from Koji's own combat data, along with the late Char Aznable's and late Full Frontal's data. The Command-Shiki for intents purposes is meant to be both a command and a commando unit and is given to Koji for his services and that they thought that his old Jegan Ghost wouldn't be enough.**

 **Variants:**

 **-FATB-001C Commander Shiki Full Armor Thunderbolt: Full Armor Shiki, uses the same equipment as the FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt sector use) including the rubber joints. But the equipment is upgraded to current specs and the shields are included with 2x 4-missile tubes on each shield. The left and right arm shields include beam swords, with the barrels of twin barrel beam rifle can retract itself.**

 **-MSN-001C-G Command Shiki Glansa: Based on the AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa but without the DODS rounds and Glansa Launcher.**

* * *

 **\- ..- .-. / .- -. . -. - ... / .- .-. . / -.- . . .-. .. -. -. / .- / . -.- . / - -. / - ... .. ... / -. .-. - ..- .-. -..- / .-. . .-. ... .- .-. ... / .- . / -.-. .- -. / -.-. - - .-. . .-. .- - . / .- .. - ... / - ... . - .-.-.-**


	14. Error A

**Hello people, this is SignalHunter with not an OC profile, but a prologue chapter for the Azure Faction, but don't worry, there will be a prologue for the Onyx Faction, this is just 1 of 3 of the prologues. Anyways, let's start with the prologue for the Azure Faction.**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC, the custom faction units, and ships. Other OCs and their units belong to their respective owners along with any characters belonging to their respective franchises.**

* * *

 **Error A: Transcendence**

 **[Earth's Atmosphere, Just above the clouds]**

 _[Play OST-Hope-Project Nimbus]_

It was the break of a new dawn as the sun rises over the planet to banish the darkness and bringing forth light. However, as this was happening, a lone Garuda-Class transport emerges from the clouds. The ship itself was painted in a tone of azure as on the sides of the ship had emblem that seemed to be a sword facing upwards with bird wings on the sides. A clear view of the bridge is shown as they a captain and several crewmen operating the giant, but what was odd about the crew was that they were almost all similar with white hair and red eyes with the difference being their hair or gender. The captain was no different as they were wearing a grey cloak with a hood over their head, holding onto a briefcase.

"Captain, we are approaching Checkpoint Noire's airspace in T-Minus 5 minutes." The pilot, who was male, said with little emotion.

"Excellent, keep the transport at cruising speed and contact the base in preparations." The cloaked figure, which was identified as young female ordered the pilot as he just nodded with a blank face.

The woman removes her hood as it reveals to show a young woman with dark purple hair that has been knotted to the back with a few strands of hair being left as she had an officer cap on top of her head with a visor with a black tint covering her eyes. She was almost as emotionless as the crew around her, but she had curled her lips up in slight anger as she looks at the briefcase.

 _'_ _Just what is so damn important about this piece if it cost me over 200 of my men's lives?'_ The woman thought in disgust as the transport slightly rocks as a group of unknowns flew near the ship.

The unknowns are revealed to be GM Sniper II's with the standard paintjob as they were combined with Corvette Boosters as they signal the transport to follow them as they obeyed. Minutes later, all of them dive down into the clouds as vision was obscured for a few moments before clearing up, showing new scenery. Infront of them was Mount Kilimanjaro, but seemed to have a large ring around it with several lights embedded into the mountain. The GM Sniper IIs all break away from the Garuda as it begins to descend. A large panel underneath the ground opens up for the transport as it lands and descends even further into the ground as the panel closes up, making it look like nothing ever happened. Underground, the Garuda is moved to a platform as it moves forward towards a dark tunnel.

* * *

 **[Outpost Noire, Underground Hangar Bay]**

 _[Play OST-Dark Clouds to Clear-Fate Grand Order]_

The Garuda exits the dark tunnel as the platform stops and ascends to the top. The ship enters what seems to be a large hangar bay with several more Garuda-class ships in racks as several personal ranging from engineers, pilots, and people in blue cloaks with hoods over their heads walking around. Small Junior Mobile Suits were carrying materials as several mobile suits ranging from GM Sniper IIs to the GM III were in storage. The azure Garuda is slightly moved forward as the back of it begins to open up in preparations for unloading its cargo. Several Junior Mobile Suits begin to unload the ship's cargo as it seemed to be carrying building material for warships as it ranged from small machine gun turrets to large Mega Particle turret pieces. However, this wasn't important as the captain walked out of the ship to meet up with a trio of cloaked people with the briefcase in hand.

"Here's what you been promised." She said with a scowl as she hands over the briefcase.

"Excellent, we shall take over from here; you can leave if you want." The leader of the cloaked trio said, sounding male, gruff, and old.

"Not until I can get some answers on why the hell I have to sacrifice over 200 of my men's lives for "that"!" The captain shouted at the trio who were unfazed by her outburst.

"You wouldn't be able to understand for it is our salvation to a whole new world." One of the cloaked trio said as the captain scoffed at them.

"Salvation you said? All this for salvation? There is no such thing as salvation!" She fired back at them as once again, the trio remains unfazed by it.

"Say what you want, but you will soon find out one way or another." The third cloaked person said as the captain just leaves.

The trio leaves the main area of the hangar as they enter a small observation room as they placed the briefcase on a large table, but no chairs. They unlock the briefcase as a small click is heard before the contents are revealed. Inside the briefcase seemed to be a golden chalice, but it slowly morphed into a silver actor mask with no mouth and only black eyes, but behind it where the face was supposed to go was just black ooze seeping from it, but not spilling out. The leader of the trio grabs the mask and examines it, but doesn't put it on, but there is clear view of the person lower face as he smiled darkly.

"For after so long, we have finally found the map to our salvation." He said as he puts the mask back in the briefcase and locks it as he and the trio leave the room, leaving what seems to be a slim disfigured creature on the table as it suddenly moves around and lets out a high shirk before expiring, evaporating into black mist.

On the walls of the hangars was the same symbol seen on the Garuda, but had the words "35th Technical Evaluation Research Army" on top and have the first letters of those 4 words at the bottom saying "TERA".

* * *

 **[Moon, Above Amman]**

 _[Play OST-Boss Battle Theme-World of Final Fantasy]_

Meanwhile at the Moon, the city of Amman was rebuilt by the Federation in exchange for the production of mobile suits there. The deed was done was currently right now, there was a mock battle above the city as several beams and muzzle flashes were seen in the dark. One of the shooters is shown up close as it is revealed to be a GM Type C "Wagtail", but different as the head has its vulcans replaced with multipurpose shooters along with a visor similar to the GM Sniper II as the visor glows red. The chest has a dummy launcher along with sleek light armor plating as beam saber holsters were placed on top of the chest. The shoulders remove the beam sabers and replaced it with additional small thrusters with small shields on the sides. The arms have gauntlets similar to the Destiny Gundam and the side waists mount a pair of grenades racks with 3 grenades in each one along with the back waist mounting what seemed to be a MAC-11 machine pistol and a folded heat sword. The back is equipped with a more compact and moveable thruster backpack along with the addition of a beam machine gun on the right side of the back with a 6-tube missile box on the left side of the back. It was colored white with blue as a secondary with red trimmings and was holding a Nemo shield on the right arm with a weapon that seems to resemble a PP-2000 submachine gun on the left hand. There were 4 more of this unit, but 2 of them were wielding what seem to be a BAR automatic rifle as they seem to be engaging an unknown target.

"Beginning test number 9 of the GD Command, GM Rangers 1 through 5, prepare for testing." A male operator said over the comns as inside the cockpit of one of these GM Rangers was a male in a standard white Federation pilot suit, but what were noticeable about the pilot were his red eyes. He had little emotion as several comn links open up to the other GM Ranger pilots as 2 and 2 were female and male, but all of them had red eyes. They had little emotion as they prepared to engage their target.

"Deploying GD Command." The operator said as a nearby Clop-Class opens up its hangar bay as a single mobile suit is launched.

The mobile suit in question was modified GD Striker that had the head upgraded to have a pair of 60mm vulcan guns along with a black V-Fin along with a grey visor. The chest was equipped with a dummy launcher and sleek armor plates. The shoulders were redesigned to look like the Stark Jegan's as it was armed with a pair of 3-tube missile launchers on top. The arms were extended to reach out more if needed. The side waists mount a pair of beam scattering cannons with a grenade rack on the back containing 5 grenades. The back mounts a radar unit of the left side with a GM Cannon II beam cannon on the right side. It was painted dark blue with white as secondary and dark golden trimmings. It was wielding a modified Jegan Shield that had spikes at the end on the right arm with what seems to be the M41A pulse rifle from the Alien's series on the left hand. The unit boosted towards the Ranger GMs as they begin to open fire was the PP-2000 fired beams while the BAR rifle fired physical rounds, but at a slow rate as expected, but the rounds are still fast.

"Eliminate the GMs and do it as you please." The operator ordered.

"With pleasure…" The pilot of the GD Command, who was female, said with a tone of confidence.

The unit elegantly dodges all of the shots as it returns fire with its rifle, shooting bullet beams at a high rate while also having the same sound as the actual pulse rifle. Most of the shots were avoided, but the ones that did hit tore apart one of the GMs beam pistol as it lets go of it as it blocks the remaining shots using its shield, but clear parts of the shield are blasted off, but is still stable. The GD Command's beam rifle was still firing as it had an ammo counter on the back as it started from 99 back was dropping a fast rate before hitting zero. A E-Pac is ejected from underneath as steam blows out from it as the machine inserts a new clip as the ammo counter reverts back to 99. The GM that lost its beam pistol grabs one of its beam sabers and ignites it as it charges towards its opponent, but the Nemo shield was nowhere to be seen. The GD intercepts the GM as the underbarrel of its beam rifle fires shotgun blast with physical bullets as it automatically ejects the casing. The Nemo shield that was missing from the attacking GM was actually still on the unit's arm as it was folded up before unfolding to block the shot.

"So you have a few tricks up your sleeves, but that's not going to save you." The GD pilot states as the unit discards its beam rifle and pulls out its own beam saber.

Both units clash as the other GM units were charging in, guns ready. The base of the GM's beam saber seems to be cutting through the GD's beam saber. The saber was almost done with cutting through, but the GD lets go of its melee weapon as a close up view of its arm joints show that there was little to no collision when it started to move. The view goes back as the unit punches the GM in the face as it delivers a strike with the spiked end of its shield into the cockpit. The GM pilot's cockpit is pierced as debris stabs the pilot as blood splatters the inside of his visor. The unit goes silent as the GD recovers its beam saber and stores it.

"One down, four more to go." The pilot states as she prepares for the next attack.

A Ranger GM with the BAR rifle attacks as it charges in, open firing. The GD blocks the bullets with its shield as it grabs something from behind the shield with its free hand. The object in question was a gun that resembles the A-91 Bullpup Rifle as it unfolds itself so that the unit can fire it. The weapon fires in a semi-auto fashion as the rounds hit the attacking GM, blasting its head off clean before the GD uses its beam cannon to pierce its cockpit as the unit detonates. Another Ranger GM rams itself into the GD Command, letting go of its rifle as the pilot detects a rise up in reactor temperature, indicating the unit was self-destructing. The pilot recovers quickly as the side waists of the GD fire the beam scattering guns as it blinds the GM, allowing the GD to quickly grab a grenade from its back waist rack and shove it into the chest of the GM as the GD kicks the unit back as it detonates. The final Ranger GM had the beam pistol as it aims its back mounted weapons at the GD as it opens fire, several beams and six missiles were launched at GD. The unit simply just charges in as it avoids the beams and destroying the missiles with its Vulcan guns as it returns fire with its shoulder mounted missile launchers as they are expended and purged. The missiles detonate a few feet from the GM as they release a spread of beams that forced the unit to stay in one space. The GD wasn't finished yet as it launched several dummy units as the GM was confused at the balloons before it turns around to see a barrel pointed at its face, seems like the GD retrieved its rifle and is about to finish the job with a underbarrel weapon.

"Checkmate." The GD pilot states as the unit pulls the trigger, emitting a high bang sound as the head and parts of the upper torso were blown off.

"Testing complete. So, how would you evaluate the unit Nova?" The operator asked the GD pilot now known as Nova.

"It is a balanced unit; however, it's not my type of unit to use." Nova states bluntly as the unit returns to the Clop-class.

"Understandable, we will be receiving new units we purchased from General Cybernetic Technology, I'm sure it will be to your fit." The operator replies as Nova scoffs.

"Better be." She said as the GD is loaded into the Clop as it leaves the airspace of Amman.

* * *

 **[Great Canyon Area]**

 _[Play OST- Presentiment-Xenoblade Chronicles]_

The Great Canyon area, while there seems to be nothing of importance in plain sight; it was still being used by different groups as a way to transport or trade off the radar of any Federation forces. However, this was a different case as in the valley area of the Great Canyon were several windows on the sides of both walls, but they seem to flicker, blending in with the environment. A closer view is shown as inside the walls is rather a large base full of scientists and security that were almost similar to eachother with white hair and red eyes. Several rooms showcasing different projects were shown as they range from the testing of different firearms that range from small handguns that were loaded with a type of incendiary rounds as when they hit a dummy, it combusted into flames before turning into ash. Another test room showed that a type of cross-shape shield that was reinforced with several circuitry and had what seemed to be a pile bunker at the bottom as it was generating what seemed to a digitalized castle, but was corrupted and black. Meanwhile in another room, a lone old scientist with gray hair and a short beard was working on something with his computer, but he receives a voice call as he accepts it.

"Professor Jarnefeldt speaking." The man, now known as Jarnefeldt answered.

"Professor, how is the progress of the Servant units?" The caller, who was male and sounded gruff, asked.

"We have the base developed, however, we can't properly tune the unit until the Servants are summoned and the masters are chosen, besides, we can't develop the ZJ System until we get proper pilot data." The professor states as he switched to talking on a phone as he looks out a window, showing 2 mobile suits being developed.

The first mobile suit seemed to be a damaged Delta Plus being given new armor pieces and weapons as the second one was a Delta Kai Gundam that seemed to be being remodeled that seemed to make it more like a demon. Both units were stripped down to just their frame as they seemed to be inserting a plug into the chest of the unit as it glowed dark black.

"Do not worry, we have narrowed down potential masters based on the "piece" we recovered, it seemed to resonant with blood samples we "acquired" from them." The caller states.

"I hope you are right…how many did we identified?" Jarnefeldt asked.

"So far, we almost have a full set, but we are lacking one more master for our side." The caller answered.

"Well, you better fill that spot in, the war is nearing and we need all the servants we need." The professor said.

"Don't worry, we will find a way, the new catalysts are being delivered as we speak."

"Let's hope that we win this war, everything is on the line."

* * *

 **[Unknown Skyscraper, Nighttime]**

 _[Play OST-The Night Before the Decisive-Xenoblade Chronicles]_

On the edge of a roof of a skyscraper is a lone person with a black cloak similar to those worn by Organization 13 members from the Kingdom Hearts series. The person seems to be humming a tune with a soft, but masculine voice, indicating the person was male. He was happily humming this tune before he suddenly stops his tune. He pulls out a small PDA that was showing several files that were labeled "TERA Mobile Suits, Masters, Servant Catalysts, and Crest Worm Research". A small close up of the person's face is shown as he cracks a smile as he puts away the PDA.

"Seems like destiny has brought all of these certain individuals together." He started as he started to get up.

"No matter, their lives will end for what has been seen at the end of this war." He stares down at the busy city below him.

"However, that will also not matter."

"For this is different from last time."

"But our role as observers remaining."

"Now then, what events will change this crossing fate as foretold?" He finishes as he turns his head back to look behind him as he had emerald eyes glowing in the night.

 **[Error Deleted]**

* * *

 **That's the end of the prologue for the Azure faction, sorry if it doesn't actually make sense. It's more like a collection of short stories that describe how the Faction works and how the main mobile suits of the faction are like. It also serves as the base for how the faction will locate the Grail. Anyways, hope you like this prologue, not my best, but is pretty decent.**

 **Here is the profile for the faction.**

 **Organization: 35** **th** **Technical Evaluation Research Army, TERA**

 **Type: Londo Bell Neo-Zeon Remnant Cleanup Force**

 **Motto: "Transcending Science and Magecraft"**

 **Info: Formed in U.C. 0084 around the same time as the Titans Test Team's formation, it served as a backup should the original team is dissolved and was in charge of secretly mass producing prototype Titan units for their own use. The group wasn't actually interested in keeping order in the colonies as they were secretly comprised of Mages who were part of the Einzberns and Matou families as they want to incorporate Magecraft into mobile suits. The original families gave up on the Grail after it was official that it was missing as they found more interesting things with mobile suits and the Newtype effect. They wanted to research more on these Newtypes as they managed to create Cyber-Newtype Homunculus and develop special machines for them to use.**

 **When the Gryps Conflict started, they neglected their duties to protect important Titan bases as they defended their own bases. They did do battle with the AEUG, but only when their bases were under attacks as they just leave the AEUG alone to their own business. In fact, they actually collaborated with the AEUG by allowing them to sneak into Titan bases not owned by them in exchange for data on their mobile suits. Their support for the Titans did show as they were the ones who developed the Gryps Laser, but no account of them was ever recorded, allowing them to sneak away safely.**

 **The group remained silent after the Titans disbanded and from the start and end of the First Neo Zeon war. They did rejoin the Federation and was originally part of Londo Bell. They handled the development of the new Jegan mobile suits and saw the creation of the Re-GZ and "acquired" the blueprints to create them after being deemed a failure. The group saw combat in the Second Neo Zeon war as they combated the special Jagd Dogas and acquired data from it. They pulled out sometime before the pushing of the split Axis piece as they lost too many actual pilots during the fight.**

 **It was then that TERA was officially created in order to test out experimental mobile suits for Londo Bell to use along with dealing with any Neo-Zeon Remnant. The group worked closely with the Vist Foundation to study the Psycoframe and create their own version of the Psycoframe that uses Magecraft instead of brainwaves, resulting the Pranaframe. The group mostly worked in the research department while not partaking in any major operations during the Laplace Conflict. They did however gather information from the wreckage of the Sazabi after the war where they sent a Mage and a detachment of combat Homunculus to Axis to gather more Newtype data. They were spotted by a spy of a Neo Zeon Remnant group that would be later known as the Onyx Faction. While the spy did escape, they did manage to locate a data terminal that said that the Grail has been found, but the exact location is unknown. This reactivated the former Mage families as they now had a purpose to find the Grail and use it for their own purposes.**

 **Mobile Suits: Prefers to use cheap, but efficient general purpose mobile suits that they can modify based on the environment.**

· **RGMR-79TR GM Ranger**

· **RGD-X1TR GD Striker Command (Commander)**

· **RGC-83 GM Cannon II**

· **RGM-79SP GM Sniper II**

· **RGM-86R GM III**

 **Ships and Transports: Uses mostly carrier type ships that are escorted by interceptor type ships that can take down several mobile suits while deploying their own.**

· **Base Jabbers (Type 89 variant included)**

· **Garuda-Class**

· **Clop-Class**

· **Columbus-Class (Thunderbolt variant)**

· **Salamis Kai-Class**

· **x1 New Pegasus Class**

· **Medea Transport Planes (C-88 variant included)**

· **Gunperry (Variants included)**

· **Corvette Boosters**

 **Bases: 3 in total, but 1 is officially in Federation records.**

 **-Outpost "Noire": Serves as the main base for TERA, it is located at the Titans former Kilimanjaro after it was abandoned. The base was reused by TERA and had major upgrades to it. It now has dedicated defensive systems such as long range Mega Particle cannons, to secret launch areas for ships and mobile suits along with Mass Drivers to launch forces into space. It is also the main production area for homunculus pilots.**

 **-Checkpoint "Blanc": Located in the Great Canyon area, it serves as the Magecraft development base along with several experiments ranging from trying to copy Servant equipment, creating new types of homunculus pilots, to developing new Magus Gear.**

 **-"The Foundry": Located on the moon with the rebuilt city of Amman as the base, it serves as TERA's main weapon producing and is also in charge of testing out the new models.**

* * *

 **Here are the 2 main MP mobile suits that will be used by the Azure Faction.**

 **Unit Serial Number: RGMR-79TR GM Ranger**

 **Namesake: Ranger GM**

 **Unit Type: Redesigned General Purpose Mass Production Mobile Suit**

 **Main Weapons:**

 **-x2 Multipurpose Shooters: Replacing the 60mm vulcans on the head, they are able to fire different types of ordinance that includes grenades, RPGs, or just the regular 60mm shells.**

 **-x1 Beam Charge Pistol: Designed after the PP-2000, it uses a special E-Cap only tailored to this weapon and is equipped with a modified barrel similar to the beam spray gun. The weapon fires beams on different power levels depending on the charge. At its lowest charge, it is equal to a beam spray gun shot at a long distance, which is little damage while the highest charge can damage Gundarium armor. The pistols are set to medium charge, which is at a regular beam shot power, but pilots can manually charge the weapon if preferred. These weapons are easy to produce quickly and at low costs due to using parts from old beam spray guns.**

 **-x1 100mm Strike Rifle: Serves as an optional weapon and is designed after the BAR Automatic Rifle, it fires several shells that can take out lightly armored mobile suits, but not very effective against heavy armored units. The underbarrel mounts a single shot Anti-MS Cannon round aka an S-Mine for MS.**

 **-Nemo Shield Type C: Held with the either the right or left hand, it was given a multipurpose launcher behind the shield that fires downwards. A new feature installed in the shield is that it can collapse into a smaller form and can fool the enemy into engaging into close combat before the shield reforms.**

 **-x2 Beam Sabers: Located on top of the torso next to the head and they are no different than MP beam sabers other than it was made from a beam spray gun, meaning the base can be deadly and it is possible to fire them.**

 **-x1 Dummy Launcher: Mounted in the chest, it fires life-sized balloons that resemble the mobile suit to confuse enemies.**

 **-x2 Grenade Racks: Mounted on the side waists, they hold 3 grenades each and are similar to the Jegan's own grenade rack, but this one can launch the entire rack itself to deal more damage.**

 **-x1 120mm Shooter: Mounted on the back waist and is designed after the MAC-11 SMG, despite its small size, any MP MS up close will have their armor gone in no time thanks to the AP Titanium tipped shells, but magazine size is rather small with 16 rounds.**

 **-x1 Heat Sword: Folded up on the back waist with the 30mm Shooter, it is the Gouf's heat sword, but with a few modifications. The sword has a small rim that generates low heat so that it can clash with beam sabers when not heated. The heat sword can easily cut through the Kampfer when not heated, meaning this sword is a deadly weapon to lightly armored MS.**

 **-x1 Beam Machine Gun: Mounted on the right side of the back, it is designed after the beam Gatling gun, but with a longer and slimmer barrel. The beams themselves can easily destroy units like the Kampfer and Zaku, but not so much against heavy armored units.**

 **-x1 6-Tube Missile Box: Mounted on the left side of the back, it fires 6 large missiles that can deal considerable damage to MS, warships, and MAs in a short time, but the problem is that their rockets are slower than regular missiles due to the payload.**

 **Optional Weapons:**

 **-Beam Bazooka: Powered by the unit's own generator, it fires a large beam that can take out multiple enemies or a warship, but leaves the unit disable for a minute. Units would be deployed with these with a commander unit having the MP Mega Bazooka Launcher.**

 **-135mm Anti-Material Rifle: Designed after the 180mm rifle used by Ground-Type Gundams, it fires AP Titanium tipped heavy bullets that can easily take out warships or mobile suits in one shot. However, recoil can be intense and can push the shooter back with extreme force, requiring the unit to be stationary.**

 **-Net Launcher: Used in capture operations, it fires a round that releases a large metal net with magnetic properties to entangle the target. Net can be electrified to prevent the unit from moving, knock out the pilot, or to prevent others from touching it.**

 **-Blast Shields: Basically mobile suit sized riot shields; they are made from standard Gundarium Alpha with a layer Chobham armor that can take quite the beating. The shield is also equipped with a prototype "Rebound" engine that allows the shield to generate an offensive I-Field that can push targets back every time it is hit.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:**

 **-Gundarium Alpha: The same material found on the Nemo, it provides better durability than a standard GM, but doesn't guarantee the survivability of the unit since the Nemo can be easily destroyed.**

 **-Ballute System Mk-II: A upgrade to the old system used during the Gryps War, it still deploys the balloon parachute, but instead of locking the unit down, it basically deploys a platform for the unit to stand on while it enters the atmosphere. It also has increased durability against mostly anything a mobile suit can use.**

 **-Self-Destruct System: A last resort and to prevent capture, the unit would overload its core that when it detonates, it can take out any other mobile suits nearby. Any remaining parts would melt away. System will activate should the unit be destroyed anyways.**

 **-Hangplugs Type Hack: An innovative system that allows the mobile suit to use weapons that can't be used by regular means by hacking into the weapon so that it allows the unit to use the weapon. However, Servant weapons aren't hackable and using something like the beam magnum would disable the arm it is using.**

 **-Atmospheric Booster: Using a series of large thrusters, the unit is encased in a capsule as it is launched into space with the help of the thrusters. The unit can detach from the capsule at any time and once the capsule reaches the atmosphere, the unit is forcefully ejected from the capsule, ready to fight.**

 **-Mana Connector: Experimental and located inside the cockpit, it connects a mage's Magic Circuits to the mobile suit, allowing the usage of spells if the mage has some. However, drawbacks include higher mana drainage, feedback damage if limb using the spell is destroyed, and damage to mobile suit joints if in constant use.**

 **-Magnetic Coating: Applied to the mobile suit's joints, it can increase the response time of a mobile suit, but is known to be difficult to use when the pilot is an Oldtype. TERA has their units equipped with auto-limiters to relieve stress on pilot, but Homunculus has theirs off since they have data of how to pilot these types of units when being created.**

 **Pilot(s): 35th Technical Evaluation Research Army Forces (Homunculus and low ranking humans)**

 **Appearance: Using the GM Type C "Wagtail" as the base, the head has its vulcans replaced with multipurpose shooters along with a visor similar to the GM Sniper II as the visor glows red. The chest has a dummy launcher along with sleek light armor plating as beam saber holsters were placed on top of the chest. The shoulders remove the beam sabers and replaced it with additional small thrusters with small shields on the sides. The arms have gauntlets similar to the Destiny Gundam for extra protection and just in case if the pilot wants to punch something. The side waists mount a pair of grenades racks with 3 grenades in each one along with the back waist mounting a 30mm Shooter and a folded heat sword. The back is equipped with a more compact and moveable thruster backpack along with the addition of a beam machine gun on the right side of the back with a 6-tube missile box on the left side of the back.**

 **Color: White with blue as a secondary with red trimmings. The visor glows red with the lights being green.**

 **Info: Originally developed by the Anti-Titans organization known as Keraunos, it was GM Type C upgraded with parts from Anaheim to make it stand up to units at that time such as the GM Quel and Hi-Zack. After the Gryps Conflict, the blueprint of the unit was recovered by a Mage division in the Earth Federation that would become TERA. While basically a relic by this time, TERA upgraded the unit to have it on par with current generation mobile suits, however, they had to replace the Gundarium Gamma armor with Alpha since it was too expensive and they needed a unit to cheaply produce. Since TERA can easily produce Homunculus very fast, the designers forgo the usage of escape pods and high grade weapons since they consider the soldiers to be expendable.**

 **Variants:**

 **-RGMR-79TR-N GM Ranger Type Normal: Used by the low ranking human pilots, the unit's shoulders are painted bright green to indicate that the pilot is a human along with an escape pod for them to escape along with the removal of magnetic coating.**

* * *

 **Unit Serial Number: RGD-X1TR GD Striker Command**

 **Namesake: GD (Jeed) Command**

 **Unit Type: Commander-Type General-Purpose Mobile Suit**

 **Main Weapons:**

 **-x2 60mm Vulcan Guns: Mounted on the head, they do minimal damage to mobile suits, but can destroy their sensor units along with lightly armored targets like missiles and jeeps.**

 **-x1 Beam Assault Rifle: Designed after the M41A Pulse Rifle from the Aliens series, it uses a modified E-Pac clip that comes with a cooling system to prevent overheat. The weapon's beams are 10.6 MW for rapid fire and single fire while it is 12 MW for burst, making it an ideal MP MS weapon. The weapon can hold 99 shots before reloading that will cool the barrel automatically when reloading. The underbarrel can be equipped with either a sensor unit, a grenade launcher loaded with HE shells, or a shotgun.**

 **-x1 120mm Bullpup Rifle: Designed after the A-91, it serves as an optional main weapon, but also as a backup weapon that is folded and stored in the shield. It fires 120mm AP rounds with the tip being made from Gundarium Alpha. The weapon holds 30 rounds before reloading and fires in a semi-automatic weapon fashion. The weapon is also armed with a 180mm smoothbore cannon located underneath the main barrel and is loaded with either APSDFS or HESH rounds depending on the situation.**

 **-x1 Shield: Held with the either the right or left hand, they are made from Gundarium Alpha and is equipped with a slot behind it for an extra main weapon along with a pair of 2-tube grenade launchers on the sides with spikes on the end for melee combat.**

 **-x2 Beam Sabers: Located inside the pair of fixed part from the movable thrusters mounted behind the torso. These beam sabers are no different from any regular MP beam sabers, but can be attached to the main weapons as a bayonet.**

 **-x1 Dummy Launcher: Mounted in the chest, it fires life-sized balloons that resemble the mobile suit to confuse enemies.**

 **-x2 3-Tube Scatter Shot Missile Launchers: Mounted on the shoulders, these missiles releases a spread of beams that scatter that can deal damage to anything in its large area coverage. The launchers can be ejected for lighter weight or smack enemies in the face with the force.**

 **-x2 Beam Scattering Beam Cannon: Mounted on the sides of the waist, they work like the Dom's own weapon, but unlike the Dom, this one can slightly damage mobile suits if at close range. The scattering gun can be focused into a type of beam rifle to deal ranged damage, but the power level makes it similar to a beam spray gun.**

 **-x1 Grenade Rack: Mounted on the back waist and holds 5 grenades, they can detonate on a preset timer or on impact depending on which mode. They can be also launched from the rack like missiles and can home in on targets thanks to limited sensors.**

 **-x1 Hyper Bazooka: Mounted on the right side of the back, it can be fired from over the shoulder and are similar to the Federation's own hyper bazooka, but it uses a revolver-like cartridge with 6 shots on the back.**

 **-x1 Beam Cannon: Similar to the GM Cannon II's beam cannon, it is an optional main weapon for the right side of the back, it uses a large E-Cap to fire the mega particles that could deal serious damage to mobile suits.**

 **-x1 Radar Unit: Mounted on the left side of the back, it improves the unit's radar unit against the Minovsky particle jamming and will highlight targets.**

 **Optional Weapons:**

 **-Mass Produced Mega Bazooka Launcher: A toned down version of the original weapon, it uses a smaller thermonuclear reactor inside with an E-Pac to power the shot that is equal to a warship. Unlike the original, these require no slow charge up and can be fired multiple times before the barrel overheats. Other mobile suits can increase the power of the beam by connecting themselves to the weapon. Mostly used in large firefights.**

 **-Beam Smart Magnum: Combination of the beam smart gun and beam magnum, it uses converts 4 regular beam shots into one E-Pac that can deal heavy damage using the special condenser that can even damage unit if it was just nearby. The beam can be also redirected thanks the particle deflecting system at the muzzle, allowing the shots to be pointed elsewhere. However, it can only use one E-Pac at time and requires a charge up time. Used in siege missions.**

 **-Wire Launchers: The same design as the Ground Type Gundam's missile launcher, they fire swarms of anchor hooks that magnetize themselves to any battleship or mobile suit it hits. Used in capture missions.**

 **-Blast Shields: Basically mobile suit sized riot shields; they are made from standard Gundarium Alpha with a layer Chobham armor that can take quite the beating. The shield is also equipped with a prototype "Rebound" engine that allows the shield to generate an offensive I-Field that can push targets back every time it is hit.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:**

 **-Gundarium Beta: The intermediate stage between Alpha and Gamma, it is unknown how strong it is, but possible that it is stronger than Alpha, but not as powerful as Gamma.**

 **-Ballute System Mk-II: A upgrade to the old system used during the Gryps War, it still deploys the balloon parachute, but instead of locking the unit down, it basically deploys a platform for the unit to stand on while it enters the atmosphere.**

 **-Ejection Pod: Using a block-like object on the back, the thrusters on the front will forcefully detach the cockpit from the unit while the unit is being destroyed. The pod has enough fuel to reach Terra Nova if not far from the ship itself.**

 **-Self-Destruct System: A last resort and to prevent capture, the unit would overload its core that when it detonates, it can take out any other mobile suits nearby. Any remaining parts would melt away. System will active should the unit be destroyed anyways.**

 **-Hangplugs Type Hack: An innovative system that allows the mobile suit to use weapons that can't be used by normal means by hacking into the weapon so that it allows the unit to use the weapon. However, Servant weapons aren't hackable and using something like the beam magnum would disable the arm it is using.**

 **-Atmospheric Booster: Using a series of large thrusters, the unit is encased in a capsule as it is launched into space with the help of the thrusters. The unit can detach from the capsule at any time and once the capsule reaches the atmosphere, the unit is forcefully ejected from the capsule, ready to fight.**

 **-Detachable Legs: Since the legs don't have anything important, the pilot can detach them if needed and use them as decoys.**

 **-Mana Connector: Experimental and located inside the cockpit, it connects a mage's Magic Circuits to the mobile suit, allowing the usage of spells if the mage has some. However, drawbacks include higher mana drainage, feedback damage if limb using the spell is destroyed, and damage to mobile suit joints if in constant use.**

 **-Magnetic Coating: Applied to the mobile suit's joints, it can increase the response time of a mobile suit, but is known to be difficult to use when the pilot is an Oldtype. TERA has their units equipped with auto-limiters to relieve stress on pilot.**

 **Pilot(s): 35th Technical Evaluation Research Army Forces (High ranking humans)**

 **Appearance: Using the GD Striker as the base, the head was upgraded to have a pair of 60mm Vulcan guns along with a black V-Fin for psychological effects along with a grey visor. The chest was equipped with a dummy launcher and sleek armor plates. The shoulders were redesigned to look like the Stark Jegan's as it was armed with a pair of 3-tube scatter shot missile launchers on top. The arms were extended to reach out more along with the ability to magnetize its equipment if needed. The side waists mount a pair of beam scattering cannons with a grenade rack on the back containing 5 grenades. The back mounts a radar unit of the left side with a choice of either a beam cannon or hyper bazooka on the right.**

 **Color: Dark blue with white as secondary and dark golden trimming. The visor is grey with the lights being green.**

 **Info: Originally a runner up for the Federation as the next mass produced unit, it was beaten by the Jegan as TERA purchased the rights and blueprints to produce the unit. The unit was designed to be versatile as TERA upgraded it with new weapons and a few extra thrusters to have it be the commander units for leading their grunts. As expected from TERA, they install the prototype hacking handplugs should they ever run out of ammo along with the modular feature that allows the unit to be configured depending on the environment. These units serve as the leader unit for the grunt squads and elites.**

 **Variants: REDACTED**

* * *

 **Opened Azure Faction Servants (Federation): Caster**

 **Opened Onyx Faction Servants (Zeon): Saber (Reserved), Assassin**

 **Male OC Slots: 2**

 **Female OC Slots: 1**

 **Last Female OC is reserved, so other 2 must be Male.**

 **Also, I'm aware on what was going with GKC and I can totally understand that and I don't want to talk about.**

 **Again people, PM if you want the OC to be in, do not leave it in the reviews and that OC is a no, too confusing for my taste.**


	15. Error O

**Hello again, this is SignalHunter with the Onyx Faction prologue and like the last prologue, it will be a set of short stories that will explain how each faction works and what their mobile suits are like. I hope you can enjoy these; they aren't really my best ones.**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OC, the custom faction units, and ships. Other OCs and their units belong to their respective owners along with any characters belonging to their respective franchises.**

* * *

 **Error O: Restoration**

 **[Wreckage of Core 3]**

 _[Play OST-Fearful Experience-Persona 3]_

Core 3, the base of operations for the former Karn Faction of Neo Zeon as it was now nothing more than debris clumped together with several asteroids. However, there was activity within the vicinity of the former colony as a lone Zaku I was flying around with a small booster pack used in the Thunderbolt Sector. It was painted all black, making it hard to see in the depths of space as it headed towards the ruined colony. The unit arrived at the outside of the destroyed colony, more notably the back area as it seemed to be outside one of the ports as the doors were closed. Suddenly, a hologram appears infront of the unit that too the form of an input for a password as the unit inputs the password. The password was correct as the door opens up and the Zaku enters. However, midway through, it was halted by a pair of what seem to be yellow colored sideways cylinder that is bisected by a 3-panel cockpit that has a monoeye sensor on the top middle. On the right side of this cylinder was a standard Zaku II 120mm machine gun that was mounted on top while on the left side seemed to have a 6-tube missile launcher.

"When dawn breaks…" One of the pilots of those cylinders said that oddly sounds like a robot.

"The wolves shall rise and hunt for their prey." The pilot of the Zaku I, who was male, said.

"Password confirmed, welcome back to Area "Omega"." That robotic voice said once again as the cylinders return to wherever they came from.

* * *

 **[Area Omega, Hangar Bay]**

 _[Play OST-Team Room-Phantasy Star Online 2]_

The Zaku I heads further in and arrives at what seems to be a hangar bay as it seemed to be almost empty as there were only about like 20 engineers wearing the standard Sleeves version of the Neo Zeon pilot suits as they were operating several Junior Mobile Suits and using PDAs along with what seem to be Automata Dolls doing engineering work. As for what mobile suits were there beside the Zaku I, there was actually none, only parts that range from Zaku III legs, Gouf arms, to Geara Doga shields. The Zaku I's cockpit opens up as the pilot was equipped with a small vernier backpack as he flies towards an opened door as the engineers look past him. Seconds later, he finds himself in what seems to be a command room that mostly had Automata Dolls operating the sensors and there was only one human inside that was wearing a black version of the Sleeves pilot suit as he notices the newcomer.

"Welcome back CUBE, how did the mission go?" The person said who was male with a tone of little emotion.

"It was a boring mission, why must you have me do these mediocre tasks?" The Zaku I pilot, now known as CUBE asked with a bit of disappointment.

"You were the only one available that could be able to do this type of job and have the item intact, which I assume you have." The man answered as CUBE hands him a briefcase.

"Indeed I have, but I have to warn you. We may have attracted an unknown factor to this "war" of ours." CUBE states as he starts to leave the room.

"We are an unknown factor ourselves, besides, you aren't even human CUBE." The man said to CUBE as he chuckles.

"I could say the same thing to you, "Ghost of the First Tohsaka"." CUBE fired back as he leaves the room.

""Even though I can never live up to "his" expectations, I can still protect the future, no matter the cost." The man states as he takes a look at the briefcase that has an emblem on top.

The emblem had a profile look of a wolf with red eyes facing left as the words "104th Joint Tactical Forces" are on the bottom as the emblem for the Sleeves of Neo Zeon in the middle.

* * *

 **[Earth's Orbit, Federation Convoy]**

 _[Play OST-Anxiety-Valkyria Chronicles]_

Above Earth's orbit is a small Federation convoy that consisted of 5 Columbus-class transport ships that were escorted by 3 Clop-class light cruisers, and a single Salamis Kai-class ship along with 2 5-man MS squads that consisted of only 4 Jegans and a Stark Jegan as the commander.

"Federation Command, this is Chariot 04 inbound with several cargo crates and are awaiting pickup." The male captain of the Salamis Kai-class said over the comns.

"Roger that, Garuda-classes are inbound in the atmosphere for pickup, estimated time is an hour." A female operator replied as the channel shuts off as she opens up another channel.

"Earth to space communications will be disabled for an hour in this area, recover what we need and leave no survivors." The operator states to an unknown party.

Meanwhile, above the convoy was seemly nothing, before black cloth comes off of 2 large MS sized containers as they start to open up. While the contents of what's inside the containers are unknown, several dark pink monoeyes glow in the dark as the sound of clamps being released is heard. Back at the convoy, a random Jegan was surveying the area as it notices a glimmer above it as it looks upwards to see a flicking light far off. The pilot tries to zoom in to see what it was, but before they could identify it, a slim yellow beam pierces the cockpit rom where the light was as the unit was silent and detonated.

 _[Play OST-Defensive Fight-Valkyria Chronicles]_

The other mobile suits take battle positions as they try to locate the several Sturm Faust rockets rain from above as the Jegans avoid them while also trying to shoot them down. While most of them were able to destroy the inbound rockets, some of them slip by as they slam into the bridge of a Columbus-class as the ship was silent, but whatever it was holding was still intact.

"Shit! Who the hell decided to attack a Federation Convoy?!" A random male Jegan pilot said as he tries to find the enemy.

"My guess, Neo Zeon Remnants since pirates would have to be stupid to attack a Federation convoy and while the Laplace Box was revealed, some remnants refuse to believe and still fight for their purpose." A female Stark Jegan pilot concludes as she wasn't wrong as the attackers reveal themselves.

The attackers were revealed to be about 19 mobile suits as they seem to be all the same unit, but are a mixture of different Zeon mobile suits as the head uses the Geymalk design minus the frontal horn that was replaced with a head beam cannon from the Zaku III in the mouth area. The chest uses the Geara Doga base with the addition of a chest plate similar to the Sleeve's Dreissen unit along with a 60mm vulcan pod on the left top of the chest and what seems to be a beam cannon on the lower torso. The shoulders are the Geara Doga in design with the right one being enlarged to be a proper shield seen on Zeon units with the left one having spikes so they can be used in combat. The arms are the Geara Zulu's with the addition of sockets for shields and a gauntlet. The side waists mount Cracker Grenades with a pair of beam tomahawks on the back. The leg uses the Zaku III Custom with additional thrusters along with beam/heat knives on the upper part of the leg. The back mounts the Geara Doga backpack with the addition of sub arms on the sides that hold onto a 180mm recoilless short rifle on the right side with a beam bazooka on the left side. It was painted dark green with blood red as secondary and dark yellow trimmings with the monoeye glowing dark pink and having white lights. Most of them were wielding beam shot rifles similar to the Geara Zulu's own while others have what seem to be the 90mm machine gun used by the Zaku II Kai.

"What the hell are these freaks?" A Jegan pilot questions the design of the new enemy.

"Seems like the remnants are even more desperate." Another Jegan pilot states as the rest of the units aim their weapons at them.

"Don't underestimate them, right now we got a job to do." The female Stark Jegan pilot orders as the new enemy units charge.

The Jegans open fire as a volley of pink beams faces the Zeon units. The beams mostly miss, but the ones that did hit seemed to only stagger them before one of them was obliterated by the beams as it pierces the chest, detonating the unit while taking the left arm of another unit. The enemy returns fire with the 90mm machine guns as while normally the bullets would do little damage to the Jegan, they seem to actually damage the unit as one of the unit's shield was torn apart before it returned fire as it destroyed the Zeon unit without the left arm. A Stark Jegan equipped with a hyper bazooka fires a scatter shot round at a group of 3 units followed by 3 regular shots. The scatter shot releases a fan of shrapnel as 2 of the 3 Zeon units avoided it as the last one took the full force of it as it tore through most of its armor before a regular shot hits it in the torso and destroys it.

"Damn, these units are sure durable, thought Neo Zeon units were fragile as hell." The female Stark Jegan pilot states as they continue to push forward.

"Commander, I tried contacting Federation Command, but it seems that our communications are jammed and any nearby Federation ships are too far away to contact." A Jegan pilot states to the Stark Jegan pilot.

"So, we're isolated…Alright, have the convoy escape the combat zone while we provide…" The pilot states before she was interrupted by sudden and numerous blasts as she turns behind her to figure out what happened.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Defend Againist the Horde-Elsword]_

Turns out, the convoy ships minus the bridgeless Columbus-class had their engines destroyed by an unknown force, but a glimmer of a navy blue arm could be seen amongst the smoke as it disappears. The Federation MS squads were distracted too long by this as one of the new Zeon models discards its 90mm machine gun as pulls out both of its beam tomahawks and swings one of them down a Jegan's chest as it tried to block the strike with its beam rifle. Rifle is sliced in half as the tomahawk slashes the chest, but doesn't hit the reactor or the cockpit as the Jegan strikes back by ramming its shield into the chest as the Zeon unit ceases to move with the Jegan removing its shield from the wreckage.

"Damn, looks like we have to evacuate the crew and destroy the cargo if these bastards want it." The damaged Jegan pilot states before his unit was grabbed on violently as he turns to see what's holding him.

The destroyed Zeon unit the pilot thought he destroyed was still operational despite the chest being crushed as its grip on the Jegan refuses to lessen. The pilot tries to escape the unit's clutch before his unit detects that the beam cannon was charging up. The pilot tries to use the Jegan's arms to grab something, but the Zeon unit's arms locked them in as he decides to go with a second option. He launches the Jegan's side waist grenades from their racks as they hit the Zeon unit, but it was too late as the beam cannon fires and cleaves through the Jegan as the grenades makes contact, destroying the attacker as well. The Federation forces were being pushed back as they were trying to defend the evacuating crew of the convoy fleet, but they were being shot down by the inbound Zeon forces as they mostly ignore the Federation MS units. The outer sides of the legs of the new Zeon models open up to reveal 3 Sturm Faust rockets on each side as they all fire. However, a Jegan managed to destroy another new model by firing twice into the torso area as it detonated. One of the Stark Jegan, armed with dual beam rifles, charges in as the Zeon units took notice and open fires on the inbound machine.

"Don't worry about me, just focus on getting the crew out of here!" The Stark Jegan pilot, who was male, ordered the others as his unit opens fire.

The Stark Jegan rapidly fires its twin beam rifles along with firing its missiles as the launchers ejected themselves once they were used up. Most of the shots hit 2 new models as they stagger as the missiles deliver the final blow. Another enemy unit attacks from behind as it swings down a beam tomahawk, but the attack misses as the Stark Jegan discards its beam rifles and grabs the unit and uses it as a shield while 2 more Zeon units fire their machine guns at the shield, shutting it down in the process. The Stark Jegan charges at the attacking foes with the unit shield as it kicks it in the back as it fires grenades from the forearm armor. The grenades detonate and destroy the shield as it creates a smokescreen that blinds the shooters as the Stark Jegan closes in. The unit pulls out one of its beam saber and switches to a high output mode as the saber turns into a short blue blade and stabs one of the shooters repeatedly through the chest as it shuts down. The other shooter uses its beam bazooka as it fires what seems to be a ball of yellow energy instead of a regular beam at the Stark Jegan. Having no time to escape, the Federation pilot has his unit rip the 180mm rifle from the downed shooters back as it fires a shot before the ball blasted a part of the upper torso and destroys the Stark Jegan. The round from the rifle tears right through the chest of the other shooter as it detonates.

"Geara Echo loses exceed expectations, permission to reveal Geara Phantom is authorized." The female operator states as the sound of an ammo clip being loaded into a rifle is heard.

* * *

 _[Stop OST]_

The Geara Echoes stray away from the remaining Federation mobile suits as the pilots were confused at this action. Their guard didn't go down as a small fleet of 3 Musaka-class ships come into view, but were out of firing range. 8 out of the 10 Geara Echoes retreat to the hangars of the ships while 2 remain as they watch the Federation units.

"What the hell is going, why aren't they attacking?" A random male Jegan pilot questions.

"Not sure, but we should be on our guar…" The female Stark Jegan pilot states but was interrupted as the unit's cockpit was pierced by a green beam saber as the remaining Federation mobile suits turn around.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Moon Knights-Super Robot Wars OG: The Moon Dwellers]_

A mobile suit dematerializes behind the motionless Stark Jegan as the beam saber turns off and the unit is pushed aside for a full body view of the new mobile suit. It uses a combination of different Zeon and Zeonic-like mobile suits; the head uses Rick Dijeh design. The chest uses the Jagd Doga base with the addition of a scattering mega particle cannon in the stomach area similar to the Sazabi's. The shoulders use a combination of the Efreet Schneid and a larger version of the Geara Doga's shoulder shield on the bottom with the addition of 4 heat knives on each shoulder with 2 front and back. The arms are the Efreet Schneid's with 2 spikes on the arms. It had the side waist skirt armor, but on the back, it seemed to have a pair of Kel-Tec KSG Shotguns. The legs uses the Gelgoog High Mobility R Type design while covering the boosters with thin sheets of armor and mounts a pair of beam cannons on the front. The backpack uses a combination of the Doven Wolf's backpack with the Rick Dijeh's binders. It was painted dark navy blue with grey as secondary and black trimmings. The monoeye glows blood red with the lights being green. It was wielding what seems to be Beretta ARX160 Assault Rifle with a Beta C-Mag as the clip as the underbarrel had a Sturm Faust attached to it.

"You kidding me? Another new model?" A female Jegan pilot questions after seeing the new enemy.

"Don't be distracted by it, we still have a job to do." Another male Jegan pilot states as the others take battle positions.

"Authorization to use the Geara Phantom's full arsenal is permitted, give them hell." The operator states to the pilot of the Geara Phantom.

The pilot says nothing as the Geara Phantom's body starts to disappear in front of the Federation forces before there no trace of it anywhere. The Jegans try to locate it but to no success before the Geara Phantom reappears to their right and fires it assault rifle. The weapon fires several yellow beam bullets at the surprised Jegans as the bullets manage to destroy one of them and fire its underbarrel Sturm Faust as the unguided rocket destroys another Jegan's shield along with its arm. The shieldless Jegan discards its beam rifle and pulls out a beam saber and charges in. The Geara Phantom stores its beam assault rifle underneath its left shoulder shield and pulls out both of its KSG shotguns and begins to fire as solid buckshots slam into the Jegan as it tore apart the armor before detonating. Another Jegan gets behind the Geara Phantom and opens fire with its missiles, but are immediately destroyed as the target turns around and 2 small pods pop up from the top sides of the Geara Phantom torso near the head as they fire blue lasers that sliced the missiles before they made contact. Before the Jegan pilot had any time to react, the Geara Phantom quickly charges as the spikes on the left arm swing forward, allowing for the unit to stab the Jegan right through the chest and discarding it before it could detonate.

"What the hell is this? Are these people even human?" A Jegan pilot questioned as he starts to lose hope before a Sturm Faust blasted the unit's torso apart.

"To answer that question, maybe…" The pilot of the Geara Phantom said with a dark voice that seemed to echo as his unit disappears.

"Repositioning." The pilot said as his Geara Phantom reappears and proceeds to blast away a Jegan with the KSG shotguns before the gun itself seemed to change form as the barrel seemed to be swapped out for a slimmer one with the upper part being removed and an ammo clip was loaded from the bottom.

The new KSG fired regular bullets at a high rate similar to a machine gun as the volley of bullets force the last 2 Jegans to separate from eachother with the Geara Phantom disappearing once again. The 2 Geara Echoes made their move as they aimed for the disabled convoy fleet while also taking care of the escaping shuttles with precision, leaving no survivors. The Jegans tried to intercept, but when they were in firing range, several small explosions tore apart the armor of the mobile suits, forcing them to back off. Upon closer inspection, the explosions were caused by Hide Bombs that seemed to been in the area for some time. The damaged Jegans were barely operable with their arms looking like they could break at any moment. They were finished off by the Geara Phantom as it reappears and the binders on its back rotate forward and open up to reveal what seemed to be beam cannons as they aimed at one of the damaged Jegans and fires, completely blasting right through the armor. The cannons stopped firing and heat is vented through the back. The other damaged Jegan throws its shield as a last resort with the arm breaking after being thrown. The beam cannons on the sub arms are taken out as one of them creates a beam saber as it slashes the shield while the other one aims at the Jegan and fires, destroying the last Federation unit.

"Targets eliminated, I'm leaving." The Geara Phantom pilot states as the unit disappears once again.

"Copy that Reyes, retrieving package now." The operator states as the 2 Geara Echoes slices open the one of the hangars of the bridgeless Columbus-class.

Once the cutting was done, the door was forced open to reveal its contents as light was shed inside the dark room. Inside the abandoned room was the Rozen Zulu that was first and last seen during the Laplace Conflict. It was still in its damaged state along with the addition of having most of its armor and weapons stripped off minus arm mounted INCOM weapons and shield. The 2 Geara Echoes quickly moved in to retrieve it as they carry the somewhat intact mobile suit out. The 2 successfully leave the combat area with the unit in tow as the escape crafts were all but shot down.

"Package retrieved, returning to Point Delta." The operator finishes as the Rozen Zulu is loaded into the leading Musaka-class as the fleet sets for its course.

* * *

 **[Earth, Odessa Mining Base]**

 _[Play OST-Tailing in Darkness-Princess Principal]_

Meanwhile on Earth, at the former Zeon mining base, there were several Zaku I's that seemed to been remodeled for mining duty as they were equipped with giant drills and shovels. They were working at the pits with modified Zaku Tanks with large storage packs on their backs as the Zaku I's load stones and other materials into it. As this was progressing, nearby inside the main base behind the door of main office room was a conversation between 2 people over the comns.

"You kidding me? Granada is asking for another shipment of building materials? We just sent one a week ago." A middle age man states to the person on the other side.

"Well, that doesn't matter, the war is nearing and we need all the resources we can get, this "Azure" Faction isn't just going to let us grab our supplies, so that shipment better arrive on time as you did signed that contract." A gruff man said on the other side and sounded a bit angry.

"Okay okay… you'll have your materials by tomorrow, just don't terminate it." The middle age man responded as the call ends and he sighs.

"Why must I be involved in this matter?" The man states as he rubs his temple as the door to his office opened and he turns to see who it was.

"What is it you want this time?" He starts off as he seems to know this person.

"…" Was the only response he gets, but is handed a small tablet as he takes a look at what was being shown.

"18 Re-entry shell units and that S-11 you left here, you sure this is what you want?" The man asked as the person said nothing again.

"I'll take that as a yes, I'll have them transported to Palau by today and as always, I won't say anything about as told with our contract." He finishes as the person leaves the room, taking the tablet with them.

* * *

 **[Side 6, Nighttime]**

 _[Play OST-Recall~Hint-Persona 5 (Repeat at 40 second mark)]_

Inside one of the Side 6 Colonies, it was rather quiet with most of its inhabitants either staying at home or working overtime, however, something still feels familiar in this certain colony as a person with a black cloak walks through a forest as there seemed to be 90mm shell casings on the ground as the person walked pass them.

"For so long, it has waited." The person starts with a feminine tone, indicating the person was a female as she walks down a trail.

"Waiting for the right time to start this war."

"In order for its competitors to reach their promised wish."

"However, as stated with the rules, there can be only one winner."

"Or is it not?" She stops.

"Who knows? This war is the first of its kind."

"However, the journey has started again." She finishes as she looks what's ahead of her, showing her glowing amber eyes as she suddenly disappears.

 **[Error Deleted]**

* * *

 **That's the end of the prologue for the Onyx Faction. Sorry for the long wait, there really is no special reason why this chapter is so late as I have been SERIOUSLY distracted by playing too much Overwatch and Xcom 2, I'm so sorry, I'm been addicted to them, you might find a shout-out to a certain Overwatch character in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you readers like this prologue.**

 **Here is the profile for the faction.**

 **Organization: 104** **th** **Joint Tactical Forces, Beowulf Corps**

 **Type: Organized Neo-Zeon Remnant Force**

 **Motto: "Shall the enemy know the wolves howl"**

 **Info: Dating back to the start of the One Year War, they were originally known as the Midnight Fenrir Corps. They were comprised of several supporting units and a mobile suit company while also in secret having Mages of the former Tohsaka family after they gave up on the Holy Grail after it disappeared. The Mages began to modify the corps mobile suits by incorporating Jewel Magecraft, which allowed them to be stronger than most standard models of the OYW. Their effectiveness proved their worth as the Corps participated in several historical OYW battles, even battling and defeating an incomplete Gundam prototype known as Mudrock. By the time the Federation started to field mobile suits, the Corps stayed strong despite Zeon losing ground. Thanks to the Jewel Magecraft improvements, they suffered minimal causalities and managed to defeat the complete Mudrock Gundam, leaving it inoperable as near the end of the war, they decided to retreat last while covering fleeing Zeon units. However, when their H.L.V. was lost, they joined with Zeon Remnant forces in Australia. The Corps officially disbanded when they decided rescue a stranded allied unit from a Federation Assault, there, most of them managed to use a H.L.V. and escape to space.**

 **In U.C. 0083, the Mages of the group joined up with the Delaz Fleet as they provided the fleet with enhanced mobile suits while also helping develop the Dra-C and enhancing the Neue Ziel when Axis Zeon donated it. They saw formidable combat againist the Albion and its mobile suit team while losing some of their best pilots. The remaining members were among the surviving Delaz Fleet members as they joined up with the Axis Fleet, but they disappeared after joining up. In truth, they retreated back to the Republic of Zeon and stayed inactive for 3 years.**

 **By U.C. 0086, when the Gryps Conflict started, they joined up with the AEUG and combated Titan forces while also testing out an updated version of the Jewel Magecraft enhancement used in mobile suits as they battled till the end of the conflict. At the same time, they began to study the Newtype effect and defected to Neo Zeon in order to further study Newtype mobile suits. They managed to regroup with some of their former Midnight Fenrir Corp allies and together, they formed the Beowulf Corps.**

 **During the First Neo Zeon War, they sided with the Glemy Faction and managed to produce most of the faction's high performance machines such as the Geymalk and mass produced Qubeleys, but in the process, they suffered high causalities as they were mostly sent to suicide missions to allow ally forces to escape. When Glemy Toto was killed in action, the Corps quickly retreats from the war and managed to find themselves joining up with Char's Neo Zeon.**

 **The Second Neo Zeon War truly hit the Beowulf Corps hard in terms of manpower as most of their able pilots were sent to the frontlines when the Axis began to drop. Most of their forces were killed in action, but the survivors were battle hardened and managed to escape with the Corps retreating to Earth along with taking experimental Jewel Magecraft data that would be later used in the Psyco Shard Generator.**

 **The only battle the Beowulf Corps participated during the Laplace Conflict was the Battle of Torrington Base where they mostly provided OYW Jewel Magecraft enhancements to the Zeon Remnants and gathered the remaining survivors to retreat to the wreckage of Core 3 where it would become the Corps main base of operations. When the conflict was over, they truly didn't believe that the Federation wasn't just going to let Zeon keep their independence as they sent an undercover agent to the Axis to spy, but was caught by a mage and his detachment of combat homunculus after seeing the emblem. The spy escaped and the Corps learned of the Azure Faction, fully knowing that they had members of the other 2 founding families of the Holy Grail War and learning of the reappearance of the Holy Grail.**

 **Mobile Suits: Utilizes mostly Neo Zeon's mass produced mobile suits that are enhanced by Jewel Magecraft, but they do develop their own mobile suits by combining parts.**

· **BCMS-05 Geara Echo**

· **BCMS-016 Geara Phantom (Commander)**

· **AMS-119 Geara Doga**

· **AMS-129 Geara Zulu**

· **AMX-014 Doven Wolf (Limited)**

 **Ships and Transports: Uses mostly old and Neo Zeon warships with a few stolen Federation ships.**

· **Endra-Class**

· **Musaka-Class**

· **Rewloola-Class**

· **Chivvay-Class**

· **x2 Dogosse Giar-Class (Stolen from the Titans after collapse)**

· **Gwazine-Class**

· **Base Jabbers (Type 89 variant included)**

· **x1 Modified Dolos-Class**

· **x1 Gwadan-Class (Stationed at main headquarters)**

· **Irish-Class (Stolen and updated with better defensive and offensive weaponry)**

 **Bases: 4**

 **-Area "Omega": Using the wreckage of Core 3, it serves as the main headquarters for the Onyx Faction; it was upgraded to have hidden defensive guns and spaceports for their ships while having a small defensive fleet. It also serves as the main area for Magecraft R &D. **

**-Point "Delta" Located on the rebuilt Pezun asteroid base, it serves as the faction's main mobile suit R &D area while also serving as a resupply checkpoint for any Neo Zeon Remnant forces.**

 **-Granada: Serving as the main production area for mobile suits, it was acquired by the faction after "persuading" Anaheim to lend their control over the mobile suit production to them.**

 **-Odessa Base: Not actually owned by the faction, it is owned by a civilian mining company that made a contract with the faction to give them the supplies to their mobile suits in exchange for protection.**

* * *

 **Here are the 2 main MP mobile suits used by the Onyx Faction.**

 **Unit Serial Number: BCMS-05 Geara Echo**

 **Namesake: Geara Echo**

 **Unit Type: General Purpose Mass Production Mobile Suit**

 **Main Weapons:**

 **-x1 60mm Vulcan Pod: Mounted on the left top of the chest near the head, they do minimal damage to mobile suits, but can destroy their sensor units along with lightly armored targets like missiles and jeeps. Pod is not a fixed weapon, but is rather used for close encounters and for something to shoot down the missiles.**

 **-x1 Small Beam Cannon: Mounted in the mouth of the unit, it fires a slim beam similar to the one used by the Zaku III and its power level is slightly higher as it is 2.0 MW instead of 1.6 MW.**

 **-x1 Beam Shot Rifle: The same one used by the Geara Zulu's, it has a second barrel underneath the first one that fires a diffusing beam which is basically a shotgun on the second barrel while the first barrel is a regular beam rifle.**

 **-x1 MMP-80J 90mm Machine Gun: Serves as an optional main weapon or stored in the shoulder shield, while it is an old and outdated weapon, the Beowulf Corps installed Jewel Magecraft into the weapon to empower the weapon to deal damage to the modern age mobile suits. It can fire up to 32 rounds before reloading and also uses a grenade on the underbarrel for more firepower**

 **-x1 Beam Spray Cannon: Located on the lower torso, it uses the same tech from the beam spray gun and is rather weak in firepower when firing from far range, but like the gun, it can deal serious damage when up close.**

 **-x1 Shoulder Shield: Using the Geara Doga's shoulder part on the right shoulder, it was enlarged to help the unit block blows from beam or physical shots. It also can carry an extra weapon, ammo, or 4 Sturm Faust rockets.**

 **-x1 Spiked Shoulder: Mounted on the left shoulder, it uses iron spikes similar to the one's used in the nails of the Zee Zulu and can easily stab right through a mobile suit with minimal armor. Spikes can be heated for extra damage.**

 **-x4 Cracker Grenades Mk-II: A upgraded version of the old OYW Cracker Grenades and is mounted on the side waists with 2 on each side. It uses overloaded E-Caps to deal physical and beam damage to unit with the addition of the regular grenades and shrapnel.**

 **-x2 Beam Tomahawks: Stored on the back waist, they serve as the unit's main melee weapon. They are similar to the ones used by the Geara Zulu, but beam emitters on this one allows it to become a beam saber if needed.**

 **-x6 Sturm Faust Launchers: Located inside the lower part of the legs with 3 in each leg, these outdated weapons are still able to destroy most modern age MP MS with well-placed shots. The outer side of the leg open up to allow them to be fired or be grabbed to be fired from the hand.**

 **-x2 Beam/Heat Knives: Located inside the upper part of the legs, they act as last resort melee weapons. The knife is a double-edged one with simple turning mechanisms to quickly swap between the blades. The front part uses the standard military knife design with the ability to heat up for more damage while the back part uses a small beam emitter to create the melee weapon.**

 **-x1 180mm Recoilless Short Rifle: Mounted on the right back and is held by a sub-arm, it is the same as the Guntank's own weapon as it is recoilless along with its high firepower to destroy mobile suits. While it is classified as a rifle, it is more preferred to use it has a back weapon then a handheld one.**

 **-x1 Ex-T1-1 Beam Bazooka: The prototype for the beam bazooka used by the Rick Doms and is mounted on the left back with a sub arm holding onto it. This weapon is actually stronger than the complete version due to it firing a condensed ball of energy at its target as a projectile rather than a traditional beam. The weapon has a E-Cap instead of a generator to reduce costs and for easy maintenance. The weapon can fire about 15 shots before needing to reload.**

 **Optional Weapons:**

 **-135mm Anti-Ship Rifle Mk-II: From the Zudah, it was upgraded so it can fire different types of shells that include AP Titanium tipped rounds or rounds filled with chaff that can counter most types of beams, similar to the Big Rang. The downside of this weapon is that it delivers a powerful kick and can knock the mobile suit back if not stable.**

 **-MIP-X79-E0-Type BSR (Beam Sniper Rifle): Used by the Zaku I Sniper Type, this version is similar to the one used by Yonem Kirks, expect it was enhance with Jewel Magecraft to allow the weapon to keep firing with overheating, but can still overheat if not careful. Rifle connects to the unit's generator to fire.**

 **-Sea Serpent: From the Hambrabi, it is mostly used in capturing operations as it fires a grappling hook that can send electric shocks to its target if it were to grab something.**

 **-Cobbled Shield: Made from a unholy combination of several different things and can actually work as if it was an actual shield. It uses the body of the Gogg with the front part minus the weapons as they were replaced with the chest piece from the Dom with a large beam scattering gun smacked right in the middle of it, a phonon maser gun from the Zock is on the head socket located inside a head that can be described as a Dom head being able to see in all direction, 240mm missile launchers from the Z'Gok placed behind facing upwards with head included, a modified version of a Capule's arm with the iron nails that can extend and be used as a whip or a hook, and the shield from the Gyan wielded into the Gogg's body underneath. This strange junk weapon covers the body from any frontal attacks and is rather durable with the mixing and Jewel Magecraft. A Beowulf Corp engineer once quoted "What have we created?"**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Jewel Magecraft Enhancements: Located in the core of the unit, it amplifies the unit's durability, engine power, generator output, and sensors to make it comparable to current generation mobile suits. Any weapons with this enhancement are also amplified for better firepower and piercing.**

 **-Prism Entry Device: Always carried by the unit and is stored inside the unit. It takes the design of the original Bubble Shield from the Halo** ** _Starry Night_** **trailer and deploys a cube prism that encases the unit within it. The prism can withstand the force and heat from entering the atmosphere along with providing limited protection against physical and beam weapons. It utilizes Jewel Magecraft to create the prism and to allow the unit to safely enter the atmosphere without burning up. The downside is that the unit cannot shoot out and is not ID locked, so it can be used by enemy units if grabbed. The shield can be used for capture operations, defense moments, or even change shape to form a large shield to cover others or bash enemies in since it is a type of physical shield.**

 **-Sub-Arms: 2 are mounted on the sides on the backpack, they are mostly used to hold onto to extra weapons, but they have the arm length to grab the unit's hidden weapons from behind and have the same durability as a regular MS, meaning they can latch onto enemy suits if needed.**

 **-Self-Destruct System: A last resort and to prevent capture, the unit would overload its core that when it detonates, it can take out any other mobile suits nearby. Any remaining parts would melt away. System will activate should the unit be destroyed anyways.**

 **-Atmospheric Booster: Using a series of large thrusters, the unit is encased in a capsule as it is launched into space with the help of the thrusters. The unit can detach from the capsule at any time and once the capsule reaches the atmosphere, the unit is forcefully ejected from the capsule, ready to fight.**

 **-Dummy System: Using a combination of the familiar system and Quasi-Psycommu data, this system was created. It makes mobile suits autonomous, but only to a "dumb" level. The units are controlled by a series of hivemind computers located inside the mothership of the Beowulf Corps and are immune to most forms of EMP. This allows multiple mobile suits to fight without the need for pilots, but the main problem is the range as units would lose connection if they stray too far from the ship. To prevent this, there are receiver units mixed in to expand the range of the control.**

 **-Mana Connector: Experimental and located inside the cockpit, it connects a mage's Magic Circuits to the mobile suit, allowing the usage of spells if the mage has some. However, drawbacks include higher mana drainage, feedback damage if limb using the spell is destroyed, and damage to mobile suit joints if in constant use.**

 **Pilots: 104th Joint Tactical Forces (Low ranking humans), Dummy System**

 **Appearance: Uses a combination of different Zeon mobile suits, the head uses the Geymalk design minus the frontal horn that was replaced with a head beam cannon from the Zaku III in the mouth area. The chest uses the Geara Doga base with the addition of a chest plate similar to the Sleeve's Dreissen unit along with a 60mm vulcan pod on the left top of the chest and a beam spray cannon on the lower torso. The shoulders are the Geara Doga in design with the right one being enlarged to be a proper shield seen on Zeon units with the left one having actually spikes so they can used in combat. The arms are the Geara Zulu's with the addition of sockets for shields and a gauntlet. The side waists mounts Cracker Grenades with a pair of beam tomahawks on the back. The legs uses the Zaku III Custom with additional thrusters and is armed with hidden weapons such as 3 Sturm Faust inside the bottom part of each leg that open up along with beam/heat knives on the upper part. The back mounts the Geara Doga backpack with the addition of sub arms on the sides that hold onto a 180mm recoilless short rifle on the right side with a beam bazooka on the left side.**

 **Color: Dark green with blood red as secondary and dark yellow trimmings. The monoeye glows dark pink with the lights being white.**

 **Info: Created from many different Zeon mobile suits, it is the Beowulf Corp's mainstream mass production mobile suit. On paper, it sounds like a normal Neo Zeon MP MS as it was made from cheap materials, but in reality, it was enhanced with Jewel Magecraft so that it can combat current generation mobile suits and performs better than the standard Geara Zulu. The unit also features a simple and easy frame system that allows the armor to come off and parts of the frame for quick refitting and repairs. However, since the Beowulf Corps lack high numbers, they use a dummy system to act as pilots for the machines and are known to be better than the average pilot. The machine is able to swap out different parts depending on the environment and is proven to be a match against the Azure Faction's GM Ranger.**

 **Variants:**

 **-BCMS-05-N Geara Echo Type Normal: Used by low ranking human pilots, the shoulders were painted bright red to indicate that they are human along with a ball-like escape pod in the chest.**

* * *

 **Unit Serial Number: BCMS-016 Geara Phantom**

 **Namesake: Geara Phantom**

 **Unit Type: Commander-Type General-Purpose Mobile Suit**

 **Main Weapons:**

 **-x2 Laser Slashers: Mounted on the top sides of the torso near the head, these small energy weapons aren't effective against mobile suits due to low power but are able to destroy their main cameras. They are mostly used to slice through missiles and lightly armored targets.**

 **-x1 Sneak Missile: Located inside the head, it serves as a hidden weapon to catch enemies off guard when blade clashing. The head opens up to fire the missile that can easily destroy a mobile suit with a well-placed shot, but it also risks major damage should the head get hit.**

 **-x1 Experimental Beam Assault Rifle: Designed after the Beretta ARX160, this weapon fires beams with a power rating of 12 MW no matter what mode is it in, easily tearing apart MP MS. The weapon uses modified E-Pac clips that uses an automatic cooling system when loading a new clip in. The clip is a Beta C-Mag with both of its drum units that forms the beams into bullets to allow easy feel when firing with a total of 100 rounds. The underbarrel can be modified to have a beam bayonet, single shot Sturm Faust, or a diffusing beam gun.**

 **-x1 175mm Battle Rifle: Serves as an optional main weapon or stored in a shoulder shield and is designed after the Mk 14 battle rifle, it fires AP titanium tipped that can easily tear through most mobile suits. While normally there would be recoil each time it is fired, this one uses a recoilless barrel and has shock absorbers when firing multiple times. The underbarrel can't mount anything other than attaching a bayonet to it.**

 **-x1 Scattering Mega Particle Cannon: Located in the stomach area and is the same as the Sazabi's as it fires a unusually wide beam with a upgraded power rating of 9.5 MW then the regular 8.8 MW.**

 **-x2 Shoulder Shields: Fixed on and uses a combination of an enlarged version Geara Doga's shoulders and the Efreet Schneid's shoulders with the Doga's shoulder piece being underneath the Efreet. Along with additional protection, it can store extra main weapons on one or both sides or having 4 Sturm Faust rockets.**

 **-x8 Heat Knives: 4 are mounted on each shoulder with 2 on the front and back, they serve as backup melee weapons. The knives have a small rim that generates low heat so that it can clash with beam sabers when not heated. Weapon also serves as shoulder spikes by rotating the knives towards the sides.**

 **-x4 Spikes: Mounted on the arms with 2 on each one, these long spikes swing forward and can easily stab right through a GM with no difficulty.**

 **-x2 Hide Bomb Dispensers: Located underneath the skirt booster on the sides of the waist, they deploy a unknown amount of small mines that slowly move around and can deal damage to mobile suits.**

 **-x2 Switch Gun: Mounted on the back waist, they take the design of the Kel-Tec KSG shotgun and serve as close range weapons. The gun is able to automatically load itself and uses Luna Titanium 00 buckshots, meaning it can hit pretty hard. The switch parts comes from the fact that it is a modular design and can swap different parts to become a different weapon such as machine gun, grenade launcher, or sniper rifle. Also store 2 pairs of beam sabers on the back of the gun.**

 **-x2 Beam Sabers/Cannons: Mounted in front of the legs, they are the same ones used by the Zaku III with a upgraded power rating of 3.5 MW. They are facing downwards and they rotate forward to fire the beam, but the weapon can eject itself to be held as a beam saber. Sub-arms are used to place the cannon back or to carry the sabers.**

 **-x2 Binder Beam Cannons: Located inside the twin binders on the back, they fire a beam with a power rating of 6 MW each and are powered by the unit's generator or E-Pacs stored in the back of the binder. Noted that the binders have to open up to fire the cannons.**

 **-x2 Railguns: Serves as an optional loadout for the twin binders, they fire solid rounds at high speeds using electromagnets, but can cause major recoil pushes, requiring the unit to stay still when fire. Heat is vented through the back to prevent overheating.**

 **Optional Weapons:**

 **-Skiure: Originally a weapons platform during the One Year War, it was upgraded so that it acts a giant beam bazooka. However, the unit is required to be equipped with several generators and cooling units to fire. The beam is comparable to most mobile armor mega particle cannons such as the Bigro. The weapon can only fire for about 5 shots before the barrel melts and the generators overheat, requiring the cooling units.**

 **-Big Gun: Recovered from the Thunderbolt Sector, it was still the heavy weapons platform, but with a few modifications. The gun itself is armed with several smoke dischargers to cover the unit's escape with launchers loaded with chaff that can stop most forms of beam weapons. Weapon is mostly used in long range combat.**

 **-Cobbled Shield: Made from a unholy combination of several different things and can actually work as if it was an actual shield. It uses the body of the Gogg with the front part minus the weapons as they were replaced with the chest piece from the Dom with a large beam scattering gun smacked right in the middle of it, a phonon maser gun from the Zock is on the head socket located inside a head that can be described as a Dom head being able to see in all direction, 240mm missile launchers from the Z'Gok placed behind facing upwards with head included, a modified version of a Capule's arm with the iron nails that can extend and be used as a whip or a hook, and the shield from the Gyan wielded into the Gogg's body underneath. This strange junk weapon covers the body from any frontal attacks and is rather durable with the mixing and Jewel Magecraft.**

 **-EMP Launcher: Basically a single-tube bazooka similar to the GP02 own weapon, it fires a large warhead that releases a EMP blast that can disable battleships, mobile suits, and even colonies if not properly tuned. However, the warhead itself is very slow and can still disable the Beowulf Corp mobile suits if at a close range.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:**

 **-Jewel Magecraft Enhancements: Located in the core of the unit, it amplifies the unit's durability, engine power, generator output, and sensors to make it comparable to current generation mobile suits. Any weapons with this enhancement are also amplified for better firepower and piercing.**

 **-Prism Entry Device: Always carried by the unit and is stored inside the unit. It takes the design of the original Bubble Shield from the Halo** ** _Starry Night_** **trailer and deploys a cube prism that encases the unit within it. The prism can withstand the force and heat from entering the atmosphere along with providing limited protection against physical and beam weapons. It utilizes Jewel Magecraft to create the prism and to allow the unit to safely enter the atmosphere without burning up. The downside is that the unit cannot shoot out and is not ID locked, so it can be used by enemy units if grabbed. The shield can be used for capture operations, defense moments, or even change shape to form a large shield to cover others or bash enemies in since it is a type of physical shield.**

 **-Sub-Arms: 2 are mounted in front of the legs, they are mostly used to hold onto to extra weapons, but they have the arm length to grab the unit's hidden weapons from behind and have the same durability as a regular MS, meaning they can latch onto enemy suits if needed.**

 **-Self-Destruct System: A last resort and to prevent capture, the unit would overload its core that when it detonates, it can take out any other mobile suits nearby. Any remaining parts would melt away. System will activate should the unit be destroyed anyways.**

 **-Atmospheric Booster: Using a series of large thrusters, the unit is encased in a capsule as it is launched into space with the help of the thrusters. The unit can detach from the capsule at any time and once the capsule reaches the atmosphere, the unit is forcefully ejected from the capsule, ready to fight.**

 **-Adaptive Camouflage System: A experimental device and is also found on Mirai, the system bends Minovsky Particles to allow the unit to blend in with their environment. However, the system is not perfect as the unit has to move slowly or the heat signatures will reveal the unit, it is experimental so it may reveal itself during sometimes, and will not allow the usage of beam weapons since it will open a hole in the cloaking field, but solid weapons are fine.**

 **-Binders: Located on the back and are similar to the Rick Dijeh but with the ability to mount a weapon inside or act as a container unit. The binders give out better AMBAC time and stabilizers while having a storage unit. The binders can mount a beam cannon or railgun or just act as a storage unit for extra weapons. Any stored weapons can be fired from the binders thanks to small sub-arms inside the container.**

 **-Escape Craft: Using a block-like part on the back, it combines with the binders to take off, making it a small fighter similar to the GN Archer. The craft itself is armed with 25mm vulcan guns on the front with a 4-tube missile pod underneath. The craft itself can make it to Mirai with the binders if close enough and can serve as an interceptor if needed as it can use the binder weapons.**

 **-Mana Connector: Experimental and located inside the cockpit, it connects a mage's Magic Circuits to the mobile suit, allowing the usage of spells if the mage has some. However, drawbacks include higher mana drainage, feedback damage if limb using the spell is destroyed, and damage to mobile suit joints if in constant use.**

 **Pilots: 104th Joint Tactical Forces (High ranking humans)**

 **Appearance: Uses a combination of different Zeon and Zeonic-like mobile suits, the head uses Rick Dijeh design with the addition of having the ability to open up to fire a sneak missile on top. The chest uses the Jagd Doga base with the addition of a scattering mega particle cannon in the stomach area. The shoulders use a combination of the Efreet Schneid and a larger version of the Geara Doga's shoulder shield on the bottom with the addition of 4 heat knives on each shoulder with 2 front and back. The arms are the Efreet Schneid's with 2 spikes on the arms that swing forward to attack. Underneath the side skirt boosters are hide bomb dispensers with a pair of switch guns mounted on the back waist. The legs uses the Gelgoog High Mobility R Type design while covering the boosters with thin sheets of armor and mounts a pair of beam cannons that can double as beam sabers with sub-arms underneath them on the front. The backpack uses a combination of the Doven Wolf's backpack with the Rick Dijeh's binders as they binders can be used as a storage container or a weapon.**

 **Color: Dark navy blue with grey as secondary and black trimmings. The monoeye glows blood red with the lights being green.**

 **Info: The Beowulf Corps first commander type mobile suit, it uses enhanced version of previous Zeonic mobile suits and combines it with Jewel Magecraft, making it a bit stronger then the Azure Faction's GD Command. The unit also comes with the simple and easy frame system that allows the armor to come off and parts of the frame for quick refitting and repairs. The unit is equipped with the experimental Adaptive Camouflage System that gives it cloaking, but not to a high extent. The unit itself is still made from combined parts, meaning joints could be exposed and be marked as easy weak spots. Like the Geara Echo, it can be equipped with different parts depending on the environment and is also equipped with a receiver unit to extend the reach of the Geara Echo drones.**

 **Variants: REDACTED**

* * *

 **Opened Azure Faction Servants (Federation): Caster**

 **Opened Onyx Faction Servants (Zeon): Saber (Reserved), Assassin**

 **Male OC Slots: 2**

 **Female OC Slots: 1**

 **Last Female OC is reserved, so other 2 must be Male.**

 **By the way, someone who has submitted before gave me a OC master to use if no one new has submitted, so I may use the OC if no one new decides to submit a OC for the story.**


	16. Azure Faction Master: Gauto Lance

**…**

* * *

 **Name: Gauto Lance  
Nickname: The Mobile Suit Samurai  
Age: Unknown (He suspects he might be near his late 20s or mid-30s but he is still unsure)  
Race: Spacenoid  
Genetics: Newtype  
Ethnicity: Japanese, European  
Sexuality: Straight**

 **Personality: His personality is very much like a Samurai's. He possesses a great sense of honor and can be very kind and merciful at times. However, he absolutely despises people who experiment on other people, whether they are a clone or even a homunculus. Originally very bitter and resentful of humanity, but that all changed at the Axis incident. Seeing the light of humanity gave him hope for our kind's future. He now believes that one day, humanity will evolve to become a race that no longer has its violent nature. Even if he won't see that in his lifetime, Gauto will work tirelessly to help ensure that future, possibly even revealing the existence of magic to the whole world. This is part of the reason he wants to destroy the Holy Grail. He believes its power to make a wish come true is too dangerous, and that the past should not be altered. So he possesses an unyielding determination to see the Holy Grail destroyed.**

 **Appearance: He is a man of great build, very muscular and strong. He ties his black hair into a ponytail most of the time and rarely changes it. He has modified his pilot suit to resemble a set of armor used by samurai, which functions like armor as well. When not wearing his pilot suit, he typically wears a green and red kimono.**

 **Faction: None (Holds great respect for Londo Bell's most famous members who he has personally met)**

 **Backstory: Gauto remembers nothing of his past. When he was a child, he was taken by cruel mages who used him for experiments to try and develop powerful magic. Then, one day, Londo Bell attacked the place he was being experimented at and rescued him. The location and exact reason they were there have been forgotten by Gauto. Afterward, he began to wander around both the colonies and the Earth. During this time, he personally met some of the most famous figures in the world such as Bright Noa, Judau, Haman, and even Char and Amuro. But seeing all this war and the treatment he received from the mages who experimented on him made Gauto develop a negative view of everything. However, the Axis Incident essentially opened his eyes and he now will do try to help humanity the best he can. At some point, he stumbled upon a mage research facility which did experiments similar to the ones did on him. In his rage, he took down the facility and freed all the people there who now help him out as his own personal team and family. Among these people is Ple 13, an experimental Ple clone who was being used to try and develop magic. He took her as his own daughter and loves her more than anything. Although he was not a mage in the traditional sense, he did know enough of the basics and have enough knowledge to know what a command seal is when he gained one. Now, he will put an end to the Holy Grail Wars once and for all.**

 **Likes: His unique Mobile Suit, Londo Bell, his daughter, Sushi, Bushido, those who seek to end war not through bloodshed, Robotics, kendo, fighting in a sportsmanship like fashion.**

 **Dislikes: Cruel Mages, the Holy Grail, experimentation on anything human or human-like, ending war through bloodshed, fighting to kill**

 **Weapons:  
Katana – Made from Luna Titanium, this katana is very hard and sharp. It does not break easily and is Gauto's go-to weapon in most combat situations.**

 **Wakizashi – A Japanese short sword, the wakizashi is made from the same materials as Gauto's katana and is typically used when said katana gets lost or stolen.**

 **Beam Musket – The Beam Musket is an experimental weapon of Gauto's own design, which he developed in case he found himself in a long-range engagement. Like a Mobile Suit's beam rifle, the weapon fires out a powerful blast of Minovsky particles, which are stored in a small replaceable E-cap, but it overheats easily and can't be used for extended periods of time. In addition, each E-Pac only stores enough particles to allow for up to five shots before running dry, which forces the user to be conservative with their available ammunition, and even then the weapon must be reloaded frequently in a prolonged fight.**

 **Combat Style:  
On Foot: When fighting on foot, Gauto fights in a manner similar to the Samurai of feudal Japan. He is a master of the quick draw and is very precise with his swings. He typically relies on instinct when in the heat of battle and is not one for tactics. He typically decides his tactics before the battle starts.  
Mobile Suit Combat Style: It's pretty much the same except he includes his MS's weapons in it.**

 **Magecraft: None (Only knows the very basics)**

 **Command Seal: Resembles a Gundam and Zaku fighting side by side. The two become more damaged the more it fades.**

 **Wish from the Grail: For the Grail's permanent destruction**

 **Servant: Caster: Xuanzang Sanzang  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
Hidden Attribute: Human  
Sex: Female  
Height: 160cm  
Weight: 48kg**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: E  
Endurance: D  
Agility: B  
Mana: A+  
Luck: EX  
Noble Phantasm: A++**

 **Class Skills:  
Territory Creation: A+ – Territory Creation is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a Magus, such as for the purpose of collecting Mana. Strictly speaking, because the orientation of her school of Magecraft is different, the position created by Xuanzang Sanzang is not designated as a "workshop". Also, it excels in timeliness in regards to its creation, so the practicability of creating a position immediately equates to a powerful Bounded Field.**

 **Item Construction: - – Item Construction is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items. However, Xuanzang does not possess this Skill.**

 **Divinity: D – Divinity is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels, one is treated as a mixed race of Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster or Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. Those who have A-Rank Divinity or above have reached the Throne of Gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Xuanzang is endowed with the Divinity Skill as she is destined to reach the Buddhahood of the Buddha of Sandalwood Merit.**

 **Personal Skills:  
High-Speed Sutra Chanting: A – High-Speed Sutra Chanting is the ability to speak magical incantations at an accelerated speed in regards to sutras. At Rank A, Xuanzang is able to finish powerful High-Thaumaturgy incantations at the speed of a Single-Action spell.**

 **Bewitching Rosy Cheeks: A – Bewitching Rosy Cheeks is a Skill that denotes a natural beauty that greatly attracts demonic entities and evil spirits. The higher the Skill's Rank, the more likely one is going to attract those with a demonic nature. Additionally, if one has the Divinity Skill, it becomes even more likely for demonic enemies to fix their aim at them.**

 **Teachings of Tripitaka: A – Teachings of Tripitaka is Xuanzang Sanzang's way of being, becoming a Skill that shows the way a Tripitaka Master ought to be. The Buddha scriptures were promoted to be the "treasury" of Sanzang's; with this, the Buddhist scriptures took the name of the three branches of Buddhist sutras. It demonstrates a person having knowledge in the three branches of Buddhist sutras, or in other words, being a Tripitaka Master.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Five Elements Mountain – Shaka Nyorai Palm, Type: Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress, Rank: B+ – Five Elements Mountain – Shaka Nyorai Palm is the Noble Phantasm of Xuanzang Sanzang. She borrows a small portion of the power of Shakyamuni, who serves as the venerable Buddha and as her teacher (of a previous existence) in the heavens. The "edge of the world" that Sun Wukong once reached––––that is, the very palm of a gigantic Shakyamuni, falls down from the skies and chastises the antagonists that show contempt for Buddhism. The heel of the Enlightened One's palm.**

 **Prophecy of Future Enlightenment – Buddha of Sandalwood Merit, Type: Prophecy of Future Enlightenment, Rank: EX – Prophecy of Future Enlightenment – Buddha of Sandalwood Merit is the second Noble Phantasm of Xuanzang Sanzang. It is "Xuanzang Sanzang as a kind of Buddha in the future" as prophesized in the final stage of "Journey to the West"; in other words, a Noble Phantasm derived from the Buddha of Sandalwood Merit. The whole body of Xuanzang is wrapped in an aureole, and she temporarily attains a limited Buddha Mode. Although her offensive is not that much, she has high resilience by being able to repel most attacks, as well as repel mental interferences, push aside abnormal status attacks, and on top of that apply a large recovery ability continuously around her own position. However, after using this, her entire Saint Graph will be destroyed and Xuanzang will disappear.**

 **Mobile Suit  
Unit Serial Number: RXMS-78-06 Zakdam  
Namesake: Zakdam  
Unit Type: Special Operations Fused Hybrid Mobile Suit  
Noble Phantasm Connector: Unit borrows power from Shakyamuni and strikes the enemy with a flurry of palm strikes before delivering a final strike that pushes the target backward and detonates.**

 **Main Weapons:  
2 x 60mm Head Vulcan – Built into the head of the unit, these shell-firing weapons are a standard defensive armament in many Mobile Suits. Used primarily for their high rate of fire, they're of little use against Mobile Suit armor, instead used primarily against soft targets like missiles and sensors.**

 **2 x Beam Saber – The beam saber is a small cylindrical device that is held in the Mobile Suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam sabers use superheated Minovsky particle plasma held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material that has not been treated with an anti-beam coating. The Zakdam is armed with two beam sabers, which are stored within the modified Flying Armor backpack when not in use. The Zakdam's beam sabers are also capable of doubling as beam guns when stored in the shield and are capable of firing even when the Mobile Suit is in its pseudo-Waverider Mode.**

 **Beam Rifle – The Beam Rifle is the Zakdam's primary ranged weapon and is the same model beam rifle that was used by the RX-93 ν Gundam. At maximum output, the beam fired is comparable in power to that of a battleship-class main cannon from the same time period. In addition, the weapon can also function as a beam machine gun. When not in use, the beam rifle is stored on a hardpoint on the backpack's right wing and can be used even when the Mobile Suit is in its pseudo-Waverider Mode.**

 **Beam Axe – The Beam Axe is the Zakdam's secondary melee weapon. As the name implies, the shape of the beam blade is similar to that of an axe, making the weapon resemble the iconic Heat Hawk of the MS-06 Zaku II. When not in use, the Beam Axe is stored on the rear skirt armor.**

 **Rocket Launcher – The Rocket Launcher that is equipped to the Zakdam is the unit's primary anti-ship weapon. The rocket launcher is similar in design to the MS-09B Dom's 880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka but has been upgraded to allow for a variety of rounds to be fired. Including the standard rocket-propelled high-explosive rounds, the rocket launcher is now also capable of being loaded with scattershot rounds and the recently developed rocket-propelled wire-guided rounds, which are capable of homing in on enemy Mobile Suits and weaving through enemy anti-aircraft fire to strike at capital ships as directed by the pilot or the Zakdam's FCS computer without being jammed; however, the wire is also the cause of the primary problem of this particular type of round, as only a single warhead and wire can be deployed at any given time. When not in use, it is stored on a hardpoint on the backpack's left wing and can be used even when the Mobile Suit is in its pseudo-Waverider Mode.**

 **Optional Weapons:  
Beam Katana – The Beam Katana is an optional weapon that can be equipped to the Zakdam and is a weapon of Gauto's own design. As the name implies, the beam katana differs from normal beam sabers in the fact that the I-Field that holds the superheated Minovsky particle plasma in place is curved in a shallow arc that gives the emitted beam blade the iconic shape of a Japanese katana. As the weapon is experimental, Gauto does not use it very often in order to prevent losing the data on it.**

 **6 x Fin Funnel – The six Fin Funnels that the Zakdam can be optionally equipped with are of the same type as the ones that were utilized by the RX-93 ν Gundam. Despite their name, the fin funnels are in function "bits", since they have built-in generators rather than the E-caps used by funnels. While this makes them much more expensive to construct, this has the enormous benefit of giving the fin funnels a tremendously long operational time. Circling the battlefield on their own, the fin funnels can be utilized in far more creative and strategic ways than standard funnels. The actual beams fired by the fin funnels are also more powerful, given that they are emitted by a generator instead of an E-cap, allowing for better performance compared to Zeon's funnels. The fin funnels also have the ability to generate a unique beam shield, known as a "fin funnel barrier", to protect against both beam weaponry and solid projectiles. Although the fin funnels prove to be incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they are also much larger than the standard funnel, making them easier targets to shoot down.**

 **Special Equipment:  
Waverider Mode – The Zakdam is capable of transforming into a mode that can be considered as a pseudo-waverider thanks to a heavily modified FXA-00 Flying Armor which now acts as the unit's backpack, and allows for the Mobile Suit to enter a "cruise mode" to both increase its flight speed and extend its range thanks to the two external fuel tanks that can be ejected when emptied. However, due to the heavy modifications that were given to the Flying Armor to allow for this, it is no longer capable of performing atmospheric entry maneuvers.**

 **Caster Servant Core – The Caster Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Caster Servant Core is Xuanzang Sanzang, a Caster-class Servant. When Caster is within the Servant Core, the Zakdam gains the abilities and stats of Xuanzang Sanzang, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **Psycommu System – A Psycommu is a mind-machine interface device designed to receive the powerful psycho-waves (thought waves that are similar to brainwaves, but not electrical in nature) of a Newtype and translate them into computer commands. The name derives from "Psychic" and "Communicator". Using the Psycommu system, a Newtype can use their thoughts alone to control remote weaponry such as Bits and Funnels.**

 **Pilot: Gauto Lance**

 **Appearance: The Zakdam essentially looks like what would happen if a Gundam and a Zaku II were fused together. The head resembles that of a Gundam, but there is a monoeye sensor of a Zaku at the point where the V-fin converges. The shoulders are armed with spikes seen on a Zaku. The unit also possesses the Zaku II's bulk, but the bulk is arranged in a way to give it a Gundam-like appearance. The Zakdam also utilizes a modified version of the Flying Armor as a backpack to enter a pseudo-Waverider Mode that increases the unit's speed, but does not allow for atmospheric entry.**

 **Colors: Green, White, and Red**

 **Info: Gauto admired the designs of both the Zaku and Gundam, and wondered what it would be like to see a Mobile Suit with the qualities of both. When the Holy Grail War began, he decided he would need his own Mobile Suit to achieve his goals. With help from his family, the design plans for the Zakdam were born. They used a lot of scrap parts to build and create the Zakdam, but things did not go as planned. The Zakdam kept on failing again and again; it was like the two Mobile Suit types wouldn't accept each other. Gauto was about to give up hope, when one day a miracle happened; one of the old failed models activated on its own. Its systems attempted to complete the start-up sequence, but were unable to overcome the problems on their own and the unit shut back down. However, this failure actually helped identify what the problems were. Thus, using this failed model, they re-purposed it and finally completed the Zakdam in full working order.**

 **Variants:  
-Nu Zakdam: Gauto only possesses the design plans for it currently, but it is essentially the Zakdam version of the Nu Gundam. Theoretically very powerful, Gauto is still working on things in hopes it will one day be used.**

 **-Qubeley Zakdam: Created for his daughter's use, the Qubeley Zakdam is essentially the same as the Zakdam but instead uses the Qubeley for one of its halves.**

* * *

 **\- ... . / -.-. ... .. .-.. -.. / .- .. .-.. .-.. / .-. .-.. .- -.- / .- / .. - .-. - .-. - .- -. - / .-. - .-.. . / .. -. / - ... .. ... / .-. - .-.. . -..- / -.. - -. .-. - / .- .-.. .-.. - .- / ... . .-. / - - / -... . / - .- -.- . -. .-.-.-**


	17. Onyx Faction Master: Alexander

**…**

* * *

 **Name: Alexander  
Nickname: The Unknown  
Age: Unknown  
Hidden Attribute: Human (?)  
Race: Human (?)  
Genetics: Old Type  
Ethnicity: European  
Sexuality: Straight**

 **Personality: He comes off as very cheery and happy. Alexander is almost never seen without a smile on his face. He walks everywhere with an air of confidence. However, despite the fact he does not claim to know about some of the world's secrets, he gives off a vibe that says he actually knows a thing or two. Highly intelligent, he can be very manipulative in about every way but does not come off as sinister, strangely enough. He also possesses a very strong sweet tooth.**

 **Appearance: His hair is half green and half white. Alexander's body possesses a skinny build and does not seem very fit. He typically wears a black and green suit with a fedora atop his head. Most of the time he keeps his right eye closed, but when he opens it he shows his eyes are mismatched; his left eye brown and his right eye blue.**

 **Faction: Onyx Faction**

 **Backstory: Alexander's past is very unclear to almost everyone. He just showed up out of nowhere at an Onyx base one day and claimed he was there to join. Deciding to try and figure out who he was, the Onyx Faction did some research and found something shocking; they found photos of Alexander appearing in the background of several historical events, even ones dating back to long before the calendar change. When questioned about it, he dodges the question entirely. Now, the Onyx Faction keeps a close eye on him to try and figure out who he really is.**

 **Likes: Traps, tactics, Ice Cream, Sweets in general, kid shows, teasing others, a plan going accordingly**

 **Dislikes: Sour and bitter food, plans getting ruined, spiders**

 **Weapons:  
Supreme Knife – The Supreme Knife is a special knife that is made out of an unknown material. It can handle the force of any blow and is also capable of cutting through almost anything. However, due to its nature as a knife, it is best used in confined areas such as narrow corridors and small rooms due to its short range and is not very reliable in situations that require ranged combat.**

 **Trap Drone Exact – The Tap Drone Exact is a specialized drone used by Alexander. It can be armed with a variety of guns, and it is typically used to scout out areas and help Alexander devise plans of attack as well as assist him in setting up a plethora of different traps. As it is made out of a material that possesses similar properties to the Supreme Knife, it very rarely gets damaged.**

 **Combat Style:  
Alexander prefers to take a tactical approach to combat. He will typically scout out areas and use the environment and whatever he can find there to set traps in order to take down his opponents. He does not like to fight up close and personal.**

 **Mobile Suit Combat Style – Utilizing the special backpack of his mobile suit, he will set up traps of all kinds on the battlefield. If the trap does not finish them off, he will sneak around and finish them off personally.**

 **Magecraft:  
Bounded Field – A boundary line that separates the inside from the outside. Although typically used as shelter for a mage, Alexander uses it to trap his opponents and set up traps that will help in the current situation.**

 **Command Seal: Resembles an Ice cream cone that melts the more it fades.**

 **Wish from the Grail: An Ice cream Sundae (No seriously, he wants to see what one wished up by the grail tastes like)**

 **Servant Core: A simple wristwatch**

 **Servant: Assassin: Dr. Jekyll (Fate/Grand Order 2nd Ascension)  
Alignment: Lawful Good (Jekyll); Chaotic Evil (Hyde)  
Hidden Attribute: Earth  
Sex: Male  
Height: 175cm  
Weight: 60kg**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: C+  
Endurance: E  
Agility: A+  
Mana: E  
Luck: C  
Noble Phantasm: C**

 **Class Skills:  
Presence Concealment: A – Presence Concealment is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common Class Skill of the Assassin-Class. At Rank A, this Skill hides one's presence as a Servant, making it suitable for spying as well as allowing the Servant to disappear completely and become nearly impossible to detect. However, the Rank of Presence Concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Monstrous Strength: B – Monstrous Strength is a Skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill. This Skill is borne from the holder's nature as a monster or Demonic Beast. This Skill is normally sealed when Dr. Jekyll is in control, but fully manifests itself at Rank B whenever he transforms into Mr. Hyde.**

 **Voice of Panic: A – Voice of Panic is a mental attack that weakens the hearts of those who hear it. At Rank A, this Skill only manifests when Dr. Jekyll transforms into Mr. Hyde.**

 **Self-Modification: D – Self-Modification is the aptitude to remold one's own body or merge one's own flesh with body parts from others. The higher the ranking in this Skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero. At Rank D, this Skill only manifests when Dr. Jekyll transforms into Mr. Hyde. When activated, this Skill modifies the body to be specialized toward combat. Limited by the Assassin class, the Skill's Rank is fairly low and thus its effect is weak to the point that it might not even reach the point of extending his arms and legs slightly. But if he were to be summoned in the Berserker class, the cumulative effect of this Skill with Mad Enhancement would no doubt turn him into a beast that hardly resembles a human.  
Powerless Shell: A – Powerless Shell is a Skill that makes the user difficult to perceive as a Servant, declining one's Parameters and suppresses one's Skills. While his mind and body are in the form of Dr. Jekyll, it suppresses his Personal Skills, reduces all Parameters, and his presence is no longer recognizable or perceivable as a Servant. Conversely, the dangerousness of Jekyll that has his Personal Skills invoked is on the level of a Magical Beast and his Parameters explosively skyrocket in a manner similar to recoil.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
Dangerous Game: The Secret Game of Sin, Type: Anti-Unit (Self), Rank: C – Dangerous Game: The Secret Game of Sin is the Noble Phantasm of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, an elixir (miracle drug) that allows for the transformation of Jekyll into Hyde, the second personality inside the former's body that claimed so many victims in his life. It can also be used to revert the transformation, transforming Hyde back into Jekyll. The elixir was refined through pharmacy and alchemy as well as from an accidental result similar to degradation done over several years. It is an elixir that is impossible to reproduce with modern science, technology, and Magecraft. Under the Assassin class, drinking the potion allows for Jekyll to turn into Hyde with a nature close to a Berserker, but Hyde retains a humanoid form and with more reason than his Berserker-class counterpart. In the case of Hyde, he acquires close-combat power comparable to the Three Knight Classes, even being capable of overwhelming them. But under the Berserker class, his form changes upon drinking it, becoming covered in black fur, his spine cracking, his muscles expanding, growing long canines and sharp claws, and his eyes become blood red, making him somewhat similar in appearance to a werewolf. In this form, his stamina greatly increases along with his strength and speed. He also gains several Skills that make him suitable for close-quarters combat, most noticeably of which is a Skill he calls "Restructuring", which grants him a highly potent recovery ability, making him confident in that he can recover from being hit by even a Noble Phantasm. The difference in transformation performed between being an Assassin and being a Berserker lies in his Self-Modification Skill. The Skill would be limited by the Assassin Class. However, being summoned in the Berserker Class would give rise to a cumulative effect of this Skill combined with Mad Enhancement, no doubt turning him into a beast that hardly resembles a human.**

 **Mobile Suit  
Unit Serial Number: MS-999-01 Zaku Elder  
Namesake: Zaku Elder  
Unit Type: Tactical Operations Trap Master Mobile Suit  
Noble Phantasm Connector: Jekyll transforms into Hyde as the unit itself is morphed to better fit the Servant's new abilities as it gains sharp claws and a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth with the strength to move at high speeds with the backpack still on.**

 **Main Weapons:  
2 x Beam Saber – The beam saber is a small cylindrical device that is held in the Mobile Suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam sabers use superheated Minovsky particle plasma held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material that has not been treated with an anti-beam coating. The Zaku Elder is armed with two beam sabers which are stored on the side skirt armor when not in use.**

 **Beam Rifle – The Beam Rifle is the Zaku Elder's primary ranged weapon, and is an upgraded version of the BR-M-87 Beam Rifle that was used by the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki and MSK-008 Dijeh. The beam rifle is powered by a rechargeable E-pac, and when not in use is mounted on the rear skirt armor.**

 **MS Cane Sword – A special weapon of Alexander's design made from Lunar Titanium. It looks like a cane used to help the MS walk, but that is used to throw the opponent off-guard. Used when the opponent lets their guard down, its design allows for quick and precise strikes.**

 **Optional Weapons:  
Hide Bomb Dispenser – The Zaku Elder's left shoulder armor can be swapped out with an alternative armor that is equipped with a Hide Bomb Dispenser, which Alexander usually uses within shoal zones to booby trap an area to put foes at a disadvantage when he leads them to the booby-trapped area.**

 **Special Equipment:  
Assassin Servant Core – The Assassin Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Assassin Servant Core is Henry Jekyll, an Assassin-class Servant. When Assassin is within the Servant Core, the Zaku Elder gains the abilities and stats of Dr. Jekyll, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **Jewel Magecraft Enhancements – Located in the core of the unit, it amplifies the unit's durability, engine power, generator output, and sensors to make it comparable to current generation mobile suits. Any weapons with this enhancement are also amplified for better firepower and piercing. Given to the unit in order to keep it up to date.**

 **Trap Operation Backpack – A special backpack designed specifically for the Zaku Elder. It looks heavy and cumbersome for the mobile suit, but there is a reason for this. Contained within are numerous traps of different makes and models. Alexander types in special command codes so that the pack deploys the needed trap.**

 **Psyco Jammer – The Psyco Jammer that is equipped to the Zaku Elder is the same type that was equipped to the YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu. It is a system which disrupts the connection and function of enemy Psycommu-guided weapons. The six Psyco Jammers are stored in the large backpack in specialized slots and resemble rose buds that can expand to jam psycowaves. They function similarly to bits/funnels, except they are not equipped with offensive weaponry. However, they can generate an octahedral Psyco-Field around enemy units for capture/jamming purposes much like the Nu Gundam's Fin Funnel Barrier.**

 **Adaptive Camouflage System – An experimental device and is also found on Mirai, the system bends Minovsky Particles to allow the unit to blend in with their environment. However, the system is not perfect, as the unit has to move slowly or risk sections of the Mobile Suit being revealed. As the system is still experimental, there is a probability of a short-circuit developing which would cause portions of the Mobile Suit to be revealed depending on where the system fails. Due to the nature of the cloak, it will not allow the usage of beam weapons since it will open a hole in the cloaking field; however, solid weapons are fine, but the muzzle flash of any projectile weapons would still be visible so their usage is not recommended. The system was equipped to the unit after Onyx Faction engineers found that the original cloaking device was too old to even use.**

 **Pilot: Alexander**

 **Appearance: The Zaku Elder resembles a simple Zaku I in every way. However, it looks to have been through a lot, making it worthy of the name Elder. Due to the size of its backpack, it is always hunched over like a very old man and typically relies on its cane for support when fighting in a place with heavy gravity.**

 **Colors: Green and Black**

 **Info: A machine with just mysterious a past as its pilot. It showed up alongside Alexander, who claimed it was his. The Onyx Faction did some research on it and while they did not find anything plans for Elder itself, they did find plans for a failed Zaku model called the Zaku Trapmaster, which shares similarities with Elder. Further research showed that the Zaku Elder has been appearing in major battles ever since the One year war, indicating that Alexander has played some role in history.**

 **Variants:  
Zaku Trapmaster: A failed Zaku model that was designed to lay down and create traps for enemy troops. Scrapped due to the fact the frame couldn't handle the strain of carrying all the traps it needed.**

* * *

 **.-. . .-. ... .- .-. ... / .- . / .- .-. . -. .-. - / - ... . / - -. .-.. -.- / - -. . ... / ... . .-. . / .- .. - ... / .- / ..- -. .. -.- ..- . / .- -... .. .-.. .. - -.- .-.-.-**


	18. Azure Faction Master: Irene Fletcher (R)

**Hello again people, this is SignalHunter, and I should let you know that this profile was updated with more details again. Also, I left a little note at the end.**

* * *

 **Name: Irene Fletcher**

 **Nicknames: The Wanderer, The Watcher, Gorgon's Bride (A title she wears with pride), Gorgon's Whore (Call her this at your own peril), Immortal Phoenix of Humanity (Most infamous to the Mage Association and the Clock Tower), Golden Phoenix (Most infamous as a Mobile Suit pilot), Iffy (An embarrassing nickname that only Medusa, as well as any close friends, can call her and get away with it), Mama (A fond nickname that Compa/Isis have for her, and are the only ones who can call her that and get away with it)**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Hidden Attribute: Heaven**

 **Magic Circuit Color: Scarlet**

 **Age: 7,237 (Biologic), 14 (Chronologic)**

 **Birthday: May 12th, 5095 B.C.E.**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height: 137cm**

 **Weight: 31kg**

 **Three Sizes: B68/W50/H70**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Race: Human**

 **Genetics: Oldtype**

 **Ethnicity: British-American**

 **Sexuality: Bisexual (Though in reality it is more of a single-target sexuality with Medusa)**

 **Personality: Aloof and quiet, Irene Fletcher is a girl who has spent most of her entire life in isolation, and as such she possesses next to none of the social skills needed for the modern era, although she has had a bit of practice with her interactions with the 08th Mobile Suit Team, the AEUG, and Londo Bell. When surrounded by people she is unfamiliar with, she usually won't utter a single word unless she is addressed directly, but underneath her silent exterior she is a kind and gentle girl towards those she deems as her friends, and she upholds Bright Noa with utmost respect, having served under him both in the AEUG and during the Second Neo Zeon War and who reminds her of "Young Wash", a fond nickname she has for George Washington. More often than not she can be found reflecting on what few memories she is still able to recall with clarity during the Age of Gods, primarily those revolving around her family before they were killed in a bandit raid, the face of the mad Mage who was responsible for her current condition, and her former lover Medusa, who was killed by Perseus while she was dealing with another group of trespassers who had distracted her from him. Due to her complete immunity to fire and lava, one of her favorite things to do to pass the time is bathe in lava pools of her own creation and gaze at the stars and moon, taking the time to think about both her past and the potential future. As a result of her very long life, she is very good at reading other people and can generally tell if a person is mistrustful. Despite her hatred of both the Earth Federation and Zeon as a whole, she knows that there are still a few decent people on both sides due to her experiences with the 08th MS Team, with examples such as Shiro Amada and Aina Sahalin, as well as when serving under Captain Bright Noa during the Gryps Conflict and the 1st and 2nd Neo Zeon Wars. Despite having made numerous new friends during the last two decades, she knows that she will be forced to watch them die of old age while she remains forever young, which is why she prefers to spend so much of her time alone rather than engage in social interactions with other people. When she is alone with Compa/Isis, Irene's motherly side becomes apparent, as she treats her adoptive daughter as if she were her own flesh and blood. Upon successfully summoning Rider/Lancer at the beginning of the Universal Century Holy Gail War and reuniting with her lover she began to ever so slowly open up to other people, with Medusa being selected by the Grail due to the Gorgon Jewel necklace she had received as a gift from the youngest of the Gorgon Sisters that Irene had kept with her over the millennia and the scythe Harpe that was recovered from the estimated location of Atlantis on the floor of the Atlantic Ocean that were both utilized as the catalysts for the summoning. With Irene's reunion with her lover, her dream of becoming a housewife and raising a family of her own as a true mother has become much more likely to turn into reality.**

 **Appearance: Irene has a petite build thanks to a lack of a growth spurt during her preteen and early teenage years, and hasn't aged a day since she had a Phoenix Core forcefully implanted into her. She has ash white hair that falls down to her ankles with a scarlet ribbon tied into it near the end to keep her hair together along with another black ribbon with flame decals tied into it on the upper right side of her head, eyes the color of molten magma which glow when she utilizes her Magecraft and wears a green Gorgon Jewel necklace on her neck. She wears a thin black funnel neck shirt with red trim and a silver zipper in the front that accentuates her A-cup breasts and exposes her midriff, on top of which she wears a short-sleeved jacket with a white collar and two external pockets on the sides and are divided into three sub-pockets each that is primarily scarlet in color with black bands outlined in yellow that run the edges of the jacket that is worn open. On her arms she wears detached sleeves that are held in place with black belts on her upper arms where the sleeves start as a scarlet color, then shift to black at the elbow section and finally end with the lower third of the sleeves in a yellow and orange pattern that appears to resemble fire, with the ends of the sleeves partially covering her black fingerless glove-clad hands. She wears a pair of black short shorts with a brown stripe on the upper rim outlined in silver with a gold phoenix-shaped clasp on the front, with the lower section being black and the bottom trim being scarlet. Below this is a pair of pantyhose that start as pure black at the hips but gradually fade to scarlet, orange, and finally yellow down the legs, with branching flame-like trim starting bright at the feet then fading up the legs until disappearing at the thighs, and below these and her shirt she wears scarlet undergarments. On her feet, she wears lace-free, mid-calf steel-toed boots that are primarily black in color, with the soles, tongue, and cuff of the boots being scarlet, and are equipped with small steel strips on top of the toe box and on the front of the cuff. Her pilot suit is identical to the suit that is worn by Nena Trinity in Gundam 00 Season 2, with the colors switched from purple and white with blue trim to scarlet and black with gold trim and the visor being reddish in tint. Both her clothing and her pilot suit have been infused with her own Prana, allowing her to reincarnate herself after every death with her outfit remaining completely intact after burning to ashes and reforming during each fiery rebirth.**

 **Faction: Azure Faction (Only as a Mercenary, but is loyal to and trusts Londo Bell as a whole), S.T.R.I.K.E. (Strategic Tactical Reserve for Integrated Key Entity) (As a freelance agent)**

 **Backstory: Born during the Age of Gods on the island of Briton, Irene Fletcher was just a normal girl with an average life until shortly after her 14th birthday, when she was introduced to the Moonlit World in a cruel manner when she was abducted by a mad Mage who used her to experiment with immortality with a Phoenix Core he had obtained by extracting it from a Phoenix egg before it could develop a Mind and Soul of its own and implanted it into her. However, the Core had bonded to her Soul after she had been killed for the very first time and infused her with its power, and she was able to escape using her newfound power over fire and lava while killing the Mage and destroying his research. Upon finding out she was now immortal, she isolated herself out of fear that other Mages would come for her unwanted power as well as what her family would have thought about her; Irene would come to regret this decision as her family was killed in a bandit raid before she could arrive to help. Over the next several decades, she would repeatedly find new ways to kill herself, ranging from drowning, suffocation, beheading, poisoning, and even complete dismemberment. Unfortunately, though, none of them worked, as her dead body would just burn itself into ashes and be reborn from them, a process that the human Soul was never meant to go through; as such, every rebirth causes her to experience nothing but agony. Over the next few centuries, she would develop an enormous pain tolerance for her physical human body as a result of the countless deaths she had suffered, to the point that not even being sliced in half with a rusty claymore would be able to elicit anything more than a twitch in response; however, her Soul is incapable of developing such a tolerance, and still experiences torturous amounts of pain every time she reincarnates. Eventually giving up on her futile quest, Irene began to travel the world, watching events unfold from the background while learning how to master her new powers and find their limits, and eventually managed to obtain the full grasp of her fire and lava manipulation abilities, but was dismayed to learn that any other forms of Magecraft were next to impossible for her to perform; however, she had also learned how to fly by utilizing her flames as a form of propulsion, bringing with it her newfound enjoyment that the vast skies now offered as well as her new primary means of transportation.**

 **She had witnessed much during her travels in Age of Gods, such as the battle between Gilgamesh and Enkidu and the slaying of the Bull of Heaven, the life and death of the Pharaohs Ozymandias and Nitocris, the rivalry between Karna and Arjuna as described in the Indian epic Mahabharata, the rule of Semiramis as the Queen of Assyria, and even conversed with the centaur Chiron and sparred with the Greek hero Heracles. It was during her time in ancient Greece when she heard about the two goddesses Stheno and Euryale along with the monster known as Medusa who were all located on the Shapeless Isle. The rumors piquing her curiosity, she set out to the island in question to confirm the existence of the Gorgon sisters. Upon arrival, she was attacked by Medusa, who had mistaken her as yet another adventurer who had come to slay her. Upon exhausting themselves after their three-day-long battle, with Irene's Core providing her an immunity to Medusa's Cybele, the two came to an understanding, and Irene was allowed to live on the island for a period of time. During her stay, Irene got to know the three sisters, and while she remained more or less neutral to Stheno and Euryale she slowly began to forge a friendship with Medusa, and as years became decades the two began to develop a romantic relationship between each other, with Medusa giving Irene the Gorgon Jewel necklace as a gift and Irene returning the favor with an obsidian ring with a ruby embedded in it. This relationship would continue to grow even after Medusa transformed into the monstrous Gorgon due to Athena's curse and devoured her two older sisters, with Irene taking up the task of driving off and killing any intruders who would dare try to slay her beloved. This state of affairs would persist for some time until 1391 B.C.E. when the Olympian Gods wised up and manipulated the mortals on Earth to launch a two-pronged attack against the monster and its undying guardian. The first prong consisted of a force more than a hundred strong who were all armed with enchanted weaponry and shields, whose objective was to distract Irene from the true threat; the hero Perseus who had been blessed with no less than five Noble Phantasms and had been tasked with slaying Medusa. Irene was unaware of the true threat until it was too late, and by the time she finished off the invading warriors, Perseus had already escaped the island with Medusa's head. Enraged by the murder of Medusa, she buried the remaining body of her lover and departed from the island on a quest for vengeance.**

 **Irene spent the next two decades relentlessly hunting down Perseus, and upon finally finding him as the ruler of Mycenae the two engaged in a battle to the death as she laid siege on his kingdom all on her own. The battle waged for weeks, with vast swaths of the kingdom being submerged in the immortal girl's lava and the surrounding landscape being utterly decimated thanks to both spells and arrows from the defenders missing their target and stray fire on Irene's behalf. In the end, Irene was able to avenge her lover by slaying Perseus with the Immortal Slaying Scythe, Harpe, after disarming him of the weapon he had retained in anticipation of her wrath and burning the city to the ground, unintentionally accelerating the collapse of the Bronze Age. Still enraged at the loss of her lover, Irene took out her anger on the city of Athens as a form of attack on Athena, the Goddess who laid the curse on Medusa. Enraged at the damage to her city and temple, Athena descended onto the mortal plane from Mount Olympus, only to be greeted by Irene's wrath whilst she wielded Harpe. Their battle lasted for more than six months, with Athena managing to strike down Irene more than one hundred times during the conflict; however, Irene's anger was so immense that she forced herself to stay active in spite of the agony her Soul was experiencing, and she eventually managed to inflict a crippling blow to the goddess by slicing through both her right eye and right arm at the elbow with the Anti-Divine weapon. Before landing the fatal blow, Irene asked Athena what compelled her to lay the curse on Medusa, to which Athena replied that Poseidon raped the former goddess in her temple, and she cursed the more beautiful Gorgon as a form of punishment. Upon learning this, Irene's rage exploded into an apocalyptic fury as she quickly finished off Athena by severing her head and took the fight to Atlantis, the domain of Poseidon, as revenge due to him raping Medusa and starting the entire fiasco in the first place. Upon arrival, Irene wasted no time in beginning to melt down the island city, triggering Poseidon to come forth to defend his domain, and the two clashed in a titanic battle. For more than five years the battle was at a stalemate, with Poseidon utilizing the ocean waters around Atlantis and Irene utilizing the lava from the island's once-dead volcano that she had forcefully revived and activated; however, Irene was beginning to lose steam due to the sheer amount of agony her Soul was suffering from. Desperate to kill the one who was responsible for Medusa's plight, she fully released the power of her Core for the first time in her long life, which triggered her Reality Marble to manifest and completely engulf the island that Atlantis was built upon all the way down to the seafloor. Once within her Reality Marble, Irene made short work of both killing Poseidon and melting down the engulfed island into nothing but more lava, completely erasing the existence of Atlantis on the outside world; however, the strain of the constant battles had finally taken their toll on her, and as her Reality Marble faded and Harpe was lost in the depths of the ocean, she fell into a hibernating coma that would last for nearly 2,000 years, and she slept through the time when the Age of Gods came to an end and the Age of Man began.**

 **Upon awakening during the early Age of Man in the year 0527 A.D., she grieved over her loss for a period of time before she continued to travel the world as a nomad and observed numerous historical events. Some of the events that she was present for were the journey of Xuanzang Sanzang, the atrocities committed during the First Crusade (of which convinced her to intervene during all subsequent Crusades to ensure that they never succeeded), the rebellion of the people of Camelot and the subsequent Battle of Camlann (which she actively took part in on the side of Mordred after discovering the truth to Artoria's rule, delaying Lancelot long enough to prevent him from participating in the battle and after which would form a strange friendship with Morgan Le Fay that would last until the latter's death), learned the techniques of the spear from Scáthach the Queen of the Land of Shadows, convened with the Chinese Empress Wu Zetian, witnessed Oda Nobunaga defeating Imagawa Yoshimoto in the Battle of Okehazama, the burning of the saint Jeanne d'Arc at the stake, the lives of Miyamoto Musashi and Okita Souji, and even George Washington leading his army against the British Empire in the American Revolutionary War and emerging victorious (after which she applied for American citizenship, mostly because of the man's charisma and his dream for a free country) and later discretely assisted Abraham Lincoln and the Union during the American Civil War by freeing thousands of slaves from the Confederate States and leading them to the Union while providing them intel on the Confederate's troop movements; all the while fending off numerous Mage attacks who keep managing to find her every few decades or so thanks to her unique Prana signature. Shortly after the war she began to wander through the reunited States of America, and eventually encountered and befriended Helena Blavatsky, remaining by the curious woman's side until her departure from America.**

 **After remaining in the New World for more than half a century after the end of the Civil War, Irene began to travel around the globe again, and wound up being inadvertently dragged into the events of late World War I by a group of German Mage assassins who had mistook her for a highly valued daughter of an American Mage group's leader. Secretly fighting for the Allies, she was responsible for wiping out several enemy Mage groups before the war abruptly ended in the year 1918. Taking the chance, Irene went into hiding again while simultaneously developing a fascination with technology after witnessing the marvels that were known as aircraft. When the Great Depression hit America and subsequently the rest of the world, she left her home in the States to travel the world again and observe events from the background. When Irene learned about the Second World War in 1940 she had prepared to support her home country of Great Britain from the shadows against Nazi Germany, but when the Imperial Japanese Navy launched their surprise attack against Pearl Harbor on December 7th of 1941 her target shifted to the Magus populations in Imperial Japan. On August 6th, 1945, while she was clearing out yet another group of Mages who were fanatically loyal to the Emperor while near the city of Hiroshima, the B-29 Superfortress known as the "Enola Gay" dropped the "Little Boy" atomic bomb, wiping out the city. Upon witnessing the destruction, Irene could only stare in horror and ask herself "What has humanity done?" When the Second World War finally ended, she once again went into hiding in the now 50 States for the next several decades, adapting to the current society while maintaining her solitude and, by sheer luck, managed to evade the notice of both the Real and False Holy Grails which prevented her from participating in the Holy Grail Wars. She also took the time to permanently kill the Yellowstone supervolcano whilst under the influence of the Counter Force in anticipation of a future calamity that threatened humanity's existence. She began to travel the world again shortly after the calendar change from Anno Domini to the Universal Century, and eventually wound up being unlucky enough to be in Sydney when the Principality of Zeon initiated Operation: British and dropped a colony cylinder onto the Earth in an attempt to destroy Jaburo Base, but was diverted by the Earth Federation Space Forces into Sydney, Australia.**

 **Upon reincarnating, she learned exactly what was going on and developed a hatred of both the Earth Federation and Zeon for the atrocities both sides are guilty of. She secretly took part in the war, posing as a Zeon recruit and quickly learned how to operate a Mobile Suit. Using her newfound knowledge, she became a mercenary on the Earth Front after stealing one of the first Zaku IIs that had been retrofitted into the MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type from a Zeon supply depot and destroying the base. During the war, she wound up being hired by the 08th MS Team, where she exchanged her stolen Zaku II for an RGM-79[G] GM Ground Type, and eventually developed a bond that could be considered a friendship with them. They went their separate ways after the war on the surface ended, and Irene continued her work as a mercenary with the Earth Federation and was transferred to the Moore Brotherhood in the Thunderbolt Sector at Side 4, leaving her GM Ground Type behind and receiving the second FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) as a means of propaganda, with hers being equipped with a magnetic coating upon her insistence after informing them that her previous two units were lagging behind her reaction speed. While with the Brotherhood, she had made a friend with Bianca Carlyle and an acquaintance with Io Fleming over their shared interest in music. During her first sortie, she would manage to sneak up on one of the snipers of the Principality of Zeon's Living Dead Division by taking advantage of the debris field, without using any propellant to maintain stealth, and kill them in close quarters combat while also capturing one of Zeon's Big Guns as Io killed the other two during the first test flight of the two Gundam units. On her second deployment, Irene and Io were able to take on and destroy another squad of five snipers; however, one of them managed to escape their squad's destruction. Shortly afterward, during the final battle in the Thunderbolt Sector, Irene would face the MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device), eventually creating the opening Io needed to land the killing blow to Daryl Lorenz and destroy the unit, and would also go up against the Zeon reinforcements alone, managing to shoot down four of the five Chivvay-class cruisers and 90% of their total complement of Mobile Suits despite the damage her own Gundam had received in the earlier battle, buying enough time for the Moore Brotherhood to withdraw from the sector before her unit was crippled by one of the few MS-14A Gelgoog (Thunderbolt Ver.) that had survived her assault, and she and the remains of her Gundam were subsequently captured by Zeon forces. While being held in solitary confinement, she was at first beaten and tortured by her captors, who were the few surviving members of the Living Dead Division, before they took note of her healing factor and began to experiment on her. Irene, who had been abiding by the law that mandated that the Moonlit World be kept secret up until now, decided that enough was enough and lashed out with her Magecraft, breaking her cover to the lone Magus that was aboard the ship as she went on a rampage, with Karla Mitchum being among the first of the fatalities. Making short work of both the soldiers and the lone Magus with torrents of lava that flooded the ship's corridors and melted through bulkheads, she broke into the ship's hangar bay and, in a bout of irony, hijacked the same Gelgoog that landed the crippling blow to her in the Thunderbolt Sector and proceeded to destroy the ship from the inside out in an effort to destroy what data Zeon had accumulated from her Gundam; unfortunately, the data had already been beamed to A Baoa Qu six hours before her breakout. Double-checking to ensure that there were no survivors, Irene grabbed the remains of her Gundam with her new Mobile Suit and escaped from the wreckage of the ship. After remaining adrift for six days, she finally managed to rendezvous with a Federation task force that was on its way to A Baoa Qu, and after some initial difficulty would be allowed to land on one of the Columbus-class transports and have her Gundam repaired to its original specs in exchange for access to the stolen MS-14A Gelgoog (Thunderbolt Ver.) and her services until the end of the war, which Irene accepted without hesitation; as much as she was starting to like her stolen unit, she much preferred the Gundam. Repairs to her previous Mobile Suit were kicked into high gear, and once the Battle of a Baoa Qu began she would sortie in her stolen Gelgoog to both aid the Federation forces as well as to sow discord and confusion into Zeon's ranks. Midway through the battle, her Gelgoog was heavily damaged after a run in with a trio of MA-05 Bigros, and she was forced to return to the mothership as the stolen unit was no longer fit for combat despite being able to dispatch all three Mobile Armors. To Irene's delight the repairs to her FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) were complete, and she would switch over to the Gundam-type and remain active for the rest of the battle, at one point providing covering fire for a group of RGM-79/GH Gundam Heads as they stormed a section of the giant asteroid base.**

 **After the war, Irene became the primary test pilot of the Gelgoog she had stolen under the employ of Anaheim Electronics, with her payment being the ownership of the RX-78-7S 7th Gundam, a modified variant of the 7th Gundam customized for her specific use, on the condition that Anaheim held the rights to the 7th Gundam's combat data for analysis and development of future Mobile Suits. Once her job as a test pilot was complete, she left the Gelgoog with Anaheim Electronics and resumed her job as a mercenary with her new Gundam, taking every opportunity to strike down as many fanatical Earth Federation and Zeon remnants as possible as she developed a hatred of both sides due to their political games and the atrocities both parties have committed, especially in the aftermath of Operation Stardust (the impact of which occurred close enough to the former Yellowstone supervolcano and would have triggered an eruption if Irene hadn't rendered it permanently dead in the old calendar era). During the Gryps Conflict and the First Neo Zeon War, she joined forces with the AEUG, switching from the ageing 7th Gundam to piloting a highly customized MSA-003 Nemo High Maneuver during the Gryps Conflict and later the MSN-001 Delta Gundam at her request after a new friend of hers, whom she had named Compa as she only went by E-0057 up to that point, fixed the blueprints during the First Neo Zeon War, which she took into battle and earned the title of Golden Phoenix. During the First Neo Zeon War, she took on Compa as an apprentice of sorts, teaching the newborn dual personalities of the Cyber-Newtype about the world around her and the importance of finding a meaningful purpose in life, lest Compa wind up like Irene herself, and the two formed a strong friendship with each other. After the First Neo Zeon War came to an end, Irene discovered that Compa was a hybrid between a super soldier and a homunculus whose Magic Circuits have been active the entire time, and began to teach her the basics of Magecraft to the best of her ability, starting with unlocking her Origin. Shortly after this, the two stumbled upon the final battle between an Earth Federation task force and a terrorist organization on April the 4th. The two took part in the battle, assisting the Earth Federation's Gundam-type in its battle against the gigantic enemy Mobile Armor and eventually creating the opening that the Gundam-type needed to destroy it. However, when the Gundam's Core Fighter ejected and the unit continued to engage the few remaining enemies as it plunged into the atmosphere, Compa took off in pursuit of the main body, having realized that there was an artificial intelligence controlling the unit, which in turn forced Irene to chase after her pupil to make sure she didn't kill herself. After overhearing a brief argument between Compa and the A.I., Irene conjured a lava dome large enough to encase all three units once her pupil managed to get the A.I. to confess that it wanted to live. Once the three units managed to safely land near Dakar, Irene and Compa transferred the A.I. unit designated as "Advanced Logistic and Inconsequence Cognizing Equipment", otherwise known as ALICE, from the remains of the MSA-0011 S Gundam over to the latter's FRX-099 Gundam Sylph.**

 **Over the next four years, the new trio remained on the move, visiting one colony after another while Compa scavenged past battlefields for both parts for upgrading both her and Irene's Mobile Suits as well as to provide Irene's pupil an ideal location to practice her newly-discovered Technomancy while allowing ALICE to see the world in a way that she would have otherwise never had an opportunity to do so. When the Second Neo Zeon War broke out in the year of U.C. 0093, Irene and Compa along with ALICE were quick to link up with Londo Bell, with the two humans participating with their respectively upgraded units, the MSN-001S Delta Gundam Honoo and the FRX-099S Gundam Super Sylph, in an effort to stop Char Aznable's plan to force people to immigrate to space. Near the end of the battle, Irene takes a hit from the MSN-04 Sazabi that was originally meant for Compa, leaving the Delta Gundam Honoo heavily damaged, but that doesn't stop her from helping both Londo Bell and Neo Zeon push back the Axis asteroid. As a result, both Irene and her pupil, as well as her partner, bore witness to the Axis Shock, which restored Irene's faith in humanity after she felt the light within the human heart; however, both she and ALICE were horrified once they learned that Compa's 5-year life expectancy, which they hadn't known beforehand, was rapidly reaching its end. Refusing to have her pupil and close friend's life cut short after they had both witnessed what could only be described as a miracle, Irene voluntarily plucks all of the Phoenix Plumes that she had grown up to that point and infused them within Compa, blowing her cover as a normal Magus to any Magi that were in the vicinity in order to extend the life expectancy of the hybrid. While Compa's scientific mind wanted nothing more than to figure out how Irene did so, her respect for her friend's privacy won out, and the two continued to live in space as a trio alongside ALICE, with Irene officially adopting Compa/Isis as her own daughter shortly afterward. With Compa's help, Irene was able to repair the Delta Gundam Honoo, but the Mobile Suit was showing its age and requested S.T.R.I.K.E., a new organization that was allied with Londo Bell, to put the dated Mobile Suit into storage after the three became freelance agents for the organization. Even after Compa's body was repaired and her lifespan was extended through the use of her Phoenix Plumes, Irene, who did not know exactly how much each of her individual plumes healed a person, believed that only 72 of them wouldn't nearly be enough, and would infuse every plume from the subsequent batches she would regrow every 37 days for the next two years, with the total number of infused plumes being 1,440, unintentionally extending Compa's estimated lifespan by nearly 1,500 years instead of the predicted 100 years.**

 **Early in the year of U.C. 0095, Irene, Compa, and ALICE were able to steal the blueprints of the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein from Anaheim Electronics after it was stolen by Neo Zeon, as well as the schematics of the modified version of the machine from Neo Zeon, and used both sets of data to redesign the Mobile Suit for Irene's personal use while incorporating newer technology in Compa's Gundam. Construction began later that year using parts the two had managed to smuggle from both Anaheim and Palau to build Irene's new machine, with Compa joining in to challenge herself in figuring out how to combine modern technology with Irene's Prana, and the unit was finally completed on the date of June 14th, U.C. 0096, too late to participate in the Laplace Conflict. The Mobile Suit was christened as the MSN-06SP Sinanju Honoo, and the trio soon split off afterward, with ALICE tagging along with Irene's adoptive daughter along with the promise that the three would meet each other again at Industrial 7 in a month upon Compa's request, as she wanted to try her hand at living independently for once. After the three split up, Irene would take her new Mobile Suit out for a few test flights to ensure that everything was working properly. On the fourth flight while on her way to Texas Colony, the Command Seals for a Servant engraved themselves onto her forehead. Shortly after being marked as a Master, she was contacted by the Azure Faction through a representative in the hopes that she would join their side. Irene initially refused, but upon learning that Zeon supporters were on the opposing side she agreed to join them as a mercenary, beginning her involvement in the Universal Century Holy Grail War after managing to successfully summon and reunite with the Rider/Lancer-class Servant and her lover.**

 **Likes: Medusa, fire, lava baths, hot climates, the Sun, stargazing, birds, children, flight, peace and quiet, technology, music (any genre so long as the song catches her interest), singing, machines, reading, her katars and handguns, firearms in general, her Gorgon Jewel necklace, 08th Mobile Suit Team, AEUG, Karaba, Londo Bell, her adoptive daughter(s) Compa/Isis**

 **Love Interest: Medusa**

 **Dislikes: Mages, genocide, warmongers, terrorists, perverts, cold climates, ice and blizzards, immortality, being alone (but forced to due to her immortality), whiny brats, politics, Earth Federation, all forms of Zeon as a whole, Titans**

 **Despises: Perseus (killed), Athena (killed), Poseidon (killed), Shinji Matou (dead), Zeon Zum Deikun (dead)**

 **Weapons:**  
 **• 2 x Heat Katar – Irene's primary weapons of choice are a pair of katars she had acquired in ancient India during her travels and had them enchanted to withstand extreme heat and enhance her fire and lava manipulation capabilities. When utilizing her katars, Irene utilizes a high speed combat style that relies on her petite stature, her highly flexible body, and her agility to weave through enemy attacks and retaliate any time she spots an opening. These katars have been enchanted to be able to conduct tremendous amounts of heat through Irene's Prana, which can reach up to around 5000 degrees Celsius, to give them a dramatic increase in offensive cutting power; enough, in fact, to allow them to slice through heavy Mobile Suit and capital ship armor with little difficulty, although the thickness of the armor will mean that the blades would only be able to reach so far and still not be able to pierce through it completely unless they are thrown with enough force. In addition, as the katars themselves are more than a millennium old, they have accumulated enough Mystery to become completely indestructible as well as gain the ability to appear by Irene's side every time she reincarnates even if they are taken from her, making them completely impossible to steal. When not in use, the katars are kept sheathed in special pockets within her detached sleeves, where they can double as makeshift forearm armor in the event of a surprise attack on her person.**

 **• 2 x Modified Desert Eagle – The two Desert Eagles are Irene's secondary weapons and are a heavily modified pair of IMI Desert Eagle pistols which have been rebuilt with Lunar Titanium alloy, which prevents them from degrading over time and were given reinforcement enchantments courtesy of the Azure Faction, with Irene herself adding a few additional enchantments of her own to increase their effectiveness when she wields them. The two Desert Eagles are chambered to fire the .50 Action Express cartridge, and when utilizing her two handguns Irene prefers to dual wield them in a similar fashion she had seen some outlaws in the American Wild West dual wield revolvers. Each Desert Eagle has been enchanted to be able to withstand much more punishment before their structural integrity is compromised and also possess an extremely high heat tolerance, which allows Irene to utilize compressed globs of lava that are shaped and fired through a series of runic arrays as a form of unlimited ammunition; however, when firing lava bullets the firing speed of the handguns is decreased from semi-automatic to 60 rounds per minute each to allow for optimum cooling to prevent the guns from overheating and melting. Each Desert Eagle is also equipped with a detachable serrated combat knife under the barrel that acts as a bayonet in the event she can't switch to her katars in time, and each knife has been given the same enchantments as the katars which allow them to act as secondary melee weapons should the katars ever be lost, albeit they have also been Reinforced through the usage of runes from the Azure Faction as they lack the indestructible properties that the katars possess. When not in use, the two Desert Eagles are stored in a pair of holsters that are sewn onto the sides of her short shorts, and the two combat knives are stored in sheaths that are hidden in the soles of her mid-calf boots.**

 **• 4 x M105 Fragmentation Grenade – The M105 Fragmentation Grenade is a type of frag grenade that was developed by the Earth Federation. The casing is an improved version of the M67, which upon detonation shatters into a greater number of metal fragments than its predecessor to give the weapon a higher chance of striking its target(s). As the pyrotechnic charges are greater in explosive power compared to the charges in the M67, the fragments of the M105 have a greater effective range than those of their predecessors. In addition, there is a thin layer of napalm in between the pyrotechnic charge and the outer casing, which is designed to allow the napalm to stick to the fragments and ignite upon detonation; this allows the fragments to be superheated by the ignited napalm midflight to grant them greater effectiveness against light enemy armor such as Kevlar. Irene typically carries four of these grenades within one of the sub-pockets in her jacket's large external pockets, with two per sub-pocket in each of the two main pockets.**

 **• 4 x M107 Flashbang Sonic Grenade – The M107 Flashbang Sonic Grenade is a type of stun grenade that was developed by the Earth Federation and is an improved version of the M84. Upon detonation, it emits an intensely loud "bang" of 200–220 decibels and a blinding flash of more than 1.5 million candelas within eight feet of initiation, sufficient to cause immediate flash blindness, deafness, tinnitus, and inner ear disturbance. Exposed personnel experience disorientation, confusion, and loss of coordination and balance. While these effects are all intended to be temporary, there is a risk of permanent injury. Consequently, the M107, like its predecessor, is classified as a less-lethal weapon. Irene typically carries four of these grenades within one of the sub-pockets in her jacket's large external pockets, with two per sub-pocket in each of the two main pockets.**

 **• 4 x XM109 Multi-Jammer Grenade – The XM109 Multi-Jammer Grenade is a type of grenade that was recently developed by the Earth Federation and is a combination of the Smoke, Chaff, EMP, and Sonic types of grenades. The casing is cylindrical in shape and is designed to detonate in a manner similar to that of a fragmentation grenade. Unlike a frag grenade, however, only the central section of the main casing actually detonates, which results in the outer sections being launched from the main body which releases both a cloud of dense smoke laced with Minovsky particles and a thick layer of chaff to jam enemy optical and radar sensors while laying down a thick smokescreen to mask the movements of the user and any nearby allies. The two sections that are ejected during the detonation activate .5 seconds after the main section explodes, with one section emitting a sonic screech at 250 decibels for five seconds, while the other section emits a powerful electromagnetic pulse that short-circuits all electronic devices that aren't properly shielded within a 10-meter radius. As the grenades are a recent development, there are only a few dozen XM109s in the Azure Faction's armory by the start of the Universal Century Holy Grail War and must be used sparingly. Irene typically carries four of these grenades within one of the sub-pockets in her jacket's large external pockets, with two per sub-pocket in each of the two main pockets.**

 **Mobile Weapons:**  
 **MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (early-mid One Year War)**  
 **RGM-79[G] GM Ground Type (mid-late One Year War)**  
 **FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) (Late One Year War in space, mid-late Battle of A Baoa Qu)**  
 **MS-14A Gelgoog (Thunderbolt Ver.) (Captured unit, early-mid Battle of A Baoa Qu, test pilot after One Year War)**  
 **RX-78-7S 7th Gundam (modified, Operation Stardust)**  
 **MSA-003S Nemo High Maneuver Custom (Gryps Conflict)**  
 **MSN-001 Delta Gundam (1st Neo Zeon War) – MSN-001S Delta Gundam Honoo (2nd Neo Zeon War)**  
 **MSN-06SP Sinanju Honoo (early-mid Universal Century Holy Grail War)**

 **Support Units:**  
 **Enterprise-class Transport Shuttle [Modified] (Sumeragi) (Currently used by Compa)**

 **Combat Style:**  
 **• General: A pragmatic style which utilizes Irene's speed and agility for close to midrange combat, with occasional uses of long-range sniping.**

 **• On Foot: When Irene is fighting against enemies on foot, she will take a pragmatic approach and attempt to stick to the shadows and utilize sneak attacks when possible, employing her grenades when needed. Should she finds herself in a combat situation with multiple Mage opponents, she will attempt to stick to midrange combat and utilize her two handguns to thin some of the enemy numbers before switching to her katars and rapidly close the distance with jets of fire to attack at close range. At either range, she is capable of augmenting her attacks with bursts of fire, lava, and Phoenix Fire to either use as distractions while preparing to deal a lethal blow, or do the opposite and use her weaponry as a distraction while setting up the killing blow with her Magecraft. In addition to this, Irene is also highly skilled when she is in the air, utilizing jets of fire to maintain flight and dodge around enemy attacks while retaliating with either her own barrages from long range or with high-speed diving passes in close quarters combat, and is her preferred combat style to use against Mages when in an open environment. In any event, she will also utilize Reinforcement to make herself faster and hit harder than she would normally be capable of, and varies the output of the Reinforcement depending on how much of it is really needed; although she is capable of turning it up to its absolute maximum, she can only safely do this once per day with each burst lasting for a single second, and any further attempts will start to rip her body apart in a violent manner; however, this figure resets upon each reincarnation. Should she ever either lose her katars or be faced with a situation that doesn't favor the weapons when in close-quarters combat, she will fall back to the spear training she learned from Scáthach and dual wield a pair of obsidian spears formed from conjured lava; if the situation doesn't favor spear usage, however, she will fall back to knife-fighting instead. In addition, Irene is highly proficient in the usage of many weapons, ranging from swords, lances, knives, axes, maces, and clubs, all of which she can create by utilizing her lava to forge obsidian versions within a matter of seconds. She is also highly skilled with nearly any kind of gun that's ever been built, having firsthand experience with a multitude of firearms, but is especially skilled with pistols, bullpup assault rifles, and sniper rifles.**

 **• Mobile Suit Combat: When piloting a Mobile Suit, Irene takes an analytical approach and will at first primarily fight from long range, taking potshots against any enemy units and gauging their strength. Those who are weak are killed immediately, while anyone who manages to evade or block her first few shots she will regard as a greater threat and begin to bombard them from long range to test their agility and defensive maneuvering. Should anyone be able to withstand the barrage she will then shift into high-speed combat, changing trajectories often and in random directions while closing the gap and pelting them with beam fire. If the enemy in question is able to withstand this, Irene will deem them a worthy opponent and engage in high-speed close combat while Reinforcing her body to better handle the G-forces. When fighting at close range in the Sinanju Honoo, Irene will primarily use the two pairs of beam axes by deploying them directly from the shields and gauge her opponent's skill in close combat; should they be sub-par she'll kill them quickly and be done with it. If they still manage to hold their own, she will then go all out and use any means necessary to win. Should she be forced to break off an engagement and retreat, Irene will analyze the combat data to look for any flaws in her piloting and for any weaknesses that she can exploit against her particular target next time she engages it in combat. Of course, this only applies when she actually has the time to get into a good fight; if she doesn't then she will shift her attention to first shooting down as many of the weaker Mobile Suits as possible by using a mixture of high speed and beam fire from her ranged weapons with the occasional use of either the beam sabers or the beam axes before switching targets to the stronger enemies. Against normal Mobile Suits she will strictly utilize her Mobile Suit's weaponry, but against Mages, she will switch to using her Magecraft on occasion to throw them off of any patterns they might try to use against her. Should she ever happen to lose all of her weaponry, Irene will form a pair of Mobile Suit-sized Reinforced obsidian spears and fall back to the spear training she learned from Scáthach; however, this does not mean that she limits herself to utilizing her obsidian weapons as a last-resort measure, and is perfectly capable of forming them at any time to be used as surprise weapons when the situation favors their usage.**

 **Magecraft:**  
 **• Fire Manipulation – As a human whose Origin and Element are both Phoenix, Irene has command over all forms of fire. She can summon fire when utilizing her own Prana, manipulate existing fire in offensive, defensive, or supportive roles, and even absorb fire as a way of recharging her enormous Prana reserves more quickly than her Phoenix Core can on its own. Despite being created from Irene's Prana, these fires still require fuel to burn and can be extinguished just like any normal fire. Also, while normal fire is less powerful than Phoenix Fire, it is also much more efficient to utilize, costing next to nothing from Irene's Phoenix Core to create and manipulate. Irene is also capable of forming jets of fire that she can utilize to fly at high speed and has learned how to fight in the air with as much skill as she is able to while on the ground. As these flames have no magical properties after being conjured with the exception of their manipulation, they are capable of bypassing Magic Resistance.**

 **• Lava Manipulation – In addition to fire, Irene also has command over lava due to it being a closely related entity to the Element of Fire. Just like fire, Irene is capable of conjuring lava from her own Prana, but it is much more costly to create and maintain than her normal fire and Phoenix Fire due to the fact that magma and lava also possess the Element of Earth. However, unlike her fire, Irene's lava is far more environmentally versatile; as it is simply superheated liquid rock, it can be conjured and maintained in any and all environments, including Arctic and underwater conditions, and even in the hard vacuum of space with little difficulty. In addition, Irene can also use it to form a "lava dome" around herself as a defensive measure if she is in danger; however, doing this also slows her down and completely restricts her sight, so she needs to either lower it on occasion or open small gaps in the dome to see what's going on around her. Just like fire, Irene is also capable of absorbing lava to replenish her Prana reserves in tandem with her Phoenix Core. As the lava has no magical properties after being conjured with the exception of its manipulation, it is capable of bypassing Magic Resistance.**

 **• Earth Manipulation (Limited) – Although not true Earth Manipulation, Irene has figured out a way to imitate it by using her lava as the catalyst. By manipulating the lava's adhesion and siphoning away the heat from its surface, Irene is capable of creating earthen constructs with molten interiors. Once cooled into solid rock, the topmost layer of any construct she creates can be manipulated through the lava that lies underneath the rocky "skin". Should the rocky exterior ever be destroyed, Irene can repair the damage by simply utilizing the lava from the inner layers to fill in the damaged sections and harden the topmost layer in a manner similar to a scab. Irene mostly utilizes this technique to create golems with the properties of the element of Earth, with her favorite constructs being giant eagles that can lift tanks with their talons as well as fire molten feathers from their wings and hordes of saber-toothed tigers that gang up on individual targets to brutally rip them apart. When scaled down, these constructs can also be used for reconnaissance through the use of miniature video cameras and listening devices that can be attached to the bodies of golems that are the same size and shape as some of the smaller falcon species of birds. Each individual construct requires some of her focus to properly control, so Irene is unable to create more than two or three at a time before she starts to lose a significant amount of focus on her surroundings, making these lava golems more of a situational weapon than one she would deploy on a regular basis. In addition, she is also capable of forming weapons made out of pure obsidian by first forming lava into the desired shape and then cooling it. These weapons range from swords, spears, lances, maces, and other melee weapons that she can either wield or fire off in a barrage; however, she has a tendency to stick with spears due to them being easier to create using this method as well as her training with the weapon type in question while under the tutelage of Scáthach.**

 **• Plasma Manipulation (Extremely Limited) – Due to the fact that plasma has properties that are similar to fire, namely its temperature and its capability to burn nearly any known substance to man, Irene is capable of utilizing the fourth state of matter, although her ability to manipulate it is extremely limited in comparison to her other abilities as she had only discovered the technique in the year U.C. 0091 with the help of her pupil and adoptive daughter Compa. As such, the only thing Irene is capable of performing when utilizing this technique is creating a small plasma field with a three-meter radius around herself as a form of an offensive shield, with anything more than that running the severe risk of electrocuting herself. The plasma field created is powerful enough to melt through Luna Titanium alloy within a time span of 10 seconds, with any regular bullets and humans simply disintegrating upon contact with the field. However, utilizing this plasma takes both an enormous amount of Irene's focus as well as a massive chunk of her Prana reserves, which restrict this technique to being one of her two desperation attacks and the only one that can be used in relative safety in close-quarters combat.**

 **• Phoenix Fire Manipulation (Specialty) – A type of fire that is magical in nature, Phoenix Fire is unique from normal forms of fire in the fact that it doesn't require any form of oxidizer or solid or liquid fuel to burn; to sustain itself, all Phoenix Fire needs is heat. In addition, Phoenix Fire cannot be extinguished by normal means such as spraying it with water of fire-retardant foam; instead, only frigid conditions such as blizzards and liquefied gasses such as liquid nitrogen at well below 0°C, as well as being completely submerged in cold water (although this method takes several times longer), are capable of extinguishing it, and these restrictions only apply to Irene because she was not born as a Phoenix and does not have its raw power as a Divine Beast under normal circumstances. This also includes the hard vacuum of space that is anywhere within the Sun's shadow or is far enough away from the nearest star in general, with the flames being only able to sustain themselves for fifteen to twenty seconds before the heat sustaining it becomes insufficient and the flames fizzle out; however, the planet Earth is close enough to the Sun that Phoenix Fire is capable of burning indefinitely provided it is in direct line of sight of the star in question. In these conditions, Irene's ability to utilize Phoenix Fire is severely limited, limiting her to just her fire manipulation (which would also be hampered) and her lava manipulation (which suffers from no such consequence). If Irene wishes it, however, the flames will extinguish themselves. Due to the fact that these flames are magical in nature, a high enough rank in Magic Resistance (B or higher) can extinguish them.**

 **• Fire-based Enchantments and Runes – While Irene's skill with anything other than fire/Phoenix Fire, lava, and pseudo-Earth manipulation is next to nonexistent, she is still capable of utilizing enchantments and Runes of different kinds so long as they primarily focus on either fire or lava.**

 **• Reinforcement – Reinforcement is a basic type of Magecraft, and is the only form of Magecraft that Irene is capable of utilizing that doesn't associate with any Origin and Element. While incapable of utilizing any other non-elemental Magecraft, Irene has mastered Reinforcement to the point that she can, in short bursts at maximum power that can be considered "Pseudo-Mana Bursts", reach speeds of up to 300 miles per hour from a standstill on foot, swing her katars with enough force to slice through skyscrapers in a single swing, and survive blows with enough momentum equivalent to a 50,000 ton freight train traveling at 80 miles per hour. However, each burst at maximum output puts a tremendous strain on her body, with enough bursts in a short period of time actually capable of ripping her body apart depending on the circumstances, which severely restricts the number of "Pseudo-Mana Bursts" she can use before her body begins to give out; she can, however, utilize Reinforcement in a less powerful manner for a longer period of time, with just a small amount of Reinforcement capable of being held nigh indefinitely. Each "Pseudo-Mana Burst" at maximum power takes approximately twenty-four hours to recover from, with her maximum safe limit being just a single full power burst per day before her body begins to give out and starts violently ripping itself apart with each full power burst afterward; however, this figure resets after each reincarnation.**

 **• Phoenix Core – The very source of Irene's power and also the reason why she is no longer capable of aging, the Phoenix Core which her Soul has bonded with is in actuality the very heart of a Phoenix, the source of the Divine Beast's limitless power and is what grants it the ability to reincarnate from its ashes after it dies. It is capable of producing an unlimited amount of Magic, but due to the fact that Irene is still a human instead of a Divine Beast that is on par with Dragons in sheer power, she can only draw on a finite amount at any given time; this forces her to be more conservative with her Prana usage just like any other Magus, albeit with the fact that she can recharge from near-empty to full within a timeframe of ten minutes. However, she is capable of bypassing this restriction by "Overheating" her Soul, forcibly summoning more Prana from the Core for her to utilize with the price being having to subject her Soul to extraordinary amounts of pain depending on how much her Soul is "overheated". In addition, the Phoenix Core is what gives Irene her complete immunity to both magical and mundane fire and lava, and even allows her to breathe normally when completely engulfed in either substance, allowing her to swim in lava as if it were water as well as the ability to absorb them to help replenish her reserves faster than the Core can on its own. However, despite the fact that Irene is capable of reincarnating herself like an actual Phoenix, the process puts her through an agonizing amount of pain due to the fact that her Soul, despite being bonded with the Core, is still human in nature and was never meant to endure the death and rebirth cycle of a Phoenix. In addition, the Core does not protect Irene's Soul from attacks that directly target it, rendering her extremely vulnerable to Magecraft that specifically targets the Soul; should Irene go through either the death and rebirth process enough times within a short enough timeframe or be subjected to enough torture directed at her Soul, she will be unable to take the strain and her Mind and Soul will force her into a hibernating coma, in which her Phoenix Core automatically conjures a ball of lava around her that cools into a large ovular lump of obsidian as a defense mechanism. This obsidian "egg" is Reinforced to the point that only the likes of Dragons of the Transcendent Kind are capable of damaging it as the limitations set upon the Phoenix Core by Irene's human nature are no longer present when comatose, and even then the Phoenix Core and the bonded Soul themselves are completely indestructible even to the likes of both an Enuma Elish from the Sword of Rupture: Ea fired at maximum power and the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, due to the fact that the Phoenix Core is a manifestation of the Concept of "Rebirth", and because of this not even the likes of a Grand Assassin can grant her a permanent death, no matter how much Irene wishes for it; should the obsidian shell ever be cracked or destroyed, the lava that lies directly beneath the surface will immediately cool to repair and reform the outer layer. This comatose state can last from several weeks up to a decade or more depending on the severity of the ratio of how many reincarnations took place in a small amount of time or the amount of torture her soul has been subjected to, with the equivalent of ten rebirths within a time frame of 24 hours averaging about a week, while the equivalent of fifty rebirths within a time frame of 10 minutes or less is enough to render her comatose for 10-20 years. Despite this, Irene can forcibly awaken herself from a coma should the situation demand it; however, doing so will leave her severely weakened for a period of time, ranging from a few weeks all the way up to 5 years or longer depending on how long her coma would have lasted naturally. As of the Universal Century Holy Grail War, it has been discovered that the Core's insane output is capable of adding a "+" modifier to all of a contracted Servant's Parameters with the exception of Luck. The Phoenix Core is among the primary reason as to why she is so coveted by Mages from all over the Earth Sphere, with the other reason being her Phoenix Plumes that she is capable of growing and distributing.**

 **• Phoenix Plume – The feathers of a Phoenix, these plumes possess powerful healing properties that can heal all manner of wounds, provide nourishment as well as repair the Souls of others, and can also restore bodies to their prime. When enough of these plumes are used, they can even grant a form of limited immortality, preventing aging and death by natural causes as well as complete immunity to all forms of poisons, but not death by artificial means; however, because Irene herself is still human and is not an actual Phoenix, the healing properties of each individual plume is significantly weaker than those from the genuine Divine Beasts. In order to obtain the limited immortality from these plumes, one would need 3,000 of them if they are taken from Irene, whereas one would only need 50 from a genuine Phoenix. In addition, Irene can only grow up to 72 of these plumes at any given time, which are located underneath her ankle-length hair, and they take 37 days to regrow once plucked. These plumes are among the primary reason as to why she is so coveted by Mages from all over the Earth Sphere, with the other reason being her Core which originates from the Age of Gods.**

 **• Overheat – Under normal circumstances, Irene is limited to a set amount of Prana that she able to call upon from her Phoenix Core, which restricts her usage of high-power techniques and Magecraft. However, this limit can be bypassed through a process that Irene calls "Overheating", which allows her to call upon more power from her Core than she can normally access, with the tradeoff being that her Soul is put through a torturous amount of pain depending on how much she "Overheats" herself.**

 **• Reality Marble: Fiery Twilight: Eternal Burning of the Lonely Skies – Fiery Twilight: Eternal Burning of the Lonely Skies is the Reality Marble of Irene Fletcher. It is a high-class thaumaturgy that embodies her internal world and imprints it upon the World as a Bounded Field so long as she provides the Marble with Prana. The Reality Marble takes the form of a deep orange sky lit by an eternal sunset, with clouds of fire constantly on the move being pushed by strong air currents. The ground level consists of a never-ending ocean of lava, with islands of superheated rock few and far in between. This Reality Marble, which is the trump card of Irene Fletcher, reflects her Origin and Element of "Phoenix", while also symbolizing her loneliness and the tragic loss of her "someone just for me". When invoking the Reality Marble, Irene uses an incantation in the form of a poem that uses her life experience as the basis. The incantation is as follows:**

 **"My body is that of the immortal Phoenix.**  
 **My heart is that of broken dreams and my soul is the eternal flame.**  
 **I have witnessed what lies beyond the bright horizon.**  
 **Not ever falling from grace.**  
 **Not ever remaining with my true love.**  
 **This body has ascended the world of death.**  
 **Thus, my life shall have no meaning.**  
 **Shall the lonely skies light its eternal flame,**  
 **In hopes of finding my salvation."**

 **• Eruption – Irene's ultimate attack, "Eruption" is the name of the technique in which she "Overheats" herself to such a degree that her entire body becomes little more than a walking volcano, which then detonates with enough force to rival the 1980 eruption of Mount St. Helens. However, each eruption puts her Soul through so much agony that Irene can only utilize the technique once before she is forced to slip into a hibernating coma that can last for up to a decade or more, depending on how close she was to collapsing before the technique was used. Each eruption takes a year to recover from, so Irene reserves this technique as a last resort due to both the strain it puts on herself as well as its sheer destructive power.**

 **Command Seal Design: Command Seals take the form of a Phoenix on her forehead**  
 **1st Seal: Fiery wing and tail feathers**  
 **2nd Seal: Wings and tail**  
 **3rd Seal: Head and the main body**

 **Wish from the Grail: To revive and reunite with her lover (granted upon successful Servant Summoning)**

 **Servant Core Design: Smartphone w/Bluetooth headset**

 **Servant: Rider/Lancer; Medusa (Fate/Grand Order Final Ascension w/obsidian ruby ring on left ring finger)  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Hidden Attribute: Earth  
Sex: Female  
Height: 172cm  
Weight: 57kg  
Three Sizes: B88/W56/H84**

 **Servant Parameters:**  
 **Strength: C++**  
 **Endurance: D+**  
 **Agility: EX**  
 **Mana: B+**  
 **Luck: D**  
 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skills:**  
 **Riding: A+ – Riding is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that Dragon-type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. At Rank A+, all vehicles and all creatures up to the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind.**

 **Magic Resistance: B+ – Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. As Medusa was originally a Greek goddess before she turned into a monster, she possesses extremely high Magic Resistance at Rank B+, which invalidates magic with three verses or less and will receive mostly no damage even against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Depending on the situation, even High-Thaumaturgy would be completely invalidated.**

 **Personal Skills:**  
 **Affections Towards the Beyond: A – Affections Towards the Beyond is a Skill representing the distance that might have been someday- with the feelings towards those beloved days that support her struggle to the very end. Medusa possesses this Skill at Rank A which is normally inactive, but when it is activated it grants the effects of the Battle Continuation Skill at Rank A+ for a short period of time on top of healing fatal wounds just enough so that they aren't life-threatening during the duration that the Skill is active; however, the drawback is that this Skill can only remain active for five minutes per day.**

 **Goddess's Divine Core: A – Goddess's Divine Core is a Skill that expresses one being a perfected goddess from birth. A composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels all mental interference, prevents the body from growth and prevents the figure from change no matter how much calories are absorbed. At Rank A, the Skill also includes the effects of the Skills Infinite Mana Supply at Rank B and Independent Action at Rank C.**

 **Monstrous Strength: C- – Monstrous Strength is a Skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill. This Skill is borne from the holder's nature as a monster or Demonic Beast. It has many uses with her chained daggers, such as forcibly dragging an impaled opponent around. Medusa's Rank with this Skill is low because her demoniac disposition is small while in her child form; because of this, she runs no risk of turning into the monstrous Gorgon with the tradeoff being that the Strength increases by only a single Rank, and only lasts for a short amount of time.**

 **Noble Phantasm:**  
 **• Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry, Type: Anti-Army, Rank: A+ – Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry is a shining golden bridle and whip paired as a set that is capable of fully controlling a Divine Beast. It is an oddity even among Noble Phantasms, having no effect without a mount. Its power is great, providing extraordinary offensive and defensive capabilities at the highest level. Sharing its name with Bellerophon, the young man who tamed and rode Pegasus in Greek Mythology, she uses it with her Pegasus, allowing it to display its full power even with its normally docile nature. Pegasus is already an exceptional beast, and directing it with Bellerophon removes its limiters, causing it to rage under Rider's command. All of its abilities are increased by one rank, and its defensive power, already on the level of a Dragon, is improved several times due to the protection provided by its massive amount of magical energy and divine protection. Once fastened, it allows for the mounted beast to use its most powerful charge to physically destroy the target, and it must be fastened after the mount is summoned or simultaneously as it emerges from the summoning circle. As it is a powerful ability, it is not suited for ground combat in normal situations. Although she can fasten and mount it immediately after it leaves the summoning circle, she prefers to utilize it in the air away from onlookers. She has the Pegasus fly high into the air, before descending down like divine lightning, slamming into her target with the speed and force of a comet. Peculiarly, the size of the Pegasus increases significantly when the Noble Phantasm is used while Medusa is within a Servant Core, with the Divine Beast growing large enough to allow a Mobile Suit to mount it like a normal person.**

 **• Harpe: Immortal Slaying Scythe, Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Divine, Rank: A+ – Harpe: Immortal Slaying Scythe is a black-bodied scythe with a dark purple blade and is the divine weapon from Greek Mythology that was used by Perseus to kill the Gorgon Medusa, as well as the very same scythe Irene had used to kill Perseus, Athena, and Poseidon before it had been lost to the sea and recovered millennia later by the 35th Technical Evaluation Research Army. Its true strength is its trait of Refraction of Longevity, which is a divine ability that nullifies the "undying attribute" of immortals and inflicts wounds that cannot be restored by any methods other than healing in accordance to the natural laws; however, the sole exceptions to this are the immortal Phoenixes, which are a materialization of the Concept of "Rebirth" and are therefore immune from this effect as they can simply reincarnate themselves to heal any injuries they may sustain should their healing factor ever be compromised.**

 **• Caress of the Medusa: Embrace of the Goddess, Type: Anti-Unit, Rank: B+ – Caress of the Medusa: Embrace of the Goddess is the Noble Phantasm in which Medusa fully unleashes the power of the normally sealed Mystic Eyes of Petrification, "Cybele", in the form of a beam emitted from the eyes that petrifies all that are caught in it and turned to stone. Those who possess Rank C or lower in Mana will be immediately petrified, while those with Rank B may or may not be affected depending on the conditions. Those with Rank A or higher won't be petrified but will sustain "pressure" from the Eyes and receive a one rank-down to all parameters. The entire body of the target will be affected, including clothing and weaponry, "killing them while alive" as they are turned to stone. As the attack is in the form of a beam, it is possible to evade even if one is in Medusa's field of vision; however, even this is tricky, as the beam can be "swept" across a wide area while the Noble Phantasm is still active. The effects of the Noble Phantasm diminish with distance, with its maximum effective range being 20 kilometers; when used against Mobile Suits and capital ships, however, the effective range is reduced to only five kilometers.**

 **Mobile Suit**  
 **Unit Serial Number: MSN-06SP Sinanju Honoo**

 **Namesake: Sinanju (The Destroyer), Honoo (Flame)**

 **Unit Type: Custom Pranaframe-equipped High Mobility Mobile Suit**

 **Armor: Gundarium γ (Gamma) Alloy**

 **Noble Phantasm Connector: The two Variable-Length Chain Nails that are stored on the inner forearms are the first Noble Phantasm Connector, and are capable of spraying the blood of Medusa into a runic array that summons Pegasus for Medusa's most powerful Noble Phantasm, Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry. The second Noble Phantasm Connector is the Mobile Suit-sized Harpe, which is also Medusa's second Noble Phantasm, Harpe: Immortal Slaying Scythe. The Sinanju Honoo is also equipped with a third Noble Phantasm Connector, which takes the form of the unit's dual purple optical sensors and is the focus for Medusa's third and final Noble Phantasm, Caress of the Medusa: Embrace of the Goddess.**

 **Main Weapons:**  
 **• 4 x 20mm Linear Vulcan – The four 20mm Linear Vulcans are smaller versions of the 60mm Vulcans found on many Federation Mobile Suits and have been geared to fire at a rate of 2,000 rounds per minute. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate Mobile Suit armor, the Vulcans are useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying Mobile Suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. As their size is significantly smaller than the 60mm variant, they are capable of being loaded with 1,000 rounds each for a total of 4,000 rounds of ammunition. As the slugs fired are propelled by using electromagnetic force instead of traditional propellant, there is no risk of the Vulcans detonating should the magazines be struck. The Vulcans are also capable of switching to an alternative type of ammunition in the form of magma produced by Irene's Prana. In this alternative mode of fire, the magma rounds are capable of superheating and melting through enemy Mobile Suit armor should enough shots connect at the same general location on the enemy MS, but this comes at the cost of a reduced rate of fire of only 1,000 rounds per minute each as well as a cooldown period of 10 seconds after every 5 seconds of continuous fire; as such, the magma ammunition is best suited as a form of surprise attack in close quarters combat.**

 **• 6 x Beam Saber/Beam Gun – The beam saber is a small cylindrical device that is held in the Mobile Suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam sabers use superheated Minovsky particle plasma held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material that has not been treated with an anti-beam coating. The Sinanju Honoo is armed with six beam sabers, with two being stored in special compartments in the side skirt armor, two mounted in the feet which can be used as surprise weapons when kicking, and two being stored inside the forearms which can be used either while inside the sockets for quick responses to close combat threats or can be ejected and handheld to allow for a greater variety of attack angles. While inside the sockets the six sabers are powered directly by the suit's reactor, but once ejected from the sockets the beam sabers' internal E-caps take over to allow for up to five minutes of use before the charge depletes and the sabers must be returned to their sockets to recharge. The Sinanju Honoo's beam sabers are also capable of increasing their power output from the default 1.6 MW up to 3.8 MW to allow for the weapons to be able to overwhelm and cut through other beam sabers that are weaker in power, but this can only be done when the limiter circuits on both the Mobile Suit and the reactor are disengaged, and only while the sabers are still in their sockets. In addition, each beam saber is also capable of doubling as a beam gun with an output of 2.5 MW, giving the weapons ranged combat capability. Optionally, the sabers can also be either be used as throwing weapons or can be discarded as decoys if the situation calls for it.**

 **• 2 x Variable-Length Chain Nail – The two Variable-Length Chain Nails were not originally equipped to the Sinanju Honoo; rather, they manifested after the Heroic Spirit Medusa was converted into data and the Rider Servant Core was installed onto the Mobile Suit due to the fact that they are weapons that reflect Medusa's inner character. Mounted in specialized slots on the inner forearms, the two chain nails are capable of extending their length indefinitely, but they are best used as throwing weapons within ranges of 100 meters to a few kilometers, while in close-quarters combat situations the nails themselves are best used as stabbing weapons while the chains can be used to entangle enemy Mobile Suits. They can also be used to create a "web" of chains within areas where there are plenty of anchor points, such as debris fields and asteroid fields, where the Sinanju Honoo can jump from chain to chain without utilizing its thrusters, allowing the Mobile Suit to remain undetected from thermal sensors and launch surprise attacks from unexpected angles while simultaneously limiting the movement of enemy Mobile Suits and ships; when enough chains are used, it is even possible to disrupt radar sensors through the sheer number of false returns that would be detected. In addition, as the Servant that resides within the Servant Core is Medusa, the Sinanju Honoo is even capable of detecting the slightest twitch caused should any of the chains be touched, allowing the Mobile Suit to keep track of any allies or enemies that touch the chains in a manner similar to a trapdoor spider or a tarantula. When enough force is applied to the nails when they are either thrown or used to stab, they are capable of piercing through the armor of heavily-armored targets such as battleships and the armor of Mobile Suits such as the PMX-003 The-O; this armor-piercing capability can be enhanced even further when the nails are superheated via Irene's Prana, allowing the nails to pierce through even the thickest of armor, including the armor of gigantic Mobile Armors such as the NZ-999 Neo Zeong when thrown at sufficient velocities, and can pierce through the thickest of Mobile Suit shields when used as a handheld stabbing weapon and enough force is applied to it; however, shields and armor that are sufficiently Reinforced are capable of withstanding such blows for quite some time depending on the thickness of the shield/armor and the amount of Reinforcement is applied.**

 **• Harpe – The Harpe was not originally equipped to the Sinanju Honoo; rather, it manifested after the Heroic Spirit Medusa was converted into data and the Rider Servant Core was installed onto the Mobile Suit. Mounted on the backpack via a dedicated Sub-Arm on top of the central thruster unit, the Harpe is the Sinanju Honoo's secondary melee weapon. Due to its nature as a scythe, the weapon has a much longer reach than a normal beam saber, and can be used to hook onto and rip away most handheld shields; however, a crafty opponent might be able to take advantage of this fact should they be able to retain their shield(s). As the Harpe is a Noble Phantasm in itself, it is capable of blocking beam sabers with both the scythe head and the long pole grip without any detriments to the weapon's structural integrity, and when spun at high speeds the scythe becomes a makeshift shield that can deflect both physical rounds and shots from beam rifles; however, this method of blocking is unsuited against beam cannons, as their sustained beams can slip through the gaps in this particular form of defense even if the Harpe itself would suffer from no damage.**

 **• Phoenix Beam Rifle – The Phoenix Beam Rifle is a heavily modified variant of the Sinanju Stein's High Beam Rifle that is proprietary to the Sinanju Honoo. Unlike most beam rifles which utilize replaceable E-Caps, the Phoenix Beam Rifle utilizes its own energy condenser and is connected directly to the Sinanju Honoo's reactor and Irene's Prana reserves via specialized plugs on the manipulators and the grips, rendering it useless when any other Mobile Suit attempts to utilize it. This beam rifle is capable of varying its output, allowing it to be fired in three different ways while the weapon is in Minovsky Mode; a beam machine gun for weak shots but is capable of rapid fire at a rate of 600 shots per minute, a high-output beam rifle that can be used for long-range sniping, or a mega beam cannon that is capable of destroying most space battleships and heavily-armored Mobile Suits with a single well-placed shot. The weapon also possesses a second mode called Phoenix Mode, in which the ammunition used changes from compressed mega particles to superheated magma at 3000 degrees Celsius which is created from Irene's Prana. In Phoenix Mode, each shot from the three firing methods is significantly more powerful, but this comes at the trade-off of a 50% decrease in firing speed and a cooldown period that is different for each of the three firing methods; The rapid-fire method requires a 5 second cooldown period after every 30 shots but in return can melt through thick armor and Mobile Suit shields in a short period of time, the rifle method requires a cooldown period of 5 seconds in between each shot to prevent it from overheating but also allows the shots to simply melt a hole clean through the enemy unit in question be it a Mobile Suit, capital ship, or even a Mobile Armor, and the cannon method requires a cooldown period of 15 seconds in between shots to allow the weapon to cool off to safe levels but allows each shot to simply melt a significant chunk off of any enemy unit that gets struck by the lava round. In addition, because the ammunition that the weapon's Phoenix Mode utilizes is lava, it is capable of penetrating I-Fields with no difficulty. The weapon is also equipped with a specialized rack on the underside of the frame which allows it to equip the optional Rocket Bazooka. When not in use, it can be mounted on a hardpoint located on the rear waist armor.**

 **• 2 x Phoenix Shield – The two customized arm-mounted Phoenix Shields are the Sinanju Honoo's primary defensive armament. Their design primarily takes cues from the shield of the Federation's Sinanju Stein which includes the basic shape and the built-in beam cannon along with newly-installed missile launchers but incorporates the elongated lower section of the Neo Zeon variant of the Sinanju as well as its beam axes. The lower sections of the shields can be used as makeshift melee weapons that are powerful enough to punch through the armor of most mass-production Mobile Suits.**

 **\- 2 x Beam Cannon/Large Beam Saber – Each of the two Phoenix Shields is equipped with a single beam cannon that can also be used as a large beam saber with similar output to the Hyper Beam Sabers that are equipped to the MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam. The large beam sabers have a power output of 3.7 MW, while the beam cannon mode has an output of 12 MW, giving the beam cannons a somewhat slower firing rate when compared to the Phoenix Beam Rifle.**

 **\- 4 x Beam Axe – A pair of beam axes are stored in each Phoenix Shield in a manner similar to that of the Neo Zeon variant of the Sinanju. The beam axes have a higher output than the average beam saber and can change their shape by changing the output of the beams, allowing them to function as beam sword-axes. When either pair of axes are combined at the grip they form a beam naginata, and they can also be used even when stored in the shield due to their movable mounts, allowing them to flip forward when they are needed in a hurry.**

 **\- 8 x Missile Tube – Each of the Phoenix Shields are also equipped with four missile tubes, granting the Sinanju Honoo a total of eight missiles to utilize per sortie. These missiles can be equipped with a variety of warheads, ranging from smoke bombs laced with Minovsky Particles for temporary smokescreens and enemy communication disruption, flashbangs to momentarily blind enemy sensors, high-explosives for raw damage output, and even a specialized napalm mixture that is capable of burning in the hard vacuum of space for a short period of time, giving the missiles tactical viability in combat. The typical loadout for the missile tubes is two of each of the four types for mixed versatility, but this can be modified depending on combat conditions prior to sortie.**

 **Optional Weapons:**  
 **• Rocket Bazooka – The Rocket Bazooka is an optional projectile firing weapon that the Sinanju Honoo can be equipped with and is a modified version of the same type of bazooka that could be optionally equipped to the MSN-06S Sinanju. It is a weapon that fires 800mm rounds from a 5-round magazine, with additional magazines being stored on the rear skirts when the weapon is brought into battle. When the weapon is equipped, it is attached to the underside of the Phoenix Beam Rifle on a specialized rack and is utilized as a secondary fire weapon against slow-moving, heavily-armored targets.**

 **• 2 x HWF SHG·MMG96 Magma Machine Gun – The magma machine guns are optional Magecraft-use, lava-firing weapons that were developed by both Irene and the Azure Faction for use with Irene's unique Magecraft abilities. They utilize the chassis of the HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun utilized by GM-series of Federation Mobile Suits and have been specially modified and enchanted to utilize the magma that Irene can create as ammunition. The "magazines" at the rear of the weapons have been modified into magma storage chambers which are filled with magma that Irene has conjured, which is kept at a temperature of 3000 degrees Celsius through the use of specialized runic arrays which also double as a form of reinforced containment to prevent the magma from simply melting the weapons from the inside out. When the firing sequence is initiated, the magma is first fed into a compression chamber which compresses the liquefied rock to a very high pressure. When the trigger is pulled all the way back, a valve opens for just long enough to allow a 90mm bullet-sized ball of lava to escape the compression chamber before it closes again, and the ball of lava is then transformed into an aerodynamic shape, spun like a drill, and is finally propelled out of the barrel at high speed through the use of numerous runic arrays. The weapons are capable of firing these lava bullets at a rate of 1,200 rounds per minute each; however, the weapons can only fire 100 rounds in a 5-second burst each before they begin to overheat, even with the liquid nitrogen coolant systems and runic cooling arrays both working in tandem, and the weapons must go through a cooldown period of 10 seconds before they can be safely fired again. Despite this drawback, the weapons are capable of melting through enemy armor in short order should enough lava rounds impact in the same general area. When equipped, the magma machine guns are mounted on specialized hardpoints on the outer wings.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:**  
 **• Rider Servant Core – The Rider Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Rider Servant Core is Medusa, a Rider/Lancer-class Double Summoned Servant. When Rider is within the Servant Core, the Sinanju Honoo gains the abilities and stats of Medusa, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **• Prototype 360° Pranaframe Cockpit – A feature that was not originally installed on the Sinanju Honoo, the Pranaframe Cockpit is a prototype interface developed by the 35th Technical Evaluation Research Army and was installed into the Sinanju Honoo as a show of good faith towards Irene's duty as a Master of Rider. The Pranaframe is a new technology that can be considered a version of the Psycoframe fit for Mages, as the Pranaframe utilizes Prana signals from the pilot instead of Psycowaves from the pilot's brain. While this may seem to be a completely different method, as Prana can be controlled by thought it still functions in a similar manner.**

 **• Phoenix Fire Propulsion System – The Phoenix Fire Propulsion System is a system co-developed by Irene and Compa that takes advantage of both her immense amounts of Prana and the unique properties of the Phoenix Fire she can create. As Phoenix Fire requires no solid or liquid fuels in order to burn, both the external and internal fuel tanks were removed from the Sinanju Honoo's design, freeing up space for additional armor and thrusters. Because Phoenix Fire only needs heat in order to burn, all of the thrusters are equipped with radiators that both provide the heat needed for the burn as well as remove excess heat from the Mobile Suit's frame and internal components.**

 **• Magnetic Coating – A special membrane treatment applied to Mobile Suit joints to improve their response speed. The Mobile Suits developed by the Earth Federation Forces use special actuators called field motors, whose efficiency is increased by the magnet coating process. The treatment also reduces friction resistance in the Mobile Suit's joints. With this, the reaction time of the MS is greatly increased, but also makes the Sinanju Honoo extremely hard to control, especially for a non-Mage Oldtype; however, Irene and Medusa can both pilot the unit with no problems.**

 **Pilot: Irene Fletcher, Medusa (Rider/Lancer)**

 **Appearance: The main body is that of the Sinanju Stein, but the backpack is replaced with an enlarged modified version of the Sinanju's backpack; this modified version increases the total number of thrusters from six to twelve, with four in the main unit and four in each wing (which have been enlarged to accommodate the extra thrusters) while removing the external fuel tanks as they are no longer needed. The head is that of the Sinanju Stein's with the exception of the purple optical sensors and the inclusion of a V-fin to give the unit the appearance of a Gundam as a psychological form of attack against Zeon soldiers. The arms are equipped with hardpoints on the outer forearms that the Phoenix Shields are attached to, and the inner forearms are where the mounts for the Variable Length Chain Nails are located. The shoulders and hips are equipped with thrusters like those of the Neo Zeon variant of the Sinanju, but are shaped more like a rectangle and lack the spikes. The thruster blocks mounted on the sides of the legs are in the same base shape as those on the Neo Zeon variant of the Sinanju but have been enlarged to allow a third thruster to be installed in between them, and the lower rear legs also have an additional thruster installed in them; in addition, the inner legs were also equipped with the enlarged thrusters like those on the outer legs, bringing the number of thrusters on each leg up to eight.**

 **Colors: Scarlet as the primary, black as the secondary, and golden yellow for the trim; "Sleeves" markings are replaced with yellow and orange flame decals, and the torso replaces the "Sleeves" markings with a scarlet phoenix outlined in gold**

 **Info: The MSN-06SP Sinanju Honoo was designed and built by both Irene Fletcher and Compa/Isis Epsilon Kyrielight while utilizing data stolen from both Anaheim Electronics and Neo Zeon. Designed for high-speed combat, the Mobile Suit also incorporates numerous fire-based enchantments to allow the unit to utilize Irene's Prana in offensive, defensive, and self-supporting roles; primarily, though, her Prana is utilized in creating the Phoenix Fire that the Sinanju Honoo utilizes for propulsion. Upon Irene's entry into the Universal Century Holy Grail War, the Mobile Suit was modified to incorporate the prototype 360° Pranaframe Cockpit, the Rider Servant Core, and the three Noble Phantasm Connectors needed to utilize Medusa's three Noble Phantasms to their maximum potential. Despite these modifications, the Sinanju Honoo retains its phoenix motifs as it was primarily designed for Irene's exclusive use, which unintentionally gives it an edge against enemy Master and Servant-use Mobile Suits as it helps to disguise Medusa's True Name by creating an illusion that the Heroic Spirit within has properties associated with fire, of which Medusa herself possesses none of.**

 **Variants: None**

* * *

 **\- ... . / .- -. - - .- .-.. .. . ... / -.-. - -. - .. -. ..- . / - - / -... . -.-. - - . / - - .-. . / .. -. - . -. ... . / .- -. -.. / .- . / -.-. .- -. / - -. .-.. -.- / .-.. - - -.- / - - .- .- .-. -.. ... / - ... . / -. . -..- ..- ... / ..-. - .-. / - ..- .-. / .- -. ... .- . .-.**


	19. Onyx Faction Master: Compa

**…**

* * *

 **Name: Compa E. Kyrielight/Isis E. Kyrielight**

 **Nicknames: Epsilon-0057, E-57 (neither of which Compa or Isis like), Mad Scientist, Young Genius (most famous as Compa), Grim Reaper, Wraith (most famous as Isis)**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

 **Age: 9 (Biologic), 25 (Chronologic)**

 **Hidden Attribute: Star**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height: 225cm**

 **Weight: 62kg**

 **Three Sizes: B105/W58/H95**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Race: Super Soldier/Homunculus Hybrid**

 **Genetics: Cyber-Newtype**

 **Ethnicity: None**

 **Sexuality: Bisexual**

 **P** **Personality: Compa Epsilon Kyrielight is a girl who is exceptionally huge for her actual biological age, and has a strange nature that can be understated as quirky. While she can appear to be a shy girl, she really isn't; she is, however, somewhat dense and is oblivious to numerous things like politics, sex, and other adult topics, making her somewhat of a ditzy girl who can be lied to quite easily. She is at most times a sweet girl who is dependable to the ones she calls her friends, which also means that she is usually non-greedy or rude; when presented with new technology, however, her inner technophile rises to the surface and she begins acting like her true age and will generally not stop until she has taken apart the technology in question and has inspected every last part in detail. Despite her ditzy personality, she is a technological genius who is capable of building powerful Mobile Suits and weapons while utilizing only whatever spare parts she is able to salvage from debris fields, and uses this talent to maintain and upgrade her prized Mobile Suit, the LRX-099S Gundam Super Sylph. Several of her other talents include cooking, arts and crafts (which she often uses to make doodles of initial concept designs for new weapons and parts to upgrade her Mobile Suit with and choosing the ones that appeal most to her), and demonstrates a surprisingly high aptitude for controlling Psycommu weaponry; she has also proven to be surprisingly adept at Magecraft once Irene Fletcher took her under her wing, with hers specializing in defensive and supporting roles. When she is alone with her adoptive mother Irene Fletcher, Compa tends to act more like the child that she actually is thanks to all of the motherly love she receives. Compa does have a surprisingly dark side when it comes to people who constantly annoy and threaten her, however, with one particular example being a pirate from a small pirate faction who wanted her engineering talents being subjected to becoming her guinea pig on her experiments regarding the human anatomy; however, she isn't without compassion, as the same pirate who she experimented on is now living a comfortable life on Earth after Compa repaired his body, erased his memories as a pirate and gave him new ones, a new name of his own, a good-paying job, a decent apartment, and around $200,000 worth of money of starting funds, which she had hacked from a corrupt Federation politician.**

 **However, she also possesses a second personality, who goes by the name Isis Epsilon Kyrielight. Isis is an artificial personality created by the Leipzig Newtype Institute who was meant to replace the original personality of Compa but instead formed a symbiotic relationship with her, with Compa remaining in control of her body most of the time and swapping places with Isis when needed. Isis, unlike Compa, is a silent, calculative person whose realistic outlook on life contrasts Compa's somewhat idealistic views, and is also much more mature than her counterpart in the sense that she sees things logically and would rather wait until she has gathered enough information about the person or subject in question before either giving her input or taking action as needed. However, her true talents lie in fighting and piloting Mobile Suits as the Leipzig Newtype Institute made her be the prototype of a line of eventual mass-produced super soldier/homunculus hybrids with obedient personalities after observing that Compa's base personality had proven to be insufficient; as such, she has no talent whatsoever in mundane tasks such as arts and crafts, cooking (of which hers can be considered to be suitable for biological warfare), and is ironically completely inept when it comes to utilizing Psycommu weaponry. She does, however, display the same aptitude for Magecraft as Compa, with hers specializing in offensive roles. When she is active and is with her and Compa's adoptive mother Irene Fletcher, Isis tends to soften up and become meeker from all of the motherly affection she receives.**

 **Appearance: Compa is especially huge for her true age, which is due to her nature as a prototype artificial super soldier. She has light creamy pink wavy hair that falls down to her knees and curls inwards near the edges with a black headband that is equipped with a single miniature Psycommu antenna on each side with pink Psycoframe material stretching between the two just above her ears and a pair of eyes that are the same color as her hair. When dressed casually, she wears a sleeveless cream-colored wool sweater top which does nothing to conceal her I-cup breasts along with matching arm warmers and boots, with both of the latter sporting fuzzy balls at the tops, along with a red plaid skirt that reaches down to her thighs, black thigh-high stockings that are adorned with pink frills at the top, and white undergarments. When dressed for combat, however, she will wear a form-fitting body suit that is equipped with the experimental OctoCamo that was developed at the Leipzig Newtype Institute meant for their super soldier hybrids that is normally dark blue in color when its camouflage properties are not in use, along with a matching full-face mask that helps to completely conceal her presence by masking her otherwise exposed head. The full OctoCamo stealth suit is also equipped with numerous pouches for extra equipment along with a multitude of runic arrays that have been cast by Compa that give it the ability to self-repair, expand or contract its size depending on the form of the current wearer so that it remains form-fitting (although this capability can only be used by mages), and can even clean itself. Her pilot suit is identical to the suit that is worn by Marie Parfacy/Soma Peries in Gundam 00 Season 2, with the primary color switched from rustic orange to a creamy pink and the visor being greenish in tint, with both the pilot suit and the helmet being imbued with the same runic arrays as the OctoCamo stealth suit.**

 **Faction: Onyx Faction (Only as a Mercenary, but plans on defecting when her personal objectives are complete), S.T.R.I.K.E. (Strategic Tactical Reserve for Integrated Key Entity)(As a freelance agent)**

 **Backstory: Born from a test tube in January of UC 0088 at the Leipzig Newtype Institute as a part of Project Seirene, Epsilon-0057, which was her designation at the time, was the first successful attempt at creating a prototype of a new line of Cyber-Newtype super soldiers who would be the vanguard to the project's ultimate goal of global mind-control that would be fielded against any who manage to resist the Psycommu-based system once it was completed, as well as against any new threats that might turn up in the future. She is also a unique hybrid between a super soldier and a Homunculus, as a few of the scientists involved with the project were secretly Magi who had planned to use the project as a means to create enough powerful homunculi to help them acquire the blueprints of Chaldea's Ray Shifting technology to send them back in time and renew the Age of Gods; however, because she was only a prototype (and the only successful one who managed to live to her birth thus far), her life expectancy was only five years at maximum. Unfortunately, though, E-57's curious and quirky personality quickly proved to be the exact opposite of what was desired, and the Institute was forced to implant an artificial personality that was codenamed "Isis" within her mind in an attempt to overwrite the first personality, which also doubled the number of Magic Circuits that E-57 possessed through the machinations of the Magi in hiding. However, instead of eliminating the base personality, Epsilon-0057 and Isis wound up forging a symbiotic relationship, partially due to the fact that as an artificial personality, Isis had zero compatibility with Psycommu weaponry in contrast to E-57's high compatibility with remote weapons, as well as the fact that E-57's Newtype awareness allowed her and by extension Isis to sense incoming enemy threats and react accordingly. Before the Institute could do anything about this, though, the AEUG initiated a raid on the facility during the final stages of the Gryps Conflict. Taking the chance, E-57 and Isis bailed from the Institute and wound up joining with the AEUG after assisting them with destroying the Institute and killing all the scientists involved as they had nowhere else to go.**

 **During their time with the AEUG, the two personalities learned more about the world around them, and Epsilon-0057 was given the name Compa from an AEUG member named Irene Fletcher. The two personalities were quick to form a bond with her, and Irene took the time to teach them about the world, with Compa gaining a fascination with technology and began to learn as much as she could from the AEUG mechanics and Isis being quick to pick up on fighting styles from Irene as well as what one should and shouldn't do in situations that are tense but not yet hostile. Using her newfound knowledge in engineering, Compa tackled the problems that had plagued one of the AEUG's projects, the development of the MSN-001 Delta Gundam, and succeeded in ironing out the flaws in both the transformable frame's design and its Operating System. Inspired by her own work, Compa began to design her own Mobile Suit, starting off small and using the data of the LRX-series that the AEUG was able to obtain during the raid as a starting point. After a month of work, her design, which she christened as the FRX-099 Gundam Sylph, was finished, and construction began shortly afterward. By using parts that were captured from the Leipzig Newtype Research Institute, construction of the Mobile Suit was finished in time for the Second Battle of Dakar, in which Isis would take the controls of a Mobile Suit into battle for the first time in her life.**

 **After the battle, the two would continue to fight for the AEUG with their personal Mobile Suit as members of the Gundam Team alongside Irene Fletcher and her MSN-001 Delta Gundam, starting off by helping to clear out some of the Neo Zeon forces to open up an escape route for the civilians at Dublin to evacuate from the impending colony drop; unfortunately, they were preoccupied with dealing with other Neo Zeon forces by the time the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II made its appearance, which prevented them from coming to the aid of Judau Ashta and Elpeo Ple. Soon after, Compa and Irene returned to space, where they assisted the Gundam Team in hijacking the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama, and shortly afterward fought against the forces of both Glemy Toto and Haman Karn. Compa's Gundam Sylph was damaged during the battle, and after the Neo Zeon surrender she scavenged the battlefield for the first time and managed to salvage the lower half of Haman Karn's AMX-004 Qubeley and eight Funnels that formerly belonged to the AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type. Shortly after retrofitting her findings onto her Mobile Suit, her mentor discovered the truth of her origins and promptly took Compa and Isis under her wing in teaching her about both the world around them as well as the basics of Magecraft, which was made possible thanks to Compa's and Isis' Magic Circuits being active all this time, which began with unlocking the Origins of the two personalities, with Compa's being Innovation and Isis' being Combat.**

 **Shortly afterward, Compa and Irene stumbled upon the final battle between an Earth Federation task force and a terrorist organization on April the 4th. The two took part in the battle, assisting the Earth Federation's Gundam-type in its battle against the gigantic enemy Mobile Armor and eventually creating the opening that the Gundam-type needed to destroy it. However, when the Gundam-type's Core Fighter ejected and she saw the unit continuing the fight, Compa immediately realized that the unit was being controlled by an A.I., the knowledge of which was enough to cause her to throw herself headfirst into the atmosphere in pursuit, with her Origin of Innovation egging her on to safeguard and learn more about the A.I. Grabbing onto the Gundam-type to establish a means of communication, Compa began to converse with the A.I., who immediately told her to get away if she didn't want to die. This led to Compa getting into a brief argument about the wonders that the world around them held and how much the A.I. was missing out on, using both her life experience and what Irene had taught her up to that point while using the Gundam Sylph to shield the other Gundam-type from the majority of the reentry heat. After the argument went on for about two minutes, Compa manages to get the A.I. to confess that it indeed wanted to live, and it is at this point that Irene finally manages to catch up and create a lava dome large enough to shield the three units from the atmospherical heating. Once the three units have safely touched down only 75 miles from the city of Dakar, Compa, with help from Irene, transferred the A.I. unit designated as "Advanced Logistic and Inconsequence Cognizing Equipment", otherwise known as ALICE, from the remains of the MSA-0011 S Gundam over to the hybrid's Gundam Sylph.**

 **Over the next four years, the new trio remained on the move, visiting one colony after another while Compa scavenged past battlefields for both parts for upgrading both her and Irene's Mobile Suits as well as to provide her an ideal location to practice her newly-discovered Technomancy while allowing ALICE to see the world in a way that she would have otherwise never had an opportunity to do so. During this time period, Compa had managed to hack into the old Chaldea archives while searching for new ideas on how to integrate Magecraft with science and stumbled upon the data describing the events within the Singularities and the Lostbelts that took place in the old calendar era shortly before the change into the Universal Century. Within these archives are records of the first successful Demi-Servant, Mash Kyrielight, who has been said to have been one of the vital factors in preventing humanity from facing total extinction. Inspired by how an artificially-born human being could accomplish so much, Compa gives herself the last name Kyrielight in honor of Mash and her valiant efforts, with her new full name being Compa Epsilon Kyrielight and insisting to her other personality that she does the same. Isis agrees, and her full name is now changed to Isis Epsilon Kyrielight. However, both personalities know that their time will come to an end before long, and begin to make preparations to say their final goodbyes.**

 **When the Second Neo Zeon War broke out in the year of U.C. 0093, Compa, her mentor Irene, and her new friend and partner ALICE were quick to link up with Londo Bell with their respectively upgraded units, the FRX-099S Gundam Super Sylph and the MSN-001S Delta Gundam Honoo, in an effort to stop Char Aznable's plan to force people to immigrate to space. Near the end of the battle, Compa and Isis, who is in control at the time, find themselves engaged in battle with Char Aznable himself and his MSN-04 Sazabi. Despite their combined efforts, they are quickly overwhelmed by the older and more experienced Newtype and would have been killed if Irene hadn't intercepted the lethal blow, which left the Delta Gundam Honoo heavily damaged. However, despite the damage to her machine, Compa's mentor joined up with both her, ALICE, and the rest of the Londo Bell and Neo Zeon Mobile Suits in an effort to push back the Axis asteroid. As a result, the two humans and their A.I. partner bore witness to the Axis Shock, which reaffirmed Compa's beliefs that humanity had the potential to overcome their differences and strive for a better tomorrow after she felt the light within the human heart; however, the intense battle had placed such an enormous strain on her body that the few months she had left were cut short to less than an hour, and her body began to experience catastrophic failure. Horrified by this discovery, Compa's mentor, who refused to lose a close friend after witnessing what could only be described as a miracle, blew her cover as a normal Magus by plucking and infusing all 72 Phoenix Plumes she had grown up to that point into Compa, which both healed her failing body and extended her lifespan by an unknown amount. After recovering from the shock of having both of their lives saved, both personalities thanked Irene for the second miracle that blessed their lives, and while Compa herself wanted to know exactly how her mentor pulled it off, her respect for her friend's privacy won out, and the two continued to live in space as a trio alongside ALICE, with Irene officially adopting Compa/Isis as her own daughter shortly afterward. In gratitude of both saving the lives of both her and Isis as well as finally having a mother of her own, Compa helped Irene repair the Delta Gundam Honoo, which was then placed into storage at her mentor's request after the trio became freelance agents for the new organization known as S.T.R.I.K.E, with Compa herself gaining the interest of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, whom provided her with both a pouch that was bigger on the inside than it was out as well as an incomplete schematic for the Jeweled Sword Zelretch and challenged her to both complete the design and construct the Magical instrument with her reward being taken on as an apprentice. Compa accepted, for she was not one to turn down a challenge. The two humans continued to live in space together alongside ALICE, who by this point began to realize just how much Compa and Isis meant to her after they had nearly died. However, even after Compa's body was repaired and her lifespan was extended through the use of her Phoenix Plumes, Irene, who did not know exactly how much each of her individual plumes healed a person, believed that only 72 of them wouldn't nearly be enough, and would infuse every plume from the subsequent batches she would regrow every 37 days for the next two years, with the total number of infused plumes being 1,440, unintentionally extending Compa's estimated lifespan by almost 1,500 years instead of the predicted 100 years.**

 **Early in the year of U.C. 0095, Compa, Irene, and ALICE were able to steal the blueprints of the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein from Anaheim Electronics after it had been stolen by Neo Zeon, as well as the schematics of the modified version of the machine from Neo Zeon, and used both sets of data to redesign the Mobile Suit for Irene's personal use while incorporating newer technology into Compa's Gundam such as the Psycoframe Cockpit. Construction began later that year using parts the two had managed to smuggle from both Anaheim and Palau to build Irene's new machine, with Compa joining in to challenge herself in figuring out how to combine modern technology with Irene's Prana, and the unit was finally completed on the date of June 14th, U.C. 0096, too late to participate in the Laplace Conflict. The Mobile Suit was christened as the MSN-06SP Sinanju Honoo, and the trio soon split off afterward, with ALICE tagging along with Compa along with the promise that the three would meet each other again at Industrial 7 in a month upon Compa's request, as she wanted to try her hand at living independently for once. After the three split up, Compa and ALICE would continue to search for and salvage any components from past battlefields that would be beneficial to the both of them, while ALICE herself was struggling with her feelings for both of Compa's personalities. During one of these salvaging expeditions, the Command Seals for a Servant engraved themselves onto her right hand. Shortly after being marked as a Master, Compa began to attempt contacting Irene to question what the marks on her hand meant, but these attempts were intercepted by the Onyx Faction who were quick to track her down to within one of the shoal zones and talk to her through a representative. Compa's initial thought was to refuse when she learned that the Onyx Faction were allies of Zeon, but then she realized that she could turn the situation to her advantage. She inquired about what her purpose would be and learned that the Holy Grail could grant her any wish that she desired. Compa accepted the invitation, but on the condition that no one messed with her Mobile Suit without her supervision. Once the representative was out of earshot, she signaled to ALICE that the A.I.'s presence must never be revealed, as she feared for the safety of both ALICE, the A.I. of the Gundam that defeated New Desides, and their mutual project, a still incomplete A.I. who Compa half-jokingly states is their love-child. Upon arriving at Area "Omega", Compa locked down the Sumeragi, her personal Enterprise-class transport shuttle that she had purchased back in U.C. 0090, to prevent anyone from tampering with the experiments that she had within the rear of the cargo bay as well as her Gundam which was stored near the front. With Isis observing and memorizing the layout of the base from the proverbial backseat, Compa was escorted to the summoning chamber and was given her catalyst, a large red and silver sword that was excavated in Britain and was thought to be used by one of the Knights of the Round Table. With her catalyst in hand, Compa was guided through the ritual by another Magus, and she was successful in Double Summoning the Servant Mordred who was keeping her True Name concealed through her Noble Phantasm, Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity, beginning her involvement in the Universal Century Holy Grail War.**

 **Likes: Innovation, technology, science, research and development, music (any genre so long as the song catches either of their interests), machines, reading, arts and crafts (Compa), cooking (Compa), training (Isis), weapons (Isis), her Magecraft, ALICE, AEUG, Londo Bell, S.T.R.I.K.E.**

 **Dislikes: Stagnation, pointless killing, genocide, warmongers, terrorists, pirates, perverts, politics, Earth Federation, Zeon as a whole, people who reject scientific advancement**

 **A.I. Partner: Advanced Logistic and Inconsequence Cognizing Equipment "ALICE"**

 **Love Interest: ALICE, but is not entirely aware of her own feelings just yet**

 **Estimated Lifespan:  
5 Years (Original)  
1,450 Years (Current, albeit unaware of this)**

 **Current Projects (before joining Onyx Faction):  
Minovsky Thruster (86% complete) (On Hold)  
Photon Saber (20% complete, still in design stage) (On Hold)  
Bio-Brain test unit for Human Brain Uploading (21% complete, On Hold)  
Bioroid body for ALICE (73% complete) (Secondary Priority)  
A.I. "Yukikaze" (58% complete) (Secondary Priority)  
Reverse-engineering Second True Magic Pouch (21% complete) (Top Priority)  
Completing schematic for Jeweled Sword Zelretch (62% complete (Originally 50% at the start of the project)) (Top Priority)  
Alcubierre Drive test unit (42% complete) (Top Priority)**

 **Weapons:  
• 2 x KM2000UC Combat Knife – Modelled after the KM2000 combat knife of the old calendar era, the two KM2000UC combat knives are Compa/Isis' primary weapons when engaging in close quarters combat and were developed by the Leipzig Newtype Institute for its Cyber-Newtype super soldiers. Like their predecessor, the KM2000UC knives feature a westernized-tantō point, and their blades are partially serrated to allow the knives to more easily cut through ropes and fabric fibers for survival techniques. Unlike their predecessors, however, the KM2000UC combat knives are built using Gundarium alloy, rendering them much more durable than most other close combat weapons. The scabbards have a strip of diamond sharpener used for field sharpening of the knives and have been enhanced through Compa's Magecraft to possess increased durability to slow down the rate at which the sharpener wears down. The ends of the handles possess glass-breaking tips, which are actually ends of the knives' blade tang, as well as a lanyard hole. The blades themselves were enhanced through the use of Compa's Magecraft, vastly increasing their durability and heat resistance.**

 **• FN F2000UC TR – The FN F2000 is a gas-operated, fully automatic and ambidextrous assault rifle that is a rebuilt version of the older FN F2000 using modern alloys of the Universal Century, hence the UC as a part of its new designation code. Like its predecessor, it is fed by a 30-round detachable box magazine situated behind the trigger in a bullpup configuration, and the entire weapon is modular in design. Thanks to the modern materials that were used in its construction, it is 10% lighter than the older FN F2000, making it easier for the wielder to carry. The TR variant that Compa/Isis wield has the lower module equipped with a grenade launcher, which can be loaded with either standard 40mm low-velocity high-explosive grenades or Compa's own MCXG-007C Cryo Grenades. In addition, there is a Picatinny rail on top of the upper module for attaching the dedicated scope/FCS of the weapon's rifle/grenade launcher combination, as well as two more rails on the sides of the lower module for additional accessories such as tactical lights and laser rangefinders calibrated for the rifle itself. The grenade launcher's trigger is installed directly under the F2000's trigger so that it can be manipulated without removing the shooting hand from the rifle's pistol grip. The double-action trigger lets the operator "try again" if the grenade's percussion type primer doesn't ignite. The breech release button is found on the left side of the launcher body. The grenade launcher comes with a basic flip-up ladder sight, but it was intended to be used with a specially designed optoelectronic fire control system designated FCS. The aiming module is installed in place of the standard optical sight and becomes the weapon's primary sight when mounted, but its main purpose is to accurately determine and indicate the range of a grenade target. The module is powered by a small 200 V battery pack, installed in the stock, behind the magazine well. The power pack is also intended to power any other tactical accessories or systems that can be introduced. The FCS integrates a low-power laser rangefinder (precise to within ± 1 m), a day-time aiming channel with an electronically projected reticle, a measured range display reading, and a diode elevation adjustment indicator. The fire control system calculates a firing solution manifested by the barrel's angle of elevation using target range information from the laser rangefinder (the rangefinder is activated by pushing a button on the pistol grip, below the trigger), corrected manually by the shooter through a push-button interface (add/subtract buttons) on the FCS top cover to take account for head or tailwinds that could affect the desired range. The F2000 FCS also contains software with the ballistic properties of up to six types of 40mm grenades and can be reprogrammed to take advantage of future munition improvements. Batteries for the FCS are located at the bottom of the buttstock. After obtaining a range measurement, the distance to the target is displayed on a liquid crystal screen and the elevation diode flashes red. Once a correct elevation has been achieved by tilting the rifle, the diode changes color to green indicating the weapon is ready to fire. In addition to all of this, the weapon's performance as both a rifle and a grenade launcher has been improved through the use of Compa's Magecraft, increasing its durability and effective range while simultaneously reducing the amount of physical maintenance the weapon needs to remain in optimal working order as well as greatly increasing the operational life of the batteries for the FCS.**

 **• Barrett XM500UC – The Barrett XM500UC is a gas-operated, semi-automatic sniper rifle/anti-materiel rifle that is a rebuilt version of the older XM500 using modern alloys of the Universal Century, hence the UC as a part of its new designation code. Like its predecessor, it is fed by a 10-round detachable box magazine situated behind the trigger in a bullpup configuration. Thanks to the modern materials that were used in its construction, it is 10% lighter than the older XM500, making it easier for the wielder to carry. Since the XM500UC has a stationary barrel instead of the recoiling-barrel design of the older XM500's predecessor the M82, it possesses better accuracy, which has been enhanced even further through Compa's Magecraft. As with its predecessor, it comes with a removable, adjustable bipod mounted under the barrel, and a top-mounted Picatinny rail for attachment of a scope or other accessory. The top-mounted rail is equipped with a scope that is based on the scope that was used by the older XM500 but has been enhanced through the use of Compa's Magecraft to possess a farther zoom capability and the ability to switch between normal, infrared, and night vision modes.**

• **4 x M105 Fragmentation Grenade – The M105 Fragmentation Grenade is a type of frag grenade that was developed by the Earth Federation. The casing is an improved version of the M67, which upon detonation shatters into a greater number of metal fragments than its predecessor to give the weapon a higher chance of striking its target(s). As the pyrotechnic charges are greater in explosive power compared to the charges in the M67, the fragments of the M105 have a greater effective range than those of their predecessors. In addition, there is a thin layer of napalm in between the pyrotechnic charge and the outer casing, which is designed to allow the napalm to stick to the fragments and ignite upon detonation; this allows the fragments to be superheated by the ignited napalm midflight to grant them greater effectiveness against light enemy armor such as Kevlar. Compa/Isis typically carry four of these grenades within two of their OctoCamo's pouches on either side, with two grenades per pouch.**

 **• 4 x M107 Flashbang Sonic Grenade – The M107 Flashbang Sonic Grenade is a type of stun grenade that was developed by the Earth Federation and is an improved version of the M84. Upon detonation, it emits an intensely loud "bang" of 200–220 decibels and a blinding flash of more than 1.5 million candelas within eight feet of initiation, sufficient to cause immediate flash blindness, deafness, tinnitus, and inner ear disturbance. Exposed personnel experience disorientation, confusion, and loss of coordination and balance. While these effects are all intended to be temporary, there is the risk of permanent injury. Consequently, the M107, like its predecessor, is classified as a less-lethal weapon. Compa/Isis typically carry four of these grenades within two of their OctoCamo's pouches on either side, with two grenades per pouch.**

 **• 4 x MCXG-007C Cryo Grenade – The MCXG-007C (MageCraft eXperimental Grenade-007 Cryo) is a prototype hand grenade that was developed by Compa after her discovery of Magecraft. Upon detonation, it releases a cloud of liquid Helium-3 that is kept at a temperature of 3 degrees Kelvin through the use of runic Magecraft within its effective 8-meter range, flash-freezing anything that it comes into contact with and rendering it extremely brittle and easy to shatter. As a side-effect of the extremely low temperatures of the liquid Helium-3, the very atmosphere within the effective blast radius is also cooled to a liquid state, further increasing the grenade's overall effectiveness against any enemy targets that are caught in the blast. As the liquefied gases start to evaporate almost immediately after the blast, it creates a large cloud of subzero vapors that can effectively blind thermal sensors, which allows the Cryo grenades to also double as makeshift smokescreen weapons that provide the user and any nearby allies temporary cover from enemy thermal sensors; however, radar waves are still capable of piercing the cloud, making it useless against motion sensors. However, the large blast radius also makes the grenade very dangerous to use, even to Compa and any teammates she has with her, which severely limits the usage of this type of grenade to clearing out rooms or hallways full of enemy units or when safety from the grenade's blast radius is guaranteed for Compa/Isis with either hard cover or a sufficient amount of open space is available to throw the weapon or shoot it from her rifle's grenade launcher at least 15 meters away from her. Compa/Isis typically carry four of these grenades within two of their OctoCamo's pouches on either side, with two grenades per pouch.**

 **Special Equipment:  
• Nanomachines – As a super soldier of the Leipzig Newtype Institute, Compa's body has been injected with two types of nanomachines, Codec, and body enhancement. The Codec nanomachines allow Compa to communicate with allies over the Codec, a 100% silent means of communication that cannot be hacked and were originally meant to allow the super soldiers and their commanders to communicate with each other in complete silence; as there are no longer any other Codec nanomachine batches in existence, Compa has modified hers to allow herself to more easily utilize the Mobile Suit's Psycoframe when Isis is in control of their shared body, allowing Compa to support Isis from the rear by directing any Psycommu weaponry the Mobile Suit is equipped with; this also allows Compa to remotely summon it should the situation call for it. The body enhancement nanomachines increase the strength of the injected person's bones and muscles by fivefold, increasing Compa/Isis' strength and durability, which were already near superhuman levels, even further and allows the use of heavy handheld weaponry. These nanomachines are also partially responsible for Compa/Isis' increased healing factor, with the other reason being Compa's supportive Magecraft.**

 **• OctoCamo – The OctoCamo is a form of smart camouflage developed by the Leipzig Newtype Institute that can, within moments of coming into contact with almost any surface, replicate both its pattern and texture. It applies thermal technology to regulate the temperature of the disguised subject to better blend with the surrounding environment and to evade thermal imaging. Multiple surfaces can be mimicked at the same time, and preset camouflage patterns can be stored within an internal memory chip for later use. It was inspired by the mimicking abilities of the octopus, hence its name. However, due to the fact that it requires physical contact with a surface to work, it is useless for any form of airborne craft. As its name suggests, the OctoCamo stealth suit that Compa/Isis wears into battle is equipped with this technology and is the only example of said technology in the Universal Century. The full OctoCamo stealth suit is also equipped with numerous pouches for extra equipment along with numerous runic arrays that have been cast by Compa that give it the ability to self-repair, expand or contract its size depending on the form of the current wearer so that it remains form-fitting (although this capability can only be used by mages), and can even clean itself when it becomes dirty.**

 **Mobile Weapons:  
FRX-099 Gundam Sylph  
FRX-099S Gundam Super Sylph  
[To Be Announced]**

 **Support Units:  
Enterprise-class Transport Shuttle [Modified] (Sumeragi)**

 **Origin: Innovation (Compa), Combat (Isis)  
Element: All 5 Great Elements (Both)**

 **Combat Style:  
• General: A pragmatic style which utilizes Isis' combat abilities to engage in all ranges of combat at the forefront while Compa provides tactical support from the rear.**

 **• On Foot: When Isis is fighting against enemies on foot, she will take a pragmatic approach and attempt to stick to the shadows and utilize sneak attacks when possible, employing her grenades when needed. Should she finds herself in a combat situation with multiple Mage opponents, she will attempt to stick to midrange combat and utilize her assault rifle in semi-automatic mode to pick them off one by one if they are spread out but will switch the weapon to full automatic should they be grouped closely together. When fighting from long range, she will stick primarily with her sniper rifle and attempt to pick off individual high-priority targets with shots aimed either at the head or the heart. When up close and personal, Isis will utilize both her knives as well as CQC, with offensive Magecraft spells mixed in if her enemies are Mages, to take down her opponents. Compa, in either case, will provide support from the proverbial backseat, warning Isis of any threats that she can sense should they manage to evade the other's notice, as well as utilizing her Technomancy to create and mentally control support drones armed with machine guns or grenade launchers that can provide additional supporting fire or flush enemies out of hiding. In addition, the two also have access to thousands of Black Keys, which Isis can throw with pinpoint precision and Compa can control them to make sudden changes in their angle of attack to strike from unexpected directions.**

 **• Mobile Suit Combat: When piloting a Mobile Suit, Isis prefers to take an efficient approach and spend as little time as possible when engaging her enemies. As such, she will at first fight primarily from long range and pick off as many enemies as possible within the shortest amount of time, while switching to close quarters combat should any enemies stray too close. However, when confronted with highly skilled pilots, Isis will first gauge their skill from a distance, testing their reaction speeds while Compa harasses them with Psycommu weaponry. Should the enemy be able to weather the initial attack, Isis will gradually close the distance to within melee range, utilizing minimum amounts of movement so as to keep her endurance up as well as to conserve propellant. Once within melee range, she will first assess the enemy pilot's skill level in close quarters combat while relying on Compa to look out for and shoot down, or at least ward off, any other enemies that try to interfere. If they prove to be weak she will kill them off immediately, but if they prove to be powerful enough Isis will utilize any means necessary to win. Against normal Mobile Suits they will strictly utilize their Mobile Suit's weaponry, but against Mages, they will switch to using their Magecraft on occasion to throw off of any patterns that enemy Mages might try to use against them.**

 **Magecraft: After their exposure to Magecraft after the First Neo Zeon War, Compa and Isis have been constantly training their styles of Magecraft when they are not busy with other matters.**

 **• Alchemy – Alchemy is a school that aims at the study and manipulation of the flow of matter. Compa's proficiency with this particular type of Magecraft is what allows her to discover the art of Technomancy.**

 **• Elemental Manipulation – Elemental Manipulation is the ability to apply one's elemental affinities to offensive and defensive Magecraft. As both Compa and Isis have an affinity for all five of the Great Elements, they are capable of utilizing a wide variety of techniques with a decent amount of proficiency in both offensive and defensive roles. When in combat, Isis will primarily focus on offensive spells, while Compa is capable of casting defensive spells even when she is not the one in control of their shared body.**

 **• Black Key – Black Keys are a sacrament of the Church, one of their many charms used against demons and vampires. As Keys of Providence, they are able to call forth the original laws of nature vampires were subject to as humans, thus preventing them from healing the wounds made with this weapon. Emphasized on the ability to intervene spiritually against "evil", they focus less on physical attack power, even affecting powerful spirits like Servants to some degree should they be struck. It is not enough to inflict any sort of fatal injury to them no matter how much energy is put into them, but the can be used to distract or pin them for a brief moment under the right circumstances. They take the form of long and slender rapier-like swords with blades measuring over one meter and extremely short hilts, looking more likely to be used to thrust than slash at the opponent, although when wielded by a skilled user they are capable of slashing through concrete. Weighing one kilo, they are too thick and oddly-balanced, feeling heavier towards the tip, to be used as melee weapons in general, and they are more like Dirks made into swords or arrows even to someone who does not know of their true nature. With low effectiveness as swords despite their appearance and their great length, their true usage is exclusively throwing weapons likened to bullets rather than for swordplay. Despite being a basic weapon of the Church, they are mostly considered to be a symbolic weapon for Executors that not many favor due to the difficulty in learning how to handle them and their weak attack power. Being half-spiritual, they can naturally pierce even iron. Those who wield them often hold multiple Black Keys at once in a "fan formation" between the fingers of each hand, and an expert can wield up to four in one hand. They can be thrown singularly or all at once with great accuracy and speed, with experts capable of preparing and throwing a single Black Key in 0.3 seconds and perform four separate throws in 0.7 seconds. Primarily being throwing weapons, either directly like arrows or throwing them in a spinning arc to curve towards their target like a boomerang, their length makes defending against short knives and daggers hard due to the lack of balance. Experts and chosen Executors generally manifest the blades from magical energy, carrying around only hilts in numbers up to the hundreds hidden under their robes in some cases. Compa and Isis keep them within a specialized pouch that is significantly larger on the inside rather than on the outside, which had been obtained as a gift after joining S.T.R.I.K.E. in U.C. 0095 as a challenge from Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, who had taken an interest in Irene's adoptive daughter, to unravel the basics of the Second True Magic by analyzing the pouch along with an incomplete schematic of the Jeweled Sword Zelretch, and can hold thousands of Black Key hilts at a time. The blade is a semi-solid formed by magical energy, so they are half spiritual objects able to be over-filled with energy to increase their size more than twice over. It is possible for non-Church members to use them as well, which Compa and Isis take full advantage of. Although normally considered weak in force, it is possible to utilize Reinforcement to throw them more effectively, increasing the force of impact up to dozens of times to allow them to bore through even reinforced concrete walls and hit an enemy with enough force to be likened to being struck by a car. While not normally used by devout Executors, there are several other special throwing techniques that can be applied by engraving them with spells to enchant them. As Compa and Isis haven't been given any specialized training, they are unable to utilize the Cremation Rite, the Internment Rite, the Mummification Rite, and the Excarnation Rite. Compa has learned how to instantly change the direction and momentum of Black Keys that Isis throws or deflects by incanting the word "Set", whereupon glyphs would appear from the bottom of the hilts, freezing them in mid-air, then propelling them towards a target. As this incantation occurs when Compa is primarily in the proverbial back seat and Isis is in control, there is no verbal warning from the mouth of their shared body to indicate when this technique is used.**

 **• Reinforcement – Reinforcement is a basic type of Magecraft and is a type that Isis is proficient in when enhancing her and Compa's shared body to enhance her martial arts in close quarters combat as well as when throwing their Black Keys.**

 **• Technomancy (Specialty) – Technomancy is a new type of Magecraft discovered by Compa, and is the specialty of both her and Isis. Using Alchemy as a loose base, Technomancy allows the user to manipulate any forms of technology around them into a form that is desirable for the user to utilize. This also includes any form of technology that is found in junkyards or wreckage, allowing the user to restore and even upgrade any technology found. However, just like Alchemy, the equivalent exchange still applies when manipulating technology, along with the restriction that the user must have intimate knowledge of what they are manipulating the form of technology into. In addition, should the materials that are being used be of low quality, then the tech that is produced will also be of low quality; however, this can be circumnavigated by sacrificing some of the material in the tech to improve the quality of the rest of it. This, however, also has a cost; the more degraded the tech being manipulated and upgraded is, the more materials are needed to complete the process. Compa specializes in utilizing Technomancy for offensive, defensive, and supporting roles, using her skill in the craft to create handheld weapons such as swords, guns, and bombs as well as any form of handheld weapon that both she and Isis can think up such as sword maces and scissor shields, powerful defensive barriers of steel and miniature drones equipped with small submachine guns or grenade launchers and simplified short-range Psycommu antennas, in addition to being able to speed up repairs to her Mobile Suit. The only exception to what the two are unable to create using the era's current level of technology is man-portable beam weaponry, as the reactors and generators used to create Minovsky particles in Mobile Suits/Armors and ships are far too large for a human to handle; however, one of Compa's current projects is the creation of what she calls a Photon Saber, which is meant to be a melee beam weapon that any normal human with enough training can wield effectively, but the weapon itself is still in the design stage. When presented with new technology, Compa can use this craft to initiate a deep scan to learn its inner workings as well as access any software that's found within; however, firewalls that are strong enough are capable of blocking her scan of the software for a period of time, which varies depending on the strength of the firewall in question.**

 **Command Seal Design: Kairi Sisigou's Command Seals**

 **Wish from the Grail: A world where Science and Magecraft can be freely integrated together**

 **Ambition: To see humanity claim its rightful place amongst the stars**

 **Servant Core Design: Tablet w/Bluetooth headset**

 **Servant: Saber/Berserker (Double Summon): Mordred (various like in Apocrypha)  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral  
Hidden Attribute: Earth  
Sex: Female  
Height: 154cm  
Weight: 42kg  
Three Sizes: B73/W53/H76**

 **Servant Parameters:  
Strength: B+ – EX (Mad Enhancement, enhanced through Clarent)  
Endurance: A – EX (Mad Enhancement, enhanced through Clarent)  
Agility: B – B+ (Mad Enhancement)  
Mana: B  
Luck: D  
Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skills:  
Riding: B – Riding is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that Dragon-type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. At Rank B, most vehicles and animals can be handled with above average skill, even vehicles that did not exist in the time period one was alive in, for they are no exception. However, Saber cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts.**

 **Magic Resistance: B – Magic Resistance grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. At Rank B, this Skill cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for Saber to be affected.**

 **Mad Enhancement: E+ – Mad Enhancement is the Class Skill that characterizes a Berserker, raising basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange of hindering mental capacities and/or in exchange for their sense of reason. In some cases, it also affects and/or seals away some techniques, Personal Skills, and Noble Phantasms. At Rank E+, Mordred's physical abilities are boosted, but so is her bloodlust. As she is Double Summoned, this Skill can be turned off when not needed, which is useful since her Prana consumption is higher than normal when active. Due to the fact that the Clarent she wields is the genuine article and not a reproduction conjured by the Greater Grail and can, therefore, utilize its ability of "amplification" to increase the Skill's strengthening effect, the boost to the Strength and Endurance parameters is increased from the original cap of A+ to EX when Mad Enhancement is activated.**

 **Double Summon: B – Double Summon is a rare Personal Skill possessed only by a few select Servants, it permits a Servant to simultaneously possess Class Skills from two distinct classes. It is limited only to some of the extra classes, the cavalry classes, and 'modern classes' like Gunner. At Rank B, Mordred possesses the Class Skills of both the Saber and Berserker classes.**

 **Personal Skills:  
Instinct: B – Instinct is the ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms. At Rank B, it is possible to halve the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference.**

 **Mana Burst: A – Mana Burst is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. At Rank A, even a stick can become a weapon of great power. A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine Mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Can also raise one's defense several times over. With this Skill, Mordred is able to fight equally with the King of Knights.**

 **Battle Continuation: B – Battle Continuation is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce the mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. It is also one of the powers of a vampire. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this Skill. Mordred obtained this Skill when she did not give up even when pierced with a Holy Lance and ended up giving the King of Knights a mortal wound.**

 **Charisma: C- – Charisma is a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. At a Rank of C-, Mordred's Charisma fully shows itself during a rebellion.**

 **Noble Phantasm:  
• Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity, Type: Anti-Unit (Self), Rank: EX – Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity is the helmet of Mordred given to her by Morgan along with the words "You must not remove", told to wear it at all times in order to keep her identity and lineage a secret. Manifesting from the fact that it was never once removed in public until her final fight with King Arthur, it hides certain sections of her parameters, even from her own Master, making it hard to discern even her gender when coupled with her full body armor. Her basic parameters and Class Skills can be seen, but status information pertaining to her personality and True Name as a Heroic Spirit, innate Skills, and data on her Noble Phantasms are hidden and cannot be read. Masking anything related to her True Name, anyone who has a feeling that they can recognize her abilities and the design of her sword will be prevented from recollecting the information. Her statistics and data are only released upon "taking off" the helmet while it is "set" in her armor. She can remove both the helmet and her armor and clothe herself in modern attire while still hiding her identity. The concealment will continue to function even without the helmet so long as she does not hold her weapon. The helmet can be removed at will when utilized in battle, splitting in two down the middle and merging into her armor. Removal of the helmet is required for the use of Clarent Blood Arthur, so she must reveal her face should she wish to utilize it.**

 **Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword, Type: Anti-Unit, Rank: B – Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword is Mordred's sword, originally stored away by King Arthur in the armory of Camelot. Described as "more dazzling than any silver", it is an ornate, sparkling white silver sword adorned with splendid decorations, acting as a symbol of kingship denoting the right of succession of the throne. It is a treasured sword that has worth equal to, if not, exceeding Caliburn, that amplifies the authority of the king, the "king's royal aura." It thus raises the owner's physical parameters by one rank and grants and raises the rank of the Skill Charisma. As Mordred stole it from the vaults of Camelot without acknowledgment, its Rank would normally be lowered to C; however, due to the fact that the catalyst used in her summoning was the genuine Clarent, it retains its B-rank status and she can still use its ability of "amplification". As an application of Prana Burst, she is able to drive her excessive hatred into the sword and amplify it to utilize Clarent Blood Arthur.**

 **Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father, Type: Anti-Army, Rank: A+ – Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father is the full power, released form of Clarent utilized by Mordred, a transformation into an evil sword of hatred upon the condition of her holding it. It is not the proper nature of the sword, but an effect of the episode in Mordred's legend where she had stolen the sword from King Arthur's armory and then later used it to deal a fatal blow to her father. It is an application of Prana Burst that allows her to force her excessive hatred for her father into the sword in the form of magical energy, and then the sword amplifies it and allows it to be launched as an attack. It manifests red lightning, her twisted feelings for her father that have been amplified by the sword, and directs it at the opponent. Mordred feels the weapon possesses a "curse** **-** **like glory", not allowing herself to be defeated by anyone who is not her father, and even more so, not permitting for the sword that delivered a fatal blow to her father to fail in killing an opponent. Compared to the pride felt by other Heroic Spirits, it being crowned with the name of her father makes it more akin to a grudge in Mordred's case. Should she make peace with her discord towards her father, even one-sidedly as in the Universal Century Holy Grail War, she can still launch the attack regardless of her feelings towards her father as an innate talent inherited from the blood of the King of Knights. Upon utilizing it, she takes a stance, while at the same time, her helmet, Secret of Pedigree, is removed due to the requirement of it being released before she can use the attack. The space around her and the sword becomes stained with dark red blood, and the blade of the sword, enveloped by the radiance of blood, gives off strange, violent and furious sounds and begins to transform. Changing from Clarent's normally pure and beautiful form, her great hatred transfigures the sword into that of a sinister and wicked blade befitting a demon, a "demonic sword of calamity". Transformed into a grotesque and unsightly form, red lightning flickers through the surroundings as it is clad in her wanton hatred. Upon raising the sword, she releases the blood radiance upon the enemy as a flash of light, a surging wave with the simple purpose of destruction. It releases a straight line of crimson lightning from the tip of her sword, destroying all in its path. Utilizing it takes a great deal of energy, giving her intense pain throughout her body, but her Master's competency allows her the strength to move immediately after utilizing it.**

 **Mobile Suit  
Unit Serial Number: FRX-099S Gundam Super Sylph**

 **Namesake: Sylph**

 **Unit Type: Custom Newtype-use Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit**

 **Armor: Gundarium γ (Gamma) Alloy**

 **Noble Phantasm Connector: The helmet that manifests on the Gundam Super Sylph's head is the unit's first Noble Phantasm Connector, which in itself is actually the first Noble Phantasm of Mordred, Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity. The Mobile Suit-sized Clarent is the second Noble Phantasm Connector and is also Mordred's second Noble Phantasm, Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword, which can be used to activate her third and final Noble Phantasm, Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father.**

 **Main Weapons:  
• 2 x 20mm Linear Vulcan – The 20mm Linear Vulcans are smaller versions of the 60mm Vulcans found on many Federation Mobile Suits and have been geared to fire at a rate of 3,000 rounds per minute, and are inspired by the Linear Vulcans that were equipped to Irene Fletcher's custom Delta Gundam back when the two were members of the AEUG. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate Mobile Suit armor, the Vulcans are useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying Mobile Suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. As their size is significantly smaller than the 60mm variant, they are capable of being loaded with 3,000 rounds each for a total of 6,000 rounds of ammunition. As the slugs fired are propelled by using electromagnetic force instead of traditional propellant, there is no risk of the Vulcans detonating should the magazines be struck.**

 **• 6 x Beam Saber – The beam saber is a small cylindrical device that is held in the Mobile Suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam sabers use superheated Minovsky particle plasma held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material that has not been treated with an anti-beam coating. The Gundam Super Sylph is armed with six beam sabers, with two being mounted in the feet which can be used as surprise weapons when kicking, two being stored inside the forearms which can be used either while inside the sockets for quick responses to close combat threats or can be ejected and handheld to allow for a greater variety of attack angles, and the last two are stored in the front skirt armor for use with the two Sub-Arms. While inside the sockets the six sabers are powered directly by the suit's reactor, but once ejected from the sockets the beam sabers' internal E-caps take over to allow for up to five minutes of use before the charge depletes and the sabers must be returned to their sockets to recharge. The Gundam Super Sylph's beam sabers are also capable of increasing their power output from the default 1.8 MW up to 4.2 MW to allow for the weapons to be able to overwhelm and cut through other beam sabers that are weaker in power, but this can only be done when the limiter circuits on both the Mobile Suit and the reactor are disengaged, and only while the sabers are still in their sockets. Optionally, the sabers can also be either be used as throwing weapons or can be discarded as decoys if the situation calls for it.**

 **• Clarent – The Clarent was not originally equipped to the Gundam Super Sylph; rather, it manifested after the Heroic Spirit Mordred was converted into data and the Saber Servant Core was installed onto the Mobile Suit. Mounted on the backpack via a dedicated Sub-Arm on top of the central thruster unit, the Clarent is the Gundam Super Sylph's primary melee weapon. Due to its size, each swing produces enough momentum to allow the sword to slice through heavy enemy armor and shields with minimal loss of power, and due to its nature as a Noble Phantasm is capable of blocking beam sabers and deflecting enemy beam shots when timed correctly with no detriments to the blade's structural integrity. Thanks to the increased strength of the Gundam Super Sylph through the use of Magecraft as well as the Saber Servant Core, the Mobile Suit is capable of wielding this otherwise two-handed blade with only a single manipulator with little to no problems.**

 **• Beam Gatling Gun (Modified) – The Beam Gatling Gun is the primary ranged weapon that is equipped to the Gundam Super Sylph. A Gatling-style beam weapon with high rates of fire, it can be handheld or mounted on the forearms and is normally held in the Mobile Suit's right hand. Although each individual shot is relatively low in power, the high amount of fire and the tight grouping of the shots allows the weapon to quickly chew its way through the armor of most Mobile Suits. The weapon has been modified to be powered via a combination of specialized plugs that are built into the grips and the palms of the Mobile Suit's manipulators as well as an internal E-pac, which can be recharged through the hand plugs. This weapon was obtained from the Onyx Faction after Compa entered the Universal Century Holy Grail War, and has been enhanced through the use of Jewel Magecraft to increase its durability and mega particle ammunition storage.**

 **• 2 x Beam Rifle (ReZEL) (Modified) – The Gundam Super Sylph's other primary ranged weapons are a pair of Beam Rifles that were salvaged from two RGZ-95 ReZELs shortly after the Laplace Incident and subsequently modified by Compa. The particle beams fired from these beam rifles can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. Unlike the ReZEL's beam rifles which are powered by a replaceable energy pac, the Gundam Super Sylph's beam rifles were modified to be powered via a combination of specialized plugs that are built into the grips and the palms of the Mobile Suit's manipulators as well as an auxiliary power cable that connects directly to the Mobile Suit's reactor. In addition to this, they have also been given the ability to be folded so they take up less space when not in use. Like their original counterparts, they retain the ability to fire a long duration, high output shooting mode that has been dubbed as the weapons' "Guillotine Burst Mode" as well as the ability that allows the muzzles to generate a beam blade, allowing the rifles to function as a pair of long beam sabers when needed. They are mounted on specialized hardpoints on the outer sides of the upper pair of thruster units and are normally fired over the shoulders when in use.**

 **• 4 x Active Beam Cannon – Two pairs of movable beam cannons that were salvaged from a duo of AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Types are mounted on the Mobile Suit's thruster units, with one on top of each of the two upper thruster units and one on the bottom of each of the lower thruster units, and they have a wide-firing arc. The cannons can shoot at targets that are both in front of, behind, above, and below the Mobile Suit.**

• **2 x Wired 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun – The Gundam Super Sylph is equipped with two Wired 5-barrel Mega Particle Guns which were salvaged from the wreckage of an MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II near what was once A Boa Qu, and now serve as one of the Gundam Super Sylph's most dangerous weapons. Mounted on the upper arms of what used to be the Psycommu Zaku's arms which now serve as rotatable turrets/docking points mounted on the outer sections of the lower thruster units, the 5-barreled Mega Particle Guns are controlled through the Gundam Super Sylph's Psycoframe Cockpit and are maneuvered through the use of their small verniers to adjust and re-adjust their position to attack. The five barrels on both mega particle guns are fire-linked, so each time one of the arm weapons fire a total of five beams are emitted, ten if both mega particle guns fire. This large amount of beams, combined with the remote weapons' ability to create all-range attacks, creates a powerful spread of beams that is nearly impossible to avoid and can destroy multiple machines. The mega particle guns receive their power through the cables that attach to their mounts on the Mobile Suit, which have a maximum length of 500 meters each.**

 **• Tail Binder – The LRX-099 Gundam Super Sylph is equipped with a Tail Binder that was salvaged from the wreckage of the AMX-004 Qubeley that was piloted by Haman Karn. The Tail Binder only stores 8 Funnels instead of the maximum of 10 due to the limited number of the remote weapons Compa was able to salvage but has been modified to utilize the free space as additional fuel storage. In addition, there are two external tanks mounted near the base on the bottom of the Tail Binder, which in total gives the Gundam Super Sylph three external fuel tanks to store extra fuel, with two of them being ejectable. These fuel tanks use a two-layered construction, with one layer containing propellant and the other holding extra coolant. In addition, it is also equipped with two external hardpoints on its upper half, with the one near the base being dedicated to the I-Field Launcher Type-S and the one near the tip being dedicated to the optional Hyper Hammer which is normally carried into battle.**

 *** 8 x Funnel (Qubeley Mass Production Type) (Modified) – One of the Gundam Super Sylph's most dangerous weapons systems is the 8 Psycommu-controlled remote Funnel weapons stored in the Mobile Suit's Tail Binder. The remote Funnel weapons are based on those utilized by the AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type but have been scaled up to allow them to mount both bigger beam guns and larger energy capacitors. Because the Funnels don't have their own power generator, they must recharge aboard the Gundam Super Sylph after a certain amount of time, which has been doubled due to the enhancements that the Onyx Faction applied via the Tohsaka family's Jewel Magecraft. The remote Funnels are used to create an all-range attack from multiple vectors, essentially creating a cage of beams that is impossible to dodge except for the most agile of Mobile Suits and the most skilled of pilots.**

 **• Shield (Unicorn Gundam) – The shield of the Gundam Super Sylph is a four-petal shaped shield that houses an I-Field Generator, which is capable of remaining active for a total of 15 seconds before it must go through a 45 second cooldown period before it can safely be used again. The shield retains its ability to expand itself to reveal the Psycoframe that is otherwise hidden beneath the surface and can be used as a ramming weapon if the situation calls for it. In addition, Compa has modified the shield by equipping two hardpoints underneath, which allows the Gundam Super Sylph to carry two additional ranged weapons into battle. Compa recovered this shield from the space near Palau shortly before her entry in the Universal Century Holy Grail War.**

 *** I-Field Generator – When Minovsky particles are released into the air or into open space, the positive and negative particles spontaneously align themselves into a three-dimensional cubic lattice. Due to the repulsive and electrostatic forces between the Minovsky particles, this lattice functions as a kind of force field, which is referred to as an I-Field. This field has difficulty permeating conductive materials like metal, water, and plasma, and it exerts a repulsive force against mega particles. An I-Field is used to deflect enemy mega particle beams. Due to its high power requirements, the I-Field generator originally could only be installed in large mobile weapons. When the generator is activated, the I-field forms an invisible barrier around the mobile weapon, protecting it from incoming beam attacks. However, this barrier has no effect against solid objects like missiles and projectiles, and beam weapons can still be used at point blank range within the barrier's boundary.**

 **Optional Weapons:  
• 3-tube Missile Pod – Mounted on the legs are two 3-tube missile pods. These missiles are quite effective against armored enemies. However, they are also slow and unsuited for combat against nimbler targets. The missiles are equipped with flechette warheads, which are meant to damage the sensors of an enemy ship to reduce the overall effectiveness of its weaponry by reducing their accuracy. When the missile pods have been emptied, they can be ejected to avoid becoming deadweight.**

 **• I-Field Launcher Type-S – The I-Field Launcher Type-S is a redesigned version of the Sisquiede's I-Field Launcher with improved offensive and defensive capabilities that was built by Compa and improved on with assistance from the Onyx Faction through the use of the Tohsaka family's Jewel Magecraft. By utilizing modern components, the size of the I-Field generator was reduced by half while retaining its output, reducing the weight of the weapon by 40%. Like its previous version, the I-Field Launcher Type-S is armed with a mega beam cannon with an output of 24 MW. Unlike its previous version, however, the weapon is equipped with components that were built by utilizing the data extracted from the damaged MSA-0011 S Gundam after it, Compa, and Irene landed near Dakar. While the data for the Beam Smart Gun itself was corrupted due to battle damage, the data for the components that gave the rifle its unique capabilities was still intact; namely, the Beam Deflection System at the muzzle, the main Long Range Sensor unit that provided long-range firing data for distant single targets, and the Disk Radome that provided wide area scan data for targeting multiple enemy units at medium ranges. By using the data from these sensors, the deflection system can effectively aim and redirect the beams fired by the launcher at targets that are up to 20 degrees off from the central line of fire; even if the beam fails to hit, the convectional heat from each shot is capable of causing the armor of enemy Mobile suits to overheat and partially melt off depending on how close the shot was. When equipped, it is mounted on the hardpoint near the base of the Tail Binder.**

 **• 135mm Anti-Ship Rifle – The 135mm Anti-Ship Rifle is a Mobile Suit-sized sniper rifle that is optimized for anti-ship combat originally developed by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War for use with its Mobile Suits. As the weapon fires projectile rounds instead of beams, it is far more suitable than both the I-Field Launcher Type-S and the MIP-X79-E5-type BSR for sniping from a distance without giving away the Gundam Super Sylph's position and is unaffected by enemy I-Fields. The weapon is loaded by a removable 10-round box magazine, with up to two additional clips capable of being mounted on the hips of the Mobile Suit. When equipped, it is mounted on the left hardpoint underneath the Shield and can be used even while it is still mounted.**

 **• MIP-X79-E5-type BSR (Beam Sniper Rifle) – The MIP-X79-E5-type Beam Sniper Rifle is a beam rifle derived from the Musai-class's mega particle guns with a built-in Beam oscillation device and electronic targeting equipment, and is a recent addition to the Gundam Super Sylph's arsenal thanks to the Onyx Faction. This particular model is an improved variant of Yonem Kirks' personal rifle, which had been modified for rapid fire capability. While the quick-change barrel feature was retained, its durability was increased thanks to the Magecraft that the Onyx Faction has used to remedy the overheating problems that come with its rapid-fire capability. When equipped, it is mounted on the right hardpoint underneath the Shield and can be used even while it is still mounted.**

 **• Hyper Hammer – The Hyper Hammer is an optional armament that can be equipped to the Gundam Super Sylph. Essentially a large spiked ball attached to a long chain, the Hyper Hammer is a long-range melee weapon that the Mobile Suit can either throw or swing around itself to inflict impact damage to any enemies that are caught in the ball's path due to the hammer's mass and total momentum at the time of impact. The hammer itself is also equipped with 12 vernier thrusters, which allow it to maneuver more effectively in low to zero gravity environments as well as give it the ability to change its direction prior to impact, allowing it to strike from an unexpected angle. In addition, the chain can be used to entangle enemy Mobile Suits, and the hammer can also be twirled around at high speed when the chain is gripped relatively close to the spiked head, allowing it to act as a makeshift shield that is useful against both projectile attacks and beam attacks, as the hammer and chain have been given an anti-beam coating to prevent beam sabers from destroying the weapon in a single swing. When equipped, it is mounted on the hardpoint near the tip of the Tail Binder.**

 **Special Equipment and Features:  
• Saber Servant Core – The Saber Servant Core is a combination of science and magic and allows for the storage of a Servant by converting it into data. The Servant that is stored in the Saber Servant Core is Mordred, a Saber-class Servant. When Saber is within the Servant Core, the Gundam Super Sylph gains the abilities and stats of Mordred, on top of its normal abilities.**

 **• 360° Psycoframe Cockpit – The Gundam Super Sylph is equipped with a Psycoframe cockpit, which was developed by Compa after she reverse-engineered the technology from the wreckage of Gyunei's MSN-03 Jagd Doga for her own use. The Psycoframe that is equipped to the cockpit is fine-tuned to Compa's Psycowaves for easier control, which as a side-effect renders the Mobile Suit next to useless when piloted by another Newtype.**

 **• Magnetic Coating – A special membrane treatment applied to Mobile Suit joints to improve their response speed. The Mobile Suits developed by the Earth Federation Forces use special actuators called field motors, whose efficiency is increased by the magnet coating process. The treatment also reduces friction resistance in the Mobile Suit's joints. With this, the reaction time of the MS is greatly increased, but also made the Gundam Super Sylph extremely hard to control, especially for a non-Mage Oldtype; however, Compa/Isis and Mordred can both pilot the unit with no problems.**

 **• Sub-Arms (The-O) – The Gundam Super Sylph is equipped with a pair of Sub-Arms that were salvaged from the wreckage of the PMX-03 The-O. These arms are typically folded behind the Mobile Suit's front skirt armor which was also salvaged from The-O and are much thinner than the Gundam Super Sylph's main arms, with only three fingers instead of five. These sub-arms allow the Gundam Super Sylph to utilize up to four hand-held weapons, usually three of its beam sabers and its beam rifle, which, when combined with its high agility, makes it a formidable opponent in close combat.**

 **Pilot: Compa Epsilon Kyrielight/Isis Epsilon Kyrielight, Mordred (Saber)**

 **Appearance: The main body is similar to that of the FRX-077 Sisquiede with the head of the MBF-P01-Re2 Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina which is covered by the Noble Phantasm Connector for Mordred's Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity. The backpack is enlarged to accommodate for larger thruster units which themselves are equipped with a single Active Cannon each as well as the external hardpoints for the modified ReZEL Beam Rifles and the two Wired 5-barrel Mega Particle Guns. On top of the central unit of the backpack is a sub-arm that is dedicated to holding the Clarent when it isn't in use. Mounted on the rear skirt is a modified version of the AMX-004 Qubeley's Tail Binder which holds 8 enlarged Funnels near the tip instead of the smaller 10, with the free space near the base of the bottom half of the binder being taken up by two ejectable external propellant tanks along with two hardpoints on the top half of the binder for optional weapons. The thruster arrangement on the legs is similar to that of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, with the exception of an additional thruster on the lower rear of each leg. The frontal skirt armor is the same as that of the PMX-003 The-O, but with the exception that the thrusters were removed so their width could be scaled down to a size that was best suited for a Gundam-type while retaining the Sub-Arms.**

 **Colors: White as the primary, black as the secondary, and red for the trim**

 **Info: The FRX-099S Gundam Super Sylph is an upgraded version of the FRX-099 Gundam Sylph which itself was based on the FRX-077 Sisquiede, the data of which was stolen from the Leipzig Newtype Institute when Compa and Isis made their escape during the AEUG raid on the institute shortly after the end of the Gryps Conflict. Starting off as the Gundam Sylph when first built with assistance from the AEUG, the Mobile Suit was designed for high-speed combat while incorporating numerous hardpoints to allow for the mounting of extra weaponry which serves to increase its tactical versatility in battle. While damaged in the First Neo Zeon War, it was repaired and upgraded with salvaged parts that littered the debris field created after the final battle. Over the years, the unit would be continuously upgraded using both new parts as well as parts that were salvaged from the wreckage of any destroyed Mobile Suits that catch Compa's interest.**

 **Variants: None**

* * *

 **... . .-. / ... -.- .. .-.. .-.. ... / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / -... . / ..- ... . ..-. ..- .-.. / - - / .- ... ... .. ... - / .. -. / .-. .-. - .- . -.-. - / .-. .-. - - .. -. . -. -.-. . / .- ... ... ..- - .. -. -. / ... ... . / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -.-. - - .-. . .-. .- - . .-.-.-**


	20. Error M

**I do not own anything expect for my OCs, the custom faction units, and ships. Other OCs and their units belong to their respective owners along with any characters belonging to their respective franchises.**

* * *

 **Error M: Lightest Strongest**

 **[Palau Asteroid]**

 _[Play OST-_ _ゲーム_ _A-Death Parade]_

The Palau Asteroid, originally a civilian mining asteroid, it served as the Sleeve's main base during the Laplace Conflict, however, it seems that it was taken over by the Federation after the conflict due to the amount of Clop-Class light cruisers patrolling the area, but that doesn't seemed to be the case as they were painted all grey and on the sides of the ships was an emblem that seemed to be 2 lines wrapping around a sword pointing upwards with a small shield on top of the cross section. The Clop-Class ships weren't the only ones around as there seemed to be old OYW Columbus-Class transport ships heading towards the asteroid along with other old OYW ships such as the Papua-Class and Pazock-Class. These ships headed towards one of the newly built spaceports as they lined up with the docking procedure and the clamps lock them in place. The cargo bays open up as several piloted Junior Mobile Suits appear and start to unload all the transport ship's cargo. As this was happening, a cloaked figure walked out one of these ships and managed to hitch a ride on a military supply truck that was heading towards the residential area. The truck leaves the spaceport as the cloaked person mumbles something to themselves.

"The Black Three Stars? As expected from Ingrid." The person mumbles with a feminine tone, indicating that the person was female, but the voice sounded a bit young, like a kid.

The truck arrives at what seems to be the commercial area as the place was littered with shops selling tons of items that range from regular everyday items to surprising items like mobile suit parts and military grade equipment, making the place a black market. The cloaked girl jumps off the truck and heads towards her destination. She stops infront of a building with the sign saying "Black Three Stars" as she casually enters the building. The interior of the building was designed after a bar seen in restaurants as it had the bar counter with a few tables for dining guests and 5 bar stool chairs with only one person was at the bar counter minus the barkeep. The person was woman wearing a white dress shirt with a black opened jacket over it and brown pants and was in her 20s with light skin, blond hair reaching down to her back with a few bangs in front of her, and blue/green eyes. She was having a glass of whiskey on the rocks as the bartender cleans the counter, not minding the drinker. The cloaked girl approaches the woman and casually slides her a file filled with different documents as she takes a seat next to her.

"So what's the occasion this time?" The woman started off as she opens the file and reads the contents.

"Command wants you to assist in a pursuit againist a pirate convoy." The cloaked girl states as the bartender gives her glass of water.

"What's so important about this convoy?" The woman questions with a raised eyebrow.

"According to the reports, the cargo they are carrying are relics related to the upcoming war that has the firepower equal or bigger than a colony drop." The girl answers as she takes a sip from her glass.

"We were going to send in the Werewolf Battalion, but we have a different job for them, so you're the only one that is available." She adds in.

"Well, it's a good thing I was chosen, those guys are psychos, so when does the operation start?" The woman questions.

"It's already underway, however, we underestimated their forces, we sent in downgraded M1s with a few ships while they had a whole fleet with recent mass produced mobile suits. So I recommend you get moving Ingrid." The girl states as the woman now known as Ingrid gets up.

"Always expect the unexpected, do we have any reinforcements?" Ingrid asks.

"A squadron of MiGs is being prepped from a nearby outpost to support you." The girl answers again.

"I guess that will do, thanks for the info Argo, see you later." Ingrid finishes as she leaves with the file.

"Just doing my job." Argo said as she also leaves.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Everyday Training-Valkyria Chronicles]_

Ingrid arrives at what seems to be custom made spaceport for the military forces station at the asteroid as it contained all the military grade warships along with a modified Clop-Class that sported a pair of mega particle cannons on top of the engines and a small turret behind the bridge area. She enters the ship as preparations for the ship were complete. She arrives at the bridge where the working crewmen notice her and salute her, indicating that she was the captain of this ship. '

"Welcome back, Lieutenant Colonel." A male crewman begins.

"At ease. Alright people, we got a job sent from command, they want us to assist in the assault of a pirate convoy and the cargo they are carrying must be recovered at all cost, you hear that? Let's move it!" Ingrid orders as she gets the chorus of "Yes ma'am" from the crew.

The clamps holding onto the Clop-Class were disengaged as the gate opens and the ship takes off. Once the ship leaves the port, 4 other ships join up to form a small fleet, the ships included 2 Irish-Class and 2 ships that seemed to be a Magellan-Class with a pair of full-length flight decks attached to the sides, a larger engine on the back, and extra armor on the front. They were the Trafalgar-Class, a rare variant of the Magellan used during the OYW. The small makes their way to their destination as Argo watches from afar inside an observation room. She pulls out blue glowing cube-like device as she flicks it to make the front half of the cube move up to make a triangular prism. The device was currently contacting an unknown person.

"Werewolf Battalion to Argo, Silent Line has a job for you." Argo started.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, Unknown Location]**

 _[Stop OST]_

At an unknown location, the area was dark, but red alert lights were slightly lighting up the room as chatter and the sound of machinery can be heard. Large footsteps can be heard, indicating mobile suits as they seem to stop on a platform as it locked them in place.

"Lines are all green! Jump Units attached, MJE-VOB refueling complete, units 1 through 9 are ready to be deployed!"

"Roger that, open the gates, we got no time to waste!"

The sound of a gate opening was heard as while it did not shine on the unknown mobile suits to reveal its identity, the optics of the unit showed a pair of narrowed, human-like eyes as they glowed orange. Several engines were heard being started as blue flames appeared behind the mobile suit as the all clear was given. The unit launched at high speeds as it leaves the hangar as the view switches to a long range view as the unit was a speck of light with a blue trail as 8 more specks of light with blue trails follow it as they head towards their destination.

* * *

 **[Target Location, 25 Minutes Later]**

 _[Play OST-Hard Fight-Valkyria Chronicles]_

At the target location, the sounds of combat can be heard from a distance as what seemed to be Junior Mobile Suits that have an armored hood that goes over a ball-like camera with a machine gun on the side underneath. The arms were moved back and had most of the armor stripped off with the right hand being replaced with a 3 finger hand and a slim tube attached to the side of it with a shield covering it as the left hand was carrying what seemed to be a MP7. The legs had larger thighs with added thrusters along with a bigger waist area. They were fairly larger than a standard Junior Mobile Suit, but were maneuvering quite well. There were about 20 of these units as they were firing their weapons along a small fleet that consisted of 2 Columbus-Classes and a single Chivvay Kai-Class as the volley of bullets, beams, and micro missiles were sent at their targets. The targets was a large fleet that consisted of mostly of Clop-Class, Salamis Kai-Class, Irish-Class ships, and a few Columbus-Class as they were supported by 40 Jegan D-Types and 20 of their Stark variant as the volley missed with the missiles being shot down. The enemy fleet returns fire with full force as 5 of the D-Type Jegans were on the decks of some of the Irish-Class using the Long-Range Beam Rifle used by the GM Sniper as they take potshots at the Junior MS. The counterattack dealt considerably damage to the small force as some of the Junior MS suffered heavy damage, but not causalities as they were flying at a considerable speed that puts the old Mobile Pod, the Ball, to shame. The ships however, weren't so lucky as the Chivvay Kai lost most of its offensive weaponry with the Columbus-Classes losing its hangars.

"Damn! These bastards came prepared; our M1s are useless in this type of fight." One of the now identified M1 pilots exclaims.

"Just hold for a little longer, reinforcements are almost here!" The captain of the Chivvay Kai states.

"Well, they better arrive, we are losing ground here." The M1 pilot mutters.

"Heh, nothing but a bunch of ragtag mercs hired to hunt us down, but we ain't gonna let no one take our stuff, alright boys, show them what happens when someone messes with us." The captain of the enemy Irish-Class orders as the other captains and pilots all said "Yes sir!" before the alarms blare.

"Captain, unknown ships detected arriving to our position, they seemed to be consisted of 1 Clop-Class, 2 Irish-Class, and what seem to be 2 modified Magellan-Classes. They have arrived near the enemy fleet, most likely reinforcements." A crewman states as the captain grunts.

"So…they brought more mercs to take us down, no matter, all mobile suits, focus fire on the arriving ships!" The captain orders.

"Arriving at combat area, enemy fleet located, they have 4 Salamis Kais, 6 Clop-Classes, 1 Irish-Class, and 4 Columbus-Classes. We have detected about 60 mobile suits, but we have also detected Core Fighters in the hangars." A crewmen from Ingrid's Clop-Class states as Ingrid smirks at this information.

"Alright, have the allied fleet retreat from the combat zone, but have the M1s form up with us, launch mobile suit squads and…" Ingrid orders before the alarms blare to interrupt her.

"Warning, enemy Mega Particle Cannons charging up and are about to fire!" A female crewman states as Ingrid shows no signs of panicking.

"Launch Counterbeam Chaff!" Ingrid quickly orders as the Clop-Class along with the other ships launched missiles into above them as they detonate to release a large particle screen as all the beams simply disappear when they hit the wall or bounce off.

"Launch the mobile suit squads and have them take down the Jegans, but don't let them get near the enemy fleet." Ingrid quickly orders as the hangars of the Trafalgar and Irish-Class all open.

The mobile suit that were inside the ships were all ReZELs with a few of them equipped with Defenser b-unit while the commander had a Defenser a-unit. They were all painted mostly grey with their optics being light blue. Most of the units were in MS form, but others were in Waverider mode as they all begin to launch. The mobile suits exit their carriers as the Waverider units assume a V-Formation with the MS units forming squads of 5. There were only about 20 ReZELs with only 4 squads of 5 with one of them in Waverider mode. The Defenser ReZELs were the ones in Waverider mode as the commander unit opens up its 6 micro missile containers.

"All units, engage in mobile suit combat, avoid getting in too close with the enemy fleet and remember, don't let them escape. Commence operation!" Ingrid states as the fleet opens fire along with the ReZELs as they fire beams, missiles, and bullets.

The opening volley caught the enemy fleet off guard as 5 D-Type Jegans and a Salamis Kai were obliterated as a Clop was heavily damaged. The battle was underway as both sides mobile suits charged in with the Waverider squad breaking off from the main force as they circle behind the enemy. The Jegans fire first, but the ReZELs quickly dodged them and returned fire with the beam cannon mounted on their shields as the exchange continues. Ingrid watches the battle from afar as the enemy fleet repositions so that the Columbus-Classes were in front as their hangar bays open up to launched several Core Boosters to enter the battle. There were about 40 of these old fighters as they fly past both mobile suits to engage the allied fleet. The M1s defending the fleet move in to intercept as they open fire with the MP7s while also launching micro missiles. The volley takes out a Core Booster with the others losing their opportunity to attack as their shots miss. The D-Type Jegans that are sniping managed to shoot a ReZEL down along with heavily damaging another one as the legs and head were destroyed, forcing it to retreat. The ReZELs return fire as another Jegan was destroyed.

"What's the status on locating the relic?" Ingrid asks as she continues to watch the battle through a drone's camera that was far from the battlefield.

"Still unknown, but we managed to trace it down to a few ships; however, we did pick up a sudden increase in Minovsky Particles nearby." A crewmen answers.

"Got it, have the mobile suits fall back and form a firing line while we finish locating the relic." Ingrid orders as a Core Booster was destroyed near the Clop's bridge.

The ReZELs began to fall back towards the allied fleet as they line up their beam rifles and open fire, destroying 2 Jegans with the beginning volley before another ReZEL was sniped as the Core Boosters redirect their attention towards the mobile suits, but were being intercepted by the M1s. It was a battle of attrition at this point as both sides were killing eachother off, hoping for one side to lose all of their manpower, but it doesn't seem that wasn't going to happen minus the loss of all of the Core Boosters with very few M1s left. The battle seemed to be in favor of the allied fleet, but the leader of the pirate fleet says otherwise as he had a smirk on his face.

"It seems that these mercs are no pushover, alright then, have it your way. Call in our trump card." The leader states.

"Roger that."

* * *

 _[Stop OST]_

"Warning! High energy signature detected! It's a Large Mega Particle Cannon!" An allied crewmen states as Ingrid was quick to react as alarms blare.

"Deploy Counterbeam Chaff!" She said.

"Too late!"

A giant yellow beam blasted right through a group of ReZELs before it splits off to hit several allied ships as it dealt major damage. One of the Irish-Class was destroyed; the Trafalgars were disabled as the Clop lost its right side as the fleet was devastated. Black cloth comes off as the shooter was revealed to be what seems to be a giant disc-shaped weapons platform that was larger than most mobile armors minus the Neo Zeong as it flies behind the pirate fleet that was being escorted by several more Stark Jegans and D-Types with a few Salamis Kais. Meanwhile, Ingrid gets back up after the shockwave knocked her back along with several crewmen.

"Status report!" Ingrid quickly states.

"That shot was from a Matabiri, an old Titan's Mobile Fortress, bastards must've stolen one." A male crewmen states.

"Combat forces have been reduced to 75%, we can't hold out for long!" A female operator adds in.

"Tch, what's the status of the reinforcement?" Ingrid questions.

"You don't have to wonder, we have already arrived." A mature woman's voice said through the comns as new signatures appear on the radar.

"Confirm IFFs, it's a "Breaker" Squad ma'am, it's the "Black Marks"!" The operator exclaims with surprise.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Laserjagd-Schwarzesmarken]_

9 new mobile suits appeared on the battlefield as they had a set of gigantic boosters on their back as it produced a blue flame as they charge towards the pirate fleet. The mobile suits in question were modified Jestas that have their visor split in half to resemble a pair of narrowed, human-like eyes. Both forearms seemed to be storing something along with wielding what seems to be a QBZ-95 Assault Rifle with a cannon underbarrel in one hand with the other holding a giant shield with sloped armor infront with iron blades at the bottom and sides of the shield. Their side waists retain the hand grenade racks, but the back mounted what seemed to be a thruster unit and the legs also mounts grenade racks on the sides. On the back, there was an extra assault rifle and a large blade that resembles a curved katana with a larger front mass. They were painted grey with darkish green camouflage patterns mostly on the frontal and back sides of the shoulders, forearms, and leg joints as the commander also sports a horn on the front of the head. On the front right shoulder was a picture of a shield with wings that has Christian cross infront and infront of that was a human skull with no lower jaw facing right that has fangs growing from the teeth and a horn on top. On the front of the left shoulder was the number **666**.

"Well I certainly did not expect this. Alright, "Black Marks", your mission, destroy the Matabiri and the pirate fleet's flagship!" Ingrid orders as she heads towards the hangar.

"Where are you going ma'am?" A crewman asked.

"To protect you guys of course." She answers as she continues her path.

The Jestas make their way towards the Matabiri as the pirates took notice and begin to open fire. However, because the Jestas were still far from firing range, the shots all miss. The enemy mobile suits did have a better shot, but despite the Jestas having a larger booster pack on them, they still had their mobility as they dodge the beam shots with minimal problems.

"Attention all units, this is the moment you've been waiting for. As of right now, the "Black Marks" will commence "Break" operations, our target, the enemy flagship and the mobile fortress Matabiri. All units disengage MJE-VOBs!" The leader of the squad ordered as she gets "Roger!" from her squadmates.

The boosters eject from the mobile suits as they dive into towards the pirate fleet. The ships took notice as the Jestas were now in firing range as their cannons rotate and aim at the inbound units. However, before they even had the chance to open fire, the top part of the Jesta's shoulders open up to fire several missiles that once they reached a certain distance, they detonated and release chaff that fired downwards, creating a particle screen similar to the allied fleet as all of the pirate beam weapons just bounced off as the Jestas continue to make their way. Several Jegans and their Stark variant move in to intercept as they steady their aim, ready to open fire at any moment's notice. This would be their fatal flaw.

"Open fire!" The leader of the Black Marks ordered. The Jestas open fire with their QBZ-95s in hand as they fired bullets at the mobile suits.

While normally, bullets would mean nothing to an advance mobile suit like the Jegan, the bullets seemed to tear the armor apart, destroying any unfortunate MS as the Jestas make their way. That however, that was just the main barrel as the underbarrel fires a large shell as it pierces a Salamis Kai and detonates, taking a good chunk out of the ship, leaving it disabled as the Jestas set their course. The Black Marks continue their assault as they blast past the defending forces to attack the Matabiri with a few Stark Jegans in hot pursuit, but a surprising thing happened. 3 of the Jesta's that were in the back of the squadron, their holsters for the extra QBZ-95 was also a sub-arm as it aims at the pursuers and fires, taking them out and not even slowing down the Jestas.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Skyborne Justice-Project Nimbus]_

The damaged allied Clop opens up its hangar bay as a mobile suit is launched. The mobile suit in question was a slightly upgraded Nouvel GM III that sports thicker shoulder armor, a pair of 9-tube micro missile launchers on the outer sides of the legs, an extra pair of vulcans on the chest, and a pair of twin-linked quad barreled gatling guns. It was also wielding a pair of shields similar to the RX-78-2 Gundam's own shield with few modifications that include a twin-linked quad barreled gatling gun underneath each shield, 2 pairs of beam guns on the sides of each shield, and on top of each shield was what seemed to be beam emitters. It was painted mostly white with the chest and feet being painted emerald green. Ingrid was piloting this aged machine as she was wearing a pilot suit that doesn't seem to match any known Federation or Zeon pilot suit as it also looks like a uniform with its smooth designs and dark colors **(For reference, it is the pilot suit used by the Abis team from Gundam AGE, but the blue is replaced with green.)**. She intercepts a group of 5 Stark Jegans heading towards the allied fleet to finish them off as she distracts them with the unit's vulcan guns. The Stark Jegans quickly reacted as they avoided the bullets and shifted their attention towards Ingrid.

"The hell is this, a GM III? That should belong in a museum." The leader of the Stark Jegan taunts Ingrid.

"Heh, I expected that. However, I believe it's time for you fools to meet your end." Ingrid fires back as her Nouvel GM III uses its beam guns to blast a Stark Jegan before the group had time to react before the others disperse to fight.

Ingrid chases down one of the units as she tries to get a lock it, but before she got the lock, another Stark Jegan flanks her from behind, forcing her to turn around. The Nouvel GM III fires its twin shield gatling guns at the purser as the amount of rounds just tears apart the armor of the unit, leaving nothing untouched as it became a husk with several bullet holes. The remaining 3 Stark Jegans all fire their missiles and bazooka rounds at the GM III, but Ingrid expected this as her camera switches to lock onto a cone of fire as the unit's shoulders open up to reveal several micro missiles stored inside as Ingrid pulls the trigger. Missiles and bullets fly out of the guns, shoulders, and pods as they slam into the other missiles and bazooka rounds as many of Ingrid's shots made it through the enemy volley as it destroys another Stark Jegan, but the remaining 2 charge in as they pulled out their beam sabers and slashed the barrels of the shield gatling guns off, but they were in for a surprise as while the extended barrels were sliced off, it can still fire as it jams one of them into a Stark Jegan's face and fires, blowing it off, but still operational.

"Damn! How the hell are still alive? HOW!?" One of the Stark Jegan pilot snarls.

"Heh, you boys still got lots to learn." Ingrid replies as her unit discards the right shield as the right front of the leg opens up and a handle shoots up and the unit grabs it.

"Too bad you won't there for the lesson." She adds in as the handle extends to a staff and at the end, it created several beam spikes, creating a beam javelin.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Storm Vanguard-Muv Luv Alternative]_

The Jestas reach the Matabiri as the enemy notices them.

"Target sighted, hit them hard!" The Black Marks commander ordered as they open fire.

"Shoot them down before they get any closer!" The commander of the pirate fleet ordered.

"But sir! We have units still out there!" A soldier complained.

"I don't care! Just shoot down those bastards!" The commander barks back as the crew follows his order with no delay.

The Matabiri fires randomly as it had extra secondary beam guns and Mega Particle Cannons added in by the pirates as the beams were flying everywhere. A Stark Jegan tries to shoot the Jestas down, but a beam from the Matabiri blasts it in the back, destroying it as the Jestas gets in closer. The squadron focuses fire on the Large Mega Particle Cannon as it was charging another shot while the defenses were trying to shoot them down. A lucky shot from a mounted Mega Particle cannon manages to hit one of the Jestas, but it managed to pull up its shield in time and to the enemy's surprise, the shield managed to survive the full blast, but it was practically melted at that point, so the Jesta discards the shield and pulls out its blade as it basically launched itself into the unit's hand. Concentrated fire on the Large Mega Particle Cannon from the Jestas finally ended as they fired their underbarrel cannon in sync as it caused a massive chain reaction within as the cannon overloads and detonates, taking a good portion of the Mobile Fortress with it as the frontal section was just gone, but the weapons platform was still operational as it continued to shoot at the Black Marks. It didn't last long as 3 of the 9 Jestas charged in with their blades and despite the blade being a physical one, the weapon was a dangerous piece of equipment as it stabbed right through the Mobile Fortress's armor with ease as they sliced it through before it breaches a reactor and detonates it, causing a chain expolsion that destroys the Matabiri whole..

"Full retreat! Get us out of here!" The commander of the pirate fleet quickly orders, but his crew screams in fear as he also looks to see what scared them as he found out.

One of the Jestas was on top of the Irish-Class, facing the bridge as it raises its fist and punches the bridge, blowing it up and killing everyone on it. The Black Marks, knowing that their mission was finished, decides to leave the combat zone as the remaining enemy ships fire surrender signal flares.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Main Menu Theme 2-Overwatch]_

Meanwhile, Ingrid's GM III finished its fight with the 2 Stark Jegans as it impaled one with the Beam Javelin with the other being full of bullet holes. Ingrid notices that the remaining pirate forces are surrendering, so she orders her forces to stand down as they move to disarm them and capture the ships. Minutes past as Ingrid receives a transmission from her crew as her GM III docks with her Clop.

"Package has been retrieved ma'am, but there seems to be a problem." The operator states with a worried face.

"What sort of problem?" Ingrid asks concerned.

"Reports indicate that the convoy was carrying 2 relics, but we could only find 1 relic, the second one was stolen." She answers.

"Stolen? Didn't we track this convoy so that it couldn't encounter anyone else?" Ingrid asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We did, but it seems that it was stolen even before the convoy left port." The operator answers again.

"This can't be good. Send the relic back to HQ and inform them about this matter." Ingrid orders.

"Roger that, it seems like HQ also wants you back too, they have something for you." The operator said as the transmission ends.

 _'What could HQ want with me?'_ Ingrid thought.

* * *

 **[Earth's Orbit]**

 _[Stop OST]_

Elsewhere, a single Columbus-Class hovers over Earth's orbit. Underneath the ship were 9 shuttle-like units attached to it and each of them had a pair of single MS containers that seemed to look like coffins as they also had thrusters at the end.

"Remember your mission, leave no survivors and level the area." A gruff male operator ordered as the shuttles detach and enter Earth's atmosphere.

 **[Unknown Airfield, Nighttime]**

 _[Play OST-Silent Line I-Armored Core 3 Silent Line]_

On Earth, there was what seemed to be an abandoned airfield as it was placed in the middle of a desert, but it was actually occupied by Zeon Remnant forces as Zaku III's were patrolling the area with smaller vehicles such as jeeps and trucks were carrying cargo and personnel to their destination. Far from the base was an inbound Gaw carrier that was cruising in to land.

"05 Airfield, this is Meteor 1, we are inbound with daily supplies, please mark the landing strip." One of the Gaw pilots said over a radio.

"Copy that, Meteor 1, area has been marked, we await your arrival." The comns officer inside the air traffic control tower.

Way above the Gaw were the 9 shuttle units as they detached themselves from the containers as they slowed down while the shuttles continued to fall at a fast rate. One of these shuttles was on collision course with Gaw and surprisingly, it had no pilot, it was being controlled remotely as seconds later, it slammed into the carrier, destroying it. The air traffic control tower crew were about to react, but another shuttle unit crashes into the tower, destroying it as the remaining 7 crash into warehouses, barracks, and even a MS hangar. Everyone was panicking as fire suppression teams were sent out, Zaku III's were deployed to find the attacker, and foot soldiers were gearing up. The flying MS containers open up to reveal a single mobile suit, but due to it being so dark, the shape couldn't be identified, but it did show a pair of narrowed human-like eyes were glowing red in the dark as it dropped along with 17 other units showing their optics being orange.

"Enemy attack? Where!?" A Zaku III pilot demands before his sensors alert him that they were above him.

When the unit looked up, the unknown units open fire as their weapons fired bullets and their muzzle flashes showed their design, which was similar to the assault rifles used by the modified Jestas. The bullets pierce the Zaku III as it didn't have any time to react as smoke comes out of the bullet holes before detonating. The unknown units land as they begin to lay waste to the airfield, destroying anything that tries to escape. The Zaku IIIs move in to provide covering fire with their beam machine gun, but the unknowns also brought shields as it blocks the shots while also returning fire, destroying 2 more Zaku III's. 5 Zaku III's tried to flank the unknowns, but to their surprise, they already knew where they were as they shot through the walls they were hiding behind, destroying them.

"Full retreat! Full retreat!" The commander of the defense force orders as they turned their backs on the enemies to run for their lives.

A Gaw in a large hangar was seen exiting as old OYW Doms move in to protect it with 5 of the unknowns charging in at full speed. One of them throws away its assault rifle and pulls out a chain mine from the right side of its waist as the unit rams its shield into a Dom as the sloped plates on the shield detonates and creates a controlled expolsion that blasted the chest of the Dom apart as it lies there dead as the unknown swings its chain mine at the Gaw. The mines detonated, creating a hole in the ship that allowed for the other unknowns to throw in grenades that caused flames to come out of the carrier and burned any poor soul who was inside. All of the evacuation vehicles were being destroyed as the unknowns prioritized destroying them instead of the mobile suits. One by one, MS were being destroyed as there was no hope for escape. The remaining forces surrendered as they dropped their weapons and raised their hands, hoping that they could live. However, this was far beyond the case as the unknowns rounded up the MS and to 2 different groups as their backs faced a wall. The unknowns divided into 2 teams of 9 as they line up and aim their weapons at the survivors, or in the infantry and noncombatants case, aimed their feet.

"Fire." The commander of the unknowns ordered as it was a mature woman with a sadistic tone.

The others followed this order with no restraint as their rifles tore apart the surrendering MS with no stop as they dropped dead with blood and fuel leaking out of the bullet holes. The infantry and noncombatants suffered more as the front part of the unknown's feet fired small shells that tore apart the human body in mere seconds, it was just a slaughter as the screams of the dying were muffled by the gunfire. The sounds suddenly die down as a view of the mutilated corpses of all the soldiers and noncombatants are shown, most of them being just piles of flesh with a few bodies having little to no limbs, eyes popping out, and guts just everywhere. The sun was beginning to rise as light consumes darkness.

* * *

 _[Stop OST]_

"Commander, all known targets are confirmed KIA. Orders?" A male pilot asks.

"Prep the S-11, we have orders to completely decimate the airfield, leave no trace." The commander orders as one of the unknowns has something pulled out of its chest.

The device was hard to see in the dark, but it did give the shape of a large canister with a handle as it was placed down in the middle of the airfield. View switches to the commanders POV as it shows that the S-11 was armed and was about to detonate in 3 minutes.

"Alright people, it's time to leave, regroup with the _Tuatha de Danaan_ and her escort fleet!" The commander ordered as the unknowns begin to take off as they had thruster units on their back waist.

One by one, the unknowns leave the area as light shines on one of the unit's right shoulder as it has the emblem of a red shield with a picture of Anubis facing right as the words **WTA 101** were above it. As soon as the unknowns were nowhere to be seen, the device detonates, creating a massive expolsion similar to a tactical nuke as it obliterated everything, leaving nothing but dust.

* * *

 **[Unknown Location]**

 _[Play OST-The Traveler-Destiny]_

Elsewhere, the sound of machinery can be heard as engineers can be heard calling for parts and other things while others were running computer terminals. There was a clear armor frame that seemed to have glowing yellow lines running down the armor like Psycoframe as it attached itself to a mobile suit's chest as a slight view of the head is shown. The head seemed to have a V-Fin and was a bit large than most mobile suits along with a black visor that covered a pair of grey eyes.

"Psycoframe loaded! Synchronization with Pranaframe at 50% and rising!"

"Minovsky Craft Backpack mounted and X.A.F. loaded in."

"Ruler Servant Core has finished synchronization, installing it into the unit." An unknown engineer said as a black box is inserted into the back of the mobile suit's head as they grey eyes flash and the unit's starts to look around.

The unit begins to walk as wires connected to it come off. It walked a certain distance before shutting off as several M1s equipped with construction gear were wrapping it up to be transported as a giant container covers it up as the model number **RX-1412R** was on it before it was transported away. Behind the container were 2 more of the same container, but had different model numbers as they showed **AMXH-018D** and **RGMX-89A** respectively.

"Have the units transferred to **PMCS-00** on the double!"

 _[Resume OST at 1:35]_

Meanwhile, 2 cloaked figures, one male and one female, were watching the stars together from an observation room as the noise seems to fade. The place they seemed to be somewhere near Earth as they looked down upon the blue planet as they saw the 3 containers being loaded onto a Columbus-class as it takes off.

"The time has finally come." The cloaked male started.

"The time has finally come to begin this war." The cloaked female adds in.

"But is this really the answer?"

"Is it the answer to answer all questions?"

"Who knows…"

"Who knows?"

"For we are the observers, watching these wars with no conclusions, always coming back right to the start, but perhaps, it can cross the boundary, but for now, let us start again." They both finished.

 **[Error Deleted]**

* * *

 **Loading up prisoner status:**

 **-RXA-04-3AS: Confined**

 **-MSM-05C: Confined**

 **-RGM-79PR: Confined**

 **-EMS-18AR: Confined**

 **-RIX-013B: Confined**

 **-RXA-∞AA: Confined (Stasis pod requires repairs)**

 **-FA-003-5AL: Confined**


	21. Error 01A

**Hello people, this is SignalHunter with the official first chapter for Fate Century, well, side A for the Azure Faction. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who submitted OCs and was able to make this story, thank you again. Anyways, enough with the talking, it's time to start the Universal Century Holy Grail War!**

 **I do not own anything expect for my OCs, the custom faction units, and ships. Other OCs and their units belong to their respective owners along with any characters belonging to their respective franchises.**

* * *

 **Error 01A: Azure Soul**

 **[Unknown Location]**

It was a simple, but dark room with a single large light shining over. The light was mostly directed towards the middle as it illuminates a large round conference table as while it did show the table, it wasn't bright enough to show the occupants, but it did show their arms on the table with about 5 pairs, indicating 5 occupants.

"What is the status of the Terra Nova?" One of the 5 occupants asked, who sounded like an adult male.

"Final preparations are being complete, but installing the unbounded is having minor problems." A young female occupant answered.

"No matter, we must gather our Masters for the upcoming war, have we located them?" An old man questioned.

"We have positive IDs on them and we already have agents on site." An old woman answered.

"Excellent, may the war be in our favor and without further ado, this O5 Council meeting is over." Another old man answered with his voice sounding hoarse.

The single light goes dark as the sounds of footsteps can be heard leaving. It comes back on as the occupants all disappeared, but they did leave a file labeled **Potential Masters** as it slips out 7 profiles of 7 different people with all of them being marked with a check sign and each of them have a name next to them. The names followed in order, **Ken Advent** , **Ezekiel Knights** , **Koji Himura** , **Irene Fletcher** , **Celaeno Ravenstar** , **Christopher Einz Watson** , and **Gauto Lance**.

* * *

 **[Side 7, Green Noa 1, Daytime]**

 _[Play OST-Menu-Ace Combat 5]_

Green Noa 1, the only colony for Side 7 before Green Noa 2, however, it was also known for being the birthplace for the famous RX-78-2 Gundam. However, it was pretty much a normal day for everyone as they were minding their own business with most of them passing by eachother with no greetings. That said, there was one particular person amongst the crowd as they shuffled out of the crowd. The person in question was a young man with a tall, lean build, has long dark brown hair in a low ponytail with a few dark red fringes dangling near his bright green eyes with light skin. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, a blue long-sleeved jacket, white pants, black/white sneakers, and black gloves. He seemed to be in a hurry as his destination seemed to be the spaceport. As he was making his way, there was a cloaked figure following him as they tap their right ear like an earpiece.

"Target Ken Advent confirmed, move in to secure." The cloaked figure, who was male, ordered.

At the mention of that statement, on the rooftops of nearby buildings, while it was hard to see them, there were several combat homunculi with regular Federation uniforms and were armed with Steyr AUGs as they watch Ken from afar. Meanwhile, Ken seemed to have sensed the presence following him as he starts to walk faster to see if they would go away, but they didn't. Knowing that they wouldn't stop following him, he quickly runs towards a crowd ahead to lose them, but they refuse to go away. Having no choice, Ken just books it as the followers give chase as both of them rudely push anyone in their way.

"Target is getting away, isolate his position!" The leader ordered

Ken was about to make it to his destination, but he quickly saw a bunch of military jeeps at the entrance as he clicked his tongue. Having no other choice, he quickly moves to his left into an alleyway, but that was what the followers wanted him to go. He thought that he was heading towards another street, but was meet with a wall as the followers had cornered him as the homunculi jumped down and aim their rifles at him. Having no other options than to fight, he raises his fist up, ready for a fight. However, that wasn't the case as the leader ordered the homunculi to stand as he walks towards Ken, face to face.

"Ken Advent, I presume?" The leader asked Ken.

"Yeah, that's my name, what the hell do you want?" Ken answers with hostility in his voice.

"No need to get aggressive, we would like to ask a few questions for you to answer." The leader explained.

"Fine, but tell your men to…wait a minute, those are homunculus…you're a Mage aren't you?" Ken questions sounding angrier.

"Why yes I am, now about those questions…" The mage was about to ask Ken but nearly had a fist in his face as it seemed as Ken was about to punch the man, but was being binded down by invisible chains.

"Oh my, what a hostile attempt."

"Shut the hell up! What does a mage want with me?" Ken demands as the man just chuckles.

"Do not worry, I only ask of you to come with us to a Federation base for something important, something regarding those seals on your left hand." The man states.

This made Ken pause for a moment as this man knew about the seals on his left hand as it also seemed to Federation personnel. So he calmed down as the invisible chains seemed to break as he stood up properly.

"Alright, I'll go with you, but only for answers, you got that?" Ken states as the man understood this.

"Excellent, if you would follow me." The man said as he leaves the alley with the homunculus jumping back onto the roofs as Ken follows the mage.

"Target Ken Advent has been recovered, moving onto next target." The mage said quietly through his earpiece.

* * *

 **[Earth, Former Oakland Newtype Lab]**

 _[Play OST-The Voice Someone Calls-Persona 3]_

The Oakland Newtype Lab, one of the Federation's Newtype Institutes before being taken over by the Titans during the Gryps Conflict. The lab itself was abandoned after the war as wildlife and flora occupied it, but most of the machinery was surprisingly still operational as the generator powering the base was still on. It was hidden deep underground with few entrances, mostly for supply vehicles and mobile suits, but it seemed that one of them were forced open as the doors were dented and had giant handprints on them, indicating a mobile suit forced it open. Inside was a large scrapyard of parts that mostly included mobile suit pieces and lab equipment. Amongst the wreckage was a tall fair skinned man with a muscular body-type with chocolate brown eyes and short black hair in his early twenties. He was wearing a black to brown business suits with a dark overcoat, black fingerless gloves, brown loafers, and a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses and a grey scarf. He was checking the scrapyard for any usable mobile suit pieces as nearby was what seemed to be a modified Gullinbursti Gundam, but exact descriptions about the unit are unknown as only the outline of the unit could be identified. Unknown to the man, the security cameras were still operational, but were hacked as their light was white instead of red as a small spec ops team fully armored and armed with FN Scars with a holo-sight, a suppressor, and a green laser sight were watching the man.

"Target Ezekiel Knights confirmed, sending in the negotiator." The leader said.

Ezekiel was scavenging for parts to upgrade his mobile suit as he seemed to find the right pieces for it as he picked an intact PDA that seemed to be storing important data. However, the data was mostly just useless information on the status of KIA test subjects that were used during the Gryps Conflict as he threw the PDA away, but it seemed to hit someone's feet as Ezekiel pauses to slowly turn around to see who it was. While he couldn't get a clear view of the person due to the darkness, he could make out the figure of a man in a black cloak. Knowing something is off about the person, Ezekiel slowly reaches his back to grab a Desert Eagle, but the unknown stops him.

"I wouldn't advise of you to do that." The man states as Ezekiel pauses.

"Oh, forgive me, you startled me." Ezekiel apologizes as he ceases hostile activities.

"Apologies for the inconvenience, but we would like for you to come with us." The man bluntly states.

"Mmmm, how much are you willing to pay? Assuming you're here because you know I'm a mercenary." Ezekiel questions with a raised eyebrow while also smiling.

"As much as you like." The man answers.

"Then the answer would be that I refuse." Ezekiel replies as he resumes salvaging.

"Please reconsider…" The man attempts to say.

"Please, I'm not interested." Ezekiel said again.

"Well…I guess you wouldn't want to hunt down an active Neo Zeon Remnant force." The man finishes as Ezekiel pauses at that statement.

"Neo Zeon Remnants you say? I would gladly join this group of yours if it means I get to take them down." Ezekiel said as his tone changes to dead serious with hints of venom.

"Excellent, if you come with us please."

"One thing first, I demand that this group yours upgrade my mobile suits for this mission." Ezekiel states as he points to the modified Gullinbursti Gundam.

"Alright, I'll contact our engineers for the modifications." The man agrees as he and Ezekiel leave.

"Ezekiel Knights has been successfully recruited, but have the engineers transfer parts from the planned mobile suit to his own." The leader of the spec ops group said over the comns.

"Copy that, we contacted the next Master, but we are still waiting for a reply." A female operator said.

* * *

 **[Space, Earth's Orbit]**

 _[Play OST- Just Tuned-Armored Core V]_

Above Earth's orbit was a single, but large battle cruiser that oddly resembles the GPS Absolution from Toonami that seemed to have a box-like object replacing the transmission array along with panels that seemed to make it look almost invisible. Inside, the interior was designed similar to a UC 0096 era warships and a 2558 UNSC warships from the Halo series with the bridge having a large holographic tactical table and interfaces. On the bridge was a man that oddly resembles Lelouch from Code Geass, but more physically fit and agile along with being in his mid-20s and was wearing a uniform similar to the Preventers from Gundam Wing. He was holding onto a PDA, checking several different unknown things before he receives a message that was meant for a **"Koji Himura"** as he leaves the bridge. In another room that was a man in his Mid-to-Late twenties, with short hair that is mostly mid light brown with a mixture a little red in the color, while having dark-blue grayish eyes. He has a single scar on his left cheek and has well trained muscles. He was wearing a standard Earth Federation Uniform, with the Londo Bell Insignia of the right breast of the Uniform, while the ECOAS insignia is on the right shoulder. He was reading an unknown file before the door to the room opens up and he looks up.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but a message came for you." The Lelouch lookalike states as he leaves the PDA on the man's desk.

"Thanks for notifying me, you may leave Alan." The man said as Alan leaves.

The man grabs the PDA and selects the message for him, which was in fact labeled **"Koji Himura"**. The message was from Londo Bell, but Koji was skeptical as while it was labeled under Londo Bell, it was sent from a division in Londo Bell known as TERA and he didn't know about this division. He saw that the message had an audio recording for him, so he played it as he could easily identify the voice as an automated one.

"Greetings Koji Himura, this is message from the 35th Technical Evaluation Research Army Forces of Londo Bell."

 _'_ _I'm more curious about why I haven't heard about you'_ Koji though as the message continued.

"We are a research group that was created after the Second Neo Zeon War, hence why you didn't know about us." The voice answered as Koji nods his head in understanding.

"We would like to ask for your cooperation by joining our group, we will reinstate your rank and provide you with an advanced mobile suit if needed." The message states as Koji was losing interest at this offer.

 _'_ _Seems like nothing more than an invitation. Maybe I should decline.'_ Koji thought before the message delivers one final statement.

"Our enemies are remnants of what you hate the most, but are more dangerous than what you think as they are Mages that incorporates Magecraft into their weapons, who knows what will happen if we don't stop them." The message finishes as it loads up coordinates to the meeting area.

This final statement made Koji actually roll up his fists in anger as the word Zeon made him very pissed. He pulls something out of his pocket and it was a bunch of dog tags that he seemed to cherish as he takes a close look at these coordinates. He transfers the coordinates to a small data chip as he calls for Alan using an intercom.

"Alan, direct the Absolution to these coordinates." Koji states he transfers the chip to the bridge using a small port.

"Roger that." Alan said as Koji looks out the window in his room.

* * *

 **[Texas Colony]**

 _[Play OST-Cosmology-Titanfall (Repeat at 1:00 mark)]_

The Texas Colony, a former Side 5 colony that was abandoned during the One Year War was now being transported towards its new location, L5, where the former Side 4 colonies resided. The interior of the colony was still a barren wasteland as construction would start once it reaches its location. However, it seemed that someone sneaked into the colony as a single speck of light was seen with what seems to be a trail of fire behind it as it enters the colony through the spaceport. Moments later, a second speck of light follows it as it had a blue trail. Inside, a sandstorm was just finishing as a lone person wearing a white cloak was heading towards a ridge. The sandstorm stops as the cloak is blown away as the person was revealed to be a girl that seemed to be 14. She has ash white hair that falls down to her ankles with a scarlet ribbon tied into it near the end to keep her hair together along with another black ribbon with flame decals tied into it on the upper right side of her head, eyes the color of molten magma and wears a green Gorgon Jewel necklace on her neck. She wears a thin black funnel neck shirt with red trim and a silver zipper in the front that accentuates her A-cup breasts and exposes her midriff, on top of which she wears a short-sleeved jacket with a white collar and two external pockets on the sides and are divided into three sub-pockets each that is primarily scarlet in color with black bands outlined in yellow that run the edges of the jacket that is worn open. On her arms she wears detached sleeves that are held in place with black belts on her upper arms where the sleeves start as a scarlet color, then shift to black at the elbow section and finally end with the lower third of the sleeves in a yellow and orange pattern that appears to resemble fire, with the ends of the sleeves partially covering her black fingerless glove-clad hands. She wears a pair of black short shorts with a brown stripe on the upper rim outlined in silver with a gold phoenix-shaped clasp on the front, with the lower section being black and the bottom trim being scarlet. Below this are a pair of pantyhose that start as pure black at the hips but gradually fade to scarlet, orange, and finally yellow down the legs, with branching flame-like trim starting bright at the feet then fading up the legs until disappearing at the thighs, and below these and her shirt she wears scarlet undergarments. On her feet, she wears lace-free, mid-calf steel-toed boots that are primarily black in color, with the soles, tongue, and cuff of the boots being scarlet, and are equipped with small steel strips on top of the toe box and on the front of the cuff. She sat on the edge of the ridge as she was humming a tune to herself, watching the barren wasteland as the artificial sun rises.

"Irene Fletcher, an anomaly yet not an anomaly, a person who has lived through several hardships and one of the only few to understand true isolation, perhaps it's time to visit her again." A young, yet playful male voice said as the sound of him dropping from a high place was heard.

Irene was minding her own business when she felt a presence with an weapon approaching her and something odd happened as when she was reacting to the presence, her eyes temporarily changed from molten magma to emerald green as a clock symbol appeared as it fast forwards to noon before they disappear, reverting back to her original eye color. She turns around and pulls out a pair of modified Desert Eagles and aims them at the newcomer. The newcomer was revealed to be the man in the Organization 13 coat as he raises his hands in mock surrender and the weapon was nowhere to be found, but what appears to be data was coming out of his right sleeve. Irene keeps her guns trained on him before the man decides to speak up.

"What was the phrase again? Don't shoot the messenger?" The man said calmly.

"Who are you?" Irene asks quietly, still aiming her Desert Eagles at him.

"Irene Fletcher, survivor from the Age of Gods…" The man started instead of answering as Irene widens her eyes at the information.

"Far too late to save her family from a unfortunate fate, killing yourself time and time again until you gave up and wandered the world, experiencing many famous stories firsthand until you met her." He continued as Irene's grip on the triggers tightens, knowing what he will say next.

"First seeing you as an enemy, the both of you fought until you both came to an understanding and lived with her sisters for sometimes. You and her would develop special feelings for eachother, giving her a ring and you a necklace, even when she did turn into a monster, you still loved her."

"Stop…" Irene mutters as she aims both pistols at the man's head.

"When she fell at the hands of hero, you swore revenge, killing the hero and the gods responsible for this as you suffered constant agony within your soul." He said sounding disappointed.

"Stop…" Irene says louder as her trigger fingers get closer to firing.

"To suffer again and again, you must've rolled your dices wrong you poor thing or was this all a coincidence?" He continued.

"No more…" She starts to break.

"What a terrible fate you have, nothing more than a former shell of yourself." He crosses his arms as Irene's eyes start to water

"What do you have to say about this, Gorgon's Whore?" The man finished as Irene snaps.

"SHUT UP!" Irene roars as she fires her Desert Eagles at the man.

She unloads her entire clips at the man in a blind rage as he just stands there as the bullets make contact with him, however, as they made contact, an invisible barrier was covering the man as the bullets were all deflected, but Irene didn't notice this as a dust cloud was formed. Seconds later, the man rushes out of the dust cloud undamaged as Irene found an edge of a longsword at her neck as she stares at the cloaked man's eyes as they glow emerald green.

"Please, no hostilities." The man said, not minding about Irene's state of mind.

"What…do you want?" Irene chokes out.

"Oh? I simply just wanted to deliver a message, but with the current timeframe I spent messing around, I can only give out a small portion of the message." He answers innocently as he uses his left hand to grab a pocket watch from his coat as he opens it to check the time.

"Before time resumes, let me say this, beware of the Imprisoned Shadows for they shall bring ruin to the balance we created. Till we meet again Irene Fletcher" The man finished as he closes the pocket watch as Irene's eyes once again changed back to emerald green with the clock symbol back, but it seemed to be going counter-clockwise to noon as they revert back to her normal eye color and everything goes white.

Irene found herself sitting back on the ridge right as she was going to react to the unknown presence, however, this time, she didn't feel a presence. She could have sworn she could have felt someone approaching her, but it was gone. However, when she was about to sit back down, she could feel a burning presence on her forehead as a symbol of a phoenix appears as it glows red. Irene reaches to feel the symbol that appeared on her forehead, but was stopped as she hears the sound of mobile suit thrusters as 5 GM Rangers appear and surround Irene as she prepared for a fight. However, the mobile suits all had their weapons lowered with one of them holding onto to someone as it lowers its hand to the ridge and opens it up. The person on the hand was a female homunculus wearing a Federation Uniform as she walk towards Irene.

"Irene Fletcher?" The homunculus asks as Irene nods her head.

"What do you want?" Irene asks as the homunculus hands her a PDA.

"We would like for you to join our special Londo Bell forces known as TERA." The homunculus answers as Irene takes a look at the PDA's contents, feeling uninterested at the moment.

"Payment?" Irene asks.

"As much as you like." Was the answer.

"Then I refuse." Irene states as she hands the PDA back.

"Reconsider, we have word that our enemies are organized Neo Zeon Remnants that have Mages included in their ranks and plan to disrupt the peace we gave created." The homunculus adds in as Irene pauses for a second to take in the information.

"Alright, I'll join, but I want my mobile suit upgraded for this." Irene quickly says as the homunculus nods her head.

"Understood, if you can follow us to these coordinates, we will be waiting." The homunculus said as she hands Irene a small data chip.

The homunculus leaves as she heads back into the GM Ranger's hand as it closes and the unit takes off along with the other 4 as they leave Irene behind. She takes a look at the data chip before she puts it away and walks away from the ridge and the sound of a mobile suit was heard activating as a trail of fire leaves the colony. Meanwhile, the cloaked man was watching from afar as he checks his pocket watch all while repeating a single line.

"Tick tock…Tick tock…Tick tock…" Was all he was saying as he walks away.

* * *

 **[Palau Asteroid]**

 _[Play OST-Instinct and Longing-Persona Q]_

At the Palau Asteroid, a Space Launch shuttle is seen landing at one of the opened space ports for inbound merchants, mercenaries, or military forces. The port was relatively empty with a few Columbus-class ships inside and Middle Mobile Suits carrying cargo containers to their destinations as a single person exits the Space Launch. The person in question was a woman in her early 20s as she stands 6'2" with waist-length black hair done up into a fashion reminiscent of wings, somewhat pale skin, and red eyes. She wears an opened vest, a belt with holsters for her cutlass and revolver, and black, thigh-high, steel toe boots. A symbol of a Raven holding a lightning bolt in its talons was on her vest. She was heading further into the station as she pulls out a small PDA that showed a map of the area as it pinpointed a location that was important to her. She walked towards the entrance of the asteroid as merchants and middle mobile suits join along as they were carrying several different items. They enter one of commercial districts as the woman looks around for someone before she notices somebody in an alley motioning her to come closer. Without any delay, she walks towards the person as it was Argo as waves at the woman.

"Nice to see you again Celaeno, what brings you back here?" Argo asks the woman now known as Celaeno.

"Nothing too special, just some secret information on this group known as TERA." She answers.

"TERA huh? You're in luck, I happen to have some classified data on the group, but it's going to cost you as always." Argo states as she puts her right hand out, waiting for something.

"Of course, here's your payment." Celaeno throws her a small data chip as Argo catches it and loads into the cube-like device as it loads up the information inside the chip.

"Ho? You're giving me this type of information? This is a bit too much; I assume you want a favor from me." Argo deducts as Celaeno simply nods her head.

"That I do, I'll tell you when I want to cash in the favor and about my data?" She asks.

Argo just simply hands her a small file filled with documents as it had the labels **"Do not open"** on it. She motions her to go away as she gives a salute and leaves further into the dark alley, leaving Celaeno all alone. She takes a look at the file before pulling out the small PDA again as it now showed the emblem of TERA before it loads up coordinates for a meeting as it was Amman. Taking one last look at the dark alley, Celaeno turns around and walks away, meanwhile Argo was still watching her as she flips the cube into the triangular prism form as she calls someone.

"Argo here, the meeting went as planned, those predictions were well on point, and it's rather scary." She starts.

"Phase 1 is complete, now moving onto to Phase 2, prep raiding parties at these locations; we're going to need their tech for the upcoming war." She finishes as she closes the call and sighs.

"What has this world gone to?" Argo states.

* * *

 **[Unknown Location]**

 _[Play OST-Welcome to the Lab-XCOM 2]_

Inside a small cell was a man in his early 20s with brown curly hair and brown eyes. He was tall and lanky, almost fragile-looking with a slight feminine facial appearance and was wearing the standard Londo Bell uniform with Lieutenant Tags on the collar. It should be noted that it was freezing cold inside the cell, but the man didn't seem to mind it as he didn't even flinch. Seconds later, the door to the cell opens as a person was standing in front of it, but the light obscures their face as they walk towards the man.

"Subject D44, Christoff von Einzbern or now known as Christopher Einz Watson, reason for imprisonment, attempted assassination on key TERA members during transfer to Outpost Noire." The unknown person, who was male, said as Chris says nothing.

"Normally, we would wipe your memories and transfer you to one of our expendable forces, but with the skills you acquired and taught you, we are willing to make an exception." He states as Chris looks up.

"What do you want?" He asks with a bit of venom in his voice.

"We confirmed a Master's signature on you and with that mark on your right hand signifies that you're a master." The person states as the command seals on his right hand was similar to the command seal used by Kariya Matou.

"Here's the deal, we'll forgive your attempted assassination if you decide to join us in our upcoming battle." He said.

"And if I refuse?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll simply just take your command seals and leave you." Was the answer.

"Fine…I'll join you. As long as I get what I'm promised." Chris states as he gets up.

"Excellent, we will have a unit prepped for you when we arrive, so for now, follow me."

Chris and the man leave the cell as it closes behind them. Nearby were similar cells as they are labeled with a letter and numbers as it ranged from 1 to 100. Several fully armored prison guards were patrolling the area as they watched the duo leave. However, unknown to all, lurking in the shadows was what can be described as a small mass of tentacles with a circular open mouth as it entered the vents.

* * *

 **[Tokyo, Japan]**

 _[Play OST-Illusion-Muv Luv Alternative]_

Over the mountains was a single traditional Japanese home with a small backyard garden as walking around this garden was a man that seemed to be in his late 20s or mid 30s as he had black hair that was tied up to a ponytail on the back and has a muscular build. He was wearing a green and red kimono with a katana strapped on his waist as he strolls around before he notices a group that consisted of a single Federation officer and 2 bodyguards. The group notices the man as they approach him as he greets them.

"Gentlemen, may I ask why you are walking around my home?" The man asks.

"Pardon the intrusion, but we are looking for Gauto Lance, he lives here I believe." The officer states.

"You're looking right at him, what can I do for you?" The man now known as Gauto asks as the officer hands him a PDA.

"We would like you to join our forces for an upcoming war againist Neo Zeon Remnants."

"I assume that these Remnants are also Mages if I'm not wrong." Gauto assumes as the officer nods his head.

"You seem fairly knowledgeable about this."

"Call it intuition or that I have an inside source." Gauto states.

"You mean the girl?" The officer questions.

"So you do know about her." Gauto answers.

"It was a simple assumption, that lab used to belong to us before controls were transferred to another division, it was normal that we kept records of it." He explains.

"You assume that we are going to take the girl, but we're not here for her, we just want your cooperation in this war, we will provide protections for your daughter when you are away." He adds in.

"I will join you group, but you don't have to provide protection for my daughter, I have a friend who will take care of her. Just let me write a letter first before I leave along with taking some equipment." Gauto said.

"Hm…very well, we will be waiting, if you are planning to bring your mobile suit, contact this number and they will bring it in." The officer finishes as he hands Gauto a small card.

The Federation officer and his escorts leave as Gauto looks at the card he was given. It was a single use transport service card used by a **"General Cybernetics Technology"** as the destination for this particular transport was Amman. Minutes later, Gauto exits his home as the officer was waiting for him as he gestures him to enter the vehicle, which was a simple Humvee. The 2 enter it as the doors close and it drives off. Meanwhile at the front door of the home was an invitation that was for members or guests of the Imperial Guard for something about "BattleFrame demonstrations of the **Type-77** or **F-4J**."

* * *

 **[Moon, Amman]**

 _[Play OST-And Then Time Stops-Detroit: Become Human]_

The city of Amman can be described as now a fortress city as TERA scientists and Homunculus soldiers were everywhere, no rest for them as they were patrolling the area, transporting equipment, or heading towards designated buildings with PDAs in their hands. Above the city was a rather sizeable Federation fleet that mostly consisted of 4 Normal-Type Columbus-class transports with 2 more being in the _Beehive_ configuration from the Thunderbolt sector, 4 Clop-class light cruisers with defensive CIWS added on, and about 6 Salamis Kai-classes as they were infront with the Clops behind them as the Columbus-classes were behind both of them. However, what was most notably about the city was the large cube-like building in the middle of the city as it had a large inner yard it seems **(Design is similar to Border's HQ from World Trigger but a bit smaller in scale)**. Inside, several scientists were walking in the hallways as they were chatting among eachother or carrying files around. Inside a certain room labeled **"Briefing Room #4"** , Ken, Ezekiel, Gauto, Irene, Celaeno, and Chris were waiting in the small room as it only had 3 rows of 4 chairs and a large screen with a podium nearby as the 6 individuals were far away from eachother as they were minding their own business as Ken was taking a nap, Ezekiel was listening to Jazz on a MP3 player, Gauto was patiently waiting, Irene was reading a book, Celaeno was lazing around, and Chris was also waiting, but was also tapping his feet while he waited. Seconds later, Koji arrives as he scans the room and its occupants before he stops to look at Irene as he looked surprised at her as Irene too as they nodded their heads in response before Koji breaks the silence.

"So, I assume that I'm the last one to arrive?" Koji questions.

"Yes, yes you are." The mature, but robotic-like voice of a woman said as the occupants (Ken woke up) of the room turn to the speaker as she seemed to be around her 40s as she was wearing a blue captain uniform that didn't match any of the known Federation uniforms **(Captain Uniform used in Gundam AGE)** as she had long brown long reaching to her neck as she had green eyes.

 _[Stop OST]_

"Good evening all of you, my name is Karan S'jet; I will be debriefing you on who we are and what our purpose is." She states from the podium as Koji takes a seat.

"As you already know, TERA is a division within Londo Bell that operates to develop new experimental equipment while also taking care of Neo-Zeon Remnants, but in truth, we are also a secret Mage group formed to locate the Holy Grail." She started as Irene looked rather surprised.

"Wait, the Holy Grail? You mean that relic used in those Holy Grail Wars?" Ken questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Correct, you seemed to be well informed about this." Karan answers with little emotion.

"I did a little research about this before I arrived." Ken admits.

"Understood, resuming our current briefing, the Holy Grail was powerful artifact that was capable of granting wishes; however, during the recorded battle known as the Third Holy Grail War, it suddenly disappeared."

"Disappeared? Aren't there 2 more known Holy Grail Wars after that one?" Koji asked.

"Correct, but unknown to us, the Grail was replaced with a false one that destroyed the city and killed hundreds of people. The first time it happened, it was repairable, but by the second, it couldn't be contained and Fuyuki City was forced to be obliterated." Karan states.

 _'_ _That explains why no one knows why the city was destroyed in the first place.'_ Koji thought as he recalled that some of his men were descendants of survivors who were away during that time.

"After the realization that the Grail went missing, we had disbanded and stayed inactive until the Gryps Conflict, where we were originally a Titan's Test Team."

 _'_ _Disbanded?'_ Was the thought of everyone minus Karan.

"To explain, we aren't just a normal group of Mages, we are remnants of 2 of the 3 founding families, the Einzberns and Matous." Karan answers as if she red their minds as everyone minus Ken, Chris, and Gauto were surprised at this.

"2 of the 3 founding families? Then our enemy is…" Koji realizes.

"Correct, our enemies are also remnants of the Tohsaka family." Karan states.

"Our enemy is known as the Beowulf Corps or the Onyx Faction and it's our mission to prevent them from obtaining the Grail."

"That should be easy, I mean, these Holy Grail Wars only have 7 servants and we can easily take them on." Ken states.

"That's where you're wrong." Karan said as Ken raises an eyebrow.

"First, this isn't a normal Holy Grail War, in a twist of events, 14 servants will participate in this war, meaning that we do have a full set, but so do they."

"Second, the Tohsakas managed to incorporate their Jewel Magecraft into their mobile suits, resulting in older mobile suits being on par with current generation mobile suits."

"Lastly third, we can't expose ourselves too much during the war, we have to keep in mind of the general public, who knows what will happen if word got out." Karan states as Ken clicked his tongue.

"That concludes the debriefing, if you want out of this war, we will grant it, but do note that this may change everything."

"Fine…I'll join, just because I'm getting paid for this." Ken answers.

"I'll fight for you, just as long I get to take down these Neo Zeon Remnants." Ezekiel answers.

"I'm in, if no one stops them, who knows what will happen?" Koji states.

"I'll fight, but only for defeating the Remnants." Irene answers.

"I'll only fight for the safety of my fleet, so I'm in." Celaeno answers.

"I have no choice, but I shall join." Chris answers.

"I'll fight, but only for my one wish." Gauto answers.

"Excellent, if you would follow me, we shall proceed with the Servant Summoning." Karan said as she leaves with the others following her.

* * *

 **[Summoning Room]**

 _[Play OST-Main Menu Theme 2-Overwatch]_

The room was divided into 2 sections, the first being laid with several computers, monitors, and magical devices were being operated by several homunculi while the second room only had 7 human sized glass containers attached to a small terminal on each one with the addition of magic circles being drawn on the bottom of each container with leylines connecting them. Karan and the 7 masters arrived as the homunculi continued operating the machines, not minding the newcomers.

"Welcome to the summoning room, the concept is fairly simple, it is a room dedicated to summoning our servants for the war." Karan said.

"I heard that summoning Servants requires a bit of work and proper chanting." Gauto states.

"Correct, but you only have to do the chanting, we'll take care of the heavy working, we utilize a prototype system that will summon a Servant for you, but we're going to need you to choose a catalyst for summoning a Servant." Karan states as the door opens for 2 small carts being moved by a pair of Homunculi enter, giving the masters a catalyst of their choice.

"Please choose wisely." Karan adds.

The 2 carts were filled to the brim with several different relics of Heroic Spirits during their prime as they ranged from weapons to accessories. Ken was the first to pick his catalysts and it was rather small as it was a Tsuba that seemed to been used as an eye patch as it had string wrapped around it as it also had the smell of blood on it. Ezekiel went next as he simply picked out a small Ash Tree, while this may sound odd, but Ezekiel could sense traces of powerful magical energy within it. Koji picks his catalyst as it seemed to have been a wooden prosthetic arm that was modified to have a hidden compartment for holding onto kunais. Irene didn't choose a catalyst, but she did clutch the necklace on her. Celaeno chose a rather old and rusty antique revolver designed to chamber .41 Long Colt rounds. Chris chose his as it was a piece of the Round Table, but this particular one had seen better days as it was burnt pitch black, the strong smell of blood on it, and eerie presence it emitted. Finally Gauto chooses his as it was a piece of one of the Buddhist Scriptures. Once the masters had chosen their catalysts, they proceeded to enter the summoning room as they were instructed to place the catalyst inside the container and place their right hand on the terminal as once they touched it, their command seals began to glow.

 _[Play OST-Avalon-Ace Combat Zero]_

"Activating leylines and starting up summoning procedure." A female homunculus operator states as the leylines start to glow and connect to the 7 containers and to the other room as the magic circles activate.

"Activating temporal gate to the Throne of Heroes." A male homunculus operator adds in as the catalysts were engulfed by a white light.

"Tracing catalysts to their origins and setting up return path." The catalysts become white orbs as they forced the masters to cover their eyes for a moment.

"Servants signatures identified, activating recall." The orbs open up a portal, but nothing can be seen inside expect for a silhouette of servant in each portal, but the alarms blare as the portals start to become distorted.

"Warning! Gate to Throne of Heroes destabilizing, attempting to stabilize gate until summon!" The male operator states as him and the other operators were attempting to recalibrate the system to stabilize the summoning process.

"Gate stable for now, please begin chant." The female operator said as the master's terminals show a chant for the summoning ritual as they begin to chant at the same time.

 _"_ _Let diamonds and iron be the essence._

 _Let blood and the timeless contract be the foundation._

 _Let azure be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let a blade cut the blue skies as they fall._

 _Let the forbidden gate be open._

 _Let the path be paved for the crown until it falls._

 _Let it be declared now;_

 _your flesh shall stand by me, and my fate shall be your soul._

 _Answer the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

 _Answer, if you would submit to this contract and this truth._

 _An oath shall be sworn here._

 _We shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_

 _We shall have dominion over all evils of all of hell._

 _We shall transcend over the unknown possibilities."_

 _"_ _Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos._

 _For you would be one caged in madness._

 _I shall wield your chains."_ Chris adds to his chant.

 _"_ _Yet not ever remaining with my true love._

 _Shall the lonely skies light its eternal flame.  
Until everything turns to stone."_ Irene adds to her chant.

 _"_ _From the Seventh Heaven, attended three great words of power,_

 _come forth from the forbidden gates, protector of the holy balance!_

 _Come forth and hear our souls!"_ They finished as the portals reverts back into white orbs before everything was covered in a white light, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

* * *

 _[Stop OST]_

The light dies down as everyone could open their eyes to see who has been summoned. There was plenty of smoke inside the containers, but were easily blown away once the glass slides down for the Servants to be revealed and there were at least 2 male and 5 female Servants. The first was a young woman with white skin with silver-like eyes, silver hair that has a long bang on her right side while her back hair was tied up with a special hairpin. She was wearing a custom made kimono that exposed a bit of cleavage with the main colors being red and black; she also had at least 2 katanas in their sheaths. The second was another woman that was beautiful in her own way as she had long purple hair and red eyes, and was wearing a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body. The third was a young pale girl with black hair that that has its back tied up into a ponytail by a ribbon and wide bangs covering her yellow eyes. She was wearing something similar to karakuri dolls with no sleeves and had a long red scarf over her neck. Her arms and legs seemed to be prosthetics as they unnaturally bright along with the fact that the first half is white while the outer half is black. The fourth was a rather tall woman with light purple hair running down to her feet on her back with 2 slim bangs on her front that doesn't cover her light purple eyes and had the image of what seemed to be a snake on her forehead. She was wearing a rather exposing outfit and was wielding what seemed to be daggers with chains attached to their ends along with an obsidian ruby ring on left ring finger. The fifth was a young man with short blond hair and brown eyes and was wearing something similar to American Wild West outlaws and had a Colt M1877 double-action revolver in his holster. The sixth was an imposing menacing man in full black knight armor with the visor glowing red as he was wielding a black lance with red lines around it. The final and seventh servant was a woman with brown eyes and long brownish hair reaching past her waist on the back. She was wearing what seemed to be clothing for a monk, but fails to cover anything as it there's a clear view of her white undergarments and was wielding a khakkhara.

"Servant Saber, Shinmen Musashi has arrived! Show me something fun and interesting, Master!" The first servant introduced herself to Ken as he slightly turns away with a blush on his face.

"Servant Lancer, I have arrived from the Land of Shadows. I am Scáthach. I guess I should call you master?" The second servant introduces herself to Ezekiel.

"You may, but please, call me Ezekiel." He responds as he extends his right hand for her to shake it, in which she does while smiling a little bit.

"Servant Assassin, Katō Danzō, activated. Requesting input Master. As Danzō is a shinobi, I will obey any command." The third servant introduces to herself to Koji.

"Standby, it's not the right time for orders right now." Koji said as she understood this and stayed silent for now.

 _[Play OST-Forgotten Memories-The Last of Us]_

"Servant Rider, Medusa…It's been a while, hasn't it Irene?" The fourth servant said with a simile as Irene just hugs her.

"Finally…after for so long, I finally get to see you again, please…don't leave my side every again." Irene quietly cries out as Medusa returns the hug.

"I promise." She answers as the other occupants were dumbfounded by this exchange.

 _[Stop OST]_

"Shhhuuuu." The fifth servant introduces himself to Chris as he could only growl.

"Servant Berserker, Lancelot, a fallen knight like me." Chris translates.

"Heyo! My name is Billy the Kid! Although I am a new Archer Servant, I think I will be useful! Nice to meet you." The sixth servant introduces himself to Celaeno.

"Nice to meet you too, I can tell that we are going to get along just fine." She responds as she shakes hand with Billy.

"My name is Xuanzang Sanzang! Through the guidance of the Buddha, I have arrived! Umm, I am a Caster!" The seventh servant introduces herself to Gauto while extending out her right hand.

"A monk and a samurai, what an interesting duo." Gauto jokes as he shakes Xuanzang's hand.

"Servant summoning, successful, it seems that some of the catalysts are still intact, normally we would dispose of them, but since it took plenty of resources to obtain, we will kindly ask you to return them under the Servants consent." Karan states as some of the masters returned their catalysts which was Gauto and Chris.

Danzō was holding onto Koji's catalyst as she motions to hold onto the arm for future reasons, in which he complies with a nod as he takes it and puts it away in a bag he was carrying.

"While I don't mind the Tsuba, maybe you can keep it, you know, for good luck." Musashi said to Ken.

"Ummm…alright." Ken responds quietly with a blush still on his face.

"This Ash Tree will be suitable for creating another spear, but now is not the good time; I'll craft it once there is time to spare." Scáthach said as Ezekiel nods his head as she opens a small portal to put the Ash Tree away.

Celaeno was about to return her catalyst when Billy stopped her.

"Hold it there partner, I think that revolver has more use than meets the eye and it could potentially save your life." He states.

"Hm, with probably repairs, I guess I can make it work." Celaeno said with a grin.

"I guess you were right about us getting along." He grins too.

She carefully stores the antique in a holster provided by Billy without anyone noticing.

"Now, for the next step, if the masters would return to the main room while the Servants head back into their containers." Karan orders as the masters raised eyebrows at this.

"What are you up to?" Ezekiel asks.

"We are simply formatting the Servants into data so that they can operate your mobile suits without a pilot and connect to their skills and abilities." Karan answers as the masters and Servants were surprised at this.

"Changing ourselves into nothing but pilots for these war machines?" Scáthach questions as she didn't like the idea of this.

"It's not as inhumane as you think; we are simply just setting a system so that the mobile suit can mimic your abilities and skills while you are away or separated from you master." Karan reassures.

Scáthach seemed satisfied at this answer as she was the first to return to her container as the other servants follow. Once the servants returned to their containers, they closed as the operators began their work. The servants all closed their eyes as their bodies started to glitch out. Seconds later, their bodies started to fall apart into data as once their bodies were no more, the data was sent into 7 different spherical cores as there was a little display on the front that shows the symbol for the Servant class. The 7 cores were carted out as Karan motions the masters to follow her with the cores.

* * *

 **[Underground Hangar]**

 _[Play OST-Royal Military Academy-Valkyria Chronicles II]_

Underneath the giant base was a huge hangar bay that was storing several TERA owned mobile suits and machines as engineers and Junior Mobile Suits were running maintenance on these machines. Karan and the masters arrived via a cargo lift as they were amazed at the scenery. Once the lift reaches ground level, the small group head towards a small area labeled **"Experimental Division"** as it only stored only 7 mobile suits.

"As requested from some of the masters, we managed to update your mobile suits with current generation tech and installed experimental Noble Phantasm connectors onto them so that they can utilize your Servant's trump card." Karan explains as she begins to introduce each mobile suit.

The first unit resembles Huckebein from Super Robot Wars. Head, arms, legs, and body remain the same. However, a sort of dark blue kimono is wrapped around its torso with the two katanas hanging on the left side of its hip. Its color was white as the base with red accents at the feet, cockpit covering, chin, and headpiece; blue at the shoulders, wrists, ankles, and wing stabilizers; yellow around the cooling vents and on the v-fin antenna horns. On the left shoulder is a picture of three claw marks with white devil wings spreading wide (Ken's personal emblem). The Sensor Eyes are topaz yellow.

"RX-1 'Alpha' Gundam, our prototype mobile suit for the Saber Servant. Using data from the late White Devil, we managed to create a special Psycoframe Crystal Core that allows the pilot to create any weapon they can imagine. However, since it is a prototype, the drawback was that it can burn through a pilot's Magic Circuits at a breakneck pace, so do be mindful when using the machine." Karan explains to Ken.

"A Gundam huh? I guess I'll keep a positive image of you until later." Ken said with a smirk.

The second unit seemed to look like the modern Jesta used by the TriStar team. The beam rifle is mounted on the back where most beam rifles are mounted. With various thrusters packed behind the legs and in the shoulders for increased maneuverability. On the back of its chest piece are wing binders in which Fin Funnels are attached, and it also sported the Gundam Gullinbursti's head. It was painted similar to the Gullinbursti and also had a pair of halberds in its hands.

"ORX-013 Gundam Gullinbursti Rinascita, quite an old machine, but thanks to cutting edge tech, we managed to upgrade its frame into a Jesta's, making it capable to go on par with current generation mobile suits. We managed to install the Noble Phantasm connectors to the halberds as it would mimic the ability to target the "heart" of enemy mobile suits and warships and destroy them." Karan explains to Ezekiel.

"Such a fine treatment to my machine." He says happily.

The third unit was a custom redesigned version of a Delta-Plus, with elements from Cherudim SAGA Gundam and the Delta Plus in terms of body frame, with the exception of the head unit being a hybrid of the Mega-Shiki's head and Optimus Prime's Head and face from the first three Bayformer films. Meaning the faceplate is a bit edger similar to Optimus along with Clavicle Antennas resembling the Cherudim's Clavicle Antenna. This doubles as communication receivers that allow it to work in any communication interferences such as Minovsky effects; it can also shield the sensors from external interference like radar and electromagnetic waves. The Shiki retains its Image Directive Encode (IDE) system sensor on the left side of its head and on top of the visor is the Head Mounted Precision Targeting System visor, which is an improved and similar appearance to the RGM-89De Jegan [ECOAS Type]-Conrad. The visor itself is still black but with blue optics behind it. The legs remains the same, except with armor plating covering up the exposed area of the legs to the point it look like any other EF mobile suits or Gundams, attached to the calf of the legs are additional leg boosters similar to the ones on the RX-80PR Pale Rider, it also doubles as a hidden holster for the beam pistols. The armor skirt remains the same, with the side skirts having holsters similar to GM Sniper K9, but slightly smaller. The Forearms of the suit are that of the Mega Shiki but has the two small attachments similar in appearance with the Strike Freedom's MX2200 Beam Shield Generator. The torso has been given more armor for more protection to the cockpit and it is a mixture of both the Delta-Plus and the Cherubim SAGA's torso, and the backpack remains the same for the Command Shiki but the backpack thrusters had been modified to incorporate additional thrusters. Also, the wing binders is that of the Delta-Plus with the empty slot/rack modified to hold rifles The shoulders are a cross between the Delta-Plus's original shoulder, and the Cherubim; meaning the shoulders can be used as a mount to store rifles if needed. Both Shoulders have small shields similar the Cherudim SAGA's Small Shields. It was painted all black.

"MSN-001C Command Shiki, originally, we were going to pull the Hyaku Shiki out of storage for this unit, but after the Laplace Conflict, there happened to be damaged Delta Plus mostly intact and we decided to use that unit instead of the other. While it did lose its transformation function, it did retain most of its basic frame along with new upgrades that includes a modified NITRO system combined with the Biosensor that will enhance your reaction time and slow down your perception of time along with the ability to create a field that will suck targets in at a certain range and trapping them before detonating." Karan explains to Koji.

"Excellent, I guess I'm leaving my Ghost Jegan behind." Koji mutters.

The fourth unit was the Sinanju Stein, but the backpack is replaced with an enlarged modified version of the Sinanju's backpack; this modified version increases the total number of thrusters from six to twelve, with four in the main unit and four in each wing (which have been enlarged to accommodate the extra thrusters) while removing the external fuel tanks as they are no longer needed. The head is that of the Sinanju Stein's with the exception of the purple optical sensors and the inclusion of a V-fin to give the unit the appearance of a Gundam as a psychological form of attack against Zeon soldiers. The arms are equipped with hardpoints on the outer forearms that the Phoenix Shields are attached to, and the inner forearms are where the mounts for the Variable Length Chain Nails are located. The shoulders and hips are equipped with thrusters like those of the Neo Zeon variant of the Sinanju, but are shaped more like a rectangle and lack the spikes. The thruster blocks mounted on the sides of the legs are in the same base shape as those on the Neo Zeon variant of the Sinanju but have been enlarged to allow a third thruster to be installed in between them, and the lower rear legs also have an additional thruster installed in them; in addition, the inner legs were also equipped with the enlarged thrusters like those on the outer legs, bringing the number of thrusters on each leg up to eight. It had scarlet as the primary, black as the secondary and golden yellow for the trim; "Sleeves" markings are replaced with yellow and orange flame decals, and the torso replaces the "Sleeves" markings with a scarlet phoenix outlined in gold.

"MSN-06SP Sinanju Honoo, we were quite surprised that you managed to recover such a unit. It took quite some time to install the proper Noble Phantasm connectors, but due to our knowledge in tinkering with these machines, it was finished in no time. We managed to install the VLCN, the Harpe, and dual optics for the special effect. In addition to this, we installed a prototype system known as a Pranaframe, which utilizes Prana instead of brainwaves, think of it as the Psycoframe for Mages. A gift from us." Karan explains to Irene.

"Interesting." Irene said.

The fifth unit resembles a Frankenstein's Monster of MS components. The torso and skirt armor are those of a Blue Destiny unit (unknown which one, exactly, but presumed to be Unit 1's due to the parts bearing that particular machine's colors), slimmed down to allow for a sleeker profile. The left arm and lower legs come from the Psycho Zaku while the backpack comes from a Döven Wolf. The head is originally a Silver Bullet's GM head, with the visor concealing the new monoeye sensor used for the main camera. GM-series parts are used for the rest of the machine's overall frame. It was painted dark blue for the torso and skirt armor, everything else is black with dark blue accents, while the visor (and concealed monoeye in kind) glows a scarlet red.

"RGMS-06R-2/D Gundam Raven "Desperado", originally we had a unit prepped for you, but in order to satisfy your request, we disassembled the unit to install the components into your unit along with making proper tuning and adjustments. For the Noble Phantasm Connector, we modified your unit's handplugs to connect to your Servant's own weapon so that the unit can use any handheld weaponry as the Noble Phantasm. Our engineers were quite surprised that they didn't need much work when they were overhauling it and they request how you did it." Karan explains to Celaeno.

"We don't share our secrets." Celaeno responds.

The sixth unit was based on the original MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai but with four wing-shaped Fin Funnels instead of the Proto Fin Funnels. The armor is also remodeled to look more streamlined and sinister, giving it a sort of demonic appearance. The colors were replaced as the blue was red, white with black, yellow with dark violet, eyes are red, and sensors are purple. On top of the chest armor was the symbol for the Berserker class and on the left shoulder was TERA's emblem.

"MSN-001XE Gundam Delta Kai Schwartz, created from a Delta Kai we recovered from Anaheim, we managed to replace the Proto Fin Funnels with 4 wing shaped Fin Funnels, we streamlined the armor, and modified the handplugs to accommodate your servant's Noble Phantasm, but the unit is still prone to glitching out if used too much." Karan explains to Chris.

"Nothing to worry about, just defeat the enemy." Chris answers.

The seventh unit seems to resemble the RX-78 Gundam, but, its facial design resembles a Gundam at first, but if you look close enough, you can see the Monoeye of a Zaku at the point the fins intersect. Its shoulders possess the spikes seen on a Zaku. It's also has the Zaku's bulk as well, but the bulk is arranged in a way to give it a Gundam like appearance along with a modified Flying Armor as a backpack. It was painted green, white, and red.

"RXMS-78-06 Zakdam, our engineers were quiet surprised that this unit was one of your failed models and quickly noticed their flaws. We managed to incorporate the Noble Phantasm connector into the body itself in order for your servant to utilize its special ability along with adding a Flying Armor so that you can enter a Pseudo-Waverider mode, but it cannot allow atmospheric entry." Karan explains to Gauto.

"A fine improvement to my machine." Gauto happily remarks.

"If the masters would head into their respective units in order for a Servant link, which allows for your servants to pilot the mobile suit while you are away." Karan states as the masters understood this and went into their respective machines.

The masters enter their machine via lifts as they sit in the seats as the hatch closes and the lights come on. Outside, cranes were hauling the 7 Servant Cores as each one was inserted into the mobile suits through the back as they glowed yellow. Once the cores were inserted, the MS's optics began to glow their respective colors. The masters grunt in slight pain as they felt a sudden surge of information coming into their brains as their magic circuits activate. Seconds later, the pain dies down as the magic circuits stopped appearing. The masters felt connected to their machine now as they decided to see if their servant was there.

"Sooo…Musashi was it? How does it feel in this machine?" Ken awkwardly asks.

"Whoa! This is amazing! It's like wearing new armor for the first time!" Musashi excitedly said as one of the control handles were moving on its own.

"Scáthach, how does it feel?" Ezekiel asks.

"Not how I expected, I thought I would be trapped in here, but I can still freely roam around." Scáthach remarks.

"Danzō, are you alright?" Koji asked.

"Danzō is fine, this is nothing. Danzō is used to this." She answers automatically as Koji was a bit worried.

"Can you hear me Medusa?" Irene asks.

"I can, using this machine is nothing compared by my A+ Riding Skill." Medusa boasts as Irene cracks a smile.

"How does it full using this unit Billy?" Celaeno asked.

"Well…It's a rather new experience, but I think I'm going to need a drink after this." Billy responds as Celaeno silently laughs.

"Lancelot…How do you feel?" Chris asks.

"Aaaaaa….." Lancelot growls.

"Xuanzang, how is it like being in this machine?" Gauto asks.

"Wow! It's like reaching enlightenment! Truly a gift from Buddha!" Xuanzang exclaims as Gauto chuckles.

"Excellent, Servant link established, if the Masters and Servants would exit their units, it is almost time to deploy." Karan said as they understood this.

* * *

 _[Play OST-Mothership Launch (Kushan)-Homeworld]_ **(I mean, what other song was I going to use?)**

The masters exit their units as their Servants materialize behind them. Karan directs them to the end of the hangar as there was a large glass window between them and what was below them. When they looked down, they were all surprised at what was being built here. It was a Pegasus-class ship, but it used several pieces of its other sisters as it uses the _Blanc Rival_ as the body for the ship as it was equipped with a total of 30 triple-barreled Anti-Air machine guns turrets placed on the front, underside, sides, the back, and top with 6 on each of them. The ball-like sockets make room for a pair modified double-barreled Mega Particle Cannons that can rotate 360 degrees if needed. There are also mobile suit sized slots placed around the ship with 3 on each section for defensive MS teams along with addition of 2 30-tube missile launchers on the outer sides of the engines. The pads on top were converted into MS hangar bays that open up to shoot the MS upwards while still being a landing pad with the frontal launch bays being equipped with modified I-Field generators that protect the unit as it launches and a launch bay behind and between the engines. The wings have the ability to fold inwards if needed, but these wings can be used for ramming by their slimmer and sharper front. The ship uses containers seen on the _Spartan_ on the frontal top and on top of the corners of the engine. Extra rudder wings from the _Albion_ were placed on the engines for stabilizing and the addition of twin-barreled secondary gun turrets on the front. The bridge also carries from the _Albion_ with the ability to dive to a lower compartment if needed with a sub-bridge on the back. Main gun turrets were placed on the outer sides of the frontal and engine part of the side with 1 on each side. For the last pieces of armaments, it has double-barreled laser gun turrets placed on blindsides of the Anti-Air machine gun turrets with 2 on each compartment along with a modified Hyper Mega Particle Cannon on the front of the main body. Around the body of the ship are smokes and flare dischargers along with defensive shields on the pads. It was painted azure with secondary colors being grey and yellow and the lights are white. Several GM Rangers and GD Commands were being loaded into this carrier with 2 minimum sized companies of combat Homunculus following as a large block container was being inserted through the back.

"May I present you, the MSC-013EX Terra Nova, our flagship for this upcoming war." Karan said.

"A Pegasus-class…to think that this line of ships were forever gone." Koji said rather shocked at the ship.

"This isn't some normal warship; it's been heavily modified to accommodate some of our greatest Magecraft tech and serves as a mobile factory without the need to resupply. I will be controlling this ship as the captain." Karan explained as some of the masters raised eyebrows at this.

"Control? What do you mean? Shouldn't it be commanding?" Ken questioned.

"No, what you are seeing of me is nothing more than a hologram of my original human body, my real body was modified to control Terra Nova and act as its pilot." Karan answered as her body started to become distorted.

"Why?" Gauto asked.

"For the sake of recovering the Holy Grail, sacrifices must be made; I volunteered for this experiment as I designed it myself. Sooner or later, we must lose something to gain another, for me, I lost my movement and body for control of this ship." Karan said as she fully disappeared.

Inside the bridge, Karan rematerializes into the captain's chair as human and homunculus crewmen were operating their stations. Several holographic screens and monitors appear infront of Karan as she begins to start every system on the ship and prepping it for takeoff. The wires connected to Terra Nova disconnect and the clamps release while engineers and Junior mobile suits were clearing the takeoff zone. The roof of the zone opens up as the Terra Nova begins ascending. The ship exits through the middle of the large base as it joins up with the Federation fleet above the city as it assumes the flagship role.

"All systems calibrated and green, engaging main reactor. Terra Nova, launching." Karan stated as the screens and monitors all disappear.

The main engines ignite as it pushes the ship forward, leading the fleet to its destination. The masters were ordered to join up with the fleet as their respective machines were launched from the base as they join upped with the departing fleet with 7 light trails behind them. All of this was being watched by the cloaked man from afar as behind him was a mobile suit, but the shape was unrecognizable from the distance. He pulls out his pocket watch as it opens, showing a countdown instead as it seems that it was reaching its end. The countdown finishes as nothing happens as the cloaked man just sighs in relief.

"Looks like this one was averted, but it's still an unknown forward, we can only make out what was experienced, but everything else, we'll have to find out." He stated as he boards his mobile suit as it stands up, showing a sky blue visor as it suddenly vanishes without a trace similar to a Servant entering their spiritual form.

 **[Error Deleted]**

* * *

 **[Play Intro Song-Amazing Trees-** **SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Tielle] (I recommend seeing the Border Break version)**

 **[Instruments]** _Screen cracks as a azure phoenix flies out and spreads its wings out as it heads towards Earth. Once it closes up on Earth, it turns into TERA's symbol as the background goes black before the symbol dissolves into data._

 **[Boku wa]** _Ken's command seal appears on the screen._

 **[Hokori dake no kotae o]** _Transition to a wasteland with Ken looking at the skies and Musashi sitting down on a pile of rocks, sharping her blades._

 **[Mitsuke ta kao shi nagara]** _Both of them notice the camera as they face it with Ken looking annoyed and Musashi a bit happen as the screen was became corrupted._

 **[Soto de]** _Screen clears to show Ezekiel's command seal._

 **[Hontō no kotoba o]** _Transition to a field where Scáthach and Ezekiel were training in sync as Scáthach was using one of her Gáe Bolg Alternatives with Ezekiel was using his Bō_ _Staff._

 **[Okiwasure te i ta n da]** _They notice the camera as they turn to face it with Ezekiel smiling and waving at it as Scáthach tilts her head before the screen becomes corrupted again._

 **[Uragaeshi no kako ni]** _Screen clears to show Koji's command seal._

 **[Akari o terashite te mo]** _Transitions to Koji and Danzō looking before a city from a skyscraper as they just take a glance at the camera before corruption._

 **[Gomakashi ta kore made no koe ga]** _Screen clears to show Irene sitting on the wrecked hand of a Jegan as Medusa had her hands on Irene's shoulders as the winds blow past their hairs before dust covers up the screen._

 **[Yoko de me o samasu]** _Dust clears as Irene turns around as the command seal on her forehead glows before the camera zooms out to show the other Azure masters as their command seals glow too._

 **[Hashiridasu no ga]** _Screen glitches to show Celaeno's command seal before quickly transitioning to her and Billy back to back loading their revolvers before they take at the camera._

 **[Atarimae datta to]** Cameras pans away to show Chris's command seal before showing him infront of several tubes containing his fellow homunculi brethren as Lancelot was beside him as they ignore the camera.

 **[Urooboe na]** _Scene quickly transitions to Gauto's command seal before clearing up to show him and Xuanzang meditating in the grass._

 **[Furi o]** _Camera closes up on them as they both face it as Gauto gives a bitter smile with Xuanzang smiling fully._

 **[Tokini nure ta michi no suna ga kutsu no soko ni tsumaru]** _Scene switches to the masters looking at their respective mobile suits as they were being prepped for combat as they each enter them starting Ken. The cockpits close as the lights come on and each of them line up at the catapults as the hangar bays open._

 **[Furiotose ba]** _An operator gives them the all clear as the lights turn from red to green as each unit launches as a white light engulfs the screen._

 **[Dereru roji]** _Screen shows the cloaked man as he holds a golden orb on his right hand as he crushes it, shattering it and spreads it as dust could be seen before he vanishes as the clear sky could be seen._

 **[Getting me all upset]** _The Alpha Gundam dives down as it pulls out its MS katana._

 **[I just wanna be free]** _The other master's mobile suits were also seen diving in._

 **[I couldn't!]** _They all look at eachother and nod as they pull out their signature weapons._

 **[Truth that I have been hiding, it's]** _On the ground, a group of Geara Echoes were shooting at them with machine guns as Alpha Gundam turns to see Gullinbursti, Command Shiki, and Sinanju Honoo dropping in too as they pull out their signature weapons as the Alpha puts its katanas in a X pose as it prepares to strike._

 **[So hard to see]** _Alpha lands as it slices off the arms of 2 Geara Echoes as it spins around to deliver the final blows to the cockpits as it sheathes its weapons._

 **[You've been]** _Gullinbursti and Command Shiki land and charge at the enemy as they past Alpha._

 **[Getting me all upset]** _Gullinbursti elegantly dodges the Geara Echoes attacks as it stabs 2 of them with its halberds before taking a third one down with both of them._

 **[I have fallen too far!]** _Command Shiki uses its SC-20K M.A.W.S. to shoot apart a Geara Echo as it takes down another one by sliding by it and switching to launcher mode._

 **[I couldn't grow the way I've been wanting]** _Geara Phantoms arrive as they lay down suppressive fire on the 3 attackers, but fail to notice Sinanju Honoo coming in from above._

 **[You]** _A Geara Phantom notices the inbound unit, but it was too as Sinanju Honoo preps its twin VLCN._

 **[Know who you are!]** _Cuts to a slow motion frame of Sinanju Honoo swinging 2 Gera Phantoms with the chain nails as they crash into the other enemies._

 **[We're all]** _Scene transitions to space as Desperado, Delta Kai Schwartz, and the Zakdam flying out of Terra Nova as they move in to engage the enemy._

 **[Amazing trees]** _Closes in on Desperado as it fires its Thunderer at what seemed to be deformed mobile suits as the rounds penetrate and detonate them from inside._

 **[Reaching up to the stars]** _Delta Kai Schwartz charges in as it uses a beam javelin from one of the deformed mobile suits as it wreaks havoc againist them as the other 2 master's MS follow it._

 **[Through we're no longer children they sing]** _The Zakdam clears the path as it swings down its beam axe on one of the deformed mobile suits while also firing a rocket shell at another one as the shot creates smoke that covers the screen._

 **[In our hearts]** _Smoke clears to show all 7 of the master's mobile suits all damaged as they raise their weapons._

 **[We know]** _They all charge in at the unknown._

 **[The time that's passing]** _Camera focuses in on the unknown as while it was only a silhouette, it did give the shape of a Gundam-type as an upside down T visor had red lines glowing around it as it raises a sword._

 **[Is not everlasting]** _Alpha and Gullinbursti use their melee weapons as the unknown simply grabs Gullinbursti's head and throws the unit off the screen as it also parries Alpha's strike along with the Zakdam as it tried to make a surprise attack as both of them are also thrown off the screen._

 **[Stop telling yourself]** _Command Shiki provides suppressing fire as the unknown moves out of the shots, but notices the VLCN coming at it as the unit slices them apart, forcing Sinanju Honoo to pull out its Harpe._

 **[The lies]** _Delta Kai Schwartz wildly swings at the unknown, but they were dodged easily as the unknown kicks the unit away as in a quick second, a shot from the Desperado's Thunderer was deflected._

 **[I wanna change]** _The unknown then has its sword covered in a black light as it raises the weapon above its head and swings it down, launching a large beam that engulfs the screen._

 **[Cut music]** _Screen clears up to show the cloaked man standing on the edge of the cliff as he scoffs and walks away, disappearing in blue particles._

* * *

 **Holy fuck, I'm finally finished with this chapter, hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for the HUGE delay, case of writers block and being a lazy motherfucker combined in. Anyways, anyone excited for next year? HOLY FUCK, ALL THOSE NEW ANNOUNCEMENTS FOR THE GUNDAM SERIES. BEYOND I will be most hyped for, ACTUAL CROSSOVER.** **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any questions, feel free to ask, see you in the next chapter! As for Gundam Narrative, I might have the Factions "Acquire" some of the new tech seen.**

 **I should also mention that with the help of _Sky EXE_ , several of the masters have been revamped, so be sure to check their profiles for any updates.**

 **Also to note, the codes I left in each of the revamps were tampered by auto-filter, so you might have to do some spell checks to fix it.**


End file.
